Only One
by Astarpen
Summary: In a world where people are either dominant or submissive and their soulmate is tattooed on their wrist. Charlie Fabray (G!P) is terribly late to the party, at age twenty-five she's hitting rock bottom as everyone around her gets their happy ending. She asked for one—but she got two.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Omg I started two new stories what is this! Anyway I promised myself one day that while I was writing Family Portrait I'd do a Charlie/Santana/Brittany fic. That was always the original idea for family portrait, as I was writing it, I totally chose Santana. I like Chartana, I do. But I'm a bit more comfortable in my writing. And I wanted to write this story. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but whatever. Enjoy don't enjoy. Don't worry the Original Family is ****_still_**** number one, but I need to cleanse my palette every now and again. Keep it fresh, and focusing on just one story, is terrible for me. **

**Summary: In a world where people are either dominant or submissive and their soulmate is tattooed on their wrist. Charlie Fabray (G!P) is terribly late to the party, at age twenty-five she's hitting rock bottom as everyone around her gets their happy ending. She asked for one—but she got two. **

**Song: Only One – Kanye West**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>"When I said she could stay with us I thought it was going to be for the weekend, a week tops. It's been three months. She needs to give me back my couch." Quinn hissed quietly to Rachel, her wife and partner for five years. She glanced at the body on the couch. Her living room had been taken over, clothes everywhere. "She's been living here rent free and <em>eating<em> my food. You need to stop being _nice_ to her and enabling her," Quinn grumbled. "She has _her own money_ Rachel, she can afford a place as nice as this."

Rachel touched Quinn's arm gently, "Quinn, she got her heart ripped out and stomped on, she's twenty-five and she still hasn't gotten her tattoos yet. Not everyone can be like us, and I think she's a bit jealous and a bit lonely. Just give her more time and slowly begin to build her confidence back up."

"Confidence? My sister has many problems, inconsiderate being one of them, but she's not lacking in confidence. Have you seen the tabloids? Partying all night, hitting on people who are bonded—and then there's the _drugs_."

"She's not on—" Rachel began gently only for Quinn to pull out a Ziploc bag that contained several pills. "Where did you get that?"

"It fell out of her pocket when I was trying to clean up _our_ living room. This is why our father and mother don't take her seriously at all. She's not even in the running to take over the business, she came into work drunk yesterday. She's been drunk at work nearly every day this week. This isn't _helping_ her."

"Quinn—she's _twenty-five_, people generally know who they're bonded to by eighteen. She probably thinks that she's going to be one of those people who never find out who they're meant for and she's going to be eternally alone, you need to take it easy and just talk to her. Put your foot down about the drugs though, be firm but gentle."

Quinn exhales and flicks her eyes back to Rachel, her voice low. "Like I am with you?" Rachel smiles and nods and Quinn leans in for a quick kiss. Another thing having her twin around has done is cut into her vigorous sex life with Rachel. She _understands_, to some degree what her sister was going through. That was a lie, she didn't know _anyone_, who didn't have the tattoos on their body that showed who their soulmate was. Except for her sister, and she had been patient. In fact she had been happy for her, when she had gotten hers at age fifteen nearly ten years ago. She'd been with Rachel for nine years. And Charlie had waited patiently for hers. She had turned eighteen and nothing had shown up on her wrist. Seven years later her wrists were still empty. A string of failed relationships, hadn't panned out she had been trying to force it to appear. But time and time again whoever she was with would get their tattoo and she'd be left alone.

"Talk to her—be _gentle_," Rachel whispered.

Quinn nodded and slowly approached her twin who was sitting on what had once been pristine couch. A bag of chips was lying on her stomach and she was just sitting there flipping through the channels mindlessly. She was just sitting there in a wife-beater and boxers. Reason number seven hundred and fifty why her sister really needed to get out of her penthouse apartment. Be _gentle_ and firm. She could do that, she just need a push to get her life back in order. "It's been three months." Quinn said as she took a seat beside her twin who looked at her. There was a bewildered expression on her twin's face. "Since you moved in and decided to _crash_ on my couch and make it your place of permanent residence. So when do you think you'll be ready to move into your own place?" Quinn stated simply.

Charlie turned to her twin a pout on her face, it wasn't the first time Quinn had tried to kick her out and she doubted it would be the last. A part of her _knew_ she had more than worn out her welcome, but she didn't want to be alone. To go back to a place that was empty. She could do _strangers_. "I don't have anywhere else to go Quinn? I mean who the fuck am I going back to? You have Rachel and you get to come back to her all the time and be with her. I don't want to fucking die alone Quinn. I can't die alone."

She was ready this time for the pouting and the slight underhanded methods that Charlie normally used to get what she wanted. "You can't die on my couch either. I'd never get the smell out," she responds dryly. "Charlie, if you were got your tattoos tomorrow, you're not in any place to take care of whoever it is. You live on my couch, you've shown up to work drunk, your work is suffering. People have bets that you're going to die at twenty-seven like all the greats. Our parents don't think you can handle the responsibility. Dad's threatening to cut you off if you get into any more trouble. You aren't even in the running to run our parents company." Quinn sighed. "Charlie. You could get it tomorrow, the tattoos can come in an hour. It could still happen for you, and you need to be ready for when it does. Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help you."

Charlie scoffed and looked at her bare wrists, Quinn didn't know what it was like. She had been lucky, the burning itch came and the tattoo appeared. It was still there, even with all the years that had passed, the small tattoo with Rachel's name done in cursive. Quinn had later added a small golden star after her name it was nauseatingly sweet and romantic and she desperately wanted her tattoo to show up. "I'm twenty-five. Time to face facts, I'm going to _die_ alone."

Quinn groaned, "I never knew a dominant could be so whiney—are you sure they didn't classify you wrong? You aren't a secret submissive are you?" It was enough to generally goad her twin into some action and she saw that familiar devilish glint in her eyes.

"If you want to see how dominant I am why don't you give me Rachel and I'll give you a lesson or two," Charlie said crossing her arms over her chest a smug smile on her face. There was a shocked expression on Quinn's face, followed by the white hot anger. Maybe she had gone a bit too far.

* * *

><p>Charlie rubbed her cheek and looked at her meager possessions surrounded her feet as the door slammed shut in her face. It had been a joke. Really it had been now what was she supposed to do? She grumbled and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and slid them on slowly. Quinn hadn't even let her put on some pants, and she dialed Frannie's number. She may not be on speaking terms with her eldest sister but she was still family.<p>

_'__Charlie_?_'_ Frannie said picking up on the third ring. '_I am not bailing you out of jail_.'

"Frannie—so Quinn kicked me out and I need a place to crash for a few days," Charlie said. She was met with laughter, and she frowned looking at the phone, before putting it back to her ear. Frannie was still laughing on the other line. "Is that a _yes_?"

_'__That's a no. You are not staying on my couch for the next year, it's brand new and expensive. Don't think about calling mom or dad either. They'll probably have the same reaction. Get your own place, get your act together and maybe they'll stop being so pissed with you_.' With that Frannie hung up, some people had _real_ jobs to do. Charlie _had_ money, she could go crash at a hotel.

Charlie flicked her eyes down her list of contacts. She was like the last single person, most of them had kids or were just as in love. Or they simply didn't have the space. She sighed, she'd probably find some cheap ass hotel and figure out what to do next. She looked down at her clothes and kicked at them before slipping into her boots and walking down the hallway leaving her stuff there. It was just clothes and things, all of her important things could fit into a small storage locker. She knew that's where she had kept them when she had moved in with Quinn.

There was a bar nearby and maybe if she got drunk and walked back Quinn would have forgiven her and she'd be allowed back inside. It's not like she really wanted to go back anyway, she just would rather not be alone. But watching Quinn being happy with Rachel just reminded her of what she didn't have. It was a toss-up which one was worse sometimes. It's why she spent most of the time out of the apartment anyway. She hit the button to the elevator and scratched at her wrist absentmindedly as she waited for the elevator.

She was so tired of being alone, of meeting people who were like her, of fostering a relationship only to be left jilted yet again. It didn't matter if she was one of the most desirable people on the planet. She wanted her fucking soulmate, she wanted to be happy. She had prayed for it nearly every night after Quinn had gotten hers. After she had seen her with Rachel. Hell even Frannie had found her soulmate. Her parents had found each other early as well. It's not like that she had anyone else to talk about this with. She didn't know anyone who hadn't gotten there mark after twenty.

The elevator dinged and Charlie entered the room and stuck her hand out slamming on the L button, pausing for a moment as she looked at her wrist. Red letters had appeared on it in the fancy handwriting that she had been envious of since she was fifteen. Charlie stared in shock and began to vibrate in excitement as she stuck her foot out catching the door as the elevator began to close. She scrambled out of the elevator tripping over herself as she practically ran back to her twin's apartment. "Quinn, fucking open up. It came. It fucking came," she slammed her hand on the door repeatedly. "Quinn it came. It _came_, I'm not going to die alone."

Rachel bit her lip, holding back the moan as Quinn kissed her neck. "Quinn—" they weren't going to have sex with that racket outside. And she hadn't exactly been pleased at the idea that they had kicked out Charlie, it was like caring for a wounded animal. Her wounds hadn't healed yet and she knew Quinn would blame herself if Charlie went off the deep end. She was already crashing.

"Rachel she just wants to be let in," Quinn said trying to ignore the rapid pounding. It was giving her a headache and she was trying to have sex with her wife. Charlie was twenty-five nearly twenty-six she wasn't getting her tattoo, it was time to start being realistic. She continued to kiss Rachel's neck for a moment but the pounding and the yelling got louder. If this was another one of Charlie's fucking tricks she was going to commit murder. They wouldn't find the body. She groaned and pulled away from Rachel. She was already painfully hard. Definitely going to murder her. She unlocked the door and opened it angrily. "What!" She hissed at her.

"It _came_. It _fucking came_." Charlie said holding her wrist out so Quinn could see the red lettering. "Look it just—I was going to the fucking elevator, and it just came. Quinn. I'm not going to fucking die alone and miserable. You were right I just needed to be patient." There were tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her twin tightly.

So she felt a bit guilty for doubting that her twin would ever find someone, but she was _happy_ for her. Finally she could get over her little depressive state and find her one—and be happy just like she and Rachel were. "See I told you," Quinn said hugging back. Charlie pulled away from her and she couldn't help but grab her arm to get a better look at the name. "So all you have to do is find this—Brittany Pierce person."

"I have to tell mom and dad—and Frannie. Holy shit—it's actually happening. You've got to help me look for her. Please Quinn you have to help me find her." Charlie begged her twin the grin still on her face. She turned to Rachel who had hung back. "Come on Rachel you've put up with my whining for years—what should I do? Should I get her flowers? I don't—what do I do?" Charlie extended her left arm out to get a hug from Rachel.

Rachel shook her head for a moment, she had been telling Charlie for years to keep the faith. To just have faith while everyone else had given up. Even Quinn had given up that her twin would ever find someone. She took Charlie's hand and Charlie pulled her closer the movement causing her jacket to ride up and Rachel caught a glance at something on Charlie's left wrist and she stopped lettering on it. Which was odd—you only got it on one wrist. Quinn's name had been tattooed to her left wrist for ten years. Her right wrist bare. "Charlie?" Rachel said pulling away and grabbing her other arm and pulling the jacket up and staring at the name. It certainly wasn't a Brittany Pierce on her other wrist. "Charlie? Why do you have two names?" Rachel asked and both twins stopped what they were looking at and looked at her.

"What do you mean _two_ names?" Quinn said grabbing her sister's other wrist and pulling it forward. "Who the _fuck_ is Santana Lopez? Why do you have two names? Are you trying to punk me so I'll let you back into my house?" Quinn said looking at her twin. But there was a look of surprise on Charlie's face. Her twin wasn't Rachel, she was not the best actor in the world. "What did you do?"

"I have—two?" Confusion swept across her face and she looked at her twin. She had never heard of two names being given. That wasn't _possible_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you like it. Reviews make the world go round.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't worry the chapters will eventually get longer. **

* * *

><p><em>I've been feeling real good<br>Came a long way from misunderstood.  
>Far away from the days where I wouldn't wanna go home<br>'Cause I was afraid of the truth._

Quinn leaned back against the wall as she watched her twin performing inside the recording studio. Her fingers moving across the piano keyboard hitting the beats to the song. Two days and it had been a remarkable turnaround. It was the first time in about a year that her sister hadn't been heavily buzzed while recording. She flicked her eyes to the rest of her family who slipped in through the door. If Charlie noticed she ignored them singing and playing her heart out.

_See I was scared to admit,  
>That failing was in the back of my head.<br>Comes a point when lying no longer works,  
>So you have to stand up for how you want to live.<em>

"That's not her usual style, it's a bit to—pop for her image. Song is good though could be a minor hit on her new album if she ever chooses to release it after she does whatever she needs to keep her image intact." Frannie said as they continued to watch the performance. "Does she really have _two_? I'm only here because I don't even believe it. No one gets _two_ soulmates, and why hasn't anyone come forward yet claiming to be her soulmate. She's on all the tabloids it really wouldn't be that hard to find her." Frannie commented as Charlie finally turned and she finally got a look at the wrist tattoos that her sister was finally sporting.

"I've got some people looking into it, it's about time she finally cleaned up her act. I'm tired of having tabloids dropped on my office table about her antics. It was bad for business and it hurts her image. She needs to get back in the studio and start putting her name on things reminding people she is still relevant. Instead of just the spoiled rich heiress that she's been acting like," Russell said firmly, he was tired of having to send someone to post her bail. Let alone see the videos of her using drugs, he was half expecting to hear that she had a sex-tape. He was this close to demanding that she go to rehab. He didn't care if she threw a fit, it was either she get clean or he cut her off.

_And I don't know better,  
>But as far as I came it felt like forever.<br>Seconds turn to hours, days turn to months,  
>Another year pass by but don't feel like much.<em>

"I'm just glad she finally has some hope in her life, I was terrified she was going to be one of those poor individuals who never finds their soulmates." Judy spoke up her voice soft a smile on her face. She worried about all her children but her daughter was turning twenty-six in February and she had been miserable, falling deeper and deeper into depression. At least she had some hope again. She had asked her husband to tear the city apart to help Charlie find the two people she was destined for.

"I was worried about it as well. But I think she's ready to clean up her act. At least she's finally looking at places so she can finally move off my couch. I'm giving it to her as a housewarming gift and getting a new one," Quinn said and finally turned to look at her family. "Apparently O.5% of the population will have _two_ soulmates. It's rare, incredibly rare." Quinn informed her father and looked at her twin she was in her element again. It was still off, but the happiness was real. She'd get it back in no time so long as she kept clean.

Charlie finally noticed her family watching her and stopped singing motioning for them to cut the music as she pulled off her headset and waved at her family. She raced out of the booth and entered the control room a huge grin on her face. "Have you found them?" She missed the look her family was giving her.

Russell shook his head, "I've got my best people looking for them. We should know where they are by the end of the week."

Charlie made a face at this. "Why haven't they found me yet? I'm famous. All they have to do is google my name and they'll see—"

"Many of your _greatest_ hits. How many times have you been arrested? Or caught on camera using drugs. Or hitting on women who already had their tattoos. Let's not forget the various fights or how you treat the paparazzi. Or the amount of times you've had to settle out of court for unspecified damages? Do you have a sex tape that I'll need to clean up after?" Frannie asked crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone in the family turned to look at her. "Oh come on, we all know it's the next logical step."

Charlie winced when Frannie put it like that it suddenly made sense why they hadn't reached out to her. She'd looked on the open registry, she'd even googled their names. There were plenty of Brittany Pierce's and Santana Lopez's. "Then what do I do? I can't—I'm not going to wait another eight years, and I don't want to hide the fact that I have my tattoos. People are still giving me this look of pity," Charlie grumbled.

"What you're going to do is stay out of trouble and get your act together. You need to get to work and let us handle finding your mates Charlie. We will find them or maybe they'll find you. The song you did with Artie I've listened to it, you're featured on it and it's not tight enough to be released. I need you to re-record your part. You have two days to nail that part and get it to everyone else, because you're supposed to be shooting the video in a few days. We've pushed it back several times already we're footing the bill for this. Artie is debating pulling out of the project all together. You need to _show_ _up_ and be professional Charlie. You can start by nailing your part for the song," Russell said briskly.

Charlie rolled her eyes only to have her father shoot her a withering look and she coughed and immediately straightened up. She might have been a domme in her own right but she still knew the look. The look that demanded respect from every member of her family. "Yes sir," she said briskly and she looked at Quinn. "Set it up?"

"Please," Quinn snipped at her twin and smiled. It was good to see her so alert and in her element again. They were going to need to pull every resource to find her soulmates. Because she wasn't going to allow her twin anywhere near her couch again after she moved out. She had to wonder why someone hadn't come forward yet. Even if Rachel was secretly a serial killer, she would have wanted to meet her. The pull to meet your soulmate was strong, and Charlie was famous. It wouldn't be difficult to announce to the world that you were bonded to Charlie.

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pierce rubbed her left wrist and looked at the name that was on it. "We should meet her San," she said to the Latina who frowned at this. She knew why Santana didn't want to have anything to do with her. There was a whine to her voice.<p>

"We talked about this Britt," Santana said with a sigh. They had, when the tattoo had appeared it hadn't filled her with happiness and joy like finding out that her best friend was her soulmate. It filled her with dread. It had been the worst day of her life next to finding out that Brittany was a submissive like her. She had thought she was sure she would have passed the test to become dominant, but it hadn't been the case.

Dominants ruled the world, they had more power over a submissive. It wasn't as if a submissive had no rights—but they needed their dominant to sign off on things. An unclaimed submissive didn't have nearly of the rights that a claimed submissive had. She had wanted to go to college, provide a life for her and Brittany—rules be damned and her father had helped, had insisted that she was claimed by him. But when he had died she hadn't been able to go to Law School like the plan was, it was a field that was dominated by well those who were considered more dominant. There were very few submissive high-paid attorneys. Brittany who was a dancer had trouble getting jobs—an unclaimed submissive well it was like catnip for the fucking perverted directors. They were barely making ends meet, when they had found someone who had lost his soulmate, who would have been their dominant. Who would claim them both—Santana's thoughts stopped right there. She didn't want to think about it. She needed not to think about it anymore. It didn't matter if they were your soulmate or not, not everyone was a good person. Sometimes not even your soulmate was a match made in heaven. She'd had heard the horror stories, seen a few of them herself. She wasn't going to subject Brittany to that. She couldn't.

"But—" Brittany began. They were supposed to be soulmates.

"No Brittany, she sounds like a fucking asshole anyway. I get it she might be able to do nice things for us, but I watched her getting into a fight with some asshole over nothing. My boss was playing it the other day. We've already tried to get one and it turned out shitty for us. I'm not doing it again. We can make do. You've got that audition right for that music video and that'll help with the rent this month right?" Santana said gently.

Brittany nodded and smiled, it had been her lucky break, and it wasn't what she wanted to be doing. She wanted to teach dance class but they weren't going to be able to afford that and they couldn't get a loan from the bank. This job would bring in enough money to help them pay rent for the next two months if they saved their money right. She knew deep down that she really should tell Santana about the fact that there was a good chance that their soulmate was going to be there, but then Santana would say no, and she didn't want to fight about it, or the money again. There was no harm in looking right? And if she really was as bad as Santana said she was, then she'd make sure to keep away. But she had to know and she knew that Santana was curious about it to. The second tattoo that had appeared on her left wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really do like reviews. I can't write my own songs, so simply pretend that the songs I choose are completely written as original songs. Sorry about that.<br>**

**Song: **Outasight – Tonight is the Night


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I do love reviews. I certainly didn't expect this many followers for this story. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Rachel was on babysitting duty, a job that made no sense considering that she couldn't stop Charlie from doing anything she wanted, without resorting to simply calling on of the other Fabray's to talk to her. She was a submissive. She knew that Charlie liked her and she could talk sense into Charlie, but she couldn't actually stop Charlie from doing what she wanted to do. But she had all the Fabray's on speed dial. But Charlie hadn't done anything she was just sitting getting her make-up done.<p>

"I don't _want_ to cover it up," Charlie grumbles as Tina motions for her arms so she could start applying the concealer, but she exposes her wrists anyway. "What if they see this video and my arms are bare and they think that I don't want a soulmate? Or that I'm erasing them from my life."

Rachel's torn between smiling at Charlie and rolling her eyes at how dramatic she is. "Or you could look at it as respecting their privacy. That's what Quinn did, she didn't make a huge announcement she just found me. And then she informed me in a matter of fact tone that she was going to be my wife one day."

Charlie snorted at this and leans back in her seat making a face, as Tina works on her left wrist. "What I remember is that she went away for a few days and then she comes back to New York and announces to our father that she's moving to the middle of nowhere to be closer to you." Thank god Rachel's parents had allowed her to come to New York to go to school. She wasn't going to move to some random place in Lima Ohio, just so Quinn and Rachel could be nauseatingly sweet with one another.

"What if they want you to move to the middle of nowhere with them?" Rachel teases, she had begged her father's to go to New York to be with her soulmate. Quinn had been the prettiest girl that she had ever seen, and the thought that they were bonded had made her the happiest person in Lima. She had told everyone and even showed them pictures of who she was bonded to. The fact that Quinn was from New York was just an added bonus.

"Then I'd be moving to the middle of nowhere," Charlie said with a laugh and looks at her wrists that are now blank. She frowns, "Rachel—what if they really are staying away from me because of all the bad things I've done? And if we do meet, what if they don't like me?"

Rachel shoots a comforting smile at Charlie and pats her hand gently, "Well then all you need to do is stay out of trouble, and just be yourself. Just like Quinn was, and if they can't see the real you then they aren't really your soul mate."

There were cases of course where it simply didn't work out. There were people who were simply not good people, or the relationship just never panned out. Most people kept trying but some people, a few called it quits. She'd waited twenty-five years for her tattoos, she'd do anything to make sure it worked out. She wasn't going to be alone again. "Do you think that they'll like the penthouse that I picked out? It has a place for each of them to have their own space. I thought that was important and I have to get like the biggest size bed that I could find, so that we can all sleep in the same bed, so I ordered that." She was quiet for a moment, and she grinned at Rachel, "What do you think they do? I bet they're both wicked smart, probably smarter than me. What if they're smarter than me? Do I have to like read books and stuff?"

Rachel smiled and patted Charlie's hand, "Just be yourself don't pretend to be someone you're not. And certainly don't pretend to be smart when you're really good at other things. You don't want to come off as fake," Charlie nodded listening carefully.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what she's going to do this <em>time<em>. Did you read the papers? Rehab? So what is she doing here?"

"Please that's so clearly a lie, she's been seen shopping with her sister's wife. You don't think that she's making a play for her? Sources say that the twins have been fighting lately."

"I know I thought I saw Rachel here. What a piece of work she is, taking her sister's submissive?"

Brittany listened to the whispers and the rumors quietly, it was hard to keep them out of her mind. She closed her eyes. Santana had shown her the video this morning of the violent altercation, no criminal charges but there had been a settlement. Maybe this was a horrible idea, but it didn't matter they needed the money for rent this month. Maybe she wasn't that bad, it's not like any of these people knew her personally.

Orders were barked out by a lady with a bullhorn and Brittany filed out of the room with the other girls, she'd done this before, a few times when she had been lucky with her auditions. It didn't matter that she had been one of the best dancers there, as an unclaimed submissive things there were things that some of the dominants had wanted her to do. Casting directors and the like, and she couldn't—she had refused. Even if it had meant more money but she had gotten this job based on talent alone. Something that she _was_ very proud of.

"Oh my god, there she is, they were right look at her."

Brittany's eyes flicked over to where the dancer was discretely trying to point to and it was the first time that she laid eyes on her soulmate in the flesh. There was that spark of mischievousness in her eyes, but Brittany's heart dropped. She was whispering to Rachel Berry and amused and playful smile on her face as the Broadway star laughed at something she said and then playfully shoved her. Maybe Santana was right and there was kernel of truth to what the tabloids reported. That didn't stop the pull that she felt, she wanted to go introduce herself. It was her soulmate. But she knew the rules if she even thought about approaching a star like Charlie she'd be kicked out of the shoot.

* * *

><p>"I caught the new release, it was fucking <em>tight<em>." Artie said as he bumped fists with Charlie. He barely looked over at Rachel. "I'm telling you that if you switched genres then you'd be making more _paper_."

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Glad you liked it and I was thinking of making the switch and I was thinking of it I knew I'd lose some fans, but if this song blows up like it's supposed to then it'll make the switch easier. Trying to clean up my image."

Artie chuckled to himself and threw an arm around Charlie's shoulders pulling her away from Rachel. "Are you kidding with all the free publicity you get? I wouldn't give that up for _anything_. I mean you're the only person I know who doesn't have their tattoos, I get to live vicariously through you. It's why I made sure there was an unclaimed submissive here. I mean come on Charlie, you don't have your fucking tattoos yet, and you can do and be with whoever you want. Damn the fucking consequences. Why the hell are you cleaning that shit up now? Say the word and I can have the unclaimed submissive brought to your trailer. She's a fucking dancer Charlie."

"You just love getting me in trouble don't you Artie. Besides I can't I'm supposed to look after Rachel for Quinn," Charlie said with a shrug.

Artie's grin got wider and he turned to look back at Rachel, "So the rumors are _true_. And you're trying to rebrand yourself? Tip not going to be considered the good guy if you're _fucking_ your sister's submissive. Fucking all makes sense now."

"What—I'm not with _Rachel_, she's my friend and Quinn would _murder me_. Like seriously she'd kill me slowly—who the fuck is saying this shit? Can I sue them for fucking slander? They're going to get me fucking killed." Charlie hissed at him, but Artie only gave her a knowing look.

"I get it, you need to throw them off your scent. Why I made sure that you got the unclaimed submissive, fuck the shit out of her and give me the details. I'll make sure she's escorted to your room after the shoot tonight. Fuck think of this as my gift for the re-release you did. Never sounded better."

"Artie I don't want—" Charlie said but it was too late as he walked away shooting her a knowing smile. Charlie groaned how was she supposed to turn over a new leaf with all the tabloid trash. What if her soulmates read about it? The rehab story didn't affect her nearly as much it fit, she was trying to clean up her act. Get her life together. She turned to Rachel a look of panic on her face. "Rachel can you please—"

Rachel nodded pleased that Charlie had managed to resist the temptation, she was serious about finding her soulmates and she wouldn't screw it up. She didn't need a babysitter after all. She was sure that her family would be pleased. Even if that hadn't been the case—having someone delivered to her room had never been Charlotte's style anyone. Managing to talk someone into bed with her, that was more her style, Quinn was right Charlie didn't lack confidence, it was a nice change to see her so unsure of what to do. "I'll make sure she isn't around when you get back, just go do the shoot."

She let out a sigh of relief, cleaning up her image was _difficult_, at least Rachel was here to keep her out of trouble. "Thanks Rachel, you're a lifesaver."

"Just—behave I'm supposed to be _watching you_," Rachel reminded her. She really didn't want to get in trouble with Quinn. Charlie nodded and head down to the set immediately, and Rachel pulled out her phone to get in contact with her dominant. She trusted Charlie, she even liked Quinn's sister, but it was like trouble followed her everywhere she went.

_'__Rachel,'_ Quinn greeted pleasantly from where she was going over her script for the day, she was still in hair and makeup. _'Please tell me that you're calling because you missed me and not because my sister did something?'_

Rachel smiled, "I'm calling because your sister is behaving and I missed your voice. I told her to behave and I'm going to deal with the girl that Artie is having brought to Charlie's trailer. Some unclaimed submissive. Charlie said no, but Artie wasn't listening. So I'm just going to deal with it and I called to tell you in case anything does happen."

Quinn was quiet for a moment and she smiled into the phone, '_Good girl._" Quinn said in a husky tone.

Rachel shivered at the sound and she heard the phone shift and she knew that Quinn was probably adjusting herself and she smiled, with Charlie moving out they'd have plenty of time to catch up on the sex that they weren't having. Quinn had been making do with small little quickies with her they hadn't had a sex marathon in months and she knew that Quinn was getting more and more irritable. She shivered again she was going to get it when Charlie finally moved out. "I'm at her trailer now, I'll just talk to her for a bit, and then send her on her way."

_'__Alright Rachel you do that I'm needed on set now,'_ Quinn said briskly looking up at the director who was motioning for her. _'I love you, I'll you tonight_.'

"I love you too," Rachel said hanging up the phone as she entered Charlie's trailer and waited for the unclaimed submissive to be brought. She felt sorry for the girl, most unclaimed submissives were treated as slaves. Many of them were abused and even coming forward didn't necessarily mean that anything was done to a dominant that had abused them. Slap on the wrist, she wondered if she could help her in anyway. She had been lucky she had found Quinn. There had only been one person who had decided to throw his weight around with her. A director who wanted her to submit to him, she had said no and he had become pushy. Quinn had put a stop to that by making him disappear. To this day she didn't know what had happened to him. But no one seemed to notice he was missing. Rachel Berry-Fabray, she was part of the elite and even though she was a star in her own right and extremely popular on Broadway, the Fabray's were in a different class. She had money and power that other's couldn't dream about. Maybe she could offer this girl a job.

She sat down and pulled out two bottles of water and placed them on the small table as she waited for the unclaimed submissive to show up. She didn't have to wait long as there was a pounding on the trailer door and Rachel went to go open it. She glared at the two men who had their hands firmly on one of Brittany's arms holding her as she tried to get away.

"Special delivery for a one Charlie Fabray, courtesy of Artie Abram's," one of the goons said speaking up and he smirked at her. Charlie Fabray was clearly a lucky person.

"You're _scaring and hurting_ her. Let her go," Rachel said firmly, her anger spiking. She didn't care if her tone would be considered disrespectful she was claimed, and she knew that the Fabray's would back her publically. There would be hell to pay for touching her and she hoped that they knew that.

One of the men sneered at her and pushed Brittany forward, he knew who she belonged to. "Watch _yourself_," he said before grabbing the door and slamming it shut, basically locking them in there. He wasn't going to lose his job because these two bitches escaped.

Rachel frowned she was tempted to simply call Charlie and tell him about what had gone on, she didn't want Quinn to leave work in a fury at how she was being treated. Instead she just turned to look at the tall blonde dancer and gently helped her to her feet, "I'm sorry that they treated you like that." She said as Brittany pulled away from her. "I'm Rachel," she said introducing herself.

She should have known that something like this would happen, Santana was going to get angry with her. This wasn't what she had wanted, being delivered to her soulmate like this like some piece of mate. The girls had given her a knowing look and Charlie had barely glanced her way focused on what she was supposed to be doing. She knew how these things went, if she refused there was a good chance they'd just do it anyway and she wouldn't get paid. They needed that money so she swallowed and looked at Rachel, giving her a dull look. "Are you going to be joining us to?" she asked.

"Joining—oh no. Ew, not with Charlie she's like my sister. Technically she is my sister in law." Rachel said soothingly. "Artie did this on his own she told him no, and he brought you here. Would you like some water? It's sealed of course—you don't have to worry and you can have any of the snacks here. I'm sure she'll be mortified that you were treated this way." Rachel said immediately. She was babbling of course but she didn't want this girl to be scared of her.

Brittany was still suspicious even though Rachel seemed really nice. "I've seen your face all over Time Square," she said biting her lip and Rachel beamed at her.

"Have you been to one of my shows? I can give you an autograph if you'd like I always love to meet my fans," Rachel said immediately.

Brittany blushed, tickets to Broadway were _expensive_. "I want to," she admits but they don't have the money for such a frivolous purchase. She had always thought it would be fun to dance on the stage, but they didn't have anywhere near the right connections to overlook her unclaimed status.

Rachel paused for a moment before realizing that Brittany probably didn't have the money for that she was unclaimed after all. Dominants got paid more than submissives, an unclaimed submissive probably didn't have nearly the funds required to go to Broadway. "I can get you tickets to my latest show, it'll be my treat after this mess." Rachel said kindly watching as Brittany looked at the bottle of water before opening it. "I can get you tickets to opening night, I'm a bit of a diva and they probably won't mind giving me two extra tickets." The Fabray's generally made it to all of her opening night performances. Quinn made it to one performance a week, if she was in the city. Two more tickets were nothing.

"I—thank you," Brittany says. It'll be nice for a night out with Santana they deserve it she glances up at Rachel who has gone to grab some snacks from Charlie's well stocked cabinets.

"I just need a name to put on the list and you'll have your tickets at the door," Rachel says frowning, Charlie eats just like her twin and there isn't any vegan friendly food here. She'd complain to Charlie of course. If she was on babysitting duty the least Charlie could do was fill a cabinet with some vegan friendly snacks.

"Brittany," Brittany says without a second thought. It's not every day that you meet someone as nice as Rachel and willing to help. "Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez."

The names are met with the sound of Rachel dropping the bag of M&Ms all over the counter top as she turns to look at Brittany in shock. "You're _her_. You're Charlie's soulmate," her voice is breathless as she stares at Brittany in shock and awe. "She's been searching for you—for _days_." Rachel frowned suddenly as she realizes the position that they're in and how it must look to Brittany. "This isn't Charlie at all, she didn't want any part of this. She doesn't do _this_, drag submissive's to her trailer and have her way with them. I mean according to Quinn she's seduced her fair share of women—but it was only because she was lonely. She had given up hope but then she got the tattoos and she's been trying to be really good because of all the tabloids. She's been getting ready to meet you—both of you. And she's getting her act together and she's moving off our couch, she hasn't touched any alcohol—she's been dying to meet you. I should call her—no I should call Russell or Judy, I'll call Judy and then text Quinn," Rachel said in an excited tone.

Terror gripped Brittany's heart, it was all too soon. "Please don't tell anyone—San doesn't want to meet her. She'll be angry that I met with her. San doesn't want a dominant—we've had bad experiences with them—and we've tried to be unclaimed before it went really bad for her. I'll try and talk to her but she doesn't want to meet her. That's why we haven't come forward yet." Brittany admits.

Rachel was quiet for a moment, it was a possibility that none of them had ever considered. They hadn't given it much thought that Charlie's soulmates would have been unclaimed submissives. They had simply assumed it was Charlie's own behavior. Which probably had played a role in their initial fear. She didn't want to make Brittany feel guilty but Charlie was her friend. "Perhaps if I talked to Santana with Quinn we could make her see that Charlie isn't going to hurt you, and if she does all you need to do is tell Quinn, she'll listen." Rachel said firmly.

Brittany shook her head, "I'll talk to San—she won't trust you. She doesn't _trust _easily, but maybe I can convince her to meet with—" there was an annoyed shouting outside and Brittany flinched away from the loud noise.

Rachel moved up and placed her hands on her hip as Charlie practically burst through the door an annoyed look on her face. "I'm sorry Rachel, when I heard I sort of dropped everything, I didn't think they'd bar you guys in here." Charlie said running a hand through her hair not caring if she needed to go back to get it done. "I'm really sorry Rachel," Charlie repeated her eyes flicking to the blonde who was looking at her a nervous expression on her face. Charlie immediately lowered her voice. "I'm sorry for this," she said her eyes going over Brittany.

"It's okay," Brittany said quietly, but Charlie didn't take her eyes off her and the urge to bolt arose, as she looked away.

Rachel looked at Charlie and then Brittany who was still staring at Brittany. It had been the same look when Quinn had first laid eyes on her, all those feelings coming to the surface. She was about to help Brittany out or pull Charlie away when Charlie spoke. "What's your name?" There was a plea in the tone and hope and Rachel moved to intercept in case Charlie got excited.

"Susan," Brittany says it's the partial truth and it's the only thing she can think of as she watches the disappointment crash across Charlie's face and she immediately takes a step back away from Rachel who looks back at her. "May I go now?" she asks.

Charlie's face quickly fixes itself and nods, "I'll have Puck drive you home, don't worry he's a submissive like you are. He isn't going to hurt you. I'll make sure you get paid for the shoot as well," Charlie said stepping away from the door. She watches as Brittany scurries by and she turns to Rachel who has a slight frown on her face. "Can you make sure she gets paid? I've got to get back to shooting."

Rachel touches her arm immediately because there is that hopelessness that she's gotten used to hearing, "Charlie," she said and Charlie blinks at her and she immediately pulls away from Rachel.

"I'm fine—I just thought you know she was you know _her_ or at least one of them," she laughs at this and it's a cutting laugh. "I need to get back on set. I'll be fine I promise to behave. Can you make sure Susan gets home alright? She might be nervous around Puck—remember to squirt him with the water bottle if he gets all worked up." She doesn't wait for Rachel to answer as she walks off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done. Will Charlie slip back into old habbits, what is Rachel going to do with this knowledge. Will Brittany tell Santana that she met their soulmate.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all your lovely reviews please if you enjoy review. **

* * *

><p><em>The weight of the world is pullin' me down<br>Where are you now, where are you now?  
>Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown<br>Where are you now, where are you now?  
>I'm the only one left alone on this Earth<em>

"Oh god Quinn it's worse than we thought, the woe is me music is _back_."

Charlie's eyes snap up from where she is playing on the piano and she turns her head and looks at her twin sister and Frannie. She immediately rolls her eyes and flips them off as she heads out of the recording studio, "Don't you two have more important things to be doing? Like Rachel. Shouldn't you be sucking someone's soul or whatever it is lawyer's do?"

Quinn intervened before Frannie and Charlie could start sniping at each other. "I came home to find your crap out of my apartment. Rachel's out with Puck she said it was something important, but she told me what happened today." At least part of it. She would interrogate Rachel when she got home.

Charlotte frowned slightly, "It was nothing, Artie trying to be Artie. You know how he can get. It was just some unclaimed submissive, I thought she was one of them. My soulmate so I asked for her name—and she told me it was Susan. Susan—she was beautiful though and she was a dancer—and for a minute I thought, that clearly the name on my wrist was _wrong_ then. But Rachel stopped me from doing anything stupid so—you should probably go easy on her. I went back to work made sure she was paid for the entire shoot this week, and then headed to your place after work grabbed my shit and tossed it in some hotel room and came here." She shrugged and looked at her sisters.

Quinn tilted her head and frowned, "You're still thinking about her aren't you?" Charlotte makes a face but nods.

Frannie interjects quickly, "Maybe she's her twin or something, I could never tell you two apart. I called you _thing _one and _thing two _for years. I still can't tell you two apart."

"You still call us that," Quinn snipes at her older sister. It's a lie, she's always been thing one and Charlie's always been called thing two. Frannie had really wanted to be an only child. Even though she bemoaned their existence, Frannie had always bailed them out of trouble. "Rachel can tell us apart, she's always been able to tell us apart. The first thing she said when she met Charlie was that you're not Quinn."

Charlie snorts at this, "I think I'm just going excited to finally meet them. It's probably for the best that she wasn't my soul mate. What type of impression did I make? She was dragged to my trailer. I think I scared her which is why I sent her home with Rachel and Puck." Her mind flicks over to Susan again and Charlie bites her lip, "Maybe I should have something sent over, just as a sorry."

"As a lawyer that is _highly_ unadvisable, you aren't going to admit guilt Charlie. You didn't do anything wrong, and you made sure she was paid. Best to just leave that unclaimed girl alone and move on with your life." Frannie pointed out immediately. "Now I was dragged out of my nice comfy apartment, and away from the very talented fingers of my husband—" Both twins shot her a mildly disgusted look and she rolled her eyes. "Mind out of the gutter, he gives me a massage every night like clockwork."

"Massage, is that we're calling it now?" Quinn says dryly.

Frannie ignores her, "I haven't had a night out in _years_, Quinn said that you were paying. Come on Charlie."

Charlie looks at Quinn who shrugs, "Of course you're paying. You've been living _rent free_ in my house for months. It's a celebration that you're moving out."

"I never agreed to this," she hisses at her siblings they ignored her and she groaned and followed them. The last time they had gone out together—well she couldn't remember the last time they had gone out together. She did remember the riot act their father had read them the next morning.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was confused as Rachel explained the situation to him. "What do you mean she has two?"<p>

"Exactly that Noah, Charlie has two soulmates. I've already met the first one and now we're here to meet the second one." Rachel glanced at him from where she was looking at the menu, "Do not make a comment about your spank bank, they're her soulmates. You remember the last time you said that to Quinn?" Rachel reminded him, watching as Puck paled. They had been close friends since they were teenagers and she had moved to New York to be closer to Quinn. He had been friends with the twins since childhood, he knew how to keep his mouth _shut_. There would be no blabbing to TMZ.

Puck nodded quietly and looked around the crappy diner, so they were here to _spy_ on her. "So they're unclaimed—shouldn't they be jumping at the chance to be claimed by Charlie?" he whispered. "Hell the entire Fabray family doesn't just ignore submissive's and treat them like second class citizens. You're allowed to speak your mind and Quinn puts up with you being a diva rather well. Hell even Charlie forgets that I'm a submissive half the time."

"They've had some bad experiences with dominants, who knows how long they've been unclaimed. Artie had Brittany dragged into Charlie's trailer like she was a piece of meat. If it had been anyone else you _know_ that they would have taken advantage of the situation," Rachel said frowning there was nothing even remotely vegan friendly on this menu. "Who knows how long they've been unclaimed, they aren't going to trust her implicitly. They don't know her. And it's _Charlie_, have you looked at the tabloids for the past year? Or TMZ? She's been on the cover nearly every other day, and none of it is any good. There is currently a rumor I'm being unfaithful to Quinn with Charlie. Thank goodness Quinn doesn't believe half the trash that is in the tabloids." Rachel admits.

Puck shivered, he had been worried about being a good looking unclaimed submissive. He had gotten his tattoos a day before his eighteenth birthday. He rubbed the name on his wrist and shivered, Sam Evans. He'd gotten lucky with Sam, just as lucky as Rachel had gotten with Quinn. "So we're here to convince them that Charlie isn't like that?" he says keeping his voice down.

"Yes, we're here to befriend them and slowly bring them into the circle. Show them that none of the Fabray's are _terrible_ people. _Slowly_. And once they see that Charlie is _harmless_ then they'll want to be with her and everyone is happy." Rachel said nodding. "So be nice to them and try to be less—you. They aren't that bothered by other submissives."

Santana grimaced as she felt her boss's hand wrap tightly around her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Do you know who that is?" He whispered pointing at the table where Rachel was sitting with Puck. "She's a _celebrity_. Do _whatever she_ or her _friend wants_," he snapped at her, giving her a leering look. "See if you can convince her to take a picture so we can start a _wall _of celebrities. We'll be able to charge more."

Santana eyed the booth where Rachel and Puck were sitting at, what the hell was a celebrity like Rachel Berry doing in this shithole. She jerked when her ass was slapped and she bit her tongue to keep it together. There weren't many places that were hiring unclaimed submissives. Even if there were—the devil you know. She could do a lot _worse_ than _Gunther_. Two more hours until her shift was ending, and she could go home and see Brittany. "I'm Santana and I'll be your server today," she said in bored tone.

"Holy—OWW," Puck said as Rachel kicked his shin under the table. He shot her a look before turning his attention at Santana who was looking at them like they were both crazy, he gave Santana a strained grin. "I'll have the special."

"A glass of water," Rachel said and Santana shot her a look.

"And that's everything?" Santana asked still in that bored tone. Gunther glared at her and she forced a smile to her face, trying to be friendly. Both of them nodded and she picked up their menus. Celebrities were fucking weird, hopefully they _tipped_ well.

She head back to ring in the order when Gunther grabbed her pinning her hard against the wall away from prying eyes. "What the _hell_ was that, I asked you to give them the gold _studded_ treatment? This could be my _big _break do you know who she _knows_, what type of business that she could bring?" He snapped angrily as Santana squirmed against him. "_Fix _it." He was a dominant he couldn't be seen apologizing to another submissive. "Make sure they know that their meal is _free_," he snapped at her.

Which meant he'd be taking it out of her really small paycheck. She winced and rubbed her arm before heading back to the booth. She didn't even know exactly what Gunther wanted her to do. She headed back to the table and kept the strained smile as the two of them looked up at her, "My boss wanted me to tell you that your meal for the evening is free, it's not every day that we have such big stars in the house." She flicked her eyes to Gunther who was glaring at her and sighed. "And I want to apologize for not treating you with the respect you deserve."

Rachel shot Santana a confused look, "We aren't dominants—and you didn't do anything wrong. You don't have anything to apologize for." Santana hadn't done anything that required apologizing.

Puck followed her gaze to her boss who was still shooting Santana a look. "Yeah you didn't do shit to apologize for," he leans in conspiratorially a grin on his face. "My dominant lets me get away with way worse."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Sam lets you get away with _everything_."

"It's cause I'm one sexy Jew," Puck says with a grin at Santana. "And I give really good blow jobs," he laughed when Rachel smacked his arm.

"Ignore Noah, everyone does," Rachel said with a shake of her head, but she had noticed Santana's lips twitch upward in a smile.

It was rare that any of her customer's didn't piss her of in some way, she wasn't meant to be in the service industry. She turns to Rachel, "What's _the_ Rachel Berry doing here?"

Rachel smiles at this. She really was a star, perhaps not one quite as big as Quinn was but she was getting close. "I was in the neighborhood and Puck was hungry," she says nodding to Puck who grins at Santana. "He needs to be fed constantly—it's a wonder he's not fat."

Santana looked at Puck and he grinned at her. "It's cause my dominant is a _fitness_ nut. I'm not even supposed to be eating here, I've already had my cheat day." Every day was a cheat day as far as he was concerned.

"Won't he be pissed off?" Santana asks curiously. They were talking dominants as if they weren't bad but from what she had witnessed personally there were very few _good_ people out there.

"Sam lets him get away with _everything_," Rachel repeats. It wasn't even that Puck was a terrible submissive or that Sam was a bad dominant. Noah just never really crossed the line and he knew how to tell Sam when he had done something bad. When Sam was in a post orgasmic glow—if only that worked on Quinn.

"Because your dominant doesn't let you get away with _everything_ once you flash her that wounded look—" Puck grinned at Santana. "Stick with us—we'll totally show you how to wrap your dominant around your finger."

Santana frowned a bit and took a step back, "I don't have a dominant," she admits after a moment, for a moment she had forgotten that she was supposed to be their waitress.

"I got my tattoos a day before my eighteenth birthday, I had already been sorted. I thought I was going to go unclaimed. Look at this sexy face of mine and my body—I was going to be torn apart. My friend hadn't gotten her tattoos either said she'd totally claim me until my tattoos came. She'd been classified dominant, hadn't gotten her tattoos yet either," Puck admits and grins at her. "Got lucky—but I would have been fine. If she had claimed me until Sam came along."

"How do you know she wouldn't have forced you to do _anything_?" Santana asks.

"Because she told me that Noah has far too much stubble on his face and would make a butt ugly girl." Rachel says and Puck laughs at this.

"I knew that I could trust her because she doesn't see the submissive label. We still play video games together, she forgets that I'm submissive a lot of the time. You should meet her, if you need someone to claim you, you should meet her. Then we'll teach you how to wrap her around your finger," Puck said with a nod.

Rachel see's the alarm bells going off in Santana's head and she smiles, "You don't _have to_ do anything. It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah—no thanks the last person we trusted with that screwed us over, literally and figuratively. I don't need another dominant in my fucking life."

"_Lopez_!" Gunther snapped at her.

Santana winced and both Puck and Rachel gave her knowing looks. Santana made a face she didn't want to deal with him right now and Rachel and Puck seemed _nice_. "Look my boss wants to take a picture of you and put it on the wall that said that you liked our food—look I know our food is shitty but it'll really help me out if you could just say yes?"

She wouldn't normally be caught dead in a diner like this but Frannie is the fixer to this sort of thing and if anyone could fix this mess later it would be Frannie. "Of course Santana, but only if you come to my show that's opening up soon."

"So I can meet your _friend_?" Santana questions and Rachel nods. She glances over at Gunther who is headed this way. "I'll try if you can convince him to let me off that night."

Rachel turns to Gunther who looks like he's about to lose it on Santana and she smiles at him. "You have the most helpful wait staff. I was just telling Santana here about how lovely everything is. She's been so helpful and she mentioned a picture for a wall of celebrities? I'd be _honored_ to be your very first celebrity. I can never say no to my fans."

Gunther sputters and looks at Santana who gives him a small smile before looking at Rachel. "That would be amazing—thank you."

Rachel keeps the smile on her face as Gunther takes his eyes off her, and looks back at Santana. "She's been a doll, I was going to invite her to the opening night of my play but she's such a hard worker she said that she couldn't take the time off, you have such loyal staff here." She said turning up the charm considerably.

"Of course she can have the night off," Gunther said immediately a pleased look on his face as he turns to Santana. "Lopez, I told you to give Mrs. Berry everything she wanted," he said. "If she wants you to go to see her show then you go see her show."

"Look at that customer service Rachel—we really need to tell all our friends about this joint," Puck says watching in amusement as Gunther lights up.

Santana stares at the two submissive's who had just wrapped Gunther around their fingers—it wasn't the same she wasn't some hotshot lawyer like she wanted to be or a celebrity, and after she had that one night out with Brittany her life would return back to normal.

* * *

><p>Rachel slipped in to their apartment quietly. She had no idea if Quinn was still out with her sisters or if she had come back but she didn't want to wake her. She slowly slipped off her shoes and was about to turn when the lights flicked on and she jumped into the air. She glanced back at Quinn who was sitting on the couch watching her. "Quinn—"<p>

"What was more important than celebrating the fact that my sister has finally _moved _out?" Quinn demands she's slightly tipsy but she doesn't move. She had been annoyed that Rachel hadn't been back to cuddle with her. "You're not telling me something and I don't—"

"I found them Quinn—I found her soulmates. That's where I was—it's _complicated_. And you can't _tell her_, it's important that you don't tell her," Rachel begins as she walks up to Quinn and takes her seat on Quinn's lap watching as Quinn relaxes and wraps her arms around her. She curls up into Quinn's arms and proceeds to tell her _everything_ that occurred to her.

* * *

><p>Frannie and Quinn were lightweights, that much was clear. Or she had ruined her liver to the point where she could drink them under the table. It didn't matter much Quinn was her identical twin, she was sure she could borrow half of her liver if she ever needed a new one. She was lightly buzzed, normally it was time to hit the bars again but she had taken them home and handed them off to their submissive's before returning to the studio. Her father had been harping on another album. But she'd hidden away and her music had suffered. "Susan," she muttered. She couldn't get the blonde out of her head and she wondered if she was a terrible person. Susan wasn't Brittany Pierce or Santana Lopez. What the hell was wrong with her?<p>

She should be focused on finding her mates. She flicked on the recording equipment. If she couldn't drink herself to numb her feelings then maybe it was time to start working again. She hit a few notes on the piano as she took a seat and she began to hit a few notes. Before tilting her head, she could hear the music in her head and she began to play it.

"_In darkness she is all I see. Come and rest your bones with me_." It probably sounded raw and unedited but maybe tomorrow she could write the rest and show her father so he would get off her back. She would put Susan out of her mind for now and refocus. Be better. They were out there somewhere. She knew they were.

* * *

><p>Brittany frowned as Santana came back to the apartment, Rachel said that she would talk to Santana, but she still felt guilty. She had lied and gone to do it anyway, San would forgive her and do nothing about it even though she'd be annoyed for a few days. But it was better to get it out in the open.<p>

"Two hundred dollar tip," Santana said holding up the two fresh bills. Maybe they could do something _fun_ for once, instead of saving every single penny. Puck had given it to her. Maybe they weren't that bad after all, and it had been amusing to watch Gunther kiss Rachel's ass for the rest of the evening. Some _dominant_ he was. The smile slowly falls from her lips and she looks at Brittany, who looks close to tears. "What's wrong—did some dominant hurt you?"

Brittany shook her head, not ready to tell Santana about what exactly had happened. It'd only upset her, even if Charlie hadn't even done anything to her but made sure she got home safely and get paid for job anyway. "San—I met her. I met Charlie and she didn't know it was me—not really. I mean when she finally looked at me she _knew_. I could see it that she knew but I lied and said my name was Susan and she got really confused and then sad and then upset."

"Did she hurt you?" Santana demanded.

"No—she didn't hurt me, she just let me go and made sure that I got home okay. She seemed really nice and you would have liked her. She wasn't like the magazines not really. She got angry at some dominants that were hassling me and yelled at them. I got paid for the shoot even though I didn't get much dancing done."

"Why didn't you get much dancing done—you would have _blown_ them away." Santana asked and saw Brittany flinch a bit. "They took you to her didn't they? See Brittany I _told you_—"

"She didn't bring me and she didn't even touch me Santana, it was Artie—they only hired me because I was unclaimed and I was supposed to—but she said she was sorry and she was really nice. Maybe we should give her a chance San. She got this huge smile on her face—maybe I can go back and talk to her."

"No Brittany we talked about this," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean maybe she didn't touch you but if they brought you to her room it _has_ to mean something? Like they thought she'd want it." Brittany looks dejected and she sighs and rubs her arm. "Do you want to go see a Broadway show—you wouldn't believe who came to the diner. Rachel _fucking _Berry. They gave me a huge tip to. Gunther even gave me permission to go. Best seats in the house—maybe we can get you on Broadway? It'll be a steady paycheck right?"

Brittany's flicked up to Santana who looked excited at this new prospect and she motioned for Santana to come over. It seemed like Rachel had talked to Santana after all. "San—you know who Rachel is bonded to don't you?"

Santana shook her head and shrugged she didn't give a rat's ass who Rachel was bonded to. She was going to be able to take Brittany somewhere nice for once, Rachel even said that maybe Puck could pick them up if she asked her dominant.

"Rachel Berry-Fabray. She's Charlie's sister-in-law," Brittany said and Santana froze.

"You mean—"

"She knew exactly who you were—but she promised me that she wasn't going to tell Charlie—she swore," Brittany said immediately.

"That fucking dwarf!" Santana snarled. "She set me up! Well we're not _going._"

"But San—I've always wanted to go to a show but we've never had the money—she thinks my name is _Susan_. We can think of a name for you if she's there. _Please_ _Santana_."

Santana scowled and sighed and nodded, "Alright Britt, but you've got to tell me _everything_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time Rachel's opening night <strong>

**Songs **

**Krewella- Human**

**Maroon 5 – Sunday Morning**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for the reviews keep them coming, I'm glad you're enjoying this. **

* * *

><p><em>Angels and stars<br>Hear them on the radio  
>Got them on the stereo<br>Reaching too far  
>Listen in the radical<br>Now we need a miracle_

Quinn glanced at her sister in the recording studio. Charlie had practically been living there for the past two weeks. She had heard snippets of her new album and it sounded it good. Better than good, her father had been pleased by the renew focus. She already had a few songs perfected and done. Half the album was completed. She nodded at the sound technician and dropped her twin's tuxedo off. "Make sure she knows that this is what she's wearing tonight. I'm not having her embarrass Rachel on her big night. Our parents will be there," she informed him and he nodded.

Rachel had insisted that this was the right move, that keeping the knowledge of her soulmates away from her twin was a good idea. She had personally never kept a secret this big from her twin before, and it was killing her to not just blurt it out. It helped that Charlie had locked herself in the studio but still, it was difficult to not just call her twin and tell her the news. If Rachel had just explained the situation to Charlie then she was sure her twin could adjust accordingly.

Personally Quinn didn't understand why they simply didn't want to meet her, she had been dying to meet Rachel. It had taken her father nearly two days to find her and it had been the longest two days of her life. It had been an even longer week before she could see Rachel. The whole thing was confusing. She wasn't a submissive and Rachel had struggled to explain it to her. But no one in their circle treated their submissive terribly. Not everyone gave their submissive the freedom she afforded Rachel, but not trusting a dominant, it simply didn't make sense to her.

It was something that needed to be looked into, before Charlie could accidentally muck it all up. She had gone to the only person who could easily find the information and not tell Charlie what she was up to. Frannie didn't talk to either of them on any sort of regular basis, she was far to busy with her law firm. That hadn't stopped her from helping, it's not like they called her with favour's often. Well she personally didn't. Charlie on the other hand, had called Frannie several times to bail her out of jail. Frannie had of course looked into it immediately and she was about to go to Frannie's office to find out what exactly she had found. Frannie wouldn't discuss it over the phone. Which was why she was headed to Frannie's office next. The tuxedo had been dropped off to make sure that Charlie could make a semi-decent impression before she made a fool of herself. Quinn loved her twin, she did, but if Charlie had her way she would have shown up wearing what she was wearing now. Torn jeans and all.

"Don't get up, I'll let myself in." Quinn said simply as she walked past her sister's secretary who got up anyway. Not that it stopped her as she opened the door to Frannie's office and went to go sit on her couch as her sister looked up from the documents she had been highlighting.

"Mrs. Fabray your sister-"

"Making herself comfortable on my couch. Thank you for giving me the heads up," Frannie said pushing a button on her phone and looking at her younger sister. "I have a secretary for a reason, you know." Quinn just smirks at her and Frannie rolls her eyes and pulls two folders from the top of a stack of them and gets up and drops them on Quinn's lap. "Feet off the leather, what were you raised in a barn?"

Quinn shifts and makes room for Frannie who takes a seat beside her, "Was it that bad?" The file?

"They're unclaimed submissives Quinn, it was fucking terrible. I'm surprised they even have a roof over their heads at this point. It's a waste, of talent and skill from what I can see. Brittany had to drop out of her dance program because they could no longer afford it. Santana certainly couldn't afford to go to law school at my Alma Matter, and once her father died and could no longer claim them, they withdrew admission anyway. From there it's just a downward spiral, they tried to get someone to claim them. I'm assuming that didn't go well for them. Various hospital bills. My men couldn't get their medical records. I'm not quite sure that I want them."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, "So Rachel was right that her crazy plan is the best course of action?"

"As much as I _adore_ Rachel, I have no clue if this crazy plan of hers is going to work. We should probably get our mother involved, dad is going to ask questions and then if he doesn't like the answer he's going to tell me to draw up papers and get ready to sue. This doesn't bother me of course I get paid by the hour," Frannie said with a shrug. "Now if she's meeting them tonight, I would like to think that you're going to make sure she looks presentable."

Quinn smirked, "I even made sure that Puck had extra shirts on hand, don't worry Frannie—we're not going to let her embarrass herself tonight. Let's hope she doesn't end up making a fool of herself when she sees them. You're probably right we should get our mother in on this."

* * *

><p>Puck grinned it wasn't every day he got to have two hot women on his arm. He'd have to be careful or Sam would get jealous—though at times it wasn't a <em>bad <em>thing that Sam got jealous. He wiggled his eyebrows at Santana and Brittany and offered his arm. "She's going to notice you—hell everyone is going to notice you. You're going to make every dominant in that room focus on the two of you. Just ignore them and stick close to Quinn—you're probably going to meet her first. She can be a little scary at times but Rachel _swears_ she's a softy," he informed them.

Santana sighed, she didn't want to meet the infamous Charlie Fabray but Brittany was excited to go see the show and take another look at Charlie. "Remember Britt, you're Susan and I'm Jennifer." Puck gave her a curious look. "I'm going as my home girl J. Lo."

"You know she's met Jennifer Lopez right? At the Grammy's first year she was nominated. Don't talk about that though she still thinks she got _robbed_. She's just upset that Quinn won an Emmy and Rachel won a Tony before she did," Puck informed them. "It's a sore point, avoid at all cost," Puck whispered conspiratorially. "But, this is going to be her year, I just know it. She's got her tattoos, she's back in the studio, she's working with some new confidence and she has hope that you guys will want to meet her. She's been looking for you guys. Well she has people looking for you guys she's done all the usual going on the registry. If she's not working she's going through all the records looking for you."

"She wasn't really scary San and she didn't touch me and Rachel says most of the things in the tabloids were exaggerated," She didn't want to be unclaimed anymore and if this was their chance, she was their soulmate she deserved a fair chance. She already for bad for lying to her, and Rachel had promised that she was really harmless.

They had tried it Brittany's way before, she was far too trusting and it had cost them. She'd be keeping her eye for any red flags. "And she doesn't know about us?"

"No, I assure you my twin doesn't know about the two of you," Quinn said as she moved from the throng of her admirers to go and meet Puck. She studied both submssive's with a critical eye for a moment, her eyes flicking at Santana who shot her a dark glare. Her twin was going to have her hands full. Rachel had said that they didn't trust dominants and she could see the distrust in their eyes. "My sister has been waiting to meet you for a really long time, I hope that you'll take good care of her." She said with a genuine smile. "Try and ignore any babbling she does and if she does give you any trouble you just tell me or if you want to put the fear of god in her just have a talk with my mother." Quinn shoots them a smile. "Puck make sure that they are taken care of—whatever they need. I need to go sign some autographs, talk to some reporters and see if I can slip in to see Rachel for a few moments before curtain call."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Say hello to my Jewish Princess for me, and tell her to break a leg out there."

Quinn nodded and looked at Santana and Brittany, "Enjoy the show, I'll probably catch up with you right before we go in."

Brittany waited until Quinn had walked off and looked at San, "See she was really nice. San—please can we give her a chance?" Brittany whispered to Santana, she could see that she was finally wearing Santana down, and Quinn's upbeat attitude had worked. Santana looked somewhat at ease.

Santana frowned slightly, it had been a nice change of pace to not be looked down on because they were unclaimed submissive's. But this was different, "What if we don't want her to touch us? She wouldn't—"

Puck had to wonder what the two of them had been through and he would need to talk to his friend to lay off until they were ready. "No she wouldn't. Their dad was really strict about that sort of thing, their mom's a submissive and she had three dominants. If they were ever mouthy to her he got furious about them disrespecting their mother. I think that's how they learned to treat submissive's with respect. She's not going to touch you—I mean she might like touch you just to make sure you're real but—not like sexually or anything. Just wait and you'll see."

"Stop fidgeting Charlie," Judy said as she kept a firm grip on her daughter's arm. There was still a smile on her face as the two of them walked down a flight of stairs.

Charlie pulled on her tie grumbling mostly to herself as she escorted her mother to the theatre. Of course their dad got to bow out of these events by just saying that he was busy running a multi-national media empire. She had finally hit her stride when her mother had knocked on the glass and told her to get ready. She loved Rachel she did, but she had written an excellent song and she just wanted to get to it and record. "I don't know why I'm wearing this. Rachel doesn't care what I wear to these things so long as I show up," Charlie pulled on her tie again and her mother swatted her arm.

"Very soon I'm not going to be able to have you escort me places, so let a mother have her fun before you get taken away from me like all my other children," Judy said dramatically and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Come on mom, you know I'm still going to escort you places when dad isn't around," she said with a huff and leaned over to kiss her mother's cheek.

Judy smiled at this but it was time for Charlie to finally have a life of her own. First it had been Frannie and then Quinn, truthfully Judy wanted all her children to have families of her own. "I heard you're finally moved into your new apartment."

Charlie smiles at her mother and nods, "It doesn't have much—yet but I wanted to build a home and a place for them—and I don't know what they like and I'm scared I'll pick a color they hate. All it has is an air mattress and the grand piano I had delivered. Took them hours to get it delivered but I have the room."

Judy patted her daughter's arm gently trying to comfort her, "Your father was worried about that too when he first met me he was a bit of a pompous ass when we first met. Don't tell him I said that, and I wondered why I was fated to be with him."

Charlie blinked and looked at her mom, "Really? Why'd you end up marrying him?"

"I made him cry and then I realized that your father was just really trying to copy everyone else on how to treat their submissive. He thought that's how I wanted to be treated. Once we communicated what we needed in the relationship things went smoother oh we still fight occasionally, that's normal. What I'm trying to say is—Charlie you need to communicate with them, and _listen_ to them. What they want and I know you take after your father and you can't read between the lines but it's important that you do. Not everyone in the world has a big heart like you do. Not everyone treats submissive like our family does."

Charlie frowned at the advice her mother had given her but she nodded her head. "Yes mom," she said respectfully and Judy smiled at her. "What if they don't think I'm cool though?"

"Charlie, I love you but no one who knows you thinks you're 'cool'," Charlie gasped at this and Judy laughed at her daughter's false outrage. "Be yourself—not the person you pretend to be for the world and you'll be fine Charlie." She spotted Puck's Mohawk, and casually began to move her daughter towards him. "Oh look there's Noah—I still don't understand why he wants to be called Puck."

"I like—" Charlotte's mouth stopped working as she laid eyes on the women that Puck had on his arms, there was that pang of jealousy for a moment. It was Susan and—she hoped that was Santana Lopez. They were both the most beautiful women she had ever seen. And she was frozen in place as they began to gravitate to her. She was frozen in place and quickly turned to her mother who had turned to her when she had stopped moving. "_Mom_, do I look okay?" she hissed quietly. "It's them. Oh god what do I say? Tell me what to say so I don't sound like a total dork."

Judy bit her lip, to keep from laughing out loud. "Breathe Charlie and smile and introduce yourself. You've done this a million times with several other women."

"But they weren't _them_," Charlie hissed as Noah approached with her soul mates. She could just tell they were. This feeling it had to be them. Charlie felt her mother slowly let go of her arm and she took a step forward, however at that moment her feet decided that they weren't going to do what she wanted them to and she pitched forward. With nobody and no one to grab onto she hit the floor with a thud. Almost immediately the room went silent and looked at her as she rubbed her forehead and turned a bright red as she stared at the spotless ground. Of all the time for her limbs to not work on her. It had to be _now_. Well there her only shot of being considered cool, and possibly another video up on TMZ. She immediately got up and peered into the faces of her soulmates. Susan was trying not to smile and Santana looked slightly unimpressed. "Hello, I'm Charlie," she waved lamely. She died a little on the inside. It was official she was the lamest person in the world.

Puck tried not to laugh. He was Charlie's best friend after all. Of course this would happen to her. He couldn't help himself he laughed at her expense loudly. There may have been some pointing involved. "Oh god, Charlie wait the fuck till I tell Rachel about this and Quinn."

"_Puck_, shut up I'm trying to be _cool_ and impress _them_," Charlie hissed at him as Susan began to giggle, Charlie turned a bright red. "I'm cool _I swear_, I am." That ship had clearly sailed and Charlotte shrank back a bit and just plastered on a smile. She liked the sound of Susan laughing far too much.

Santana stared at her soulmate for a moment, who looked embarrassed but wasn't really lashing out like she had seen most dominants to. She just seemed to accept that she had done something unintentionally embarrassing and was taking the laughter good naturedly with a huge smile on her face as she looked at Brittany who had joined Puck in laughing at her. Gunther would have certainly slapped her for this shit but she just took it. Charlie looked at Santana and rubbed the back of her head, sticking out her left hand, her sleeve pulling up and it showed the tattoo of her name. She froze for a moment before shaking her hand. It was like a jolt between them. She groaned inwardly when Charlie shot her this hopeful look and she knew she couldn't just break her heart. "Santana Lopez." This was probably going to come back and bite her in the ass.

Brittany grinned widely at Santana's confession, and looked at Charlie. "I'm Brittany Susan Pierce," she says biting her lip, realizing that she had lied to her about who she was. "I'm sorry—that I didn't tell you earlier."

It doesn't really register in Charlie's mind that Brittany lied to her, or that Puck seems to know them. She just feels relief that she's finally found them. She just stares, this could all be a dream—and she doesn't know what to say anymore. She hears her mother sigh and move to help her.

"Puck why don't you let Charlie escort the girls inside, it's almost time for the curtain. Charlie dear by the time of intermission I would hope that you can carry a semblance of a conversation with them and you can do your introductions later."

Puck flashed Judy a smile and untangled himself from Santana and Brittany as he moved to the Fabray matriarch, patting his best friend on the back roughly. "You got this."

Charlie didn't have this at all, both of them were looking at her expectantly and she realized this was the moment that she said something funny and smart. She had pictured this moment in her head so many times for so many years. It wasn't going as well as she had hoped it would. In fact it wasn't going well at all. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed her mouth.

Santana stared back at Charlie wondering if she was going to say something, this was getting painfully awkward by the second. They were stuck with an idiot. Clearly they had gotten stuck with an idiot. She totally should have introduced herself as Jennifer Lopez. But it was far too late for that and this could be a good _thing_ for her and Britt. Charlie didn't seem _that_ bad. "Maybe we should go to our seats?" She offered and Charlie's attention snapped to her for a moment and she nodded.

Brittany took Charlie's arm and she shot her a goofy smile, "Puck said you were working on a new album," Charlie was a musician and maybe it would help her to talk about something that she was comfortable with, just to get her brain working again. She really did seem nice and harmless, and different from when she had met her in the trailer.

"I—am, I don't know what it's called but I've got a few—songs done. Maybe you can see it—and you can dance in the videos. I never got to see you dance—I bet you're really good at it, like the best dancer in the world," Charlie said and looked at Santana and shyly offered her other arm for Santana biting her lip. "What do you do?"

Santana winced, she should have been expecting this question but being a waitress wasn't as glamourous as being a dancer or a world famous rock star. She should have been finishing her law degree by now. She didn't want to admit that she was stuck as a fucking waitress getting abused by some dipshit asshole named Gunther. Who named their kid Gunther?

"San is a waitress but she's totally going to be the best lawyer ever," Brittany said helping Santana out.

Charlie nodded eagerly, wanting to learn more about these women. "If you want to be a lawyer—I know the best lawyer in the city. Well she says she is, I don't know if that's true. I can introduce you if you want, she should be here with her submissive. Maybe you can meet her later."

Santana blinked as Charlie turned to ask Brittany more questions about her dancing. This was to fucking good to be true. She was going to wake up in some nightmare, with her. These things didn't come without a catch. Sure submissive's were this nice, but a dominant. This whole thing _baffled _her. There had to be something. That would prove her right. But she—didn't want to screw this up for Brittany. Charlie's stardom could launch her career.

"Maybe after this—we can do something together—I know it'll be late. But dinner or desert—I know this little ice cream place that is open late," Charlie offers shyly. She already doesn't want to be apart from them.

"I love ice cream!" Brittany says with a huge grin and looks at Santana who flashes her a tight smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time a little bit of fluff, before things go right back to how things were for Santana and Brittany. <strong>

**Song: Eric Turner- Angels & Stars**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Please enjoy this chapter and review**

* * *

><p>"So you guys were bonded since the age of fourteen?" Charlie asked, wondering why she hadn't gotten her tattoo that young with them. She popped the spoon filled with ice cream in her mouth as she watched them, the smile was still permanently etched on her face.<p>

"We were best friends since kindergarten, and then when we were fourteen it just came along. It was like the best thing in the world to find out your best friend is your soul mate," Brittany said licking her cone happily. The musical had been good and she had loved the dancing and now they were sitting in a small booth together eating ice cream. "It was the best thing ever—until we found out we were both submissive," her tone became sad.

Charlie blinked, "But—two submissive's don't generally _bond_. It doesn't work that way," she'd never heard of it before and she looked at her own wrists. "Then again I've never heard of anyone else getting two soulmates before," she rubs at her tattoos and looks up at Santana and smiles at her.

Santana frowns, slightly because Charlie is sort of old to be getting her tattoos. "So you've never had _anyone_? Like no one at all?"

"No—I mean it didn't matter when I was a teenager because you know most people get it by eighteen—but then I turned eighteen and I didn't get them. I guess that's when I started to worry. I didn't have my soulmate. I mean I've dated people before, you know like normal nothing serious. But they're tattoos would come and mine wouldn't and I'd always be left alone. It still didn't matter when I was still technically a teenager." But she had gotten older, and even though it hadn't bothered it then. She wasn't going to be dating anyone _that_ much younger than her. She had standards and she wasn't a creep. "But that's in the past now—I found the two of you. Or you found me, and we can like—see each other right?" She asks shyly. Quinn had it easy, she personally wasn't sure of what to do or not do in this situation. Was this a date? Could she ask them out on a date? They had just met, and she didn't want them to think she was desperate.

Brittany smiles and nods without looking at Santana for confirmation, she really didn't seem like she was going to hurt them or rush them into anything they weren't ready for. "Can we get more ice cream when we go out next time?"

Charlie nods eagerly, and takes a breath, "And maybe dinner?" she asks glancing at Santana she had been mostly quiet and giving her strange looks all night and she was really trying to get her involved.

Santana shoots a look at Brittany who nods before she puts on a smile the fake one that she's so used to putting on. "Sure, that sounds like fun." She sees something flicker in Charlie's eyes but the singer doesn't press the issue she just grins and pulls out her phone.

"So this is my private line, as in the only people who have this number are my family and my closest friends—and well you." she says quietly. "I mean if you need me or just want to talk I promise I'll pick up or I'll call you as soon as I get the message." Charlie paused for a moment thinking if they're going to need anything else. "This is Puck's number in case you don't have it, if you need anything and I'm not around or you just want a ride or something. Just call him, he'll be there as soon as he can."

Santana makes a note of all the numbers that Charlie gives them racking up the mental cost in her mind. It's true that Charlie seems nice enough but looks could be deceiving they had been there and not every soulmate bond had a happy ending. It wouldn't be long until Charlie started to—ask them to return the favor. Brittany may be excited and call her all the time but they're going to need to be careful what they ask for and talk about it.

Brittany finishes the last bit of her ice cream and looks at Charlie's half-finished cup of ice cream and picks up the spoon and takes a bite of the ice cream, and pouts at Charlie. "Plain old vanilla?"

Charlie blushes as her mind goes to a very dirty place and she shifts immediately sinking a bit, "I'm not _that_ _vanilla_," she mumbles out loud going even redder when Brittany shoots her an amused smile. "I mean not that I'm—I just—I'm going to keep quiet now," she stammers.

Santana glances at Brittany wondering what she's thinking putting that idea into Charlie's head. They had just met the singer and they know very little to anything about her. But Brittany seems pleased that she managed to cause Charlie to get flustered rather easily. But there was something that was bothering her. "Everyone still thinks you don't have a tattoo—all you needed to do to find us was go on television and have a press conference, why didn't you?"

"I was going to—I wanted to I mean. But I'm _used_ to appearing on TMZ or some trashy tabloid magazine and my dad pointed out that you might not be used to it and you may like your privacy. I mean now that I've met you—I don't really like covering them up," she glanced at Santana's wrist. Just like Brittany's her name was covered up conveniently with a bracelet. "Why didn't you—find me?"

"Who was going to believe to unclaimed submissive's?" Santana shoots back, there is a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I would have—I mean I looked through all the usual channels and my dad had some private investigators start looking for you. I thought you were worried cause of my reputation. A lot of it is somewhat exaggerated. I'm not having an affair with Rachel—or anyone. I haven't been to rehab six different times, or at all. Some of it's true—or at least a little bit true," Charlie admits honestly and winces when she sees some triumph in Santana's eyes. "But I'm working on it, I'm working on doing _healthy_ things now—and trying to stay away from bad influences if I can help it."

"So what happened at the video shoot?" Santana pressed immediately.

"San," Brittany said suddenly wishing she hadn't told Santana that. Nothing had happened and she knew that Santana was going to press Charlie on that.

"Shouldn't have happened to begin with—I don't get people delivered to me. I'm not that person I never was. Artie just believes everything he reads in the tabloids, and he thought that I was having an affair with Rachel. She's my sister-in-law and I could never do that to Quinn, not just because Quinn would murder me," Charlie admits. "I'm really sorry Brittany—it shouldn't have happened and I should have put my foot down harder."

"It's okay," Brittany said without looking at Santana who wanted to point out that it wasn't okay at all. "You didn't do anything to hurt me, and Rachel was really nice to me and so was Puck." She'd been in situations like that before, sure she'd rather avoid being in them—but nothing had happened which was a first. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's okay, and you didn't really lie to me your middle name is Susan," Charlie said with a shrug. She had probably been scared and she'd have to work hard to rectify it. She flicked her eyes towards Santana who was still looking at her with suspicious eyes. And that, she'd have to work on that. She didn't think Santana liked her very much, it hurt but she was determined to win her over. Maybe some-one on one time with each of them better.

She can feel Charlie's eyes on her and she once again slaps on that fake smile of hers, and she's met with that puzzled look from Charlie again. She's pushed her luck and true Charlie hasn't snapped yet, but she had seen that video of her smacking around a paparazzi there had been pure anger and she wasn't about to put Brittany in a situation or get herself into a situation where she could possibly be hurt.

* * *

><p>It's back to business, the next day and it's like last night was just a dream. Brittany had been excited when Charlie had sent a good morning text message to them and gave them a rundown of her schedule. Brittany had some auditions and she was back to dealing with Gunther who seemed to be in a terrible mood.<p>

"Did you tell people about the diner?" he demanded loudly. He had been expecting an influx of customers, but no one seemed to care. There was no more celebrities rushing to get seats at his diner, and he felt like he had been made a fool of. Letting his best waitress go out and have some fun when she could have been making him money. What was best about it is that he got away with paying her way less than minimum wage, plus there were _perks _to having an unclaimed submissive working for you.

Santana rolled her eyes, "We went to a _musical_, it's not like we could just get up on stage and start telling people about this shitty place," she snapped at him rudely. She winced when she saw the dark look in his eyes. She meet's his own gaze, she's not afraid of him. She's not really _unclaimed_ anymore—she flinches as he moves his hand to hit her.

He doesn't though as he notices that the boy that was with Rachel Berry is back with a blonde haired man. It looked like he was going to get his wish after all. Maybe he brought another celebrity with him, but he doesn't spot any and business is business. "Go wait his table and if he gives you another tip—" he frowned she had stolen from him. He _knew_ that they had given her a huge tip but she hadn't given him his cut.

Santana quickly moves away from him not bothering to spare him another glance, fuck him. She has half a mind to call—Charlie but she doesn't know what the price is going to be. She's used to Gunther throwing his weight around anyway, and if he decides to run his mouth to her about everything she's said or done it might come back to bite Brittany in the ass as well. So she'd behave herself. She smiles at Puck who grins widely at her. "Hey Puckerman," she greets and looks at the table.

Puck's about to say something when someone coughs and he flushes for a moment and leans back. "Sorry, this is Sam he's my dominant," Puck introduces leaning back so she can get a look at him. Santana stares at his lips and Puck leans over with a grin on his face, "The very first question I asked him when we first met was how many balls he could fit into his mouth. The answer to that question is—"

"_Puck_," Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of several fun things you can do to me," Puck says wiggling his brows at Sam who rolled his eyes and gently shoved him.

"He hasn't been flirting with you non-stop has he? If he has I apologize," Sam said looking at Santana a sheepish look as he affectionately runs his hand through Puck's hair.

Santana stares at Puck who is grinning at her and then back at Sam, who doesn't seem angry just slightly exasperated by Puck's antics. She sees Gunther in her peripheral vision and she sighs, time to get to work. "Can I get you drinks or do you know what you want already?"

Puck flicks his eyes to Gunther watching as Santana tenses when he gets close, and he frowns slightly. "If you need another waitress—" he begins glaring at Santana as he roughly elbows her out of the way.

"Santana is fine," Puck interrupts looking at Santana's boss straight in the eye. He seems like a piece of shit to him anyway.

Gunther's face twitches in anger and he looks at Sam who doesn't look particularly perturbed as he studies the menu. "Are you going to let your submissive interrupt me like that?"

Santana winces, half expecting Sam to react to Puck's perceived disrespect. A poorly behaved submissive reflected _poorly_ on the dominant. She's half expects Sam to react violently but Sam doesn't even look up from his menu, and looks completely unconcerned at what had just happened.

"If my submissive does something that I find offensive I punish him. So yes, I'm going to let him get away with interrupting you. See how annoying it is when people interrupt you? Just like how you interrupted our lovely waitress here," Sam said flicking his eyes up at Gunther.

Gunther mouth clamped shut, and he glared at Sam before looking at Santana coldly. "She's just an unclaimed—" Puck made a face at Gunther who looked like he was ready to slap the submissive boy, but he restrained himself. There were _rules_ and he didn't have Sam's permission to touch Puck. So he smiled and nodded his head, and turned to head back to the kitchen glaring at Santana as he went by. There would be hell to pay for this, and judging from the look in Santana's eye she knew it was coming to her.

Santana groaned inwardly she wasn't looking forward to hiding the bruises from Brittany again. Or doing her shift all bruised yet again. But it's not like Puck _knew_ that he had gotten her in trouble, he had probably thought he was helping. She couldn't fault him. "So can I take your order—"

"Your special," Puck says cheerfully not even bothering to look at what today's special is.

Sam turns to Santana eying her carefully. He had only come with Puck as a favor to Charlie who was worried about just showing up at Santana's work place, and being forced to serve her. He could already tell that his friend was going to blow a gasket if she heard his suspicions on Gunther. The last thing they needed was Charlie attempting to kill the man. "You aren't technically _unclaimed_ anymore," sure there was _paperwork_, but she had a dominant. Even if they had only met once.

"I can handle Gunther," Santana says quickly and as respectfully as she can. She doesn't want to get Puck in trouble with his dominant. She isn't going to call in Charlie now to save her. She doesn't _need_ a dominant.

"I know—but you don't _have_ to," Sam said before handing her the menu. Santana doesn't answer him but he doesn't take offense to it instead leaning back and watches as Puck talks to Santana amiably.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here? You do realize that I have a job right?" Quinn hissed at her twin.<p>

"No you don't you wrapped up for the season last week Quinn, Rachel told me so. You were going to spend all day at home lounging around till Rachel came back from her rehearsals," Charlie hissed back. The two of them were wearing matching black hoodies and sunglasses.

Quinn rolled her eyes underneath her sunglasses, they looked ridiculous in these stupid outfits. Charlie had wanted to watch Brittany dance, so here they were. She wondered if she could call Frannie to make sure that they weren't trespassing, Charlie might be perfectly okay with visiting the inside of a jail cell but she had standards. "Fine, you have a job to do. What about your album?" Quinn reminded her twin who glanced at her. "Please don't tell me you forgot about it. Charlie what will dad say?"

"Relax Quinn, we can just say that we were doing some research for my music video. I already know which song is going to be my first single. I'm just auditioning dancers, even if I know exactly who I want to dance in my video." Charlie says dismissively as the two of them sink down as another group of dancers walk by them shooting bewildered looks.

"You know you could have just asked her if you could watch her dance, we didn't need to jump through all these hoops. Or you know stalk her." Quinn reminded her twin.

"I'm not stalking her. We're watching girls audition, and choosing who to get for my next single," Charlie said with a sniff. "Besides, I don't think Brittany will mind like Santana would if I just showed up, and Rachel loves it when you show up to her auditions."

"Brittany isn't Rachel," Quinn reminds her twin and frowns slightly. "Santana doesn't like you?"

"I don't know how she feels, I was going to ask if she wanted to grab lunch together but she never texted back." Charlie said, so she had decided to see if Brittany wanted lunch but she had an audition. So here she was because she didn't have anything better to do. "We just met, I'm sure I can win her over. I mean she probably thinks I'm an idiot so that's a start right?"

Quinn snorts, she'll probably like this Santana person. She'd make a personal note to get to know her better, to help her twin of course. "It is, you'll grow on her eventually. I mean you grew on me. It only took twenty-five or so years." Charlie sticks out her tongue at her and Quinn smiles and settles back into her seat. "I haven't seen her yet have you?"

Charlie shakes her head as the next group of dancers gets on stage, and she gets a smile on her face. "Quinn that's her," she whispers as the music starts and Brittany begins to dance.

Quinn tilts her head and watches her twin who is staring at Brittany's movements a smile on her face. She can't help but roll her eyes, but she knows that it's the same she gets when Rachel performs. Quinn watches Brittany's movements it's clear that she's better than everyone here. She'd be surprised if she doesn't get a callback. The dancing finishes and this group of dancers leave the stage, "Charlie she was-"

"Amazing. She was amazing. She's the best damn dancer I've ever seen." Charlie finishes. "She's definitely going to get it. She was better than everyone else." Charlie says with her arms crossed.

Quinn doesn't say anything right away because Brittany should get the part she really was the best dancer there, but she's unclaimed. It's suddenly becoming very clear that she's gotten the shaft. "Charlie, when are you going to claim them?"

"I just met them Quinn, I can't just ask them to be my submissive's." Charlie pointed out, with a frown on her face. Santana didn't trust her, that much was clear. It would also force them to uproot their lives and move in with her. She only had an air mattress in her apartment.

Quinn frowned, "Charlie it's paperwork, get the paperwork completed. You can continue to get to know them and take your time but the paperwork needs to be done. You have three rooms in your apartment give them one and just get to know them. Trust me on this they're unclaimed they have no protection. Talk to Frannie she already has the paperwork that needs to be signed."

"I'll think about it, I don't want to frighten them away," Charlie admits. She didn't even know how to bring that up.

"You'll figure it out, when are you supposed to see them again?"

"This weekend, dinner and ice cream, and maybe I was going to show them the studio and they can get a sneak peak at my new album."

"Bring it up then, if they say no then they say no." Quinn said, her twin wouldn't like it if she found out how difficult things were for her soulmates or how they were suffering, and how they had been suffering without her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Charlie finally shows up at Santana's place of work, needless to say her temper is lost. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and follows and fav's I'm really glad that you like this story. I'm enjoying writing it. It's a nice change of pace. **

* * *

><p>She hadn't gotten the part, she hadn't even gotten a call back. It was discouraging to say the least. It was hard sometimes to tell whether it was about her status—or her actual skill. It was demoralizing and she called Santana who hadn't picked up, which meant she was busy with work. Santana had been distant the past two days, which meant Gunther had probably done something again and Santana didn't want her to worry. But she did—Santana didn't have to take Gunther's abuse anymore.<p>

She bit her lip, and looked at the number on the phone. Charlie could claim them tomorrow and Santana would be safe. If she _knew_ how bad it was then maybe she could put a stop to things. Santana hadn't wanted her to ask Charlie of anything, but this was important. She was tired of Santana coming home with bruises and the occasional disgusted look on her face. She was tired of just getting the job only to realize they didn't want her for her dancing. She just wanted to dance. So she called the number if Charlie didn't pick up then—

_'__Hello.'_

Brittany could hear someone singing in the background and she paused Charlie was probably busy with her own work, she didn't have any idea what making an album entailed but she _hoped_ that she wasn't interrupting anything. "Hey Charlie, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Charlie grins at the sound of Brittany's voice. '_You didn't, I promise you didn't, I'm just watching Mercedes do her part for one of my songs.' _Charlie says truthfully watching as Mercedes sang in the recording studio. She smiles and leans back in the chair ignoring the sound technician who was giving her a strange look.

Brittany smiles curling up on their beaten up couch. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to visit San at work today. Maybe we can have lunch together," she offers. She's met with quiet and she frowns wondering if she's overstepped her boundaries and she's about to apologize when Charlie finally speaks up.

_'__Is that okay with Santana? I know she doesn't really like me—and I don't want to make her upset with me. I want her to like me.' _Charlie whispers into the phone.

Brittany pauses and smiles a bit. "San just doesn't know you Charlie, this is a good way for her to get to know who you are. It'll be okay because I'll be there."

Charlie nods listening to Brittany for a moment, "_Mercedes will be done soon, I'll give Puck a call and have him take us to the diner. Oh? How did the audition go did you get the part? I thought you were the best girl on stage. I'm not biased or anything, well I am, but Quinn agreed with me. My eyes were on you the entire time. You were amazing." _

Brittany grins as Charlie bumbles on, but the smile on her face has a tinge of sadness in it. "I didn't get a call back," she admits and once again Charlie falls silent for a moment. "Charlie?"

'_Why? You were the best girl on that stage—do you want me to call someone. I can call someone for you?' _There has to be someone she can demand answers from. Brittany was actually a fantastic dancer. She deserved to get a part.

"Don't do that Charlie. It's okay—there's always the next audition right?" Brittany says cheerfully. She doesn't want someone to get yelled at because of her. She didn't mind places like that in the long run, at least they were doing what they could to protect her even if not getting the job hurt. Dominants generally thought they could get away with _anything_ and everything. Some people _had_ a reputation, others didn't.

_'__That's a positive attitude. There's some open call auditions that are going to be announced soon. I can send you the details_,' Charlie said. According to Frannie she couldn't just _give_ Brittany the part, she'd have to audition just like everyone else.

Brittany smiled, open auditions were basically all she could hope for and she smiled at the thought of getting more. "I'll see you soon?"

'_You'll see me soon_.'

* * *

><p>The lunch rush was over and Santana was busy wiping things down. Another day, another bunch of lousy tippers, and dominants who had rather grabby hands. Gunther was still an asshole but that was nothing new. The bell on top of the door rang and Santana looked up, smiling when she saw Brittany with Puck in tow. She didn't really want Brittany around Gunther, but truthfully after the week she was having she was grateful that Brittany was around to make this shitty day better. The smile on Santana's face faded for a moment when Brittany turned around at the door and motioned for someone else to enter. Charlie Fabray entered wearing her usual ripped jeans and button up shirt a pair of sunglasses on her face.<p>

Charlie glanced at Santana who didn't exactly look pleased to see her and waved lamely an apologetic look on her face as Brittany grabbed her arm dragging her to a booth. "Brittany—are you sure she's okay with this?" Charlie asked Brittany.

"Santana just needs to get to know you," Brittany said gently because that was true. Santana just needed to know who Charlie was and then things would be better and they could all be happy together. That was the grand plan but it was no doubt that Charlie would need to show Santana that she wasn't like all the other dominants that she had run into.

Gunther's eyes widened, it seemed that Rachel Berry had kept her part of the bargain. It was one of the Fabray sisters who was visiting his diner this time. From the looks of it was the _infamous_ Charlie Fabray, another star on his wall would set his place on the map. He could see the article in some of those snobby food magazine's now. "_That's_—one of the Fabray twins!" he turned to Santana who had a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Whatever she _wants_ Santana."

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was _just_ Charlie. The same person who had face planted right there in front of them the night of Rachel's opening. Who hadn't known how to say goodbye so she had just stuck out her hand awkwardly. Sure she signed a few autographs and people came up to her and asked her to sign things but it was just Charlie. But she grabbed her notepad anyway and headed to the table. "Welcome to the Spotlight dinner, may I take your order." Gunther was hovering again, she could practically feel his terrible breath on the back of her neck.

"Hey San, we came to visit you at work today," Britt said cheerfully and Santana smiled at her before flicking her eyes to Charlie, who finally pulled her shades off and hooked them in the front of her shirt. "See Puck and Charlie came to see you work."

"Hey Santana," Charlie greeted flashing her a huge smile, her eyes flicking over the waitress. Santana gave her a look and Charlie sunk down in her seat and picked up the menu. "Brittany said I should come," she mumbles under her breath. She probably shouldn't have come.

"Yes so you can get to know her better," Brittany said looking at Santana giving the Latina a look of her own. Charlie hadn't done anything wrong. "She's gotten me a few more open auditions, so I'll get to dance," Brittany said conversationally.

"I'll get my usual," Puck announced after a moment grinning at her. Sam had liked Santana and he had no doubt his dominant would like Brittany once they actually had the chance to meet. He turned to Charlie who was looking at the menu carefully. "Just get what I get."

"Puck the last time you told me to get what you got, I ended up throwing up on Frannie's shoes. She billed me, and then threatened to sue me for emotional distress," Charlie reminded him.

"I didn't tell you to eat as much as me," Puck said with a lopsided grin.

"No you _dared me_ to eat as much as you," Charlie said and looked up at Santana realizing how foolish she sounded. Brittany seemed amused by this admission but Santana looked unimpressed. "I promise I've learned my lesson. It's best to just ignore Puck when he dares you to do something." Really she should have learned her lesson after she had broken her arm back when they were kids.

Santana was now a hundred percent sure that they had gotten stuck with an idiot for a dominant. It was clear from the goofy look that generally crossed Charlie's face. She was about to say something when Gunther had clearly heard enough of this. He always needed to make himself feel important. So he laughed loudly as if Charlie had just said something funny and he discretely elbowed her aside.

"I'm sure we all have things that we wish we didn't do," Gunther said as he reached over the table ignoring Puck and Brittany. "Lunch is on us. I absolutely _love_ your work."

Santana resisted the urge to call Gunther out on his bullshit. He _hated_ her work, whenever one of her older songs came on the radio he would switch the station calling it drab pop music. He was sucking up to her just because of her celebrity status. "So can I take your order?"

"The waffles are really good," Brittany said to Charlie who smiled at her. It was what she always got when she came here. "That's what I'm getting."

Charlie grinned at Brittany, "Well after that recommendation I'll get the waffles please," she said looking up at Santana a pleased look on her face. Santana raised a brow at her and she flushed. "I like breakfast food?" She said holding up her menu for Santana to take.

Gunther immediately took the menus before Santana could move. He was embarrassed, that a dominant had to explain herself to a submissive in his restaurant. That the response wasn't an immediate and crisp _yes_. The celebrity looked ready to bolt out of _his_ restaurant. "We'll have that out for you _right_ away. Ms. Fabray."

Santana kept looking at Charlie for a moment before she felt Gunther grab her arm and practically pull her away. Maybe she was being too hard on the celebrity, she was nice and polite. She didn't seem to be a threat and Puck did say that he could teach her how to wrap Charlie around her finger—not like that would be a challenge from the awestruck look Charlie gave her every single time that she looked at her. Charlie hadn't _done_ anything that had caused any red flags in her mind. She sighed as Gunther dragged her into the kitchen away from prying eyes.

"I don't think I'm growing on her Brittany," Charlie said with a sigh looking at Brittany, a slight frown on her face. She hadn't liked how that man had touched Santana. "Should I talk to her? Like privately, is there something I'm missing? Am I doing something wrong?"

Brittany shook her head and bit her lip not sure if she should tell Charlie the whole story and why she had brought Charlie _here_ to the diner. "We're _unclaimed_ Charlie, what happened to me when we first met wasn't the first time it's happened and not everyone was as nice as you. Not everyone treats submissive's like you and your friends do."

Charlie's face hardened after a second. She knew that. Rachel had run into problems when she was first starting out with some asshole director who hadn't taken no for an answer. He had disappeared never to be heard from again.

"Santana doesn't trust dominants, it's not _your_ fault. Just it's going to take her some _time_. I think she likes you but she doesn't _trust_ you. I wish she did—you probably would have helped her with Gunther."

"Who the fuck is Gunther?" Charlie asked a frown on her face. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"The _asshole_ who just took Santana to the back," Puck said immediately. "Wanted Sam to punish me for interrupting him the other day. Treats his submissive wait staff like shit."

Charlie blinked at this information and turned her attention back to Brittany a dark look on her face. "Does he hurt her?" Her voice was eerily calm and Brittany hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. "Puck call my _sister_," she said standing up.

"Charlie _don't_—" Brittany began but Charlie was already moving toward where Gunther had dragged Santana off to.

Puck didn't look particularly perturbed by the turn of events as he pulled out his phone. "Which one?" he asked.

"Frannie," Charlie called over her shoulder as she hopped over the counter.

"You can't—" one of the waitresses said but a quick look from the furious dominant immediately shut her up and she moved aside.

Brittany looked over at Puck who had dialed Frannie's number. "You have to stop her!" She hadn't wanted to get Charlie in trouble or cause Santana any trouble she had just wanted Charlie to _see_ what was going on. She didn't like _violence_.

Puck held up a finger as Frannie picked up the phone on the second ring.

'_Puck I'm about to head in for a deposition this had better be good_.'

"Charlie's about to be arrested again," Puck winced when he heard the yelling.

Frannie paused she could hear the yelling in the background of the call. '_On what charges?'_

Puck turned as she watched Gunther hit the ground hard, Charlie moving into view. "Attempted murder from the looks of it. I should go break this up before she kills the guy. We're at the spotlight diner, Rachel knows where it is. I've got to go Frannie." Puck said hanging up and moving to keep Charlie from getting slapped with a murder charge.

Charlie had seen red when she had seen Gunther pressing Santana against a wall his hand on his belt. Santana had a resigned expression on her face like she was used to this and Charlie had lost it, grabbing him and throwing him off her. She was going to fucking _murder_ the son of a bitch. She had moved quickly after she had thrown him into the main dining area, not caring that Gunther was an _old_ man. She didn't even hear Santana yelling at her to stop she just wanted to murder the asshole. She was rich she'd probably get away with it.

She mounted him and slammed her fist into his face, hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. "Don't _touch_ _her_." She said each word punctuated by another fist to the face as Gunther struggled to push her off scratching at her arms.

Puck dived for her grabbing Charlie tightly and dragging her off the man. Charlie struggling against him trying to get back to the man who had hurt her soulmate. He was _probably_ going to get in trouble with Sam for not actually stopping the events from occurring.

Gunther scrambled away slowly his head was swimming, "I'm calling the cops _you crazy bitch_. You saw that she _attacked me_. I'm going to _sue_," he screamed at her reaching for the phone.

Brittany stared at the carnage for a moment as Puck whispered something into Charlie's ear as she strained to show him what a crazy bitch could do to him. It didn't seem to work and Charlie redoubled her efforts to break away from Puck cursing the fact that he was bigger and stronger than her. Santana finally came to look at what was going on, she wasn't shaking in fear she looked surprised mostly and was watching Charlie struggle to get her hands on the guy. Brittany moved this was her fault, she had ruined things. Charlie was going to go to jail and she and San would be _stuck_ where they were except now things were probably going to be worse for them. She moved and placed herself in between Charlie and Gunther, there was a wild look on her dominants face filled with anger and hatred and she swallowed before speaking. "Charlie _please_ stop. I don't like violence."

Santana immediately moved to drag Brittany away, Charlie had clearly lost it and she wasn't going to have Brittany hurt in Charlie's _rage_. She had been shocked when Charlie had marched into the kitchen and pulled Gunther off her. Charlie had stopped for two seconds asked if she was okay before losing her temper on the guy. This was what she had seen in the video this wild and crazy person who—had instantly calmed down in Puck's arms and was focused on Brittany.

"He _hurt her_," Charlie said with a frown on her face looking at Brittany. Puck still had his arms around her. He had learned it was best to not let go until there were cops around. "I was just—he hurt her," she said calming down. She had scared Brittany in her rage. She wasn't going to do that again.

"I didn't want you to _hurt him_, I just wanted you to understand," Brittany said stepping away from Santana who was watching Charlie a stunned expression on her face. "I just wanted you to claim us so he couldn't hurt Santana anymore."

"You good," Puck asked his friend and she nodded so he let her go. She wasn't going to go through Brittany to get to Gunther who was on the phone with the police.

Charlie immediately straightened herself out and looked at Santana an apologetic look on her face. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble—I just he was hurting you and I lost my temper. I'm _sorry_ Santana. It won't happen again, and I really didn't mean to scare you Brittany. I'm really sorry."

Gunther spat some blood out from his split lip, his nose a bloody mess and his eyes were rapidly swelling shut. He was going to be _rich_, a little beating like this. After he _sued_ Charlie Fabray for everything she had. His diner would probably be packed with people. "You lost _everything_ for two _unclaimed_ bitches," he sneered at her. "I'm going to _sue you_."

Charlie took a step toward him only to be pulled to the side by Santana who pulled Charlie to the sink. Turning on the tap she gently placed Charlie's skinned knuckles under the cold water. "What you did was stupid and idiotic and you shouldn't do stupid shit that's going to make Brittany worry anymore. But _thank you_ for stepping in. Even if it was stupid and fucking idiotic, you're going to go to jail and he's going to become fucking rich now. You just gave this guy what he wanted."

Charlie flicked her eyes to Gunther and then gave Santana a huge grin, "Please by the time that Frannie is done with him this diner will be yours. At 700 an hour everything he owns including the clothes on his back should be yours." Charlie grumbled the last part but she gave Santana a look and a small encouraging smile. "It doesn't matter if you're legally unclaimed. He had no right to lay hands on you. I promise that you aren't going to be hurt ever again. Not by me or anyone else." Charlie vows before turning her head. There are police sirens that sound like they are getting closer. She sighs and dries her hands on her jeans and grabs her shades putting them on her face. Santana gives her a strange look and Charlie smiles. "Dad said he didn't want to see me in the tabloids again, so if anyone asks I'm Quinn." She's done this about fifty times before and she immediately pulls away from Santana as the police enter. She immediately puts her hands in the air and her smile grows when she recognizes one of the officers. "Oh hey Sebastian long time no see how are the kids?" Charlie says cheerfully as if she's not under arrest for the millionth time.

Santana felt Brittany wrap her arms around her and they both watched as Charlie got hauled out of the diner. There were flashes of photos being taken and Santana has no idea how the paparazzi even found Charlie. But by tomorrow morning Charlie was going to be on the cover of every trashy tabloid magazine _again_. She had gotten in trouble to protect her.

Britany nuzzled Santana gently, "See San, I told you she was different."

"She's being arrested Britt," Santana points out but her hearts not really into it.

"Don't worry about Charlie, she'll be out in a couple of hours," Puck said as his phone began to buzz non-stop. He glanced down at it, "Let's get you two out of here though. Frannie's on her way to the station. Let's get you guys someplace safe." Quinn's apartment was generally safe and he could sneak them in through the back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Charlie's in jail, Brittany and Santana finally really meet the rest of the family who want to know exactly what happened. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you everyone who took the time to review, fav or followed this story**

* * *

><p>Frannie Fabray was on a warpath, her expensive Valentino pumps clicking on the linoleum floor of the police department as she went to go see her sister who was laying on a bench in lockup. Charlie was humming to herself and the police had let her keep her shades on her face. She turned to the police officer who was escorting her. "Give us a moment," She demanded coolly.<p>

"I don't think that's a—"

"Attorney-client privilege." Frannie interrupts and the police gives Charlie a sympathetic look before walking away. Frannie straightens herself out and motions for Charlie to come closer to the bars. Charlie gives her a suspicious look but moves closer anyway only for Frannie to grab her by the shirt and pull her hard against the bars. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" she hissed at her sister.

"Ow—what the hell Frannie! This isn't _my fault_." Charlie insists as she struggles to get away from her insane sister. "You would have done the same thing. He was _hurting Santana_. I'm suing that smug little bastard, and after you take away everything he has I'm going to have dad send in the assassins."

Frannie stared at her sister, she really was a special type of idiot. She released her sister and sighed trying to think of a way out of this. "If you had just filled out the paperwork—"

"I tried to fill it out, but they only gave me space for one name, so I called the department and asked if I could just fill out two forms because I had two soulmates and they said no, that there's a separate document for that. They told me what it was—basically it boils down to the fact that I can't claim _both_ of them so I was going to call you tonight to ask you what to do. But then I found out that Santana was being _abused_. I'm not sorry. Defense of others or some shit. She was my _soulmate_. They both are." Charlie said rubbing her chest with a frown.

Frannie immediately tucked that piece of information at the back of her mind, it was interesting and would probably come in handy later. "As I was saying if you had filled out the paperwork I would have slapped him with a lawsuit that would make this _Gunther_ person shit his pants. However since _technically_ you aren't they're dominant any litigation will have to be done completely in Santana's name. It will be slightly harder to get what we want. If the fucker is smart he'll settle." Frannie rubs her temples slowly and looks at her sister studying her and glances at her bruised knuckles. "Did you at least break his face?" Frannie asks after a moment.

"Puck pulled me off before I could kill him," Charlie mutters after a moment rubbing her fists. "Where are they?"

"Last time I checked, they had answered all the questions the police had for them and Puck took them to Quinn's place. Our parents are heading over there as we speak. Father is _furious_ with you, but I'm sure he'll calm down once he finds out the _why_ you did what you did. Charlie getting the charges dismissed won't be a problem, any first-year associate at my firm could get these charges dismissed. The _only_ reason I'm here is to see if I can get a _gag_ order to prevent they're names from being released to the public. I might not be able to get the gag order and if I can't then they're lives are going to change. It doesn't help that you're tabloid fodder, they're going to need to learn how to talk to the paparazzi, and they're going to have to remain well-behaved to make sure that you look good. Hopefully this will only last one news cycle, but again you're tabloid fodder. No more fights, no more _anything_ Charlie if not for your own career but for _them_."

Charlie's face twists, "I didn't think—"

"You never think of the consequences Charlie. Don't worry that's why you pay me to do it for you. Let's go get the charges dismissed. Don't worry though Charlie, I'm going to make him cry."

Charlie grinned at her older sister, she took back every mean thing she had said about Frannie. "Thanks Frannie."

* * *

><p>"Are you two okay?" Rachel said immediately fussing over Santana and Brittany the moment they stepped in to her apartment.<p>

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm fine thanks Rachel," he said with a roll of his eyes as Rachel ignored him, instead focusing on Santana and Brittany. Puck glanced over at Quinn who was busy making snacks in the kitchen and she motioned for him to join her. "I don't think I've ever seen her that furious," Puck muttered to Quinn as he approached her and helped her with the tray. "Stopped struggling when Brittany asked her to stop the violence." He was quickly informing Quinn of the situation.

Quinn flicked her eyes over to Santana and Brittany who were being ushered onto her new couch and then at Rachel. She moved over grabbing the tray of sandwiches that she had thrown together and moved to place it on the coffee table in front of their guests. She flicked her eyes to Santana, "Are you okay? Rachel has her own personal physician on speed-dial, she can call him if you want." Quinn paused for a moment as she noticed them tensing at this and she realized how it sounded. "Not because I—no it's because if she feels even the slightest tickle in her throat she throws herself into quarantine, and starts taking powerful antibiotics. I've told her its _overkill_, but she never listens."

Rachel sniffed at her dominant and looked at Brittany and Santana, "What Quinn fails to understand is that people come from all over the world to watch _me_ perform. Not my understudy, my voice is important. Julie Andrews had throat surgery and her voice was never the same and I refuse to take unnecessary risks with my voice," she said shaking her head at Quinn who rolled her eyes. "Are you two okay? You weren't hurt?"

"No—but I didn't mean to get Charlie arrested—I just thought she could help." Brittany admits to Rachel. "He was hurting Santana and I wanted him to stop—and I thought that if he claimed us then he would stop hurting her. I didn't want her to get into a fight."

Rachel immediately takes Brittany's hand. "Charlie gets arrested every other month. So don't blame yourself, she's just a magnet for trouble. But she did what any person would do if they saw their soulmate in danger."

Santana rubbed her arm everything was happening so fast and they were all being so nice. "We really didn't mean to cause any trouble for your family or her. I didn't even want her to know, she could have killed him and he plans to sue—"

"The best lawyer in the city is our sister, trust me Charlie's in excellent hands. After Frannie stops smacking her upside the head for getting into trouble again," Quinn said dismissively and studied Santana for a moment. She can still the unease on her face. "This little event won't really cost my sister anything, she already pays a hefty retainer for Frannie's services. Frannie made her pay it after she had been arrested the third time and refused to give her anymore free legal advice. And even if this does end up costing her our dad will probably pick up the tab once he finds out that she got in trouble for protecting you," Quinn said with a shrug.

"You two aren't in any trouble, and if Charlie even so much as yells at you, just let me know. I'll give her a stern talking to," Rachel promises and Santana shoots her a bewildered look.

"You're a submissive you can't just—" Santana and gesticulated wildly. You couldn't just talk to a dominant anyway you wanted.

"Talk back to a dominant," Brittany finishes for Santana. She motions to the sandwiches Quinn brought over, "That should have been your job."

Quinn lets out a laugh and Rachel flushes. "The most Rachel can do in the kitchen is make sugar cookies, she doesn't know how to cook and she refuses to touch eggs or any animal product so I do all the cooking. I _enjoy_ cooking for her, and more importantly I like not being accidentally poisoned."

Rachel scowls at Quinn and sniffs indignantly, "You accidentally misread one set of instructions and have one small fire in the kitchen and you're called a menace," she mutters and Quinn's smile only grows bigger. "What Quinn is trying to say, while using the worst possible example is that you need to find balance and figure out what both you and Charlie want and need—I don't even think Charlie knows what she needs."

"What my daughter _needs_ is some _discipline_," Russell says as Puck opens the door for him and he enters with Judy following him. "How can she be a good dominant if she doesn't even respect herself?" he demands his voice booming through the room, not noticing Brittany and Santana flinching.

"Russell dear you remember what the doctor's said about stress you're going to give yourself a coronary if you remain this angry. Let's just find out the reason before you decide to ship your daughter back into a training program you should find out what happened. I'm sure Charlie has a half-way decent explanation as to why she assaulted someone in broad daylight." Judy turns to look at Santana and Brittany and she smiles at them graciously. "It's a pleasure to meet you two again, it's a shame that it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Russell finally notices the two new submissive's and he immediately adjusts his tie loosening it. "You must be Santana and Brittany," he says approaching them only to stop when he notices Brittany shrink back from him. He turns to Quinn immediately who is still sitting and watching Santana and Brittany carefully. "What happened?"

Quinn flicks her eyes toward her father for a moment, before turning her attention back to Santana and Brittany who looked slightly uncomfortable with his presence. She couldn't blame them, her dad was a lot to take in on most days. She had always wondered how her mother had managed to handle him like she did. "I'll give you the run down outside," she says getting up after a moment and motioning for her dad to follow her as they exit the apartment. "Puck you to," she calls over her shoulder and he follows her out of the room.

"He's not really going to send her back to _training_ is he?" Brittany asks Judy her voice low.

"She was just trying to protect me and it's not like she killed him or anything," Santana adds coming to Charlie's defense. "I mean it was stupid—but she did it to help me. She shouldn't be the one being punished for that," Santana adds.

Judy smiles at them kindly as she moves to sit by Rachel, "My husband gets himself all worked up but it's mostly just bluster when it comes to his children. He's been threatening to send Charlie to get herself retrained for about two years now. Truthfully he's just worried about her. He worries about all his children. You have no idea how relieved he was when he found out that she had gotten her tattoos. It's best to just let him tire himself out before you talk to him when he gets like this. I did try to tell him but he was already on one of his rants." Judy looks at Santana and Brittany for a moment. "How long has the abuse you two been suffering been going on?"

Santana doesn't say anything immediately looking away and Brittany looks at Judy sadly, "Since San's dad died. He managed to keep us relatively safe and we were claimed but after he died—it just got worse from there."

Judy reaches over and touches Santana's leg gently. "Dominants like my husband and Quinn and even Charlie don't _truly_ understand what it's like to be submissive. Even though I managed to convince my husband to throw them into a personalized training program to show them what it was like to submit, they won't truly understand what you go through on a day to day basis."

"I wasn't sure if I should tell Quinn about the director who was hassling me. It was my first musical and I didn't wish to rock the boat. I know you have to pay your dues and all that but it was getting worse and it became harder to hide it from Quinn so I told her. Quinn nearly went there and murdered him, I never seen her so angry before. I think I stopped her from killing him except the next day when I went into work we were being introduced to a new director. She told me she had him assassinated, I found out later he was still very much alive and was directing high school plays in Alaska. The only thing that Quinn was upset with me about was not telling her sooner." Rachel informs them.

"I could have handled it," Santana mumbles. She'd been doing it for months now.

"No one is saying that you couldn't but our options are _limited_, we're supposed to go through our dominants to get any sort of justice. I assure you that what my daughter did while short sighted of her will be only the beginning." As much as Judy loved her children and her husband they were all the same when it came to protecting their submissives. With a single minded determination.

The door to Quinn's apartment opens and Russell walks back a furious look on his face Quinn following him quickly. "Dad—_no_," Quinn hisses at him as he approaches Santana and Brittany. "You can't just—" She groans and shoots Puck a look.

"What he _asked_, what I supposed to do lie? He's my _boss_," Puck says crossing his arms over his chest. Truly even though he was basically just Charlie's best friend. Russell was the one that signed all the paychecks.

Russell strolled in and stood in front of Brittany and Santana and quickly bowed his head to them. "It seems that my daughter hasn't been her due diligence, she's been so excited to meet you that she hasn't had the time to talk to you properly and find out about you. I'm terribly sorry that she hasn't and I assure you she'll get a firm talking to if you felt that you couldn't communicate with her."

Santana stared at Russell looking hopelessly confused, "It's _my_ fault," she tries to put forth she doesn't really want to sell out Charlie to her father.

"Of course it isn't from the day she was born she was causing trouble, if you need anything or you need my help reigning her in just give me a call. I promise you that I raised her better than the stories you've seen in the tabloids. So if she gives you a hard time or disrespects you in any way, you just tell me or my wife and we'll handle her bad behavior."

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled her wildly she liked them, this family. "Thank you?" she said uncertainly and Russell smiled at her a pleased look on his face.

"Now I know that it's early in your relationship but I should probably tell—" Russell said with a giant smile on his face. He was going to have the most beautiful grandchildren if only his kids would just do what he wanted and start reproducing. He remembered when they used to do whatever he said when he wanted them to.

Judy intervened immediately, "Russell, at least wait until they move in together before you start pestering them about how many grandkids you want."

"I'm an _old man _Judy," Russell said crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to enjoy his grandchildren while he could.

"You're fifty-six," Judy responded with a shake of her head.

Russell glances over at Rachel who immediately gets up and goes to hide behind Quinn, nearly every conversation these days that she had with the Fabray patriarch was about how he wanted to hold his grandchildren in his arms. She and Quinn hadn't even _had_ the conversation they had begun to but then Charlie had spiraled and hit rock bottom and moved in onto their couch. Quinn hadn't brought it back up since that one and only time.

"Dad leave Rachel alone," Quinn says with a roll of her eyes. "Go bother Frannie about it." There was suddenly yelling heard outside and everyone turned to Quinn's door. "Speaking of Frannie—" Quinn mumbled watching as Rachel went to go open the door and the entire Fabray clan looked at where Frannie was arguing with Charlie.

"I told you to act _contrite_. Contrite means apologetic you _dipshit_. You weren't supposed to act like an ass and tell the judge that you'd do it again." Frannie snapped at her sister. Screw the family rate that she gave Charlie. Family wasn't supposed to give you this much of a headache.

"If you wanted an actress then you should have gotten Quinn to do it. Fuck if Quinn could have pulled of contrite, I'd be the one handing her an academy award. He _hurt her_. He's an abusive asshole who thinks that submissive's aren't people. Damn right I would do it again. You heard what that asshat said to me? I should have broken his jaw, then he wouldn't be able to talk. That little punk ass—" Charlie grumbled as she turned to look at her entire family who was staring at her. Charlie paled when she saw her father, who had an unimpressed look on his face. "Dad—I can _explain_." He stared at her waiting and her mind drew a blank so she turned to her older sister. "I'm still paying you for this hour _explain_."

Frannie quirked a brow and turned to her father and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I had the charges dropped, even after the judge asked her if she'd do it again. You're lucky the judge found your honesty to be 'refreshing', or we'd be bailing you out of jail. She's not in any trouble—but he's still screaming about suing. So we're going to hit him for a counter suit for—well everything he has."

"Frannie," Russell said and Frannie looked at her father. "Crucify him and make an example of him," he said and he was met with a predatory grin from his eldest daughter. She always a bit of a sadist, he had absolutely no idea where she had gotten it from.

"I'm guessing I'm out of a job then?" Santana asked Frannie who turned to her.

"I did slap him with a TRO, so you can't go back to work. However—my office is looking for a new paralegal. Apparently the last one had a nervous break," Frannie said waving her hand. She might have been _partly_ responsible.

"You're giving me a job just like that?" Santana asked. It wasn't her dream job but it was in the field that she wanted and Charlie had said that Frannie was the best lawyer in the city.

"Santana—before you agree to anything," Rachel began glancing over at Frannie uneasily. "You have to realize that—" she really didn't know how to put this delicately, the only person in the Fabray family that actually scared her was Frannie Fabray. It was like she fed off that fear as well.

Quinn decided to help Rachel out upon seeing her stall, because working with Frannie was a _nightmare. _She went through more secretaries, and paralegals than anyone in her fancy law firm. "My sister is a fucking sadistic bitch who enjoys—" Quinn continued.

"Crushing people's souls and overcharging them while she does it," Charlie finished. "She won't be nice to you just because you're my soulmate. Knowing her she'll probably ride you _harder._"

Santana turned to Frannie who looked amused of the fucking picture that they had just painted of her. She really wanted to be a lawyer, even if she wasn't a dominant. "When do I start?" she asked and Frannie slowly smiled at her.

"Next week so long as you get in your resume to HR and pass a background check," Frannie replied with a simple shrug. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I do actually need to get back to the office." She glances at her sister. "Try not to get in anymore trouble, I know it's difficult but I do have more important things to then get you out of trouble. Next time you'll sit in that cell until I have a minute to come get you." With that Frannie leaves ignoring the face that Charlie makes at her.

"Charlie," Judy admonishes.

"Thank you Frannie. I love you," Charlie calls out looking at her sister's retreating form. "Even if you're an ass," she mutters the last part. She flicks her eyes to her father and winces at him because he still looks aggravated. "Can I spend some time with Brittany and Santana—I think we need to talk."

Russell narrows his eyes he does enjoy watching his children squirm but he nods after a moment, "I have to get back to work. When you have a moment, come to my office Charlie," he watches as his daughter squirms for a moment. She knows she's in trouble and while he personally would have done the same thing—his daughter has been far too much trouble lately for him to just let this one go.

Charlie groans inwardly but slaps on a smile anyway as she approaches her soulmates, the nervousness coming back, and things had shifted a bit but she needs to have a talk with them. She doesn't want them to be unclaimed anymore. "Can we—talk?" she asks them biting her lip.

"Over ice cream?" Brittany asks with a smile.

Charlie grins and nods, "Over ice cream."

"Do you want me to bring the car around?" Puck asks. "The paparazzi smell that theirs a story to be had, it's best if you guys take the back way."

Charlie groans but nods, the judge had granted the gag order for now, but the story was going to break regardless. She would need to be a ninja about this whole thing. "We need to talk about that as well," Charlie adds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally a moment alone leads to a huge step forward in the relationship.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: I really do enjoy all the reviews do keep them coming**

* * *

><p>Charlie opened the door to her apartment and winced at how bare it was. They had needed a quiet place to talk and her apartment had been the closest and she didn't want to deal with the paparazzi. At least she had a couch now. "I'm sorry it's so—empty. I just moved in a few weeks ago and I really don't have that much stuff."<p>

"This is where you live?" Santana asked seeing the solitary couch, a frown on her face. She hadn't been expecting some posh living space, but she had been expecting maybe a coffee table or a television. Something that told her more about her dominant. But there was a piano in the middle of the room, which had papers all over it. It was a start. "Where were you living before this?"

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck a small smile on her face, "Quinn's couch, before that it was different hotel rooms every single night while I was still touring. Before that it was with my parents until they kicked me out. I'm actually glad that I got my tattoos when I did, Quinn was making an attempt to kick me out." She shot them both a small smile as she ushered them to the couch. "I spent a week looking at places and then I decided on this place because it had plenty of space and there was going to be three of us—and I thought that eventually when you moved in that we could decorate it together." She was sure they had better taste than her anyway.

Brittany moved first pulling a still slightly reluctant Santana onto the solitary couch as Charlie pulled the piano bench away from the piano and moved it across the living room so she could make a makeshift coffee table. "Did you really buy this place for us?"

Charlie smiled at Brittany, "I don't think Quinn would have let me move in with you onto her couch," she jokes and bites her lip a bit. She doesn't know where to begin to have this conversation so she turns to Santana, "I think that I was so excited that I finally found you I didn't think about the fact that the two of you were unclaimed. I don't even think I realized what that meant until I saw him with his hands on you. I mean I should have realized something was up when Brittany was dragged into my trailer, but I thought it was just an Artie thing. I don't think I realized how _bad_ it would be for the two of you—it was about me finally having someone. If I had known I would have looked into claiming you sooner."

Santana noticed the hopeful look in Brittany's eyes, they would be _claimed_ but she needed to know more. As weird and as interesting as the Fabray clan had been, as kind as they had been they had just _met_ Charlie. Usually there was a grace period, she didn't even know Charlie's favorite color. Claiming meant that they would be forced into living with and it usually meant—"What do you need us to do then?" Charlie shot her a puzzled look. "You claim us we move in, we're supposed to do whatever you want after that right? So what do you want us to _do_? I can take care of your—needs." There was still that blank look on Charlie's face and Santana decided then that her dominant was slow on the uptake. "Sex? I mean none of this is _free_ right?"

Charlie tilted her head and looked at Santana, she had understood what Santana was implying but she didn't really think that—oh she clearly did. "We just met—the claiming would be so that no one would be able to hurt you or abuse you. It would be a safety net. It would have been in name only as we got to know each other better. I wasn't even—you were both going to have your own rooms—but you two can share you're probably used to sharing a bed and I could sleep in one of the bedrooms until you—maybe wanted me there? I wouldn't ask you to do anything you weren't ready for or wanted to do. It'd be like being my roommate until you were ready to make any step you wanted."

Santana frowned slightly because it really did sound to good to be true. She could see the potential in this place but the idea that they would just be taken care of and Charlie would expect _nothing_ in return. "And if we were never ready?" Santana challenges and she watches Charlie's face shift a bit. A flicker of disappointment but she hides it well with a smile.

"We don't have to have a sexual relationship if you're not comfortable with that. I mean—you're both really beautiful women and I would like to—you know have sex with you, eventually once you trust me if you ever trust me. But if you decide that you don't want me sexually then that's okay so long as you tell me—and well if you could at least _pretend_ for my parents after a certain point. I think my dad's gone baby crazy, I really don't want him asking me uncomfortable questions."

Santana blinked at the response and looked over at Brittany who had a hopeful look on her face, she had one more question to ask Charlie. "How would you _punish_ us if we stepped out of line?" Gunther had enjoyed hitting her. Brittany had come home bruised a few times she needed to know that they weren't just leaving one devil and entering a relationship with another. They'd been there before.

"I've never gave it much thought," Charlie admits after a quiet moment shrugging but she can see that answer isn't going to fly with Santana. "I know that's not the answer you want to hear but I can promise you _this_, I will never, ever leave a mark on your bodies. I will never _beat_ you, I will never punish when I'm angry with either one of you. As for what the punishment is—we can talk about what a decent punishment is, and what you can take and what you can't. I'm not like—Gunther or any of the other assholes. I'm not going to treat you like you're _below _me. You'll have safe words, and everything and if I ever go too far then tell me. We'll talk about it."

"So you can claim us right now?" Brittany asks hopefully. It sounds like a dream except Charlie's face falls.

"If I could then I would do it right now, but I can only claim _one _of you, I can't claim the other and I may have thrown a bit of a fit. Frannie's looking into it, she should be able to terrorize some people into getting some results, and if she can't I know my dad will step in and make sure it happens. Unfortunately with all this red tape around it might take some time before it can be an official claim," Charlie explains.

"Claim Brittany," Santana says immediately, it's hardly Charlie's fault that she can only claim one, and if she's working with Frannie she'll probably be okay, she'd be safe.

"Claim Santana," Brittany says at the same time. Santana had gotten the worst of it and her personality rubbed a lot of dominants the wrong way.

Charlie flicked her eyes between Santana and Brittany and she realized she had probably made the correct choice in choosing one over the other. "_Or_, and this is a suggestion. I claim you both publically, it should be made clear that you are protected and until they really just put an extra space on the stupid paper, you are both my submissives. It should put some pressure to get the paperwork done quickly, so I can claim you properly."

"Why haven't you done that then?" Santana asks.

"Because as my dear older sister pointed out to me, after I took her verbal abuse, I'm tabloid fodder. In other words you're going to become celebrities overnight. The paparazzi will hound you, waiting for you to screw up. Some will just use every one of your mistakes to tell the world what a horrible dominant I am, others will try and bring you down and try and make you feel like shit about yourself. If you gain a pound they'll be right there telling the world that you're getting horrendously fat. Or if you wear a dress to a red carpet event they'll be there to tell you that you look ugly in it. It's difficult and some people are very cruel. I wasn't going to expose you to that, not without your permission." Once she got her act together and stopped screwing around the paparazzi would probably find some young celebrity to bother. "It's something to think about, it's not like you have to make a decision tonight."

Brittany glances at Santana it is something to think about but she looks around the empty apartment, "And we get to move in here?" Charlie nods. "And we get to decorate it however we want?" Charlie nods happily.

"Brittany we aren't going to have rainbows and unicorns everywhere," Santana says immediately putting a stop to that idea before Brittany manages to decorate the place exactly like she wants.

"But San she said however we wanted," Brittany whines immediately. She was so close to getting what she had wanted but San had never allowed her to have. Something about not wanting to walk into a house that looked like a unicorn had vomited rainbows all over the place.

Santana raises a brow at her dominant who immediately shifts, "Within reason Brittany," Charlie adds after a moment and Brittany pouts. Charlie stares at her for a moment and is about to give her what she wants just so she'll stop making that face when Santana taps her knee gently and shakes her head. Right she's supposed to be dominant, if Santana's telling her what to do she's not doing a very good job of it. She opens the bags that contain the food and hand each of them their orders as she opens hers. "What would you like Santana if you could decorate this place?" Charlie asks as she takes a bite of her food.

"Leather," Santana says simply a smirk on her face as Charlie immediately begins to cough smacking her own chest. "Red's my favorite color, but I can deal with black leather and red accents around the place. You know throw pillows that sort of thing." Santana continues despite the blush that is currently on Charlie's cheeks. It's going to fucking fun as hell to mess with her new dominant. She suddenly gets what Puck was on about wrapping his dominant around his finger.

Charlie looks around the room imagining it and she nods, "I'll have you meet with Kurt and he'll take you through some things, I mean the beds already being custom made, so you don't have to worry about that. It's _big_. Too big for just one person—you two can have the master bedroom when you move in," Charlie said and smiled. "Can we at least have a big television, and some beanbag chairs?" she adds. "For when I kick Puck's ass playing video games."

Brittany smiled, "Didn't he say that the only reason he loses so often is cause you order him to lose?" she teases and Charlie sputters.

"Lies, I'm an excellent at video games, the next time he comes over to play then you'll see just how awesome I am," Charlie insists immediately and grins at them for a moment. Relaxing she can do this, she isn't going to screw this up. She glances at Santana for a moment, "Are you absolutely _sure_ you want to work for my sister Santana? I mean its _Frannie_. Quinn and I are a hundred percent sure she's secretly a demon in disguise. We haven't been able to prove it of course—I mean she's not going to hurt you or anything but she gets off on making people cry."

"You said she was the best lawyer in the city—"

"She is the best lawyer in the city; however, I forgot to mention that my sister is also a colossal bitch." Charlie interrupts. "Other lawyers are afraid of her, she gets away with terrorizing everyone in the office because she really brings in the most money and has the most elite clientele. They don't want to lose her so they just cave into all her demands—I'm just making you want to work with her more aren't I?"

Santana laughs, because it sounds right up her ally. She craves that respect, she's tired of people looking down on her because of her submissive status. She nods at Charlie who gives her a bewildered look. "You are, I want that respect. People would respect her even if she was a submissive right?"

"If my sister was a submissive I would be torn between feeling sorry for her dominant or being absolutely terrified of him," Charlie admits and smiles. "But yes people would still be terrified of her whether she was a submissive. But if you're feeling overwhelmed then let me know I'll talk to her—"

Santana shakes her head, "I don't want you to talk to her. She won't respect me if I have you fight my battles for me. No one will respect me if I have my dominant fight my battles for me. I'll tell you but I don't want you to go talk to her and try and make her ease up. If I can impress her then I'll know I can hold my own against anyone else."

Charlie nods slowly she understands that wanting respect, she still got flack for having everything handed to her. Which wasn't true, she wrote all her own music, she hadn't even initially signed with her father's record label just to separate herself. It wasn't after her first hit, that she made the switch. "You'll tell me if you want me to step in then?" Santana hesitates for a moment but nods and Charlie grins. It's progress. "I get wanting to prove yourself more than you know. I promise I won't interfere unless you want me to." She turns to Brittany and grins. "Will you dance with me in my new video whenever I decide to shoot it? Should be soon the album is nearly complete just three more songs."

"I get to dance with you?" Brittany asks even in the few music videos that she had gotten on to she had never really gotten the lead.

"Well you get to dance I get to do something that barely passes as dancing," Charlie said cheerfully. "You can teach me to not embarrass myself right? I mean—despite how cool you may both think I am—" She glances at Santana who snorts at this and quickly takes a bite of her food to stop herself from laughing out loud. She doesn't understand why people don't think she's cool. "I am not that graceful."

"I can teach you how to dance and I want to dance with you," Brittany said before biting her lip. "Do you think I could maybe choreograph your music video as well?" she asks shyly.

Charlie thinks, she's seen Brittany dance but at the same time Brittany doesn't know how terrible she is at dancing and she's nowhere near flexible enough to do half the things she's seen Brittany do. "I'll let you work with my choreographer. He's really nice and he's a submissive to. Mike Chang?"

"I get to work with Mike?" Brittany asks immediately everyone in the dance world knows who Mike is.

Charlie nods and rubs her head, "I can't just not work with him but I'm sure that if you two come up with something it'll be amazing."

"Like your song?" Brittany prompts and looks over at the piano. "You said we'd get a sneak peek of your album. I'm sure it's super amazing."

Charlie glances at the piano for a moment and flicks her eyes back to them. "It's not complete yet and I don't know what the listening order should be yet—but I can perform for you it's been a while since I've performed anything live for anyone. You have to be brutally honest with me," Charlie said with a nervous laugh. She wanted them to like what she had been working on. She moved to the piano biting her lip as she hit a few notes experimentally. She played the intro to one of her songs, slowing it down, and adding things on the fly. It would sound more refined when she had it on her album.

_They say we are what we are  
>But we don't have to be<br>I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
>I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame<br>I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

It's played with quite a few extras and it's different than playing in that studio, and she wonders if she should do a stripped down version of the song later, add it as a bonus feature. She glances back at them for a moment before she launches into the chorus not stopping as she focuses on the notes, and hitting them perfectly. This audience isn't like the millions of people who she enjoys screaming her name. They are more important and she wants them to like it.

_Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
>Is when it's tested again and again everyday<br>I'm still comparing my past to our future  
>It might be my wound, but you're my sutures<br>I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass.  
>I'll try to picture me without you but I can't<em>

She finishes the song, and looks up at them. "I mean it sounds more refined in studio, and there is more synthesizers. I mean I wrote the song in like a few hours. If you don't like it I can totally scrap the song—"

"You wrote that for us?" Brittany asked gently and Charlie nodded slightly a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I did, I mean I couldn't find you and I thought it was because of all the tabloids—so I thought if I released this song first then you'd know how I felt. I wasn't supposed to do a press conference or anything to locate you so I thought I'd do so something more subversive. Do you like it?"

Brittany grinned and got off the couch and wrapped her arms around Charlie immediately who grinned. She did enjoy the song she hadn't known that Charlie was going to write songs for them. "It's awesome, do you play the piano on stage?"

"No I play the guitar sometimes on stage, I'll be playing it on the stage when I sing it if you both like it?" Charlie flicks her eyes to Santana hoping that she likes it.

Santana smiles, it's genuine. The implication bothers her a bit, she's not looking for a savior for herself she can handle herself, but Charlie isn't trying to butt in to their lives. She's listening as best as she can. It's different from what she's used to but Charlie's trying to adjust to the situation and the least she can do is learn to work with her new dominant. "It's a really good song," she says after a moment. "You looked amazing playing it."

"So do you think I'm cool now?" Charlie presses and she's met with Santana's laughter at her and she looks at Brittany. "Brittany?" But Brittany just bites the inside of her cheek and then presses a gentle kiss on Charlie's forehead. Well—she can live with this. She slaps on a goofy grin on her face.

"Play another?" Brittany asks and she watches as Charlie turns back to the piano and she does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well we'll see won't we?<strong>

**Song Lyrics: Fall Out Boy - Immortals**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

><p>Santana nearly tripped over a box, as she struggled to get out the door, she was going to be late for her first day. She'd overslept, she'd been packing their things with Brittany and now everything that mattered to them, the clothes and their stuff was in boxes to be moved later today by Charlie and Puck. The apartment was quickly taking shape all the furniture that they had picked out had been delivered and both Charlie and Puck had insisted on setting the whole place up and making it a surprise. The final move would take place this weekend, but Charlie and Puck were going to start moving boxes all week, little by little. Brittany was still asleep on their bed but she needed to get to the subway. She opened the front door only to nearly run smack into Charlie who was carrying a tray of coffee with a bag that smelled like fresh bagels. Her hand outstretched ready to knock on the door.<p>

A grin appeared on her face as she looked at Santana, "Hey. I brought food. You look very nice and professional," Charlie said and then frowned slightly. "Where are you going?"

"Subway, I'm going to be late Charlie—" Santana began as she side stepped her dominant and began to jog to the staircase. She couldn't wait until she didn't have such a long commute into the city. She felt Charlie moving with her and she turned to take a closer look at her dominant who was following her. "You're not taking the subway with me—don't you have to go to work?"

"Of course I'm not taking the subway with you, I'll be mauled by people who want my autograph. Puck's waiting outside with the car. I thought it would be nice for us to go together," Charlie said as she continued walking when Santana stopped completely.

She didn't need an escort. "I thought we talked about this Charlie—your sister isn't going to respect me if you fight my battles for me."

"Santana she's my _sister_. I'm not going there to fight any battles for you. I'm there to tell her to be nice, which she will promptly ignore because it's _Frannie_. Then I'll leave you to be with the she-beast for the rest of the day and Puck will pick you up after work. Besides I need to see her anyway to check in about the claim papers, and to piss her off. The last part is just an added bonus of being her younger sister. You will undoubtedly get the brunt of her wrath, as most people do when I bother her. So _enjoy_." Charlie said with a grin as she began to walk to the car.

Santana stared at her dominants back for a moment before quickly following her. She didn't want Charlie to show up at her new place and tell her new boss to be nice. She didn't want Frannie to take it easy on her or let anyone else think that she wasn't capable of being a paralegal. She didn't want people to think that she wasn't capable. Charlie opened the door for her and she slid into the car wordlessly and Charlie climbed in after her. "Charlie—"

Charlie flashed Santana a small smile. "Santana—after this morning whatever goes on between you and Frannie is between you and Frannie. Look I love Frannie, I do but there is something that I don't think you understand. My sister _is_ a sadistic bitch. This isn't some secret, Frannie owns it. So let me go and tell her to be nice for my own sanity. Frannie is _expecting_ it and she isn't going to hold it against you. Bagel?" Charlie asked holding the bag towards her.

Santana rolled her eyes and took one, Charlie offering her a napkin to avoid getting crumbs on her shirt. Charlie seemed sure that Frannie wouldn't hold it against her. "I just really want to make a good impression."

"Just work hard and don't cry in front of her, seriously you do it once and she'll mock you for the rest of your life," Charlie informs her reaching in and grabbing a muffin and eating it.

"Speaking from experience?" Santana asks and Charlie flashes her a smile.

"Of course not! She made Puck cry, Sam got very upset with her," Charlie said with an indignant huff before smiling, "I was _four_, and she told me that Santa didn't exist when I said she was going to get coal for Christmas. Every year since then I have given her a lump of coal for Christmas, and something Grinch related."

"Britt still believes in Santa Clause," Santana says after a moment and she feel's her dominant's eyes on her. "It' silly and she's far too old for it, but Christmas is her favorite holiday. We go to the mall she sits in Santana's lap and she makes a wish. Then I have to sit in Santa's lap, and tell him what I want—I know it's a long way away but I'm letting you know."

"Then we'll go to the family Christmas party this year, it's a _huge_ event for our family. Massive tree, gifts, dad gets on our cases about there isn't any pitter patter of little feet on Christmas morning. Growing up he was up at three am waking us up and dragging us downstairs and informing us that Santa had come. I don't know if he still does that or not, but if Brittany believes you better believe that he will." Santana gives her a curious look and Charlie shrugs. She hadn't been to the Christmas party in years. It's a slight tension in Charlie's voice that has Santana absentmindedly put her hand on Charlie's as she looks out the window. A comforting gesture and Charlie smiles a bit and leans back in the seat eating her bagel. "So what does a paralegal do?"

"I don't know what Frannie will be having me do exactly, but basically I'm going to be doing all the grunt work that lawyers don't really want to do. Research, legal writing you know that sort of thing," Santana looks up at Charlie. "You didn't think your sister did all her own grunt work did you?"

"For the amount of money I pay her I thought she did. Though she probably does do most of her own grunt work to be honest. She doesn't really play well with others and like I said she goes through paralegals and secretaries like they're nothing. She doesn't like stupid people and if you make a mistake just own up to it, apologize and get it done. Don't argue with her—not because she's a dominant or anything is because I've been trying for years and she always wins."

The SUV finally comes to a stop and Charlie pops out of the car holding it open for Santana before the front window opens and Puck waves at Santana, "Good luck and remember don't look her in the eyes," Puck says throwing his own two cents in. He looks over at Charlie, "Will you be long because I want to go grab some more food."

"Twenty minutes or less," Charlie informs him, watching as he drives away. She pulls out her shades and puts them on and follows Santana into the building, heading straight to the elevators and pushing a button. "Maybe you'll get your own office."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I'm just starting it's not like they're going to give me an office Charlie. I'm just a submissive. Besides if they gave me one and they didn't give everyone else one—then it's going to be obvious I'm getting special treatment." Santana follows Charlie into the elevator and watches as Charlie pushes the button to the correct floor. She lets out a small nervous sound and she feels Charlie gently place an arm on her shoulder.

"You're wicked smart and capable, you're going to be the best paralegal that Frannie's ever had. And quite possibly the only person in the world who wants to work with her," Charlie's quiet for a moment as that thought sinks in and she looks at Santana for a moment. She's doing them a huge favor and she probably doesn't even know it. The elevator doors ding and the two of them walk out of it together, Charlie motioning for Santana to follow her to Frannie's office.

"Ms. Fabray," Frannie's secretary says a strained smile on her face. "Do you have an appointment?"

Charlie is about to ignore her and walk straight into Frannie's office like she owns the place when Santana pulls on her arm stopping her and walks up to Frannie's secretary. "Santana Lopez—I'm her new paralegal."

The secretary shoots her a pitying look and looks at the schedule. "You're actually half an hour early, but her schedule is clear right now so let me just check with her. You can take a seat right over there," she motions at the comfy looking chairs and watches as Santana pulls Charlie along with her a confused look on her face, but she doesn't say anything.

Santana shoots Charlie a slightly annoyed look as she takes a seat. "I want to make a good impression," she reminds Charlie who at least has the decency to shoot her an apologetic look. She's nervous and if half the things she's heard about the eldest Fabray are true she really doesn't want her in a bad mood on her first mood. She doesn't know the family dynamics but she can see the mischievous glint in Charlie's eyes and she really doesn't want her boss in a mood on the first day of work. "Charlie can you—not piss her off today?"

"Ms. Fabray—your sister says she'll see you now. Ms. Lopez, she'll see you when she's finished with her sister."

Charlie flicks her eyes toward Santana who finally looks a bit nervous and sick, "Alright, I'll be professional and polite to her," Santana shoots her a relieved look and Charlie heads into her sister's office. Frannie already at work looking through some files. "Frannie."

"You're indoors take the sunglasses off," Frannie lectures without looking up she's surprised when Charlie takes her sunglasses off and takes a seat at her desk like a normal adult come to do business and she finally looks up. Even though Charlie's clearly still in her ripped pants and her button up shirt it's a start. "Gunther has been served with papers and he owes Santana money, you can't go lower than the minimum wage, actually I'm bringing a class action against him. He's been grossly underpaying all his waitresses and stealing their tips. I'm going to nail the bastard. Oh plus he sued you, the papers arrived last Friday, ten million dollars. I'll take care of it."

"And the paperwork for the claiming?" Charlie asks.

"I'm working on it, I'm calling in favors, to see if I can push past the red tape but people aren't bowing down to me like usual. I might actually need to bring dad's name into it," Frannie said making a face. She had gotten where she was by being the best not because she used the family name.

"Thanks Frannie," Charlie says and smiles at her older sister. There is a moment's pause and Charlie exhales as she gets up. "Frannie—Santana's my soulmate, and I'm not asking for you to be any less tough on her but try not to break her. She really wants to learn from you and she respects you, I'm sure there is a healthy dose of fear there was well. So for once in your life, just be _nice_."

"I am nice," Frannie says with an irritated sniff. Charlie bites her lip and rolls her eyes as she puts on her glasses. Frannie scowls at her younger sister and then leans back as her sister is about to leave the room. "Oh, Charlie?" Charlie turns to look at Frannie, who gives her a wicked smile. "Have you put any thought as to how you're going to _please_ both of them? You're horrendously out of shape, five years of binge drinking and doing drugs will do that to you. If I were you I'd put in a call to Sam. A bit of sisterly advice of course." Frannie says as she watches the smile fall off Charlie's lips. "Tell Santana she can come in on your way out," she said dismissively going back to looking at some paperwork.

"You're a bitch," Charlie states firmly.

"I know. Send Santana in on your way out," Frannie says with a pleased look on her face.

Charlie grumbles and stalks out of Frannie's office sighing when she sees Santana, "She'll see you now. Good luck and just call Puck when you're nearly off and he'll come pick you up," Charlie says and watches as Santana gets up and flashes her a smile and heads into Frannie's office. Charlie grins before looking down at her stomach and poking it. She grumbles for a moment if Frannie made a comment then it's something to take into consideration and she pulls out her phone and texts Sam as she heads down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Brittany hadn't seen Santana this happy in months, but she had come home with a huge smile on her face, and Brittany couldn't help smiling with her. "Good day?"<p>

Santana nodded as she pulled off her blazer, "Because I'm Frannie's paralegal I get my own office, and they're not paying me the submissive standard rate like I thought I was going to get. They're paying me the same as dominants, and they make more than minimum wage. Like I get paid like a normal person and everyone was really nice to me—most of the dominants. I mean ran into somebody who was sort of a dick but the moment I said I was Frannie's paralegal he got really quiet and then wished me luck. Frannie wasn't even that bad, I mean she was sort of a bitch at times but I didn't do anything really wrong that she needed to fix at least."

"So none of the dominants gave you a hard time?" Brittany pressed and Santana shook her head.

"They were more impressed that I had lasted half the day with Frannie—I saw her make some first year associate cry. Like he had tears in his eyes because he screwed up on some huge contract and she just eviscerated him, he was a dominant and she just talked to him like he was the lowest of the low. She looked at me and told me not to be an idiot like him and then kicked him out of her office." Santana fell onto their couch as she kicked off her shoes. "How was your day?"

"I went out for lunch with Charlie—I wanted to come visit you on your lunch break but Charlie said that you wanted to make a good impression, so we went out for lunch, and she said she talked to Mike and I'm going to meet him later this week in his studio. Then I helped her carry some more boxes into the car, so she and Puck could continue making the apartment livable. Auditions for her first music video start in couple of days though, she still hasn't decided which song she's going to release she's been busy with the house making sure everything is ready."

Santana frowned at this, "You have to audition? But—"

"I want to audition, I want to know that I'm actually the best out there, just like you do. She's given the people who choose these things instructions that she wants the best dancer, she doesn't care if they're dominant or submissive or if they're purple or green. She just wants the best. I might not even get the part, but I made her promise to let me show her that she doesn't need to do everything for us, because you know she will and it's sweet but we need to be able to stand on our own two feet. Especially with her going on tour soon," Brittany said glumly.

Santana paused she hadn't thought about that. Charlie would eventually go on tour that much was inevitable but it wasn't like she was talking about it or even fielding calls. "How soon?"

Brittany shrugged, "She didn't talk about it, the album isn't ready yet but things are starting to move quickly, the first video is going to be shot soon, she's got a photo shoot, and she's got magazine interviews. I just didn't want her to have to worry about _us_ as well."

"She's just going to be gone for who knows how long and she hasn't told us?" Santana said in an annoyed tone. She couldn't just up and disappear for god knows how long, they were just getting to know her and she was getting comfortable having Charlie around.

"San, let's just talk to her about it when we move in. She's been busy and she's trying to do a million things at once. She can't be the one taking care of us we have to take care of her as well. That's what a submissive is supposed to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brittany and Santana move in more talking, decisions are made, Charlie get's taken care of. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Wow, I'm glad you're all loving this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thank you for all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Puck looked up from where he was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs playing video games as Charlie lugged the last of the boxes inside. "You're <em>really<em> out of shape," he mused before going back to playing the video games as Charlie put the boxes on the ground and flipped him off, she was drenched in sweat and inhaling deeply. "Don't worry Sam will get you back into shape fast, you just have to do everything he says and make sure you eat all the food he puts in front of you."

"This is your fault why didn't you tell me I was getting out of shape?" Charlie said as she wheezed. "How the hell aren't you out of shape? You drank just as much as I did."

"I also have a crazy work out regime with Sam, and I eat better than you," Puck said as he continued to play the video games. "It takes work to look this sexy," he informs her. "Is that the last of the boxes or do you need to make another trip before Quinn arrives with your girls?"

"You could _help_," Charlie snaps at him as she gets up to head downstairs once more.

"How many boxes do you have left?" Puck asks. She'd already made four trips already, taking the elevator down and carrying two boxes at a time up several flights of stairs.

"One more, look they're going to be here any minute and I look half dead Puck, you've been sitting on your ass while I do all the heavy lifting. You're supposed to be _helping me_."

"I _am_. I'm helping you get back into shape and we set the bed up and all the furniture and the new appliances, and the television we even put in an office for Santana in the spare bedroom. I helped you fix up the kitchen and put shit away. I just draw the line in helping you move boxes that I know you can carry but are too lazy to. Remember you have _two_ girls to please sexually. As your bro, I take my duty to make sure you're not a one and done guy, _very_ seriously. Besides Sam said that this would help you and it's a good cardio workout." So he had made the last part up he had been carrying boxes all week it wouldn't kill Charlie to help him out.

"Yes well at this point I'm not going to _make_ it to the bedroom if I die of a heart attack or fall down the stairs and break my neck," Charlie grumbled as she headed out the door to grab the last box.

"That's the spirit!" Puck called after her, laughing when he heard the loud cursing. He put the controller down and picked up one of the boxes that Charlie had dragged upstairs. It was labelled clothing so he moved it to the master bedroom and placed it in the spacious walk in closet. It was a nice place and they had put it together from scratch. They had put the place together based on what looked right. He imagined that there would still be some slight adjustments but all in all the place looked pretty good. Certainly classier than anything Charlie could have come up with on her own. He headed back and sat on one of the beanbags. It was his personal house warming gift for Charlie—well it really was a gift for him so when he came over they could still game like they normally did. He'd even gotten them to match with the red throw pillows.

"I still can't believe you two did all this," Quinn stated as she walked into the apartment looking around. She had personally expected _disaster _with things half done. But she was surprised to see that they had done everything like they had said they were going to do. This was a far cry from watching them arguing over how to fix the bedframe on Monday morning. They'd even managed to move the piano so it was more center of the big living room.

Santana stared at the living room with the black leather couches and the bright red throw pillows, everything was exactly how she had asked for it. She bit her lip before walking to it and running her hand along the supple leather. Everything matched, from the black granite countertops to the candy red retro fridge even the range was done in that retro style. But the decorations, were for Brittany from the few three-dimensional printouts of some of her favorite cartoons that were put in frames and hung up around the apartment, to the photos of dancer's in various positions, also in tasteful frames were hung in strategic places around the room.

Brittany touched one of the paintings carefully and grinned, Charlie hadn't forgotten about her, even if they weren't going to have her rainbow colored room, she liked it. She had made sure to include her in the decorating scheme. "Where is she?" She asked Puck.

"Getting the last box," Puck said with an amused look on his face. Everyone shot him a look and he smiled. "She's got a photo-shoot coming up, and is trying to get back into shape."

Santana frowned and looked over at Quinn, "Is this a celebrity thing? She doesn't _need_ to lose weight."

"No what she needs to do is stop eating like a teenager, and drinking like a frat boy. If my sister wants to get healthy again and is gullible enough to believe that Sam asked her to run up several flights of stairs to get in shape for her photo-shoots, then I say we just let her do what she thinks she has to do. She's spent the past four to five years not taking care of herself, it's about time she starts doing it." Quinn said with a shrug.

Charlie finally arrived having given up on the fool's errand and had taken the elevator up. She was exhausted and sweaty and gross and her hair was a mess. She walked into her apartment and looked up at everyone and flashed a smile at Brittany and Santana. "Do you like it?" She asks them as she puts the box down on the ground.

"We love it," Brittany says taking a step toward Charlie and throwing her arms around her. She crinkles her nose a bit, "You didn't have to carry our boxes up the stairs. Puck just made you do it because he didn't want to," she whispers in Charlie's ear before pulling away.

Puck shoots Charlie a wide grin and she glares at him darkly. "Well, I think it's time me and Quinn leave you three alone so you can get settled." Puck said in a cheerful voice as he moved around Charlie and slipped out the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes and patted her twin on the back, "Good luck. I'd say don't do anything stupid but—" she doesn't finish that thought but waves her hand over her twins body, she's already being silly. "I've got to go run lines with Rachel, we'll see you tomorrow at brunch," she called out before closing the door and leaving the three of them alone.

Charlie took a step back, "So the tour—I'll show you your room, and the bathroom, and Santana's office, my room if you need anything—"

Santana paused for a moment going over what Charlie had just said. It sounded like she had said—"I have an office?"

"I didn't know if Frannie would send you back home with _work_ from the office, it sounds like something she'd do. So I gave you a space so you can do your work in peace," Charlie said moving past them and opening the door. "We converted one of the bedrooms. In other words we just put in a desk and some bookcases. "I'm sure when you head back to school eventually you'll fill those bookcases right up." Charlie moves keeping the door open and opens the door closest to it. "Laundry area, and the second bathroom." Charlie pats one of the doors, "Guest bedroom, well mine while we're still getting to know each other. It's a mess though." She doesn't open the door and instead moves to the end of the hall.

Brittany glances at Charlie's door curiously, she desperately wants to see what's inside but Charlie looks excited to show them their room and she shuffles along, she can see Santana giving the door one last look before they follow Charlie to the master bedroom and her mouth falls open a bit at the sight of the huge bed. "This is ours?" she questions and Charlie nods. She frowns slightly and looks at Charlie, "This should be your room," she states after a moment.

"I slept on Quinn's couch for six months, trust me when I say that I don't need that much space," Charlie says with a laugh, rubbing the back of her neck slowly. "This is yours and Santana's room," she states firmly and pats the high thread count sheets, her mother had said it made a difference she personally had no idea. "It's super comfortable as well and apparently good for the back and most importantly it's—well sturdy," she flushes at that. "There is a huge walk in closet, all your clothes are there to be put away—and your bathroom. Charlie moves to the other door in the room and opens it. It's a decent sized bathroom with a large Jacuzzi and a walk in shower, and a triple vanity, that once again follows the pattern of the house. On the towel rack are large fluffy towels with their names embroidered on it.

"You didn't have to—" Santana begins but realizes that it doesn't sound grateful, and she is but a part of this is too much. She glances at Charlie who looks like she really wants them to like it and she can see the thought that went into it. From the embroidered unicorn on Britt's towel. She had probably been busting her ass all week and she looked exhausted. "It looks amazing, thank you."

Charlie grins at them watching as Brittany moves to hug her again and she hugs back, relaxing a bit, a lot of phone calls and late nights putting everything together and still working on her album were catching up to her. "Alright, I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll help you unpack your stuff?"

"No, you're going to go rest. When was the last time you _slept_?" Brittany said looking at Charlie who really did look like she was going to fall asleep soon anyway. Charlie doesn't answer for a moment and Brittany makes a face, "You need to take care of yourself as well—you can't just take care of us and have your body fall apart on you." Quinn had said it and she hadn't thought anything of it but it was evident that Charlie wasn't going to take care of herself without some input from them.

Charlie opened her mouth but Brittany had a firm look on her face and nodded, "I'll shower and then take a nap, holler if you need me for anything," she offered another smile before heading to the other bathroom to take a shower.

Brittany waited until Charlie was out of earshot and looked at Santana. "She's our soulmate and we need to take care of her like she's taking care of us," she said and looked around she didn't know exactly how to take care of their future dominant. "Maybe she can sleep with us tonight—"

Santana immediately put a stop to that idea, "We're not having sex with her because she got us nice things, and that's the message it's going to send. She doesn't want that and we're not going to be those people or she's just going to keep getting us expensive things." Santana sighed when Brittany made a face. Their sex life had been lacking for a while, what with Gunther keeping her at the diner. They had needed to make rent somehow and if Brittany wasn't getting any jobs then they had needed the influx of cash somehow. But now that wasn't a problem anymore.

Brittany grumbled, she missed sexy times with Santana but Santana had a point, "Well we need to do something Santana, she's our _soulmate_ and our dominant. She needs to be healthy and happy. We need to start giving back, I want to make this work." She thinks hard for a moment and smiles. "We can make her dinner and we can talk and then she can have a bubble bath here and we can totally try and sneak a peek."

Santana paused for a second and bit her lip wondering if it was a good idea, Charlie did wear relatively tight pants and she did sort of want to see what they would be working with. "I'll go check the fridge and see what we have and check to see if we have any bubble bath stuff here, maybe when she's resting we can go get some of the essentials? Healthy food, Brittany we can't keep having ice cream for dinner whenever she's around." Brittany huffs at this but nods.

"San—maybe after she goes to sleep for tonight we can get our sweet lady kisses on? It's been a long time but you're going to have to be quiet so you don't wake her up." She smiles when Santana gives her a look of mock outrage. "I'm going to go remind her to stretch after she showers."

"I have to be quiet? What about you?" Santana demands and she's met with Brittany's laughter.

* * *

><p>It's three hours later by the time that Charlie finally wakes up to the smell and sound of food being cooked and she moves to hoist herself off her bed but her muscles are sore. She makes a mental note to murder Puck, but she finally manages to roll herself out of bed, kicking at the papers that litter her floor. Songs, jingles, random sheet music that she's composed, things that she jots down whenever it pops into her mind. She heads to her laundry basket and she grabs a clean pair of pants and slides them on before heading out her door making sure to close it after her. Brittany is setting the table and Santana is busy plating things and she smiles. This is what she had wanted, she'd been so jealous for so long that everyone got this in some fashion. Sure Rachel rarely entered the kitchen and Quinn did all the cooking but she had wanted it desperately and now she had it. "That smell's <em>really<em> good," Charlie said startling the two of them.

Brittany puts the plate down and she smiles at Charlie, she looks better certainly not nearly as exhausted as she had looked earlier. "You're awake—we were about to wake you up to tell you that dinner was ready," Brittany says in a cheerful tone and pulls out the chair and motions for Charlie to sit.

Charlie rubs the back of her neck again and moves to the chair and takes a seat a confused look on her face. She hadn't really been expecting this but she takes a seat and glances up at them. "We could have ordered out if you wanted—you don't have to cook for me if you don't want to. We all sort of had to learn how to cook for ourselves. Our mom got really sick one year, and our dad is a menace in the kitchen. After the first fire, it was cereal and sandwiches. So we taught ourselves how to cook and just took turns so we didn't starve."

"If you're going to take care of us then we're going to take care of you. Puck told us about your photo-shoot. You look fine but no more trying to kill yourself to lose weight, you can do yoga and Pilates with me and San," Brittany informs her.

Charlie immediately wants to protest because she's not the most flexible person in the world but she imagines they'll find out soon enough—and realize she needs some hands on help. At the very least she could sit their quietly and watch. "Alright Pilates and yoga," Charlie said with a grin leaning back as a plate is put in front of her.

Santana moves with three plates in her hand, the skills she learned from waitressing coming in handy as she plates the food, and takes her seat by Charlie who says her thanks quickly. "So—how's the album coming along," it's been bothering her all day, as Charlie's phone had been buzzing non-stop with calls from her agent and several other people had come in. She hadn't really meant to snoop but the texts were displayed as they came in. Her tone was as casual and she ignored the pout on Brittany's face.

"The last two songs have been recorded, just one of the songs is _missing_ something," Charlie answers truthfully and shrugs. "I thought Mercedes had it but the vocals are _off_, she sounds amazing—it's just that it sounds wrong to me. No chemistry might be the answer. Don't worry I'll figure it out, I have a few weeks to figure it out. Or have Rachel take a listen to see if she can spot what's wrong with it and see if I can fix it, or I might have to scrap the song and substitute it for a new one."

"So after that you go on tour?" Brittany asked casually as she took a bite of her food.

Charlie cuts her vegetables, she's not the biggest fan of them but she plans to eat everything on her plate. "The tour doesn't come out until after I release the album, before that I'm going to release a song or two, so it starts getting radio play. I start a media tour do a few performances, and then we have a launch party. I release my album and then I finally go on tour. They're trying to figure out which cities and festivals I should perform at, who I want to go on tour with. That sort of thing, it's a _process_. It's going to be a couple months before everything is set up though." Charlie admits and looks up at them, she sees a bit of relief on their faces. "I'm a few months off from that, and we'll talk about it when the dates are set." Then came the painful award season where she would probably get nominated but not win any of the _big_ awards. But she would get slimed and win another lame surfboard.

Santana frowned slightly, "How long do your tours normally last?"

Charlie flicked her eyes to Santana, "The plan isn't set but I have a choice between four months and a full year. I'm looking at the year one, it's more spaced out and I'd have more downtime which means I'd be able to fly back in. I mean it's going to be hectic over all. But I'd get to see you—during the year I wouldn't be able to see either of you for four months, unless you come fly out and see me but I'll be—working for most of it. Or I can take my time fly back in or you can fly out and visit me and I won't be nearly as busy. I mean they're still putting together the plan for me, and once they finalized both plans I was going to show it to you guys and you guys could help me decide which one was best. I mean the year is better for me but I don't want to disrupt what you have going on either. I'll look over both proposals with you, but that won't be ready till next month at the latest, after I release my next single."

Brittany smiles and relaxes, "So we've got plenty of time?" Charlie nods and Brittany smiles at this relieved that she isn't just going up and disappear without telling them, and that she's going to try and make the right choice. It's different, not being treated like she's stupid and being involved in the decision making.

"We've got plenty of time," Charlie says relaxing, taking a bite of her food. "So what's the plan after dinner? I can help you guys unpack we can watch a movie—"

"Then you're having a bubble bath and going to get more rest." Brittany says, Charlie may look better but there's still that exhausted air around her.

"A bubble bath?" Charlie says with a confused look on her face but then she grins hopefully. Because maybe after the bubble bath she was going to need to rest, which meant—"Together?"

A deep part of Brittany wants to say yes but Santana had a point and she shakes her head. "Just you, don't worry I got you a rubber ducky so you won't be alone. You can name him and everything."

Charlie looks ready to protest this unilateral decision that they made but Santana steps in immediately. "You're still sore and stiff from earlier this will help Charlie. You _can't_ just take care of our needs and ignore your body, so take the bubble bath, and let us take care of you just like you take care of us—please?"

Charlie closes her mouth and rubs the back of her neck before nodding and looking at Brittany. "I can name him whatever I want?" Brittany grins and nods. She's not used to people actually trying to take care of her.

* * *

><p>It's Santana who sets the bath up while Charlie grabs her towels and everything from the bathroom she's using. Brittany is sitting on the side of the Jacuzzi with a rainbow colored duck in her lap before she set's in the bubbly water. "Don't make it to hot San," Brittany says after testing the water and Santana rolls her eyes before splashing Brittany soaking her in water. "San!" Brittany says jumping back, the duck falling to the ground. There's a smile on her face and she immediately tries to splash Santana back getting water on the floor, as Santana scrambles backwards.<p>

"What I was just making sure it wasn't too hot," Santana says with laughter as she tries to duck away from Brittany who tries to get her again. "Britt we're supposed to be getting the bubble bath ready for her remember," Santana said trying to remain assertive. Brittany pouts but nods and Santana moves back to check the temperature of the water only to be splashed by Brittany. "_Britt_!" Santana says as Brittany breaks out into laughter and she can't help but smile and grab onto Brittany's arms. It's the most _fun_ they've had together in months, possibly years. No asshole dominants around to make them both feel like shit, no more trying to live pay check to paycheck. They have a new soulmate and a new dominant and a new job and more opportunities. They were going to be fine. Santana leans in quickly stealing a kiss from Brittany who smiles back. "I love you Britt," she mumbles. It's been a while since they had said it to each other.

Brittany smiles back, "I love you too," she glances up as Charlie finally enters her field of vision and she looks up at her and smiles at the musician. "We've prepared your bubble bath, and are you sure you want to name him _Lucky_," Charlie nods and grins at her. "Fine, I liked my idea better. Lord Engelbert is a better name," she sniffs dramatically as she places Lucky into the water watching him float with the suds surrounding him.

"Maybe—but I think Lucky just _fits_ somehow," Charlie says and tests the water a bit with her hand. "It's perfect, I shouldn't be too long," Charlie says.

"Take as long as you need," Santana says and Charlie smiles at her and drops her towel on the ground.

Charlie places her towel on the side of the tub and glances back at Santana and Brittany who are still just sort of standing there and she scratches her head. "Thank-you?" she says shifting a bit. She's not going to just strip down in front of them that would be rude especially with her body reacting to the two of them just standing there wet and they had just been kissing—Charlie bites her lip and immediately looks at the floor and tries to will her body to calm down.

Santana immediately chooses that moment to drag Brittany out before she just tells Charlie to get naked for them, "We'll just be in the room unpacking," she says and pull's Brittany out and closes the door not completely. She doesn't hear the door lock behind them and she motions for Brittany to be quiet as they both quickly take a peek.

Brittany bites her lip as Charlie pulls off her shirt and tosses it onto the ground. The singer doesn't move for a moment before she pulls off her jeans and boxers in one quick motion and turns to slide into the tub, sticking her toes in first before moving and sliding into the Jacuzzi with a low groan and pushes the button to start the jets. Brittany pulls back and looks at Santana who looks confused, Charlie was clearly at half-mast. But they don't have anything to compare her size to, sure they had toys but that wasn't fair comparison. "Do you think we should ask Rachel?" Brittany whispers to Santana.

"The dwarf probably thinks everything is massive," Santana points out and she gets swatted on the arm by Brittany and she rolls her eyes as they pull away from the door. "Fine—we'll ask the dwarf. I mean she'd know right? They're identical twins, it should be identical right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brunch leads to an awkward conversation with Rachel as well as much more. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. Onto the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She groaned and knocked on the door to the master bedroom, it was time to start getting ready for brunch with the family. She'd need another shower and then she'd need to find some clean clothes to wear. At least she didn't stiff. The bubble bath had done wonders, though she had gotten some strange looks from Santana and Brittany on her way back to her room. "Santana—Brittany, time to get ready." She was met with silence so she knocked again before opening the door to just make sure that they heard her. "Britt—" Charlie's hand immediately shot up and covered her eyes. She hadn't meant to see them naked. She had just wanted to wake them up. Well she had mostly seen Brittany naked, Santana had been under the covers. They had most definitely had sex last night. She immediately pulled out of the room, but she snuck one last look before closing the door. She'd just call them on their phones, she could do that it was probably for the best. She glanced down at her rapidly hardening dick before groaning she loathed cold showers, but she certainly didn't want to be that perverted roommate. She went to her phone and dialed Santana's number hearing the loud blare of her ringtone through the door followed by the sound of movement and cursing caused a small smile to pull on Charlie's lips.<p>

'_What_?" Santana hissed grumpily into the phone.

Charlie heard Brittany groan and shift on the bed and she wondered how long they had been up for and bit her lip. The thoughts weren't helping her, growing problem, so she tried to focus on the fact that clearly Frannie was right and she was going to have to redouble her efforts. "Pucks going to be here in half an hour to take us to my parents for brunch, it's time to get ready."

_'__Five more minutes_.' Brittany called out as she snuggled back into Santana's side.

Santana rubbed Brittany's arm for a moment before sighing into the phone. _'We'll be there.'_ She ends the call after a moment and turns to Brittany nudging her gently. "We've got to go Britt or we're going to be late." Brittany doesn't move and a pleased smile crosses Santana's lips for a moment, "We've got to ask the dwarf questions remember?"

This thought seems to be the one to rouse Brittany from her slumber as she snaps up in bed pulling on Santana's arm. "Come on San we're going to be late." Santana rolls her eyes but laughs as she scrambles out of bed. There were questions that needed to have an answer to them.

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray had been beaming all day it had been a long time since her entire family had gathered for a family brunch. Frannie had been the one to start skipping them, for good reasons. Work had been important and Frannie had sunk hours to get to where she was mowing down anyone in her path. Then Charlie had gone away for her first world tour and she hadn't even been in the country. Quinn had been the one to last the longest before work had finally caught up with her. Having to travel to different locations for the movies she had been in, had pulled Quinn away as well.<p>

But now things were finally back to normal, well they would have been had Charlie bothered to show up to any of the previous brunches. It wasn't as if she was working or producing anything new and got lost in the music or composing, she hadn't shown up. Even when Charlie was sleeping on Quinn's couch, she would be absent when it came time to go and no one could reach her, but it was different now. But finally for the first time in five years all her children were attending a family function. There hadn't even been a need to argue with them they had all said that they would be there. Judy got up as she watched her daughter scramble out of the car to open the door for her soulmates. "Charlie, your father wishes to see you. He's with Quinn and Frannie in his study. Don't worry I'll give Santana and Brittany the tour." Charlie shot her mother a suspicious look even though the expression was hidden by her trademark shades. Judy smiled at her daughter innocently. "Charlie you know your father doesn't like to be kept waiting," Judy reminded her.

Charlie grumbled and shot one last suspicious look at her mother. She knew what her mother had planned, she'd seen that look in her mother's eyes before. Her mother was going to embarrass her, she just knew it. "I have to go see my dad—whatever embarrassing stories my mother decides to tell you—they are grossly exaggerated," she informs them because she _knows_ her mother. But she relaxes after a moment and leans in and gets a quick hug from Brittany and flashes a smile at Santana. "I'll be back soon as I can—remember they are all gross exaggerations." Charlie stops and presses a kiss against her mother's cheek before walking into the house.

Santana flicks her eyes to Judy who has a smile on her face, "They aren't _all_ exaggerations are they?"

Judy smiles and motions for them to follow her into the house. "Once when she was about four maybe five we went to one of those indoor playgrounds for children. Both the twins decided that they hated socks, and they kept taking them off. I told them that they had to keep them on or they wouldn't be allowed to play. I went back to talking with the other parents, the next thing I know I hear screaming and laughter and I look back and there are my twins in _nothing_ _but_ socks, well Charlie was wearing her pants as hat but they were running around naked."

Brittany bit her lip trying not to giggle but she failed, "What did you do?"

"I chased them around for a bit trying to get them to put back on their clothes—most of which were lost in the ball pit never to be seen again. Then I called their father. They fought over the pair of pants so they wouldn't get in trouble. I had to wrap Charlie up in my jacket at the time." Judy smiled and shook her head. "They always did have a hard time staying out of trouble." Judy smiles and looks at the two girls for a moment, but those times were gone. They were simpler then. Judy walked to where the rest of the submissive's were. "I don't think you've met Frannie's submissive—"

"Your boss married Jesus?" Brittany whispered loudly to Santana who stared at the man who was in sandals and had dreadlocks.

Judy smiled, "Charlie and Quinn had the same reaction," she mused.

Joe stood up and placed his hands together, "Namaste," he greeted he said bowing his head.

Frannie didn't talk about her submissive, there were no pictures in her office and a part of Santana wondered why that was. She couldn't be ashamed of him—the tattoos the dreadlocks—the sandals. "You're a hippy!"

Judy smiled and chuckled, "And that was Frannie's reaction." Santana looked at her. "You don't always get who you dreamed of, but you get who you _need_. Joe is _exactly_ what Frannie needed it took her a bit of time to realize that but she got there eventually. Anyway I need to go make sure that my husband's not driving my children insane with questions about babies."

"If it makes you feel better Santana, I had a very similar reaction when I first met Joe. He's a physical therapist, and he gives the most _wonderful_ massages," Rachel said smiling at Joe. "And it's nice to have another person in this family who _doesn't _think that bacon is a food group all on its own." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry I never got a chance to meet you both before, but I'm pretty busy most days, but if you ever need a massage—you should just stop by the office, you get the family discount." Joe said with an easy going smile on his face.

"But you're a _hippy_!" Santana repeated, her brain not making the connection. Everything about her boss, stated that she loathed hippies. The very first day at work, Frannie had informed her that her homework was trying to get Charlie's to dress like an adult. "She let you out of the house dressed like that—she wears designer _everything_."

Joe laughed and nodded, "Compromise is the key to any relationship."

"Frannie doesn't _compromise_," Santana pointed out. She simply eviscerated things in her way.

Joe shot her an easy going smile, he was used to the questions. _Everyone_ had them, it wasn't as if their relationship had been easy. They had fought tooth and nail when they first met, Frannie had wanted him to shave his head and grow a proper haircut. He hadn't wanted to be with someone so—corporate. But it just inexplicably worked. "For friends and family, I can wear what I want. When we're going to do her things, well she makes sure I look the part. For things where she needs to go to for me—well she has clothes for that as well." Designer brands of course but he couldn't complain, she made the effort and made sure to come to most of his nature walks even though he knew she preferred to be in the city.

Santana nodded, who was she to judge even if it did catch her off guard. She hadn't been expecting—Joe.

Brittany has a million questions for Jesus but it can wait as she turns to Rachel taking a seat beside her. "Rachel—are Charlie and Quinn _identical_?" Santana turns to look at Rachel curiously as the Broadway actress gives them both a curious look.

"Of course they are. Though I know that Quinn has a birthmark on her hip and Charlie has one on her elbow—but apart from that they are _completely _identical." This didn't seem to satisfy the question that both of them were looking for and Rachel paused before flushing. "_Oh_—you saw Charlie naked didn't you? Yes, Quinn has one to. You know that five percent of the female population is born with one. I'm sure Charlie could have explained her body better than I can."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Well if Charlie and Quinn are identical—what we want to know is how big she is," Santana asked bluntly keeping her voice down as she looked at Joe who didn't seem to be bothered at all by this conversation.

Rachel flushes immediately and shifts in her seat. She had never really discussed Quinn's body with anyone before. "Quinn is very—_adequately_ sized. I've never had any complaints what's so ever. I've only ever been with Quinn. It's not like I've measured it—though it's probably something Quinn's done. I don't want to know what she gets up to with Puck or Charlie in her spare time and when she's bored. I can ask Quinn if you want."

"What do you want to ask me?" Quinn asked as she strolled into the room. She watched with mild amusement as her wife and every submissive turned to her. Rachel's face turning several shades redder. "Dad started on in on kids and I managed to distract him and make my get away." She flashed Rachel a grin, walking over to her and pressing her lips against Rachel's quickly smiling against Rachel's lips. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Rachel turned a bright, and pulled away from her wife. "Santana and Brittany had some questions about Charlie and I was going to ask you. They wanted to know if you're _identical_."

Quinn frowned slightly still not completely understanding, obviously she and Charlie were identical, but the blush and the fact that Rachel glanced at her crotch answered the unasked question. Quinn glanced at Rachel and gave her a dry look. "I haven't seen Charlie naked since we were _children_, what do you think I do when I'm with her?" she asked her wife.

"Get progressively drunk and do silly things with Charlie and Puck. Then you come home and then cuddle me," Rachel responded and smiled when Quinn flushed for a moment. "It's when you're doing silly things with your sister and Puck that I wonder about. Especially with how competitive you two get, I simply thought that it was something that you two would eventually get around to. Comparing penis sizes. Since you haven't, could you ask Charlie how big she is? Discretely of course? She'd never tell me, but you're her sister and she'd tell you."

"She'd also tell them—_proudly _if they asked," Quinn points out looking at Santana and Brittany. "I lived with her for six months, I had to force her to wear pants. Getting my twin naked _really_ isn't difficult," Quinn pointed out dryly.

"We're not exactly there in our relationship," Santana answers truthfully. "We're still trying to figure out a balance."

"Plus she'd know that we were peeking when she took a bath yesterday," Brittany adds and Quinn looks at her. "We were trying to make sure she _relaxed_, and she did."

Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her and kissed her gently, pouting ever so slightly. "_Please_ Quinn. For me?" Quinn looks at her and Rachel presses her lips against Quinn's lips again and Quinn smiles and nods.

* * *

><p>Russell raised a brow at his daughter and shook his head. "You need to start picking up your phone Charlie, your agent has been hounding me. Remember that song you did with Mercedes, she's chosen to release it and the video needs to be done. They've managed to push it back a bit and they're planning to release the lyric video. There's choreography to learn Charlie," he watched as his daughter groaned. "You only have two days and because you've been ignoring your messages they aren't going to hold up production for you."<p>

Charlie sighed but nodded, she didn't know why people insisted that she dance in videos. "Alright, and I'll start working on different arrangements for acoustic version of the songs. Shouldn't take me that long. The problem is _that song_. Mercedes voice is to strong. I thought about having Rachel sing it but her voice is to—clean for my tastes. So I've got to find _that voice_ that can make the song sexier and at the same time doesn't throw off the balance of the song. Or I'm going to have to scrap the song and replace it with something else, probably sign it away. But it's a hit—I just need that extra something to make it _the _hit of the year."

Russell smiled, he hadn't seen his daughter this focused on her music in years, and most of the songs were more _mature_ and different. He was willing to put money that it was going to be a critical and commercial success. He could finally justify why they hadn't dropped her from the label. "_Excellent_, and your submissive's have you been treating them right?"

"We're working on it. They made me dinner and drew me a bubble bath," Charlie smiled at this and leaned back. It had been nice being taken care of. Maybe she'd make dinner tonight.

"_But_," Russell pressed and Charlie looked at him.

Charlie leans back, it's a lot of things that plague her mind but she's been so busy with everything she hasn't just stopped to think about it. "They've been _together_ for years on their own. They're independent and well they don't _need_ me. And sometimes it hits me that I'm the interloper in their relationship. I can't stop and think about it though, the album, dealing with all the various lawsuits, trying to balance this new relationship, trying to keep myself in a good healthy place, it's actually a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. It shouldn't _be_ this difficult."

"You're doing better and the music—I knew that you were talented and if you can write and produce music like you did for this album. Then I expect the next one to only be better. As for Brittany and Santana, you need to give it _time_, not everyone just falls in love magically like Quinn and Rachel. Frannie and Joe have separated once before. All because that name appears on your wrist, doesn't mean that it's _magic_, you have to _work_ at it," Russell commented throwing in his two cents. "But I think that you're doing a good job Charlie, just take it one day at a time."

Charlie nods and looks up as Quinn pops her head into the study, Frannie had escaped with her mother ages ago. "Brunch is ready."

Russell got up and grinned at his daughters, "Let's see if I can sneak some bacon onto my plate before your mother notices and gives me the evil eye," he laughed and left the room, Charlie following him.

Quinn grabbed onto Charlie's arm stopping her, "I need to ask you something real quick."

"Sure, what do you need?" Charlie asked stopping.

"So—Rachel asked me a question and it got me thinking. I was wondering if we were _completely_ _identical_." Quinn said. "_Are _we?"

"Quinn, I love you. I would do nearly _anything_ for you. What this doesn't include is having a threesome with you and Rachel. I mean I love you—just not that much. Besides I'm sure that Rachel would totally fall in love with me if I were to have sex with her." Charlie said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Quinn hissed grabbing onto Charlie. "What the hell do you mean she'd fall in love with you?"

"Well—not really me so much as my dick. I can give you some pointers if you want if you—" Charlie was pushed hard into the wall and she blinked in surprise.

"_Pointers_? I know how to _please_ Rachel, I've been doing it for _years_." Quinn snapped at Charlie.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yet you're _here_ asking me to join in a threesome with you and Rachel. What am I supposed to think?"

"I wasn't—is your mind always in the gutter?" Quinn said raising her voice.

"You're the one who came up to me asking about my _dick_," Charlie hisses at her twin. "I'm not having a threesome with you and Rachel. If you want another dick in the equation ask Puck. He'll sleep with anything that moves and he'd totally be up for it."

"I just—" Quinn began getting frustrated. She didn't even know how her twin's mind had jumped from that question to talking about threesomes.

"What are you two _knuckleheads _fighting about now?" Frannie asked raising an eyebrow at the two of them, interrupting Quinn. "You know mom hates it when we fight."

"Quinn is trying to recruit me for a threesome with her and Rachel," Charlie says shoving Quinn away and moving to stand by Frannie who turns to Quinn. "I'm trying to tell her _no_. Fucking sexual harassment."

Frannie opened her mouth and then closed it and looked at Quinn who was a bright red. "Quinn—please don't tell me—you know what I don't want to know. I'm here to tell you that brunch is ready and we're all waiting for the both of you."

"I just wanted to know how big her dick was—" Quinn says trying to defend herself.

"You're not making the situation better," Frannie interrupts pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know why I deal with you two lunatics. I'm going to go get some bacon before dad finishes it all."

Charlie shot Quinn a look, "I'm going to go get some bacon. We will never speak of this conversation again."

"I would stay away from bacon if I were you. Aren't you trying to get in shape for your soulmates?" Frannie asks innocently with a bit of glee on her face as Charlie's face falls. She smirks as she walks away, more bacon for her.

Quinn threw her hands up in the air, she had no idea how this had gone so badly. If Brittany and Santana wanted to know how big Charlie was they would just have to find out for themselves and _wait_. Or at the very least _ask Puck_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Britt teaches Charlie to dance, sort of. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is probably the quickest I've ever updated this story, twice within twenty-four hours. Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

><p>Mike Change stared at the carnage on the ground and his head snapped up to where Charlie was standing in the middle of the bodies on the ground a sheepish look on her face. "I said <em>left<em>."

"I went _left_," Charlie pointed out as she offered her hand out to one of the dancers. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You went _right_, I meant _your_ left," Mike said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright everyone take five minutes. Charlie just—don't _move_. I'm going to go see if I can redo the choreography a bit and simplify it. Make sure you don't accidentally break someone's leg." Mike said a bit miffed, this had been the perfect music video for Mercedes, her dancing had gotten better. What they _needed_ was Charlie to get with the program.

Charlie made a face and looked around at all the other dancers who had backed away from her, her shoulders slumped and she grumbled as she headed far away from the group of dancers. She wasn't _that_ bad, she just couldn't figure it out when there were so many people around her, and Mike just shouted things out and she had trouble adjusting. He _had said _left, so she had moved that way slamming into one of the dancers. What happened next was like a domino effect of bodies hitting the ground. Mercedes had wisely chosen to practice with a stand-in for her. They were supposed to dance together at some point in the video. She sat by herself in the corner watching the dancers and she grumbled. She could dance just fine when there weren't people around to get in her way. She groaned and rested her head against the mirror and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she just sing why did it have to be complicated, lip-syncing and dancing. She didn't know how certain artists could throw on the most elaborate sets and still sing live.

Brittany smiled as she held the bagged lunch she had prepared for Charlie, it had stickers all over the bag and Charlie's name on it. She hadn't been around this morning. Puck had mentioned that Charlie had skipped breakfast and with Santana at work, it had fallen onto her to make sure that Charlie ate and remained well hydrated. So she had made sure to pack a lunch before she had gone to her audition.

She poked her head into the studio, she hadn't heard the music and she felt eyes fall on her as she walked in and waved to Mike who smiled and waved back before he went back to talking to a few of the dancers. Brittany frowned slightly as she searched for Charlie before resting her eyes on the sole figure who was sitting down against the mirror. Brittany watched Charlie for a moment her eyes were closed and she moved to sit by her soulmate placing the packed lunch on Charlie's lap. Charlie opened an eye and Brittany smiled at her. "I brought you lunch and you have to remember to stay hydrated."

Charlie sat up and looked at the brown bag lunch and smiled at Brittany. "Thank you. How'd your audition go?"

Brittany grinned at Charlie, "I got an immediate call back. That's never happened to me before." Brittany admits and looks at all the dancers. She recognized some of them from the various auditions she had gone to. Many of them were staring at her curiously, the rule of thumb was that you never approached the stars unless it was important and yet here she was having made Charlie a lunch. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Brittany asks after a moment looking at Charlie who has unwrapped the cookie and has it halfway to her mouth.

"I'm a menace to dancers," Charlie admits and Brittany shoots her a look. "I _can't dance_, at least not with so many people around me. I step on their feet or bump into them. I get distracted by other people's movements—they really should just let me just act like I'm far to cool to dance in this video. I'm not going to learn the choreography in two days," she grumbles. Give her two weeks and she'd be able to put together something passable.

"Can I see the choreography?" Brittany asks.

Charlie nods, "Ask Mike to show it to you. I'm going to sit here and eat this cookie and sulk before I get dragged into doing it _all_ over again." Charlie said finally eating the cookie and trying to relax her body, opening the water and drinking it.

Brittany gets up and moves to where Mike is and taps him on the shoulder "Can I see the choreography so I can teach it to Charlie?"

Mike looks over at Charlie and then back at Brittany, "Are you sure you want to be the one to attempt that? You missed it earlier she managed to knock _everyone_ down. I think I need to just redo the choreography with her and make it simpler."

Brittany nods, "Can you still show me what you have though? I think she just needs a bit of help, and she gets distracted by the other dancers." Mike sighed but nodded.

"Alright everyone—breaks over. Except you Charlie—just keep doing what you're doing. Maybe you should just watch." Mike said immediately when Charlie moved to join the group.

Charlie rolled her eyes and took a seat and pulled out a sandwich taking a bite. Truthfully this was the sole reason that she had a twin. So that Quinn could do all the things that she didn't _want to_. Maybe she could call in a favor, after all that awkwardness between them. Quinn _owed her_ a favor.

Brittany watched as Mike stood in for what Charlie was supposed to do while another dancer stood in for Mercedes. It wasn't _that_ difficult to do, the steps were easy. But she could see where Charlie would probably be getting distracted by the other dancers. "I can teach this to her in an hour," she says looking at Mike once the dancing finishes.

Mike glances at Charlie and then back at Brittany. Either Brittany's overestimating her talent, or she's underestimating just how much help Charlie needs, it doesn't matter. He's been trying to teach Charlie the same dance moves for the past six hours. "You have _two_, if you can teach it to her in two hours. I'll hire you." He was half joking, but he was being spread thin lately with everyone wanting his choreography and he had talked to Brittany who had some good ideas. If she could actually teach one of his worsts clients his choreography then well she had a job. "You can go to one of the empty studios and practice with her—away from my dancers." He moved to the CD player and grabbed a CD and handed it to her as he moved to plug his phone into the system.

Brittany nodded her head and turned to Charlie who was finishing up the sandwich and smiled she seemed to be in her own little world her right hand moving across an imaginary keyboard. "Charlie let's go." Charlie looked up at her and grinned as she scrambled up.

"You managed to get me out of this?" Charlie asked immediately a relieved look on her face but Brittany shook her head and her face fell a bit as she followed Brittany out of the room. "Seriously—I can just call Quinn to take my spot and we can go _anywhere_."

"I'm going to teach you the choreography," Brittany said with a smile as she moved to go put the CD into the CD player grabbing the remote that went with it.

"Brittany—I don't want to hurt you. I am a terrible dancer," Charlie said taking a step back. "Seriously—I really don't want to hurt you."

"I've _seen_ some of your videos on YouTube, your live performances you can dance when you're by yourself. You're not that bad, and you have a decent sense of rhythm, you just need to move your body better. "We'll take it _slow_," Brittany said as she put on the music and moved to Charlie before she could just run away. "Besides I totes want to dance with you. Just focus on me, Charlie." Brittany says as the music plays and she gently adjusts Charlie's body. "Don't pay attention to anyone else just focus on what you're doing—they're professionals. So they probably won't run into you." She takes a step back and moves with Charlie a bit. "Now take two steps to your left," Brittany said. "Don't look at your feet Charlie just look at me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Brittany said and Charlie looks up at her.

It requires a certain level of trust, but Charlie keeps her eyes focused on Brittany, moving her body with her. Brittany moves around her every now and again gently correcting her arm positions or making sure she's simply on point. "Are you going to be at the shoot with me?" Charlie asks as they pause for a moment. "I mean I can do it _now_, but that's only because I'm watching you."

Brittany smiles at this, "I'll be there. I know I'm taller than Mercedes but it's the same thing Charlie. Just focus on me and move your body with mine," Brittany informs Charlie as she approaches the musician once more. This part is considerably more sexual, and it requires Charlie to make some thrusts as she bends over.

"Brittany—I think I got this part." Charlie says flushing and biting her lip, but Brittany ignores her and starts the music again. She does have this part down but with Brittany trailing a finger down her chest and that look. Charlie's mind short circuits, the blood running to other places in her body as Brittany turns around and presses her hip against hers. She's _human_, her body reacts to certain stimuli just like everyone else and the idea that her soulmate is rubbing against her and shooting her this downright sexy look is Charlie's kryptonite as she stumbles backwards. Her dick is pressed uncomfortably against her jeans and she flushes when Brittany turns back to look at her a confused look on her face.

"I thought you said you had it?" Brittany asks looking at Charlie who is bright red and has her hands on her lap.

"I do! I just—you can't—stop being so—" Charlie sputters trying to defend herself but Brittany is giving her a patient look. She isn't going to get out of this easily. She just needs to suck it up and she gets back up. She can do this without being a pervert on Brittany who is just trying to help. She looks at the floor for a moment thinking of something to get her body to stop being hopelessly turned on and she misses the knowing smile on Brittany's face.

"Alright, let's try it again," Brittany says moving the music back and playing it again starting the process again. Once again trailing her finger down Charlie's chest, turning again as Charlie wraps her arms around her waist and presses her body against hers. Brittany moves her body seductively and she can feel Charlie's body reacting and as she bends over. Charlie immediately gently does the hip thrusts that she's supposed to. Brittany sighed, "Charlie you're going to have to go _harder_ than that. It's okay you aren't going to hurt me."

Charlie nearly dies as she scrambles backward and Brittany turns to looks at her. "Yes I know—but see I think I got it." She flushes a deep red as Brittany looks at her.

"Charlie I—" Brittany begins a small smile on her face.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Charlie says her voice cracking as she practically runs out the door leaving Brittany standing there by herself.

"Can take care of that for you," Brittany finishes even though Charlie can't hear her anymore and she smiles because it's _cute_. She knows that Santana told her to wait but she doesn't really want to and it's not like Charlie's expecting it. She'll have to settle with just teasing Charlie for now, and waiting until the musician clues in that it's perfectly okay.

* * *

><p>Santana looked up as the door opens and both Charlie and Brittany enter their apartment. Brittany has a huge grin on her face. "I got a new job," it's steady income as well. "Mike hired me on to be a choreographer and I get to teach people how to dance," she said proudly. Her smile didn't fade as Charlie immediately made a beeline to the bathroom. "I needed to teach Charlie how to dance and I did, so I got the job."<p>

Santana smiled at Brittany proudly, but paused and looked at where Charlie had been for a moment, "So why—?" Santana turned to Brittany who had an innocent look on her face, even though her eyes were filled with mischief. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I taught her how to dance for the music video, she wasn't _that_ bad. It's not my fault we were supposed to dance sexy and she kept getting a lady boner," Brittany said with a shrug and a laugh. "She seemed big—but I don't know cause she kept on having to leave."

Santana turned to look down the hallway, and then back at Brittany. "She didn't—try anything." Any dominant in her position would have made a move.

"No she was really embarrassed and kept apologizing and leaving to go to the bathroom and she was really nice—San she isn't _like_ the other dominants."

"I know that," Santana answers immediately, because she does. "Let's give it another week Britt and then we can talk about it with her?" Sex meant that they'd be one step closer to what was going to be a _proper_ dominant submissive relationship, and they still hadn't decided what they were going to do about the claiming issue. Frannie was furious that it wasn't going her way at work and Gunther had sued Charlie for a lot of money even if Charlie didn't seem to care about it. It was _fun_ being with Charlie now, while they were still getting to know each other, but what happened when Charlie got angry or they fought. It was _complicated_ and new. What if Brittany liked Charlie more than her, what if Charlie liked Brittany more?

"I _trust_ her San, she isn't going to _hurt_ us," Brittany said gently.

"I _know_, I just—" she sighs it's difficult to explain. Charlie and Brittany would probably end up spending most of their days together, or working together and they'd get closer and leave her behind. She sighs because Brittany would get it. "Just don't leave me behind?"

Brittany's face softens ever so slightly and she pulls Santana into a hug, "Never," she promises. "I'm not going to love her _more_ than you, you're just as much my soulmate as she is."

Santana relaxes in Brittany's arms for a moment and she bites her lip before the next fear comes out, "What if she likes you more? You're going to be working with her and seeing her more than me—"

Brittany kisses her forehead gently. "I'm going to be teaching her to do choreography, maybe you can find something to do with her just the two of you? So she gets to know you better—"

"You won't get jealous?"

"I do plenty of things with just you Santana, and we can find something that we can all do together right?" Brittany asks and Santana nods.

Santana nods and exhales feeling reassured, it doesn't quell all her fears but it's a start. "So you get to teach people how to dance at your new job? What about auditions?"

"I'll still be doing that as well. It's going to take me some time to build up my client base, and I get to teach a few classes for kids and people who are just starting out. It's good to keep auditioning for different artists because then they'll want to hire me if I get noticed," Brittany explained her new job to Santana. She had always wanted her own studio and this was a step in the right direction. Charlie hadn't been _perfect_ but for two hours—she had managed to stop knocking people over and had managed to get all the dance steps down. It had been _enough_ for Mike to be convinced to give her a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A first kiss<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews, please enjoy yet another quick chapter from me, as I know go to bed. Song: Cobra Starship - you make me feel.**

* * *

><p>This had been her first vacation—in she couldn't even remember her last one. Frannie had insisted that she keep away from the office because Gunther was coming in for some depositions throughout the week. It didn't matter that she had said that she could handle it. Frannie hadn't listened and now she had the week off. Normally a week like this would be heaven for her, but Brittany was starting off at her new job and Charlie well she had left first thing this morning with Puck and Brittany. Escorting Brittany to her first day of work just like she had done with her. But she should have been back hours ago. This was her first time not <em>having<em> anything to do and she was _bored_. She was so tempted to snoop in Charlie's room but she had no idea when Charlie would be back.

So instead she was looking at the sheets of music that Charlie had been working on that had left around the piano. Charlie had been there nearly every day just working on music, singing and humming parts, randomly bursting out into song. It was a bit weird, but Charlie had been in an irritated mood. She hadn't found the voice that she was looking for, she had taken apart the song, going over every note singing both parts trying to figure out what she was missing. That song was now currently stuck in Santana's head. Playing on a loop, it was catchy. It was meant to be and Charlie had insisted that it was going to be a hit if she could just get the vocals settled.

She flipped through the papers, she couldn't actually read the music but notes which Charlie had scratched out as she had dismantled the song, but the lyrics were right there and Santana could see where Charlie had scratched out new lyrics to a completely different song at the top, with a few numbers possibly as a reminder. She doesn't know what it means but she shrugs and hums the song mostly to herself.

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<em>

The words come out as she sings along to the song that's been playing in her head all morning. She taps her hands to the imaginary beat. The song is meant to be fun and sexy, and since no one is around she just sings, it probably will be the hit of the year if Charlie can get it off the ground. It'll definitely be played in clubs. She looks at the page humming the parts that Charlie sings, still tapping her hand to the beat.

Charlie grumbled as she carried her new amp and two new guitars up the stairs. She couldn't believe that she had to actually pay for it. How she had lost her endorsement was beyond her. Something about her behavior or whatever, they didn't even want her using their guitars. Which had meant she had _needed_ to go down to a music store and find a new brand of guitars. She took some solace in the fact that after her new album dropped they'd be knocking at her door to get a piece of the action again. She put the amp down and grabbed her keys to her apartment. She unlocked it and opened it when the sound of someone singing _her_ song hit her ears. Charlie opened the door wider. Santana's back was to her and Charlie just listened to the voice that was coming from Santana. That was what she was looking for it was _that _voice. Santana began to hum the part that she was normally supposed to sing and Charlie counted in after the shock had worn of.

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

Santana wheeled around when Charlie began to sing dropping the papers but Charlie merely waved her on looking at her to continue singing with her. There's a moment of hesitation and an awkward pause as Charlie reaches the end of her verse and Santana bites her lip for a moment, Charlie doesn't move and she can see that Charlie really wants her to keep on singing. So after another awkward pause she sings the part and she watches as Charlie immediately scrambles to the piano dropping the two guitars that she had been carrying on the ground and immediately joins in with the piano.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

It's _the_ voice that would go well with hers, she had about given up on the stupid thing and was about to sell it to someone else. She had no idea that Santana could sing. Why wasn't this something that she knew? Her fingers bounce off the keys and she looks back at Santana who is still singing. She was good, better than good. Raw but Charlie could spot talent and Santana had it. This was the voice that was going on her album.

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down  
>Take you 'round the world<br>You know I like it loud  
>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like<em>

Charlie immediately supports Santana's voice letting their voices blend, adjusting her voice slightly to match Santana's. Her fingers hitting the last notes and she turns to Santana. "You didn't tell me you could _sing_," she says with a huge grin on her face, practically falling off the piano bench as she moves to get closer to Santana who is staring at her like she's a lunatic. She probably looks like one but she doesn't care. That's the _voice_.

Santana takes a step back and rolls her eyes defensively. "I'm not going to tell the rock star who is friends with Rachel Berry that I can sing, not everyone can sing as well as the two of you. I didn't want you to two to judge me."

Charlie doesn't say anything right away as she moves her papers aside and clears some space on the bench for Santana patting it. "I don't care if your voice isn't perfect like Rachel's. Your voice is like liquid sex, that's what I was looking for. That voice that was just—well it was _amazing_."

Santana blinks and moves closer to Charlie who immediately pulls her onto the bench beside her that pleased grin was plastered on Charlie's face and she looked almost manic. "Thanks?" Santana said hesitantly as she watches Charlie scratch out some lines and lyrics on the page. Her dominant is practically vibrating with excitement. "So now you know what you're looking for you just need to find a voice like mine."

Charlie raises her head up at Santana the look of concentration gone, as she shoots Santana a confused look. "Why the hell would I look for someone else when you're right here beside me?" she asks and her face scrunches up a bit. "No you're going to sing it with me, I just need to adjust the song slightly so it's perfect for you and me to sing together," Charlie says as is if it's obvious.

Santana freezes as Charlie returns to making the required adjustments. "Charlie—"

Charlie pushes the paper in front of her, "Sing that," she points to the new lines.

Santana frowns slightly, "I can't _read_ music," she answers not planning to embarrass herself and she sees something flicker in Charlie's eyes. She can't place it and she wonders if the fun and games are done for a moment. But she sticks her chin forward she isn't going to back down from Charlie. "I don't want to be a rock star or a singer. I want to be a lawyer." It's stubborn and she can see it and almost immediately she can feel the shift and she can see the dominant in Charlie, it's only for a second. She wonders if Charlie is going to hit her. It's unfair she knows it is and she flinches when Charlie raises her hand.

Seeing Santana flinch away from her brings a gamut of emotions to the forefront, white hot rage that Gunther had done a number to Santana and sadness that he had damaged Santana to the point where she didn't trust her. Frannie had better rip him a new asshole. She gently places her hand on Santana's hand for a moment and runs her thumb along Santana's knuckles gently. "Santana, I'm not going to force you to do anything you want don't to do."

Santana relaxes after a moment when she realizes that Charlie isn't going to strike her. "The songs important to you."

"Yes, but you're far more important. I'm sorry I just got excited because you have _the voice_ that I was looking for. You can tell me no, and I might be disappointed but I'm not going to get mad," she promises and smiles at Santana. She flicks her eyes at the song, there was someone who was close to it, but she can't be bothered. She's heard how the song is supposed to sound and she's not going to settle for anything less than the best.

Santana watches as Charlie clears the papers organizing them and putting them on the ground. Charlie's been obsessed with that song for days and the idea that Charlie's just going to scrap the project bothers her. Charlie flashes her a small smile at her, and Santana can see the disappointment, but Charlie doesn't seem mad and she lets the internal debate rage for a moment.

"I know you don't want to sing that song and be on my album—but we can still sing together right?" Charlie asks looking at Santana hopefully. Her voice is amazing. "I can teach you how to read music, I mean I'm certainly don't have the control or the patience that Rachel has, but reading music is really simple once you get used to—"

She's interrupted by Santana pressing her lips against hers, and Charlie stumbles for a moment she hadn't been expecting it but she recovers quickly and kisses back, leaning into the kiss her hand sliding up and gently touching Santana's face. She doesn't know how long the kiss lasts but it's far too short when Santana's pulling back from her.

"I'll do it. The song I'll do the song with you." Santana mumbles against her lips and Charlie nods wordlessly and presses forward for another kiss capturing her lips again. It feels right just like kissing Brittany, different but right, and Santana relaxes into the kiss, grabbing the front of Charlie's shirt. The kissing doesn't stop until she needs air and she pulls back and looks at Charlie who smiles.

Charlie smiles at Santana, she just kissed her soulmate. "Santana—do you really want to do the song with me?" she asks after a moment. "I mean sure I'll be disappointed for a few minutes but I can think of another hit in a few days with the right inspiration, and I have that with you and Brittany. You really don't have to if you don't want to." Charlie says.

"I—_want to_," she says firmly and Charlie grins at her and grabs the papers. She wants to—just like she wants Charlie to claim her publically. It'll have to do for now. Santana frowns slightly, she doesn't have to fight her battles alone. "When I give my deposition will you and Britt be there with me?" Brittany had already said yes that she'd be there but she hadn't asked Charlie to go.

She's not sure that she can be in the same room as Gunther without reaching over and snapping his neck but she nods. "Of course I'll be there Santana." Charlie takes Santana's hand and squeezes it gently as she brings it to her lips and kisses it gently. She can see how difficult that it is for Santana, she understands that much but she's grateful for this chance. "What else can you do?" Charlie asks after a moment. "Hidden talents that I don't know about."

"I can dance—I'm not as good as Brittany but we took classes together," Santana admits and Charlie stares at her.

"Can everyone dance circles around me?" Charlie asks seriously.

"Yes." Santana says and she smirks when Charlie pouts at this and Santana keeps a straight face for a moment before leaning and kissing Charlie which causes her to shoot her a goofy grin.

* * *

><p>Brittany slid into the bed with Santana and bit her lip, "So is she a good kisser?" she asks to Santana who nods, and Brittany smiles. She's glad that Santana is letting her in at her pace. Sure it would be nice to have sexy time with Charlie but she really wants their first time to be together with Santana. "I get to kiss her next then."<p>

Santana smiles and pulls Brittany in for a deep kiss, it feels just as good as kissing Charlie does. They're both different. "Do you think she'd mind if we slipped into her bed with her tonight?" she asks and she's met with a huge grin from Brittany. "I want to see what's in her room," she admits.

Brittany shifts to get out of bed, it's not that late and Charlie's probably awake anyway working on something. "Can she finally claim us publicly now?" Brittany asks Santana who doesn't hesitate and nods. Brittany grins it's a step forward, and they knock on Charlie's door.

They hear a thumping and Charlie opens the door and peaks her head out at them and grins. "Hey, what's up?" she asks and a confused look when Brittany looks over at Santana who nods.

Brittany presses her lips against Charlie's surprising the singer and gently pushing her back away from the door as Santana finally gets what she wants and slips into the room as Brittany kisses Charlie who is only in a pair of boxers. Brittany pulls away from Charlie after a few moments, "You're right San she's a really good kisser!" Brittany throws in and looks at Charlie who is just standing there still dumbfounded at what just happened. Brittany grins and looks at Charlie's form fitting black boxers and smiles at the obvious bulge.

"I thought you'd be hiding some dorky stuff in your room," Santana said looking around the room, there were papers everywhere and pens. She didn't even know that Charlie had a keyboard in her room but there were several notebooks out and pens. Santana takes a seat on Charlie's bed, it's surprisingly comfortable. "We're sleeping with you tonight. Right Britt?"

"Sleeping with me as in—" Charlie grins widely.

"Nope, we just want to get our cuddle on, and we want to cuddle you," Brittany said as if it were obvious pulling Charlie to her bed. It's going to be a tight fit but she gently pushes Charlie in between her and Santana and immediately lays down, sandwiching Charlie between the two of them Brittany rests one hand on Charlie's stomach rubbing it while Santana lays one hand on Charlie's leg as they pull the blanket over themselves. She leans over and presses her lips against Charlie's once more before relaxing against her dominant.

Santana rolls her eyes because she suspects—no she knows, with a best friend like Puck, that Charlie is probably a bit of a pervert but it's cute to see that look on her face. She makes sure to wait until Brittany's done kissing their soulmate before she kisses Charlie's as well and curls up beside her yawning. She did want to be claimed by Charlie, if only because it worked both ways. It would mean that Charlie's was theirs.

This wasn't how she had planned to spend her night. She'd had the beginning of a new song in her head and she had planned to figure it out, but this was _way_ better than spending another night alone. She really hopes that for once her body will behave itself because this is what she wanted more than anything and she doesn't want to scare them away. She isn't alone anymore and she moves both her arms so she can pull them both closer to her. This was what she had wanted and it just feels _right_. "Goodnight," she mumbles to them quietly. She wonders if it's far to soon to whisper that she loves them, because she does. She loves the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheee, anyway now that this chapter is done, Santana has a deposition and Charlie and Brittany are right there with her.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I love the fact that you are all loving this fic, I am. It almost makes me want to start another Charlie/Santana/Brittany piece when and if an idea hits me. Who knows I might switch things up a bit, someone mentioned they really wanted a Santana G!P, considering the various projects that I have going on right now and the fact that the original family isn't even really half done yet, and I really do need to actually write another chapter for come join the murder, I don't know—but I will say this I am having fun writing this and it really is a nice change of pace for me. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than I anticipated. It was a bit difficult to write. I'm sure I'm supposed to put some warning. Maybe. **

* * *

><p>Since the day that they had met Charlie Fabray they had seen her in exactly the same outfit, a pair of torn jeans and a shirt of some sort with sunglasses on her face the moment they stepped outside. Truthfully Brittany and Santana didn't think that Charlie had anything else to wear in her closet. So when Charlie stumbled out of her room the day of Santana's deposition dressed in dress pants, and had her shirt tucked in and a tie on and her hair which was usually a mess neatly done she was met with stares from Brittany and Santana. The trade mark sunglasses were still there, but they were resting on top of Charlie's head. Charlie was busy fiddling with her tie as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Charlie—you look really_ hot_," Brittany says first still staring causing Charlie to look up at her.

Charlie flashes a knowing smile, "I know," her usual confidence is returning and she's met with Santana rolling her eyes. "I told you I can be cool!" She protests. "Look at me! I look cool and—"

"Sexy!" Brittany says with a grin.

"And _sexy_," Charlie finishes smiling at Brittany.

Santana rolls her eyes because her soulmate is such a dork, it's unbelievable but she moves forward and adjusts Charlie's tie for because it's slightly crooked. She does look sexy in the outfit, "You should dress like this more often," Santana muses out loud.

"Santana if I dressed like this _every_ day then people wouldn't be able to keep their hands off me," Charlie says with a confident grin, she's met with another eye roll but then Santana smirks.

"Exactly." Santana says simply as she pulls away from Charlie, she waits for it and Charlie flushes a bright red when it finally clicks.

Brittany smiles as Charlie's brain sputters to a grinding halt and she looks at Santana, "Maybe we can go shopping after? Make sure she looks sexy all the time for us." Brittany says shooting Charlie a sly look.

"But then people wouldn't be able to take her hands off her, she'd _never_ get any work done—" Santana said and flicked her eyes over at Charlie who had this huge pleased smile on her face. She didn't want anyone touching their soulmate.

Charlie finally managed to get her mind back on track, and she grinned. "Well as your soulmate—I should always look good for you. How I dress is a reflection of the two of you. I want to be _sexy _and _cool_ for the two of you. So maybe after we're done at Frannie's we hit a few stores so we can make sure that I always look _sexy_ for you two," she says like she's quite proud of herself for thinking of it. Truthfully the idea that Santana and Brittany's hands all over her is enough for her to do nearly anything.

"Wait, so we get to pick out a whole new wardrobe for you?" Santana asks, trying to contain the glee at the idea. No more ripped jeans and maybe she could finally get rid of the sunglasses. Charlie had great hazel eyes, she needed to show them off more.

Charlie nods, and Brittany smiles, "And you'll model _everything_ for us?" She's trying to keep the mischievous look off her face, and it works because Charlie nods. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Charlie says with a pleased grin before stopping for a moment and moving to the piano grabbing some papers and a pen and quickly scribbles down a few new notes and the words.

Santana shakes her head and looks at Brittany who moves closer to her and pulls her away for a bit. "Are we still doing it?" she whispers to Santana glancing over at Charlie.

Santana nods, "Tonight—after we get back from shopping, we can show it to her."

Charlie hits a few notes on the piano and scribbles the notes down really quick. She has another hit on her hands, the lyrics haven't stopped coming, and the music hasn't stopped playing in her head since she got her tattoos and her songs have gotten better. She turns to Santana and Brittany and looks at them flicking her eyes to Santana in particular. "Are you going to be okay?"

Santana lets out a breath and nods, "I think I will be," she says after a moment. She hasn't given it much thought but she has Charlie and Brittany who will be right there.

* * *

><p>"The key to a good deposition is to <em>always<em> keep your cool and tell the truth, do not rise to the bait of his lawyers. Do not acknowledge his presence, they will try and get under your skin. They will try and twist your words. I'll tell you what to answer and what not to answer. Think of this is as a practice run for when you become a lawyer," Frannie said as she watched Charlie hang Brittany and Santana's coats for them. She watches her sister for a moment. Surprised that she hadn't needed to tell Charlie to change into something more appropriate for how serious this was. But that being said—she knew things that her sister didn't know and Charlie had always had a short fuse with certain things. "Santana, are you _sure_ you want them there with you? I know it's hard but I will be right there with you."

Santana follows Frannie's gaze and looks at Charlie, it's not hard to put two and two together. Frannie was worried that Charlie was going to explode when she heard some of the things she went through. They _hadn't_ talked about it, Charlie was giving her space and working on the trust aspect of their relationship. She—needed to know before any discussion about claiming came up. Though she wondered if Charlie would look at her differently after she found out—if Brittany would. She hadn't wanted Brittany to worry. Sure Brittany knew about the bruises—that Gunther had hit her but Brittany hadn't known about everything else. "I—want her there."

Frannie hummed, "Hopefully after his lawyer sees this he'll wisely advice this moron to settle. I've already taken a look at his personal net worth. With his 'business' practices and quite possibly some illegal activity, everything he owns is only about a million dollars. It's not much but I want to make sure this guy doesn't open another business for the rest of his _life_." It was a class action of course. Santana wouldn't get all of it, but she would get a decent chunk of change to her name. Some of the things that she had heard. It almost made her want to say screw it and take the thing to trial. A jury would come up with a number that he would never be able to pay and he'd appeal and this would drag on for _years_. Of course the process would leave him penniless, which meant that in the end people who deserved the money wouldn't get a penny and they'd be out of a job. Santana would ultimately be fine, Charlie still had endorsements and she had money in her own right. Throw in the fact that Charlie had a sizeable trust fund set up by her father and Santana personally never needed to work again. She looks up at her door as her secretary knocks on the glass and gives her one nod. "It's time, just remember what I said. Keep your calm and keep your head. The person who did something wrong was Gunther not you."

Charlie stood up and squeezed Santana's hand gently, "I'll be right beside you," she murmurs into Santana's ear, before kissing her cheek.

Frannie moved to her sister's side quickly and touched her arm holding her there for a moment. "Charlie. This isn't about you, this is about Santana. You sit. You listen. You do not make a scene and you do not go after him, or I will have you thrown out, because you're just going to make Santana relive it again and again. Nod if you understand." Charlie shoots her sister a look but nods. "Good. Going after him is _my_ job and he's already trying to take ten million from you. I'd rather my firm not be sued."

Charlie nods and moves to take Santana's hand again with Brittany on the other side of Santana as they walk into the conference room together. Charlie pulling out a seat for Santana who stiffens a bit when she sees Gunther who sneers at her.

"It'll be okay San," Brittany says gently and shoots Gunther a dirty look as she takes a seat by Santana. Charlie immediately taking the seat on the other side of Santana. Frannie wisely choosing to sit by her sister. This was the man who had tormented Santana for years, it wasn't as if Santana hadn't looked for other jobs but an unclaimed submissive was a problem.

"Shall we begin?" Frannie said leaning back in her chair a pen and notepad placed in front of her. She'd already given Gunther the third degree when he had come in for his deposition. Getting him riled up and having him say some incriminating things well that had been easy.

Gunther sneered at Santana, "Found yourself a bit of protection—doesn't change the fact that you're _nothing_." He sneers at her.

Frannie immediately puts her hand on her sister's leg, digging perfectly manicured nails into her knee to keep her from lunging across the table and throttling the man. "Can we get on with this? And will you manage your client? I would rather he refrain from insulting mine." Frannie said ignoring Gunther completely.

Bryan Ryan leaned back in his seat and looked at Santana carefully who met his gaze refusing to back down. He watched as she was sworn in, she was their star. He was aware that Gunther had managed to bully the most of the other people who worked for him into submission, but she wasn't just anybody. She had the Fabray legacy behind her. Going against Frannie Fabray was a pain in the ass, but Charlie had assaulted Gunther, that much was clear. "Ms. Lopez at the time of the incident had you informed my client that you had a new soulmate who was a dominant?"

"No," Santana answered honestly.

"We've already established that even if she didn't have a new dominant in her life, that your client's actions rise to the level of hostile work environment," Frannie cut in immediately. "Get to the point, I want to have an offer on the table from you at the end of the day. Whatever number you think of, add a few more zeros at the end of it."

Bryan glared at Frannie. "I fail to see how this is a hostile working environment case. When she was a consensual party in this whole affair. At any time she could have sought out another place of employment, but she stayed for nearly three years. Dominants are allowed to discipline their submissive workers with permission from the dominant. During the three years that you worked for my client did you _ever_ have a dominant?"

Santana winced at his tone but she made sure her voice didn't waver. "No."

"She was _unclaimed_. My client was allowed to punish her as he saw fit," Bryan snapped at Frannie who didn't look perturbed. "Are you _claimed_ now?"

"The paperwork isn't there for our particular case but—I have a dominant," there's some hesitation in her voice as she glances at Charlie who shoots her an encouraging smile and squeezes her leg gently under the table.

"Clearly one that isn't doing her job correctly. I've seen the liberties you've taken with your _submissive's_. Letting them talk back to their betters. Looking them in the _eye_." Gunther speaks up and glares at Charlie who doesn't rise to the bait. He turns to the other dominant in the room, he had done some research of his own into the Fabray family. "Is that why you don't have any pictures of that freak you call a submissive in your office?"

"_Gunther_—_shut_ _up_." Bryan hissed at his client, as he looked up at Frannie who was now staring at Gunther. He quickly tried to bring her attention back to the events at hand. "If you're unclaimed then once again my client didn't do anything wrong. My client was perfectly in his rights to _punish_ you, especially with your attitude. Wouldn't you agree?"

"The law is clear, and putting an unclaimed submissive in the hospital with a broken arm is very much against the law." Frannie says before Santana can answer.

"She spilled food on one of my regulars. She cost me _money_, she had it coming," Gunther mutters. "I can't believe I hired someone as useless as she was. She was rude, she _deserved _everything I gave her. I don't understand why she's complaining—it didn't stop her from getting on her knees—"

Several things happened at once Bryan Ryan snapped at the stenographer that this was off the record, and Frannie had moved faster than the eye could see and grabbed onto her sister's shoulders forcing her to sit down in the seat.

"Charlie, _stop_." Frannie hissed as she held her younger sister down from where she was straining in her seat to get at Gunther.

Brittany looked at Gunther then at Santana who immediately looked away, shame on her face. "San—what is he talking about?" she asked gently, though she knew. She'd been in enough situations to know that look. To know the shame that came with it. "You told me he _never_ touched you—"

Bryan Ryan looked at Santana he needed to salvage this somehow, there were rules. He could argue the corporal punishment. But the sex—he couldn't just wave his hands and explain away the sex. Gunther had never said that there had been any sort of sexual contact between the two of them, and none of the other waitresses that he had interviewed had said it either.

"Are you good?" Frannie asked her sister as Charlie finally settled down, there was a fury on her face though. Charlie nodded and Frannie took her seat. She couldn't blame Charlie for her reaction, and sending her out now would be horrendous for Santana. "The number in my head just increased Bryan," Frannie said coolly.

Bryan needed to salvage this, "Was this a consensual affair?" he asked his client though he doubted it. No one would believe that someone like Santana would sleep with Gunther.

"Of course it was. She never once said no," Gunther said smugly.

"A submissive wasn't allowed to say no to a dominant," Santana said her voice devoid of most emotion. She couldn't remember all the times that Gunther had beat that nugget of information into her. She couldn't look at either Charlie or Brittany.

Frannie looked over at Bryan there was a hidden fury in her eyes, "This deposition is over Bryan. You have ten minutes to come to my office with a number and then I'm going to have a nice long chat with my sister and Santana on whether we should press criminal charges. If they agree I would suggest you tell your _piece of shit_ client that he should plead because if this goes anywhere near a jury he'll lose. Now get your client out of my conference room before I have him thrown out of the building. We're on the twenty-fifth floor and that's a long way down."

Gunther turned to Bryan who grabbed him, "You hear that threat! You're my _lawyer,_ sue her."

"Shut up Gunther—"

Frannie stood up, "Oh and Gunther, if I ever hear one word about my submissive from your mouth again, I will have you deported back to whatever shitty little country you came from."

"I'm an American citizen I have rights!" Gunther snarled at her as Bryan tried to pull him out. He turned to Santana and shot her a pleased look, "You think she'd want you now? Now that she knows what a whore you are?" He was hauled forcibly away from the room.

"San why didn't you _tell me_?" Brittany asked feeling guilty.

"Because I didn't want you to get another shitty waitressing job where the same thing could happen to you." They were close to being homeless several times, she couldn't just quit. Brittany didn't get a steady pay check. It would have been worse on the streets, she knew that it was bad already. "It wasn't something that I always had to do—it wasn't a daily thing. Just when I screwed up, and even then if he hit me hard enough and got his anger out he didn't do it. I didn't want you to _worry_, he beat me far more than anything else. I was _fine_."

"You _weren't_ fine Santana—he was _hurting_ you," Brittany said her voice breaking. "We would have figured something out, we always did." She had gone through that all alone.

"I—didn't want you to have to give up dancing," Santana says and swallows for a moment looking at Brittany who pulls her in for a tight hug. She hadn't actually expected Gunther to say anything about that. She had thought that he was smarter than that. But now Brittany knew and she knew that Brittany would love her no matter what, that she wouldn't see her as damaged even if she was. But Charlie hadn't known how damaged she was. Gunther's words echoed in her head and she could only hope that Brittany would stay with Charlie, who could provide the life she wanted for her. Maybe Charlie would let her see Brittany. "I can—" Santana began.

Charlie moved the murderous rage subsiding instantly. She would find him and kill him later, but right now there were more important things. She can see the look on Santana's face, she can see the words that Gunther had spewed at Santana burrowing into her head. She kneels in front of Santana taking her hands gently. "You aren't going anywhere. I'm not kicking you from _your home_. You aren't damaged, and you know you can say no to me. You can always say no, I told you this. I'm not going to be mad, I will never get mad. I have two soulmates and I have lived and waited a very long time to meet you—both of you. I care about you and I care that that fuckwit, hurt you and I will make sure my father sends the assassins after him—but I will not fault you for doing what you thought you needed to survive. I'm sorry that it took so fucking long to meet you but I'm here now and you're sort of stuck with me. For as long as you _both_ want me around." Charlie sees Santana looking at her and she can't help herself. "Besides I haven't convinced you that I'm cool yet," she whispers to Santana who finally lets out a laugh and rubs her eyes.

"Charlie—I have something to tell you. I don't think I'm ever going to think you're cool," Santana admits.

"Well I have the rest of our lives to convince you that I am, don't I?" Charlie says and gently brings Santana's hands to her lips kissing them gently. "Ask Frannie how difficult it is. She's been trying to get rid of me for _years_."

Santana glances at Frannie who shrugs, "My parents came home with two screaming 'bundles of joy'. I informed them immediately that they should give them back to the hospital and ask for their money back. They didn't listen to me. Trust me I've _tried_."

Charlie smiled at Santana, "See?" She said with a grin and then she looked at Brittany moving so she could do the same for Brittany, kissing her hand. "You're both stuck with me."

Brittany smiles, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Charlie says with a smile. She looks back at Santana, who isn't crying anymore and she rests a hand on her leg. "Do you want to go home? We can watch movies and eat junk food and do whatever you want."

Santana exhales, she isn't going to let Gunther win. She has a _good_ dominant. "We should do what we planned today. Get you a whole new wardrobe." It needed to be today. It absolutely _had_ to be today that they did this.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asks. "We can do that tomorrow and just relax at home today."

"Are you trying to get out of modelling. Because you promised." Brittany says pouting, she still has her arm on Santana and she knows why this is important to her.

Charlie looks at both of them and nods taking both their hands. "If it is what you want," she says with a small smile as she stands up and offers them both a hand up.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it?" Brittany asked Santana who nodded as they opened the door for both Charlie who was carrying multiple bags. Brittany grins and looks at Charlie, who has a bunch of bags on her. "Remember you promised to <em>model<em> that sexy underwear for us."

Charlie flushed, she hadn't thought they had meant _that_. One of the pairs of boxers that they had bought for her were practically see-through. No they were see-through. She had balked at wearing it for them in public even if it was a private stall. She should have chosen her words carefully because it seemed that they were dead serious. She had tried to argue with them but they had quickly pointed out that they wore sexy underwear that she would most definitely appreciate and she should do the same. It was only fair. It was very hard to argue with that logic and the pout on Brittany's face. She was supposed to be the dominant one in this relationship. Charlie entered the apartment and put the bags down. "Alright—but not the see-through one."

"_Fiiine_," Brittany said with a huff.

"Alright let me put my stuff away and I'll model the underwear for you," Charlie said as she grabbed some of the bags and moved to head to her bedroom. She opened the door to her room and was about to put the bags down.

"Wrong room," Santana says as she walks past Charlie's room. Charlie turns to her and Santana opens the door to the master bedroom. "You aren't sleeping on an air mattress when there is a perfectly good bed available."

Charlie blinks and looks at the master bedroom. "I—"

"You even have your own sink and everything Charlie. We got you this mug see, so you can put your toothbrush and stuff," Brittany said holding up the black mug with an animated guitar on it. "We got matching mugs, mine has a duck on it, and San's a little devil." Brittany informed her grabbing some of the bags from Charlie and moving it to _their_ bedroom.

Santana looks at Charlie and pulls her by the arm into the bedroom. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" Charlie says still in shock.

"You're stuck with us to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No spoilers for the next chapter here, maybe next time. See you then<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I think we need a dose of Quinn. **

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray loved her new couch, the first day it had arrived she had christened it with Rachel several times. It was comfortable and the leather didn't stain, which was a good thing. It still looked pristine and it was quickly becoming her favorite place to have sex with Rachel now that Charlie had moved out of her apartment. So when Charlie showed up at her door looking exhausted she refused to let her sister in. "<em>No<em>. I just got the couch and right now I love it more than I love you."

"Are you _still_ upset that I turned you down for a threesome? Look if you want I'll talk to Rachel about it and explain to her why she can't get the two of us in the same bed," Charlie said and stuck her foot catching the door when Quinn tried to close it in her face. "_Quinn_!" Charlie whined.

"_No_."

"I hate to do this, but I'll tell mom it was you who broke her favorite vase."

"That was _you_." Quinn retorted.

"_Details. _Come on I just need to talk to you," Charlie said pushing on the door so Quinn would let her in.

Quinn groaned but let the door swing open watching as her twin tumbled into her house. "Stay off the couch," she said before she turned and stalked into her living room and took a seat on her couch placing her feet up on it so there was no room for Charlie to sit there.

Charlie picked herself up and straightened her clothes, and closed the door behind her. She didn't head to the kitchen but went straight to the fridge opening it and frowning when she saw the insanely healthy things in Quinn's fridge. "You know it says something about the two of you when the most fattening thing in your fridge is carrots."

"I'm sorry I didn't stock my fridge with junk food on the off chance that you'd show up. I've got a new role that I need to stay in shape for. Aren't you trying to get back into shape to begin with?"

"Yes but you could at _least_ have some beer, I'd even take the light crap," Charlie grumbles pulling out a fruit tray and grinning because it has the dip. She pops open the top and begins to dig in.

"Of course you would. Did you just come to my house so you could steal my food and sleep on my couch?" Quinn asks glaring at her twin. That was meant to be her desert today.

Charlie picks up a piece of pineapple and dips it into the cream cheese, before chewing on it slowly. "I'm _here_ for _sanctuary_."

Quinn stares at her twin for a moment and she knows she's going to regret asking. She _always_ regrets asking. "Charlie—what exactly did you to piss them _both_ off."

"I'll have you know I haven't _done_ anything wrong. I've been very chivalrous, and we're taking it slow." Charlie says with a sniff. "After finding out some of what Santana went through, I need to know that she knows, she can tell me no."

"Santana told you to your face the other day that you were a dork and you sat there and pouted for like five minutes. I think she understands that she can say _no_ to you and you'll respect her boundaries," Quinn points out.

"I don't know, maybe—she still has that look in her eye whenever she says it. Like she's waiting for me to snap. To be like him, by the way I'm also here for the number to the assassins. I want Gunther dead."

"Charlie—I know this is difficult to understand, but we don't actually have assassins working for us," Quinn says and Charlie makes a face popping a strawberry into her mouth. "The only way that she'll get over it—if she ever does, is if you continue to do what you're doing and reassuring her that you're not going to hurt her. For as long as it takes." She had gotten a very brief rundown from Frannie. Charlie doesn't say anything right away. "Just keep doing what you're doing. Building the framework for a dominant submissive type of relationship takes a lot of trust. You can't _rush_ it. Even if you want to."

"I know that, I'm working on it. I'm letting them see—that I'm not going to do what other people do and try and strip them of their personalities or treat them badly. They're my _soulmates first_. My submissives second," Charlie said quoting what they had learned from their parents.

"So what's the problem then?" Quinn asked confused. It seemed that her twin was handling this relatively well. She had seen them interact, Charlie never pushed for anything that they weren't willing to give. She treated them like people and with respect.

"I think that they enjoy torturing me," Charlie admits and Quinn stares at her. "Last night I come home from recording my acoustic sessions and Brittany and Santana are sitting on the couch in just these matching little lingerie numbers. They're just watching a movie together, and they asked me to join, but Quinn—I couldn't just _sit there_."

Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose, "Let me get this straight. You're here, eating my food, and complaining about the fact that your soulmates enjoy walking around in lingerie?"

"I'm here complaining because I don't want them to think that I'm a pervert," Charlie admits. "I like looking at them—but I don't want to—objectify them or anything. And I don't want to rush them into anything that they're not ready for." She was dying and she knew they suspected that her various showers throughout the day were about _more_ than getting clean.

"Your best friends is Noah Puckerman. I think that ship has sailed," Quinn responds easily. She pauses for a moment and looks at her twin who flushes. "And if they're lounging around in lingerie then I think they're trying to tell you something."

"When you and Rachel—like your first time were you nervous? I should be confident and a proper dominant who knows what I'm doing."

"You do know what you're doing."

"I know so why is it that I get flustered, and I'm turned into a stuttering shy fool. Because—never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd get two beautiful women, and now they're here."

Quinn hummed wondering why her twin was this dense. "You didn't care about them because they weren't your soulmate. You _knew_ they weren't your soulmate and you slept with them because it was easy. You were a rock star, they were your fans. You saw them as practice for when you finally got your soulmate, now you have them and their opinion _matters_ to you. Which is why you're not dressed like a teenager anymore. Which is why you've not touched a speck of fattening food for weeks. You've actually taken your training with Sam seriously even if you cuss him out every single time. Your entire album has something in some way to do about them. Their opinion _matters_ and now you're freaking out because you want it to be _perfect_ for them. It's not going to be _perfect_."

"But I should be in control."

"Even though I claimed her when she turned eighteen, Rachel and I didn't actually start our dominant submissive relationship for another six months. Yes I was nervous and worried that it wouldn't be good for her. That's normal, but Rachel _hasn't_ had any complaints and she hasn't asked for you to join us. Just be yourself and when you're _ready _you'll just know that it'll be time to start the process. It might be tomorrow, or it could be ten years from now."

Charlie nods and grabs the tray and moves to the couch smacking her twin's feet away as she takes a seat on the couch. "So until then—"

"Just keep trying and doing whatever it takes to make them happy till they trust you. That they know that you _aren't_ going to hurt them. I mean they might know it in their heads, but after what they've been through it's going to take total comfort, total trust." In the end it'd probably come done to how Charlie reacted when she was upset with them. All the groundwork had been laid.

Charlie bites her lip and lays the tray on her lap, she was truly afraid that Quinn was going to say that. She had see-through mesh boxers that required her to lace up the front, hidden at the bottom of her drawer. "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pierce <em>was<em> upset that their plan to seduce Charlie wasn't working. It confused her she and Santana were hot, and she _knew_ that Charlie was attracted to them. She took really long showers and Santana had said that she was probably jerking off in the shower. She wanted to have lady sex with her other soulmate. Charlie got all flustered and Brittany had caught her staring a few times. "San? I really want to have sex with Charlie and you."

Santana rubbed Brittany's leg, "I want to have sex with you and Charlie to, but she's really skittish. We just have to keep trying until she gets it. Maybe we have to be subtle about it. I don't think she hears us when we're naked she just stares."

"We've _tried_ that San, it went _way_ over her head. Maybe she's not ready. She won't even wear the sexy underwear that I picked out for her. We _picked_ out sexy underwear for her, she got really embarrassed. Maybe she's just shy about her body?"

"She has a topless magazine cover," Santana points out.

"Yes but you can't see anything," Brittany points out.

Santana nodded because Brittany had a point, "So we compliment her and make her feel good about herself, and we touch her and kiss her a bit more and make her feel comfortable with us—" the door opened and Santana and Brittany looked up at Charlie. Charlie dropped her bag on the ground and moved to them and kissed them each dutifully.

"I'll get started on dinner soon as I change into something a bit more comfortable," Charlie murmurs against Brittany's lips. "Then we can talk about my idea for my music videos while I make us something to eat."

Brittany nods and watches as Charlie heads to their bedroom, she waits until the door is closed before she looks at Santana, "She does have some photo shoots coming up."

Santana's quiet because Charlie looks _healthy_ now, so it can't be that. "You don't think it's because of—what happened between me and Gunther?" she asks keeping her voice low. There's a hint of worry there, but it's the only thing that she can think of.

Brittany pulls Santana into a hug immediately, comforting her. "San—she ran away when she didn't know about it, I don't think that's it. Maybe we should just _tell her_—"

"Tell me what?" Charlie asks as she rubs the back of her neck, she feels incredibly self-conscious in this little number. Lacing up the front of the boxers had been a pain in the ass, and she had thrown on a button up shirt that she hadn't buttoned up. Making sure she was tucked in properly so they couldn't see her dick. She burns in embarrassment as Santana and Brittany just stare at her. "So—you pointed out that it wasn't fair that you always had to wear the sexy underwear and you're right." She squirms under their gaze, for a moment their opinion was far too important to blow it and she swallows before heading straight to the kitchen. She knows that they're staring at her ass. It doesn't _cover _anything.

Santana finally snaps to attention when Charlie's hidden by the kitchen island and she watches as their dominant begins to grab some pans to start cooking and she really just wants to know the answer to the answer to the question that's been plaguing her for _weeks_, "Charlie?" Hazel eyes find hers and she looks at Brittany who nods. "How big is your dick?"

There was a crashing sound as Charlie dropped the pans, "_Why_?"

"We're just wondering how you manage to fit into those tight jeans of yours," Brittany answers nodding. "For science!"

"I—" Charlie sputters and instinctively cups her rapidly hardening dick. She knows they're complimenting her but she's confused and she's like _naked_ in front of them and it's the last time she ever takes any of Quinn's advice. "I'm not—pants. I'm going to go put on pants." She manages to get out and runs back to the bedroom.

Brittany finally clues in and looks over at Santana, "Aww, San she's just as nervous as you were when we had sex for the first time," Santana immediately looks away and she smiles. "We just need to be patient till she just asks us."

Santana looks at Brittany, "Why do we have to wait?" she complains. Brittany hadn't really waited for her to ask, there had been cornering and kissing and touching and moaning.

"Because Charlie's our dominant and she's super nervous," Brittany says wisely and looks at Santana. "She needs to have some control and we need to show her that we trust her with that."

Santana nods Brittany makes sense, "Do we have to stop teasing her?" She enjoys watching Charlie get flustered. The fact that her eyes travel down her body before they widen and she realizes that she might be being inappropriate. It's adorable and funny.

Brittany giggles at this. "_Nope_." Teasing Charlie is half the fun. "I really do wonder how she managed to get into those jeans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Smut. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is my ****_first_**** threesome scene, I mean we all have to start somewhere, constructive criticism on how to make it better would be much appreciated. **

* * *

><p>"Dude," Puck said looking at his best friend, who looked up from where she was strumming on his guitar. "Look I get it but if you're going to write shitty sex songs with even shittier lyrics, do it at home. I want to play Mario Kart in peace. Not listen to your shitty lyrics."<p>

Charlie groaned and put the guitar down on the table. He was right they were _shitty_ lyrics. But she couldn't help it, she was dying. All the cold showers she had been taking were going to make her sick, she could feel a cold coming on. If anything Santana and Brittany had amped it up considerably. "You are a _terrible friend_."

Puck snorted, "I'm like your _only_ friend. I mean I've listened to that shit for about three hours now and it's not getting any better. So go home and go have sex with _your soulmates_, and then write a song about sex. No don't do that, once you finished having sex rest, and then have some more."

"Do you really think I'd be here watching you fall off Rainbow Road over and over again if I could have sex with Santana and Brittany?" Charlie shoots back.

Puck sighed, really he just wanted to play his video games in peace. "Charlie. You've had sex before, you've broken hearts across the globe. You have two sexy women in your house who _want_ to have sex with you, and you're sitting here being a _pussy_ about it. Go _home_, grab the closest one and kiss them and then pull them into the bedroom and fuck them, the end. You'll feel better. I'll stop having to hear your shitty sex lyrics."

Charlie smacked him upside the head gently. "My lyrics are never shitty."

"You were just singing about a fucking _kiwi_ Charlie, go _home._ Do exactly what I said and then do it some more."

"I have a photo-shoot later," Charlie says responsibly.

"That's in the afternoon, you have five hours. That should be enough time to get this out of your system. Now let's go." Charlie grumbled but grabbed her stuff as Puck got up tossing the controller on the ground and pulling Charlie with him.

* * *

><p>It was a lazy day, work had been busy for the both of them and they were planning to just laze on the couch and watch Disney movies all day. Charlie had gone off to some photo-shoot. And it was just going to be the two of them today. They planned to take a long bath together later. "Can we watch The Lion King San?" Brittany asked kicking her feet from where she was curled up with her head on Santana's lap.<p>

"Sure Britt," Santana said as she chose the movie from the list of movies that they owned.

Brittany grinned and snuggled into Santana a bit more, it was only one of her all-time favorite movies. She wonders if she can convince Charlie to get a cat. She'd always wanted one, but Santana had always said no, because they didn't have the money to barely feed themselves they weren't going to have another mouth to feed. "You have to sing along San, I love it when you sing along," Brittany orders smiling when Santana groans and begins to sing along. Now all she needs is Charlie singing along and it'd be perfect.

The door opens and Charlie peaks her head in and smiles in when she sees them both on the couch. Neither one of them turned to greet her, which was okay because she needs a few minutes to contain herself and gather her courage. She inhales and does the internal mantra that she does before she gets on stage. She's Charlie Fabray. She can do this, she's in shape, and she looks fantastic. She's a rocks star. She's a dominant. She inhales and exhales once and puffs out her chest a bit.

Puck stares at his best friend for a moment and sighs, he's doing her a huge favor and he grabs her swinging the door open and shoving her inside. "Go have _sex_." He announces loudly before slamming the door shut on Charlie and holding it firmly so she can't run away. The things he does for their friendship.

Charlie swallows and looks back at Santana and Brittany, only Santana had turned to look at the commotion, but she swallows and strolls in front of the television. "I—we—" she begins nervously.

Brittany shifts on Santana so she can see the television, ignoring Charlie and Santana merely looks at Charlie and shakes her head, such a dork. "_After_ the Lion King," she says. Charlie stares at her mutely and Santana stares back at her. "Charlie—can you move please you're in the way."

"But I—and you've been—and the underwear!" Charlie sputters as she moves out of the way so Brittany can see. For weeks they've been teasing her, and driving her to take multiple showers in a day. A part of her hoped that they would just jump her.

Brittany finally tears her eyes away for a moment and looks at Charlie and gives her a look, "You can sing along with San," she announces to her and Charlie is about to protest when she pouts, "_Please_."

Charlie stares at the pout and caves, sliding onto the couch beside Santana who rests her head on her shoulder. Well, it's not what she had pictured but it beats watching Puck fail at Mario Kart. She quickly becomes engrossed in the movie with them. Singing with Santana when the music numbers hit. Besides Puck's an idiot and she can't remember how many times she's listened to his ideas and gotten herself in trouble.

It's not until the credits roll does Brittany sit up and moves to go sit by Charlie who immediately wraps an arm around her. Brittany glances at Santana who smirks at her and she smiles back. If they leave it any longer Charlie might develop a complex. With a small smile on her face she runs her hand under Charlie's shirt touching her stomach ever so slightly, she feels the muscles tense for a second and Brittany looks up at Charlie as Santana begins to move and slowly unbutton her shirt.

Charlie flushes at this, "We don't have to do anything—I mean it's Puck and he's well Puck. We can watch more Disney movies and—" her voice cracks when Santana finishes unbuttoning her shirt. Brittany begins to work on her jeans undoing the belt and unbuttoning and unzipping them. "I don't want you to feel—" Charlie begins she's a bright red as her body reacts to the stimulation.

Santana leans in and gently nips on Charlie's ear giving it a gentle tug, "We've been waiting for you," she murmurs quietly in Charlie's ear and Charlie turns to look at her. "All the touching and everything else—what did you _think_ we were trying to do?" she asks with a shake of her head.

"I thought you _enjoyed_ teasing me," Charlie sputters, they had wanted her to join in all this time.

Brittany smiles and runs her hand over the tent in Charlie's boxers, "We do." She watches as Charlie's body shivers and her dick _twitches _in response to the stimulation.

Charlie looks between Santana and Brittany for a moment, "You mean—we could have already been having sex?" Santana nods. "_Oh."_

Santana tries not to roll her eyes at Charlie and kisses her deeply stopping her from saying anymore words. It takes a second before she feels Charlie _finally_ touch her. Her hands rough from all the guitar she's been playing but it's different than Brittany's touch and yet it's still gentle, still hesitant but _not_ unsure. She knows what she's doing and Santana's grateful as Charlie breaks their kiss and moves to her neck kissing it.

Charlie immediately works on Santana's shirt, she's seen her practically naked before and she's snuck a peek a few times but she wants to see her up close, and memorize every inch of her body. To memorize every inch of both their bodies. She's forgetting about Brittany and she's about to turn to look at Brittany to tell her to come join them up on the couch when she feels the slightly cool air hitting her dick which is standing at attention. It's not until she feels warm lips kiss the shaft of her dick does Charlie tear her attention away from Santana for a moment and glance down watching as Brittany flattens her tongue and drags her tongue along the shaft of her dick slowly, before her tip by flicking her tongue along it. She lets out a low _groan_ and is about to say something but the words die on her lips as Santana finishes pulling off her shirt and Charlie gets an eyeful of Santana's body.

Watching Santana and Charlie kiss, is one of the hottest things that Brittany's ever seen, but right now what she wants is to get a taste of Charlie. She doesn't doubt that she'd like the taste as much as she'd liked going down on Santana, maybe she'd do that next. She's always loved the taste of Santana's wetness, and the feel of Santana reaching her orgasm while her mouth was attached to her pussy. But right now she needs to focus on what she wants and she wants to taste Charlie, as she wraps her lips around the tip feeling the pre-cum leak into her mouth. It does taste good, just like Santana's and Brittany wraps her hands around the base of Charlie's dick and begins to pump it as she sucks on Charlie's dick. She really is going to need to see how big it is later.

Being on the couch is not the most comfortable of places but it gives them options, as Santana finally strips down completely, shifting her hips up so she can get her underwear and pajama pants off, it's a bit difficult to do with Charlie's lips wrapped around one of her nipples and sucking them while her other hand teases the other one, but she manages to. She's rewarded with Charlie's hands going down and running up her thigh slowly massaging them as she moves up her. Santana spreads her legs a bit to give Charlie access when Charlie reaches a certain point but she doesn't feel Charlie's fingers inside of her, instead Charlie stops and waits still stroking her inner thigh. It takes Santana a moment to realize that Charlie is waiting for some verbal consent and she smiles a bit and pulls Charlie's head up so she can kiss her deeply. They'd talk about it later, but right now she wants Charlie inside of her somehow, "It's okay," she mumbles against Charlie's lips. Almost immediately Santana feel's Charlie dragging her fingers along her wetness teasing her pussy lips, coating her fingers in Santana's wetness before sliding a finger in slowly inside of her. The positioning between them is slightly awkward but Charlie adjusts her hand so she can have some better control and begins to tease her clit with her thumb as pumps the one finger in and out. Santana's hip bucks in Charlie's hand and she tilts her head back as Charlie leans in to kiss Santana's neck again.

Charlie slowly adds another finger into Santana as she pulls away from Santana's neck, she's close the things Brittany's doing with her tongue and the feeling of Brittany's hand stroking her dick is going to make her lose it. It's been far too long and she doesn't want to go prematurely. "Brittany," her voice is ragged and she lets out a low groan as Brittany sucks on her cock harder in response. Charlie can't help buck her hips a bit she wants more, and she speeds up in her thrusts, grinding her palm into Santana's clit. Santana moans and Charlie looks over at her, fuck she wants both of them moaning at the same time but at the same time Brittany's tongue and the feeling of Santana's wetness dripping down her fingers. "Britt—I'm fucking close," Charlie manages to get out she's rewarded with a huge smile from Brittany and Santana pulling her in for another deep kiss as Santana's wall spasm around her fingers. Charlie feels Santana climaxing and finally lets her control slip a bit as she bucks her hips twice against Brittany who doesn't seem to mind and instead adjusts herself as Charlie climaxes in her mouth.

Brittany swallows and drags her tongue along Charlie's tip once more as she watches Charlie's dick deflate a bit and she pouts. Thinking that the fun is over.

"Just—give it a second," Charlie says motioning for Brittany to join them on the couch. Brittany nods and shifts to go on the couch snuggling in between Santana and Charlie who have separated and given her space to join them. Charlie looks over at Santana who is recovering from her own orgasm and she smiles before kissing Brittany deeply, tasting herself on Brittany's lips but she doesn't care. She wants to return the favor and she pulls away to let Santana kiss Brittany as Charlie pulls on her pajamas helping get them off Brittany with Santana's help, till Brittany is just as naked as Santana is. Shifting her body up Charlie pulls herself off the couch and lets her jeans drop and pulls off her boxers. She's already hard again and she still has plenty of energy left and she watches Santana straddle Brittany for a moment deepening the kiss and Charlie thinks for a moment about the positioning for a second before adjusting Brittany so her hips are off the couch a bit pushing Santana further up so she can slide between Brittany's legs and wrap her lips around Brittany's clit sucking on it once before dragging her tongue and collecting Brittany's wetness.

Brittany groans into the kiss she's sharing with Santana as she reaches down to push on Charlie's head as best as she can pulling Santana closer to her. She breaks the kiss and pouts, "I want to taste you to," she mumbles against Santana's lips.

Santana smirks a bit, but rolls off Brittany and taps Charlie on the shoulder, watching as their dominant flicks her eyes up at her. Santana pulls away from Brittany and lays flat on her back and Charlie understands immediately standing up and pulling Brittany with her into another kiss. Santana watches as Charlie pushes Brittany across the armrest gently. It gives her time to adjust so Brittany can get what she wants. Brittany smiles and Santana locks eyes with Charlie who is lining herself up with Brittany's opening as Brittany's tongue slowly drags across her cunt. Santana shivers and immediately reaches down and pushing Brittany's head deeper into her pussy letting out a low moan as she relaxes.

It's heaven for Brittany as she lets out a low moan into Santana's cunt as Charlie slowly pushes inside of her, muttering something about how tight she is, and the stretch feels amazing. Charlie isn't going to fast letting her cunt adjust to her size, and she's wet enough that Charlie's sliding right inside of her. It takes a moment but she soon feels Charlie's hips pressed against her and she groans as Santana pushes her deeper. Brittany begins to lick suck on Santana's pussy with more effort wanting to bring Santana pleasure as Charlie begins to move her hips slowly. It's almost painfully slow and gentle and moves her hips back trying to get Charlie to go harder but Charlie keeps going at her pace, nice slow deep thrusts. Brittany finally lifts her head from Santana's pussy and turns her head a bit to look at Charlie. "I told you remember you can go harder and faster than that." But when Charlie finally looks at her and flashes her a confident smirk, Brittany is suddenly aware that Charlie isn't going to just give her what she wants when she wants it, and she pouts trying moving her hips trying to get a bit more friction. Charlie responds by pulling out completely and she lets out a low whine in frustration.

Santana finally sits up, after recovering from another orgasm that Brittany has just brought her to, surprised by the fact that Brittany's no longer licking her pussy. She hears the whine and looks over at Brittany who is gripping onto the seat cushion. It's a noise that Brittany's never made for her and she wants to know what Charlie's doing and she rolls off the couch to take a look, watching as Charlie drags the tip of her cock along Brittany's folds. By now she'd be giving Brittany what she wanted, but Charlie seems content in just teasing the dancer. She'd never been able to deny Brittany whatever she wanted.

"_Charlie_," Brittany whined loudly trying to force Charlie to do what she wanted and what she wanted was to get fucked hard.

Charlie glanced at Brittany and ran a hand along her back slowly, she wasn't going to give Brittany what she wanted all the time. If they wanted to tease her then she was going to tease them back, she looked over at Santana and leaned in kissing her as she pushed into Brittany again, slightly rougher as she began to move at a quick pace, it wasn't as hard as she could go, or as fast or as hard but. Brittany's groans and whimpers grew louder. She paid attention to any changes as thrust into Brittany her lips working against Santana's before she noticed that Brittany was close. She broke away from Santana for a moment and rested her hands on the dancer's hips for a moment and for a moment pushing Brittany to the edge before she stopped burying herself deeply into Brittany who cried out in frustration.

Brittany let out a frustrated groan and looked at Santana shooting her the best pout that she could. "_San_." She wanted to orgasm and Charlie was being _mean_ and stopping whenever she was close, and she was so close.

Santana glanced over at Charlie for a moment hesitating, it was rare to see Charlie so focused and collected and she seemed to know what she was doing as she watched Brittany trying to push herself onto Charlie to get some movement. "_Charlie_," Santana breathed into her ear watching as Charlie shuddered a bit. "_Please_. _I need_ you too." Santana drags her hand along Charlie's body slowly and tweaks one of Charlie's nipples.

Charlie flicks her eyes to Santana and presses her lips against hers, "Patience," Charlie mumbles. She'll get to Santana soon but before she does, she all she needs to hear from Brittany is the magic word, and she continues to move her hips a bit still just slowly puling in and out running her hands over Brittany's back.

Brittany pouts, she's so used to getting what she wants when she wants it and this is torture, and Santana's not really helping her. "Charlie _please_," she begs, she's rewarded with Charlie moving her hips again thrusting into her hard and deep and Brittany moans as the pleasure begins to build again. She's close again and she feels Charlie slowing down, and she can't she just wants to—"_Please_ Charlie," She says again quickly and it's those hands again, reaching down and comforting her as Charlie moves her hip faster pushing her over the edge as suddenly she feels a pair of hands rubbing her clit and she looks up as her climax hits to see Santana playing with her clit. She screams in pleasure as her body contracts and her pussy spasms against Charlie's dick, orgasming hard against Charlie.

Charlie grunts as Brittany clamps down tightly around her, and she groans as she thrusts in a few more times before also reaching her peak, she doesn't pull out instead choosing to remain buried in Brittany. Her eyes close and she lets out a shaky breath as she pulls out. She quickly helps Brittany on the couch before she sits beside Brittany and pulls Santana onto her lap so that Santana is straddling her. She doesn't hesitate as she kisses Santana deeply, she moves slowly. Letting Santana have as much control as she needs, letting her use her body for her pleasure. She's not used to it but until Santana can trust her completely enough to give her complete control, Charlie has no intention of taking anything from her.

Santana shifts it hadn't taken Charlie long at all to get hard again and it's still glistening wet with Brittany's wetness still there. She meets Charlie's eyes as she shifts lifting herself up and slowly guiding into her. She watches as Charlie closes her eyes and tilts her head back just enjoying the sensation. Brittany moves on the other side of her finally recovering enough to lean in and wrap her lips around one of Santana's nipples and Charlie who has opened her eyes watches for a second before leaning in and doing the same. Santana groans tilts her head back and she feels Charlie's hands settling down on her hips using them for leverage as the musician begins to rock her hips slowly.

Brittany's hand reaches between her legs to touch herself the sight in front of her is sexy and she can't wait until they're more comfortable and they figure things out a bit better and they move onto the more advanced techniques. Pleased that Charlie is taking such care with Santana. Charlie breaks away from Santana's breast and turns her head to kiss her.

Charlie moves her hand and touches Brittany's wrist it's a bit more work and it requires to multitask but she's been doing that for years now and she begins to play with Brittany, going at the same pace that she's moving with Santana. She's going to need to think of a way to be able to bring them both pleasure at the same time.

It's thicker than anything she's used to and she's fuller than she's ever been before but she continues to go at her own pace rocking against Charlie. It's a nice change of pace, and arches her back pressing her breasts against Charlie's who bucks her hips upward in response. She presses her lips against Charlie's kissing her deeply and for a moment she thinks she's going to dominate the kiss but Charlie finally begins to respond and moves to dominate the kiss, it's firm and yet still gentle. It's going to take her some more time, she knows it, but Charlie isn't going anywhere and she begins to speed up. Her hands resting on Charlie's shoulders she begins to move up lifting herself up and pushing herself back down, riding Charlie hard pushing herself to orgasm.

Brittany watches, as Charlie responds still matching Santana's pace and Brittany leans in closer letting out low moans. Charlie finally breaks away from Santana and kisses her. Brittany deepens the kiss, she's so next as she pulls away from Charlie as her orgasm hits when Charlie drags the tip of her fingers calloused fingers across her clit.

"Fuck Charlie," Charlie turns to Santana and adjusts her body as the musician begins to work with her pushing into her deeply moving her hips and pushing in and out of her working her body against hers. She's close and she can feel it, and she feels Charlie tighten her hold on her hip responding to it and begins to move her hips a bit faster and a bit rougher. It sends her tumbling over the edge and she grips onto Charlie's shoulders digging her nails into her shoulders. It takes a few more thrusts from Charlie, which extends her orgasm before Charlie climaxes soon after and falls against the couch, Santana slumping against her.

She's soft, and she knows it's going to take a few minutes before she gets hard again, but she has a mouth and she has fingers and she wants to taste them straight from the source. She has time and she is going to savor this she gently places Santana on the couch. She groans and Charlie rubs her legs gently and kisses Brittany. Not even close to being done.

* * *

><p>Puck knocks on the door because Charlie's already twenty minutes late and the door opens and the smell of sex and sweat hit his senses. Charlie is standing there trying to tame her hair down, her shirt isn't buttoned correctly and her pants are still undone showing her boxers. Puck grins, "You're welcome," he says and tries to get a peek.<p>

Charlie immediately pushes him away from the door, "Don't be a pervert," Charlie lectures him. They're _hers_, she isn't going to let Puck be his usually perverted self around them.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Still planning to sing about Kiwis?" he asks as Charlie closes the door and locks up.

"My lyrics aren't _shitty_, you just don't understand my genius," Charlie snips at him. She'd carried Santana and Britt to their bed and left a note. Santana had gone done first and finally Brittany had been too exhausted to continue. Which worked just fine for her, she wasn't going to be getting hard anytime soon. She was exhausted and her muscles hurt but it was the best type of pain. They would most definitely continue this when she got home.

"_You were singing about kiwis_." Puck groaned but smirked at Charlie. "Soo—?" he questions. Charlie's always shared the details with him.

"They're my soulmates Puck, I'm not going to give you details." Charlie sniffed but the massive grin on her face told Puck all he needed to know. Her tongue drags along her lips she can still taste them and she grins. It's a photo-shoot but that's what Photoshop is for.

Puck grins for a moment, "So when are you going to tell them that you're in love with them?" he asks and Charlie flushes a deep red and trips causing him to laugh. "Don't worry boss, I'll help you with that too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter, discussions abound, between the submissives. A decision is made as Charlie's shoot begins to rapidly approach and Charlie begins to choose which songs she's going to release. Now to get over my writer's block for the original family and start typing it <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Yes to everyone who mentioned it, they are on birth control. There will be no babies just yet. **

* * *

><p>They had never really had friends over before, but Charlie had gone out to spend time with her sisters. She had complained the entire time that she was getting dressed but she had gone out after giving them a kiss each, and a quick keep Rachel out of the kitchen.<p>

"So what do they do on these nights?" Santana asked as they set the snacks out and the wine that they had gotten for the occasion, Brittany handed Puck a beer that Charlie had said was his favorite. "Charlie complained about it all day. You'd think she really didn't like spending time with each other."

Joe laughed leaning back, "They like to pretend that they don't love each other but they do. They've been doing this for _years_, even when Charlie was avoiding the rest of the family, she always showed up to their 'bonding' experiences. It usually ends up with Frannie being in a mood the next morning."

Rachel looked over at Joe sympathetically, "You to? Quinn gets upset if I'm not home to cuddle with her when she comes back. She absolutely refuses to get out of bed the next day until the afternoon." She shakes her head and smiles at Brittany and Santana. "Charlie gets very friendly when she's drunk, and then she's a grouch in the morning. Just make sure there's some bacon around that's just out of reach and she'll get right up. That's what I have to do to get Quinn out of bed."

"I don't get this bacon thing," Santana admits, she hadn't seen Charlie touch the stuff. She ate as healthy as anyone else. She and Brittany were met from dumbfounded stares from Joe and Rachel.

Puck laughed, "Sam cut it out of her diet, like completely. Charlie then proceeded to curse him out for five minutes. She got creative around minute two. I think she would have kept on going if Sam hadn't reminded her that she was doing this to keep in shape for the two of you."

"Get in shape for the two of us?" Brittany asked a puzzled look on her face.

Puck grinned at Brittany, "Did you guys even look at the tabloids, Charlie spent the last five years partying up. No one knows how to party harder than she does. Hence why she was in all the tabloids all the time. Once she found the two of you that's changed. She's like a different person, and she insisted on getting healthy for the two of you." Puck's smile turned slightly perverted. "So has she been able to keep up with the two of you? Just tell me I'll mention it to Sam so he can torture her more."

Santana tried not to think about last night, the sex between the three of them had taken off, Charlie was keeping up making sure that neither one of them felt left out. That neither one of them felt like she preferred one of them over the other. "She's more than keeping up."

Brittany nods and grins at them, they were quickly getting the hang of the three of them being together. Plus they had done a bit of research for more positions that they could be in together. "Plus she and San both give _really_—"

Santana flushed, "_Britt_."

Brittany shot her an amused smile before turning to Rachel deciding to change the subject. "Rachel do you ever wonder how Quinn fits into those tight jeans, I still can't figure it out."

Rachel turned a bright red, she had never wondered before but when Santana and Brittany had brought it up she had wondered. "Quinn won't let me measure it. She's still upset that Charlie thinks that I want a threesome with the two of them. You really need to tell Charlie that it was the two of you that wanted to know, so Quinn can stop getting strange looks from both Charlie and Frannie. Quinn couldn't even compliment Charlie's new look without Charlie being horrified that Quinn was still trying to invite her to the bedroom."

"How do you manage to do it without there being any jealousy amongst the three of you? If you don't mind me asking." Joe asked, he had been curious. He would get jealous if someone else touched Frannie. And Frannie had been jealous over everyone he had to touch for work. He was open and honest with her, if someone tried anything more with him he'd let her know.

"It's fun, she makes sure that she gives us both equal treatment, and she doesn't mind watching us while she recovers," Brittany answered and touched Santana's arm.

"She really doesn't like any of us feeling left out and she _really_ likes just watching the two of us," Santana admits.

Joe nods and smiles at them kindly. "So long as you remember that communication is the key to making this work. Being as open and honest with each other is important. It took me and Frannie a few shots before we got it right. Not that she's a bad person we just clashed all the time. We argued all the time over everything and she won, every single time. It was infuriating and she'd get this pleased little smirk on her face," Joe shook his head but there was a smile on his face.

"The one she gets when she's crushed another lawyer?" Santana asks and Joe nods.

"I didn't make it easy for her, I was just as stubborn as she was. She wanted me to shave my dreadlocks I told her I didn't want to have a dominant that was so _corporate_ let alone obsessed with material possessions. So we learned how to compromise. Sort of. I'm still trying to convince her that _not_ having a label on something is perfectly okay to wear on hiking trips," he laughs. "But it was a victory to even get her on these hiking trips to begin with so I'll take what I can get."

"Quinn and I didn't really clash at all, she was always so sweet to me and caring and supportive. She _cared_ about me, from day one and we talked all the time. We argue over silly things in hindsight but never anything serious. I think we argued for a week about one of her movie roles. It was a role of a lifetime but she was going to be gone for a while. I couldn't go with her because I had just gotten the role of my lifetime. It was my first major role." Rachel pauses thinking about it. "She wasn't supposed to be there for opening night but she came, she couldn't stay because she had an early shoot in the morning but she made sure that I saw her sitting there. She also snuck backstage right after gave me a kiss and told me she loved it and then had to run back to fly back."

"We don't really fight with Charlie," Brittany said with a small frown. "We tease her lots though, like all the time."

"She still gets flustered and worried that she might do something to offend us. It's cute—but she's getting better," Santana admits. It was like a switch being with her. She could turn on the dominant so easily as she did with Brittany, but she would also switch it off for her as much as possible. "We've already told her we're ready to be claimed publically."

Rachel's eyes widen, "So why hasn't she claimed you yet?"

"We're going to be in her music videos, she's going to set it up, so it's revealed there. Then she's going to release it." Brittany explained. "She didn't want to do a boring press conference that no one would watch."

"Well it's new and innovative—and it sounds really cool. When are you doing the shoot?" Rachel asked.

"Well we're supposed to be shooting the first video next week, Frannie gave me a couple of days off." Santana said with a shrug.

Rachel blinked, "Wait is that why Quinn told me to get a few days off?"

Joe tilted his head. "Frannie asked me to take a vacation as well." He looked at Puck.

"Surprise?" he stated with a huge grin. "We're all going to be in Charlie's first music video together, and her second one. Second one is where she's going to do the big reveal."

* * *

><p>"Were you raised in a <em>barn?<em> Feet off my _very_ expensive coffee table," Frannie hissed at Charlie smacking her upside the head. She turned to Quinn, "Why couldn't we do this at _your_ place again?"

"Quinn's having a love affair with her couch," Charlie answers for Quinn who turns to her. "Oh please don't give me that look, you know you are. She's still upset that I said no to her—"

"Charlie actually _respects _your space and fridge," Quinn interrupts turning to glare at Charlie who hadn't headed to raid Frannie's fridge the moment that they had arrived. "And you would have spent the entire time making bitchy little comments about how you cheap everything I own is, and how I have _no_ taste."

Frannie smirks and takes a seat on her arm rest, "Well you're making me waste a perfectly good evening without my submissive to listen to Charlie's album." She hadn't her daily massage, and she missed her submissive. "And neither of you have any taste."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "It's a _masterpiece_, better than my first and second for sure, besides I have to fly out to LA for the weekend to perform with Mercedes on some talk-show, do some interviews. I need to tell my agent which songs are being released. I have an idea of the order and which songs. I just need an honest opinion, so tell me which ones you think," Charlie said as she got up to plug in her phone. "I picked the order, but if you have any opinions then tell me."

Quinn sips on Frannie's ridiculously expensive wine as she listens. She'd heard bits and pieces of it but never the full thing. But it was—brilliant. It was better than her other albums she had been right when she had said that Charlie had made the album about her soulmates, and her journey. It was about many things, the journey, the finding them, never giving up hope and love. "Is that _Santana?"_ Quinn asked after a moment when the song came on.

Even Frannie was surprised she had thought her sister was crazy when Charlie had insisted that Frannie draw up the contract that paid Santana a small percentage of every album sale and a big cut of the song when it was sold on its own. "She could be a huge star in her own right."

Charlie grinned she'd already begun penning an album for Santana if she ever chose to switch career paths. She'd be a hit overnight. "I told you it _fit_. It just _works_ with my voice." Charlie said quite pleased that they were enjoying it. "I think this is the song that I'm going to use to reveal that they are my soulmates," she muses.

"You're going public in a music video?" Quinn asks.

"From a marketing standpoint it makes sense," Frannie mused and shrugged.

"Not really why I'm doing it. It's going to be talked about, they're faces are going to be there for everyone to see and people will look it up. People will _know_, tabloids, magazines, everyone will _know_. That's what I want. I can't get the documents signed but I want _everyone_ in the world to know that they are mine. Shouldn't matter if they want to get a new job, and the paperwork isn't there." Charlie said.

"Have you asked them?" Frannie asked.

"We've talked about it a bit, it's going to be a process the first song I planned to release was going to show the journey for the three of us, I want to make it different than all my other videos. I want them all sort of interconnected in some way. I want the news that they're my soulmates to hit before I release the album. I'm going to be gone for a while and I want them to have protection. The paperwork hasn't been made and I want to be able to take them places without people recognizing me. If I'm doing this and in the process they become famous. I'm going to see if Sam and Puck will move in with them while I'm on tour. I want them to have a dominant around that I trust, just in case."

"Sam—you're choosing Sam? Sam doesn't have any control over Puck. How he's a dominant is beyond me," Frannie said immediately.

"As much as you don't like Puck he doesn't actually break any of Sam's rules. Sam has the easiest job in the _world_, he found the most effective punishment for Puck. Did it once and Puck swore to never misbehave again, it's been nearly seven years since his last punishment." Charlie said with a tap of her fingers. "I trust him because he won't punish them, period. Even if Sam needs to punish Puck—I don't think they'd be afraid of him. He doesn't spank Puck or anything, mostly because it's Puck and he'd probably get off on it."

Quinn blinked and looked at Charlie. "How does he punish Puck?"

"How do you punish any hypersexual person?" Charlie responds with a shrug and an amused smile.

Quinn's eyes widen. "He _didn't_."

"He did. For two weeks. It was supposed to be a month but Puck convinced him that he had learned his lesson. I still have no idea what he did to earn the punishment. Puck doesn't talk about it."

"Well that explains a lot," Quinn said with a shake of her head. She couldn't do that to Rachel, she would keep up with the spankings and sending her to face the wall. She frowns she can see why that Charlie didn't ask her to do it. She flicked her eyes to Frannie, "How do you punish Joe?"

"None of your business," Frannie answered immediately taking a sip of her wine. "Besides, Joe is _very_ well behaved, I rarely have to punish him." Frannie was quiet, "Have you given any thought into it?"

"Sort of, I'm still working on giving Santana her control back and earning her _trust_ before I even start thinking about the submissive part for her. Brittany—well I might be able to get away with the normal spanking and sending her to face the wall. But I think Santana would have a fit if I did that, so I have to think of something else that is effective for Brittany and Santana won't see as me raising a hand against Brittany. I put a lot of thought into it, I'd have to tailor make one for Santana as well if she ever trusts me enough to give me that control. Hence why Sam is the most logical choice for me. I'll probably have to ask him and then talk to them about it." Charlie stretched and grabbed the beer on the coaster for her and took a sip of it. "The final tour schedules are nearly set and I'll have them by the end of the week to talk to them about it. Photo-shoot is done, it's been titled. Videos are being shot next week and kept tightly guarded. This is _my _year. Everything is going perfect."

* * *

><p>Puck's phone beeped and he glanced down at it and he <em>swore <em>loudly scrambling off the couch as all the other submissives turned to him. "Shit, shit, shit," he grimaced as he stared at the Google alert. "Not again." The media was going to go ape shit over this news, and call it round three between the two of them.

"Puck?" Rachel asked looking at him.

"_He-who-must-never-be-named_ just released his new music video. Get ready for World War Three. She's going to be _furious_ as hell." Puck said tossing his phone to Rachel who caught it.

Rachel paled slightly, "Is it any good?" she asked.

"Are we talking about Voldemort?" Brittany asks Santana who shrugs and looks over at Joe, even he looks displeased with this new information.

"What the fuck is going on?" Santana demanded.

"You don't know?" Joe asked and Santana looked at him sharply. _Everyone_ knew about it. It was one of the reasons that Charlie came to Frannie so much more than anyone else in the family.

"Of course they don't know, she _doesn't_ talk about it," Puck reminded him. "No one is allowed to mention his name in her presence." He turned to Santana and Brittany. "You know how I told you to _never_ mention that she was nominated for a Grammy? Like don't talk about the Grammy's with her period."

"Yeah?" Santana said carefully.

"Do you know who won album of the year over her?" Puck asked.

"No?" Brittany answered truthfully.

"Starchild." Rachel said quietly, looking around as if expecting the long rant that usually accompanied saying his name. They were in Charlie's apartment after all.

"What type of _bullshit_, new-age name is that? No offense Joe." Santana said pausing. "She lost to some douchebag named Starchild?"

"Are his parent's _stars_?" Brittany asked seriously.

"Short version of the story, the album that Starchild sang was Charlie's work. They _were_ friends, and truthfully _most_ of the album was both of them working on it together. He took the credit for _her_ work though, when the album was a success. He _beat_ Charlie in album sales, the first year, but they were both critical hits. Hence why they were both nominated for a Grammy that year. I think if he had just acknowledged her in his speech, instead of painting her as jealous she would have let it go. He got to headline his own world tour while Charlie was stuck with being an opening act for someone bigger," Joe explained.

"Flash forward a couple years later, they both come out with their second album. His album drops a week before hers. He outsells her in the first week but the critics weren't fans. Speaking from a musical standpoint his album wasn't as good as his first, it was terrible. He barely goes platinum. Charlie ends up outselling him by a huge margin and she becomes a household name. Charlie's second album isn't a big hit with the critics so neither of them gets nominated. Starchild gets dropped from the label, he blames Charlie but she didn't have anything to do with it. Doesn't stop him from blasting her in every interview. The tabloids, and the media ate it up and it helped his record sales and hers. They get into a brawl at some club. They _hate_ each other. Like seriously, hate each other. They need to be kept separated at all times. Organizers make sure that they are kept separate at all the shared events." Rachel finishes.

Puck sighs, "Might as well play it—she's going to be obsessing over it once she figures it out. Especially if it is good."

"He's named Starchild. How good could he _possibly_ be?" Santana asked as Rachel got up and plugged in Puck's phone into the sound system and hit played. Santana paused as the beat hit immediately and she listened looking over at Brittany who was trying not to dance in her seat. It was _good_, she could see Brittany's mind turning as she imagined a dance number for the song.

"Well—" Rachel said wincing. Charlie was going to _flip_ out.

"_Fuck." _Puck said groaning before looking at Brittany and Santana. "Look as submissive's it's sort of our job to take care of our dominants needs. I know you two aren't there in your relationship but Charlie was obsessed with this for _months_. Even after she 'won'. She really _hates him_. So just make sure she's good and she _doesn't_ do anything stupid. The media is going to hype this up. She's doing good but the last thing we need is a broody Charlie. He'll do anything to _mess_ with her and get her to lash out. Don't let her lash out."

"Charlie's album is better," Brittany said after a moment. "All of her songs are super personal, and it's not just empty like that song is. It's a good song to dance to, but there are a lot of good songs to dance to on the radio. Plus—Santana sounds better than him. Their song is going to blow this one out of the water. Plus Charlie's like super sexier than he is."

Santana nodded, the song was good and catchy but it was _empty_ missing that something that made Charlie's album better. They were biased but she hoped that every one of those critics could see that she had put her heart and soul into the number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Charlie finds out about Starchild, drama ensues Brittany gets her first big client. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming I do love them so much. **

* * *

><p>Charlie opened the door to her apartment, "Did you guys tease Puck about how silly it is for a grown man to have a mohawk? He wasn't as talkative as he normally is," Charlie said. He had been downright weird on the drive home. "He's sensitive about it." Charlie kicked off her shoes as she looked up at Brittany and Santana who were sitting on the couch. They both had rather grim looks on their faces. "What happened?"<p>

Santana shot Brittany a look and bit her lip, "So Puck told us Starchild—" the smile on Charlie's face faded and was met with an annoyed expression at the mention of his name.

"Why the hell is he bringing up Elliot?" Charlie interrupted harshly.

"Because he just released his new music video," Brittany said, wisely choosing not to add that the music video had been a lot of fun. Charlie looked ready to explode.

"Charlie—it's not that good," Santana immediately added when Charlie's body went rigid.

"Let's see it," Charlie demanded but neither one of them moved, which confirmed her fears. It was good, the bastard had found someone to patch up his glaring problems with his music. She grumbled and pulled out her phone and immediately put Starchild in Youtube. His new video immediately showing up.

"Charlie—I like your album better." Brittany said before Charlie could click on the video.

Charlie looked at Brittany for a moment and she clicked on the video, she'd have to see for herself. Even on the shitty phone speakers Charlie could hear the catchy tune, and Elliot's familiar voice fill the room. She didn't need to watch the whole thing, she knew that the asshole had a hit. He had always been a better showman than she had been. She stared at the video quietly, her fingers digging into her phone angrily. "He's trying to _upstage_ me again. That fucking asshole," she resisted the urge to throw her phone against the wall in anger. She growled at this, he was going to beat her _again_. "_Fuck_. The asshole did this on purpose. He probably found out the tentative release date of my album and is going to release it a week before mine like he did last time." Her voice was getting progressively higher and she didn't notice Brittany flinch at it.

"Charlie," Santana said firmly causing Charlie to turn to her angrily. Santana tilted her head towards Brittany and Charlie's eyes widened.

She inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry Britt, it's just he makes me so _mad_. I need to—figure out another song to counter this. Maybe something—that I started to work on. If I can finish it tonight I can have it done by tomorrow morning." Charlie grumbled it was unrealistic she was a perfectionist when it came to her own music but she sat down at the piano and flipped through all the notes that she had scribbled down and looked at it. She grimaced and tossed it aside and stared at the keys angrily. Of all the times for her muses to remain quiet now _wasn't _the time. She hit the keys angrily.

Brittany moved to where the sheets of paper were all over the floor and began to pick them up, she had heard some of them, little bits and pieces. She stopped on one of the songs that Charlie had written it had sounded fun and light and she looked up at Charlie who was still angrily staring at the keys. "I like this one," she announced. Charlie had written it for her, well partly.

Charlie looked at the music and frowned at it. "That's not going to _beat_ him. I don't have time to deal with my silly pieces—" She stared at the keys. The song was silly, catchy but it wasn't a _hit_. She needed to come up with something that would blow the critics away, and still be a hit.

Brittany's face fell she didn't think the song was silly, it _meant_ something. All of Charlie's songs did, they _all _meant something. She looked over at Santana who was still watching Charlie quietly. It was a good song, she could dance to Starchild's music but she could also dance to Charlie's music they were different. "I like this song," she repeats.

Charlie frowns, "You know what the headlines are going to be on all the music blogs tomorrow? Where is Charlie Fabray? She's probably running scared of going toe to toe with Starchild again. Starchild has _brought_ it. Let's see if Charlie Fabray still has it or if she's still hiding behind daddy's money. Starchild in the lead. He took my best songs, he won the album of the year for the songs I wrote not the shitty pieces that he wrote and I fixed for him. I don't have time to work on fun songs. My album has to be _tight_ and that song _doesn't_ cut it." It was _cold_, she knew it was, but she didn't want another freaking surfboard. She wanted to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that she was the best. There would be no more competition. No more questions that she hadn't _earned_ it just like everyone else. It didn't matter if her father was the head of the company, he hadn't given her the talent. He hadn't even wanted her to do this he wanted her to go to some fancy musical school and play other people's songs.

"Your album has a meaning and all the songs you've made have a meaning. It's better than your old stuff. You know it and everyone who listened to it can see it. Are you really going to let some dipshit named Starchild get into your head?" Santana asked. "The song wasn't that good it was _catchy_ but turn on the radio, most of it's _catchy_. You know your album is going to be better than his. You wrote the songs that he used to get to where he is and so what if he's flashier than you. You know you're better and he _knows_ you're better."

Charlie's jaw set, who cares if they both knew that she was better. He had gotten the highest honor that people could receive in their profession. She was tired of the lame awards that meant nothing. She wanted everyone to know she was better. "I've got work to do," she says dismissively. "I'll try not to keep you up."

Santana is about to yell at her, but Brittany immediately intervenes. "Come on San, let's just go to bed." She says with a smile that doesn't meet her eyes.

Santana lets Brittany pull her away, shaking her head at Charlie who is staring at the piano like it holds all the answers. She waits until Brittany closes the bedroom door, "She's being an asshole. His name is _freaking Starchild_."

"She's upset San. You heard Rachel, she _hates_ him, and you read what he said about her and watched the interviews. We'll just wait until she calms down a bit, and then we can figure out how to make her happy again." Brittany says she still has all the papers that Charlie threw to the ground. She glances at it. "It really is a good song San."

Santana looks at the song, it's incomplete though, but she's heard it. She's heard Charlie humming it, she had been so sure it had been another hit. "It's just flashier than she is. The last album she did that was her attempt at flashy wasn't that good. She knows it, and everyone knows it," she grumbles. Puck hadn't been kidding when he said that Charlie had been difficult to deal with. She wants Charlie back to normal.

Charlie hadn't come to bed last night and she hadn't been in the apartment in the morning. A note on the fridge had announced that she was going to the studio to go back to recording. She was obsessing over it, but she and Santana were planning an intervention before it got out of hand. She had been worried but Puck had confirmed that Charlie was indeed in the studio. Trying to figure out the _perfect_ response to Starchild's video. She should just focus on her own album and stop worrying about people comparing their two albums. She took a sip of her coffee and was about to head to her first class of the day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt?" Mike said sticking his head out of his office and smiling at her. "You've got your first big client. He specifically requested you." That was partly true. He had requested the person that had made Charlie's dancing adequate in Mercedes video. Brittany was quickly becoming a favorite around here. People were signing up for her classes.<p>

Brittany smiled, at least things were looking up. She turned and headed into Mike's office freezing when she saw who her client was. Because her life wasn't complicated enough. She didn't like complications and sitting in Mike's office was a huge complication. Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert turned and looked at her. A smile on his face.

Mike didn't notice Brittany freezing up, it was a huge client. "I'm sure you know who Starchild is. Starchild this is Brittany Pierce. She was the one who taught Charlie how to dance in a few hours for Mercedes new video. She's excellent and she may be new but she's already begun to help me out on some of the choreography and I think that she's ready for her first shot. I'll be assisting of course."

Elliot looked up at her and studied her for a moment, "Anyone who can teach Charlie how to dance must be a brilliant dancer themselves and a better teacher." He studied her for a moment. She was a submissive. "I look forward to working with you." He got up and extended his hand and she looked at him and he couldn't read the expression on her face as she shook his hand. "The songs with Mike, I have to get to an interview. It was a pleasure meeting you Brittany. Mike, call my people to set everything up." Elliot said as he walked by Brittany.

Brittany waited until he was gone and closed the door before turning on Mike, "Mike—you know who my soulmate is. You know _I can't work with him_."

"Brittany you aren't swamped with clients, you can't start turning them down you're just starting out. Trust me I get it but Charlie is just going to have to deal with it. This is going to be your big break, if you do a good job with this then other people are going to start wanting to hire you."

"I get to choreograph Charlie's music videos. We've already gotten it done—" Brittany said immediately arguing.

Mike sighed, "Brittany you're her soulmate. No matter what you do, people are going to think that you didn't earn it. Charlie's videos aren't strong on the choreography to begin with. You want to work with Starchild it'll highlight your skill. If you blow people away with your choreography, you won't have to work with him again, you'll have celebrities lining up outside your door to work with you."

"She's not going to allow me to do this," Brittany said immediately. "And it'll hurt her feelings that I'm helping her mortal enemy. She's already in a bad mood."

"Charlie can't stop you, she isn't _legally_ your dominant and you know that. The way I see it, you have two options. You can keep your mouth shut and just work with Starchild without telling Charlie. Which might be best or you can tell her and you can explain to her how this is an opportunity for you and hope that she sees reason, and doesn't take it personally. Don't let this pass you by, because this could be your big break. You're lucky that Starchild wants to show Charlie up. Think about it, I can't make you do it, but you _should_. For your career. Don't let anyone hold you back."

Brittany bit her lip, he had a point. But going behind Charlie's back didn't sit right with her and their industry was small. Charlie would find out eventually. It was an opportunity. Starchild may be all flash but that's what she needed to kickstart her career. It shouldn't matter Charlie's album was better. "Can I hear the song?" she asked and Mike moved to the stereo and hit the play button. Music filled the air, and Brittany smiled. It was a love song but Charlie's album was just better. It wouldn't make it any easier to convince Charlie that this was a good idea.

* * *

><p>"I <em>forbid <em>it." Charlie said, there was incredulity in her voice. Brittany wanted to work with her _mortal_ enemy. Her day had been shit, she hadn't come up with anything in the day or night she'd been at the studio but she had said that she'd be back by dinner time and she was. Now she was being told that Elliot wanted to work with her soulmate. Like hell she was going to allow that.

Brittany's face fell, she had started the conversation with all the positives, and Charlie had been really excited for a moment till she had name dropped Starchild as her client. Then it had changed rather quickly the excitement had faded and Charlie had gotten annoyed. She had expected as much, but she had hoped that Charlie could see that this was an opportunity. But she _understood_, "Okay," she said as she looked back at her food pushing it around her plate. She still had time to convince Charlie maybe after she thought about it for a while.

"She's working with him," Santana said immediately and Charlie turned to her as did Brittany.

"San—" Brittany began pulling on Santana's arm.

"No, look I get you fucking hate him but you can't _forbid_ Brittany from doing anything. Legally she can work with whoever she wants. She's not _your_ submissive she doesn't need your fucking permission." Santana said. "It's a fucking excellent opportunity and she's going to do it." Hazel eyes met brown ones, but Santana didn't back down.

"Santana," Brittany snaps trying to bring everyone back down to earth before an argument can break out between Charlie and Santana.

Charlie's anger was close to bubbling to the surface and she slowly put down her utensils. She exhaled slowly, trying to keep her voice level. "She isn't _working for Starchild_. Do you have any idea how that will fucking _look_? He's not doing it because Brittany's an excellent dancer he's doing it to get to me."

Charlie's words hurt and Brittany immediately moves to defend herself. "He doesn't know that I'm your soulmate. No one knows—"

Santana sees red. "Not everything is about you. This is Brittany's big _chance_. Who the fuck cares about you and your stupid rivalry with the douchebag. It's not about _you_. It's about Brittany. Get your head out of your ass and see it for what it is. This isn't about your fucking reputation." Santana frowns, "Britt _isn't_ your submissive. You can't _tell _us what to do. And if you're going to act like a _prick_, we don't want to be your submissives."

"Santana—" Brittany begins trying to reign this argument in. She doesn't like the yelling, and most certainly the hurtful words that are flying around. Everyone just needs to calm down.

Charlie stares at Santana for a moment before slowly getting up. She notices Santana backing up a bit and she can't deal with that now. "Fine then do what you want. I'm going for a walk." Charlie says.

Brittany gets up to try and get her to stay but Charlie has already left the table and has left their apartment slamming the door behind her. "_San_." Brittany says turning to her but Santana has her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, she can't tell us what jobs we can take and _can't_." Santana snaps. "She's being a _prick_. You know that, I know that she knows she's being unreasonable. You're doing it, so your career can take off Britt, you deserve it." Santana said.

"San we didn't have to argue about it, she just needed time to think it over. I think she would have said yes. I didn't want a fight," Brittany says looking at the door. "She's going to come back right?"

"I don't care," Santana mutters as she gets up grabbing her plate and clearing it, putting it into the dishwasher. She glances at the door for a moment, before grumbling. Brittany doesn't budge right away as she takes a seat on the couch.

Brittany glances at the door for a moment, once Charlie comes back they'd have a nice calm discussion about what just happened. "I still want to be her submissive," She says as she takes a seat beside Santana who looks at her and doesn't say anything right away.

"She shouldn't have forbidden you from taking the job," Santana says trying again.

"I know," Brittany says and rubs Santana's arm. "You shouldn't have gotten mad, though San. Charlie _really_ doesn't like him. I knew she wouldn't like it. We'll talk about it calmly when she gets home."

Santana is quiet for another long moment, but finally nods. "I want to be her submissive to," she admits after a long moment. She was just mad.

Brittany smiles, "So we'll just wait until she gets home." Brittany says resting against Santana as they wait for Charlie to come back home but she doesn't.

* * *

><p>Judy opens the front door to the Fabray residence and truthfully she's not surprised to see her daughter there standing in the rain looking miserable. She steps aside immediately. Frannie had been there, as had Quinn. The panic on their faces was nearly identical as was the words out of each of their mouths.<p>

"Mom I think I fucked everything up." Charlie starts her face twisting. There was no way that Quinn would let her crash on her couch not that she wants to. Frannie would just go tell her to fix it. She doesn't want Puck to tell her to just get naked and really this is the last place she wants to be letting her mother know that she failed.

Russell comes to the stairway and looks down at his daughter and his wife for a moment. "I'll go make the hot chocolate and get the towels." He states and Judy looks up at him and nods. At this rate he's never going to get his grandkids.

Judy wraps her arms around Charlie for a moment. She would wonder where her children got a flair for the dramatic. But she doesn't say anything other than, "Tell me what happened from the beginning." She says as she leads Charlie to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Next Chapter sorry it's so late all that snow. **

* * *

><p>Charlie finished her hot chocolate and sniffed holding the mug out to her father for more. He rolled his eyes but took the mug away from her anyway shaking his head as he went back to the kitchen to make some more. She looked back at her mother who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "They don't want to be my submissives anymore," she said in a sulky tone.<p>

"With how you were acting Charlie did you expect any differently? You were never the type to _forbid_ them anyway, you promised them as much freedom as possible—"

"But it's _Starchild_. He's my mortal enemy. Brittany shouldn't want to work with him on principle alone," Charlie interrupted angrily.

"You're being dramatic," Judy said patiently.

"He _screwed me over_. The optics on this alone, if people find out my _soulmate—my submissive _is helping him? Then—"

"Then what? You don't even care what the critics think about you. You know people are going to talk regardless you've learned that lesson years ago. You know how to spin this easily." Charlie didn't say anything to this and Judy continued. "Now, your feelings for Elliot aside, do you think this is a golden opportunity for Brittany?"

Charlie was quiet for a moment, but she nodded making a face. "Elliot was always a better dancer than me, and his videos were always these huge dance numbers. It would show off her skills for choreography, and she'll get more jobs so long as he actually gives her credit for her work." Charlie grumbles. "I don't want her working with him, that's not _terrible_ is it?"

"You have a valid reason to hate Elliot. You even have the right to not want Brittany to work with him because of your dealings with him in the past. But if this will be good for _her_ then you need to learn to put your personal feelings aside and let her work. You don't have to _trust_ him but you need to trust Brittany, she's not doing this to hurt you or to be vindictive. She's doing it because it could really help her career. Something you should support like she would support you no matter what." Judy rubs Charlie's arm slightly. "You could have handled it better."

Charlie grumbles and pinches the bridge of her nose leaning back on the couch. She wants to go home and crawl into bed with Santana and Brittany and for everything to just be okay. "So what do I do? I don't know what to do. They don't want to be my submissives anymore and I—I don't know how to fix it."

"Start with I'm sorry, and then the next time you fight and there will be plenty you don't run to your mother to fix your problems," Russell said handing Charlie another mug. "You don't go to bed angry, you don't let them wonder and worry if you're going to come home. You _communicate_ with them. Sometimes even if it bothers you, you just have to plaster a smile on and bear it because it makes them happy. It's her life and her career Charlie let her blossom, once she has the luxury of picking who she wants to work with and who she doesn't like _you_ have, then you can tell her you really don't want her working with Elliot again."

Charlie smiles as takes the drink from her father, hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and a healthy caramel drizzle. She takes a sip and sniffles a bit and nods. Curling into her mother and closes her eyes for a moment. "Can I stay here for the night?" Charlie asks her mother.

Judy glances over at Russell who immediately shakes his head. Charlie has a notorious reputation for overstaying her welcome. She'd tried to keep Quinn from murdering her twin several times. But it's _late_ and Charlie is their daughter. "You can stay the night Charlie it's late. You aren't going to stay six months because you refuse to deal with your problems."

Russell groans slightly but reaches over and messes up her hair like he did when she was young before getting up. "If you're going to stay here Charlie, then you aren't sleeping on the couch, go to your room. Your mother didn't change anything in it."

Charlie flicks her eyes to her father for a moment, "Everything is just how I left it?"

"Like you never left—your mother wouldn't let me change your rooms in case any of you ever needed to come home. Since none of my children think it's important to give their old man grandchildren—"

"I just _met them_," Charlie hissed at him.

"Yes well, you're the only one who has an excuse. What's Quinn's excuse or Frannie's?" He grumbled as he got up. "I'm going to bed I have to be up early tomorrow." He pauses and looks at Charlie. "You'd better be out of my house by noon at the latest."

Charlie rolled her eyes but nodded. She didn't want to be here any longer than she needed to be. She watches her dad scratch his head and lean in and kiss her mother before heading upstairs.

"He thinks the house is to empty, he wants to retire but he'll be bored. Hence why he wants grandkids to help look after and spoil rotten." Judy explained and Charlie shifted. "Don't think because I'm not as open about it as he is that I don't want them as well." Judy pats her daughter's leg and gets up. "Hurry up and fix it."

Charlie watches as her mother leaves her alone with her hot chocolate and sips it letting it warm her as she sits alone on the couch with her thoughts. She finishes her cup and heads to the kitchen to wash her dishes before heading up the stairs and turning left to her room. She looked at the familiar keep out tape and rolled her eyes grabbing it and ripping it off as she opened the door tossing the tape into the trashcan. It had been a long time since she had been in this room and she looked around at all the instruments that probably needed to get new strings. She walked past it and ran her hand over her old keyboard. The headphones were still locked in. She had always gotten in trouble for taking them out and disturbing the house at weird hours. Her dad had taken it away from her several times because apparently she had been a menace playing it at odd hours in the middle of the night waking up the household. She put on the dusty old pair of headphones. She wouldn't be able to sleep in her tiny bed anyway. And she could hear Santana's voice making fun of her for the Batman bed sheets. She had really fucked things up and she wasn't sure that just saying sorry was enough. She bit her lip as she took a seat on her bed and turned on the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Santana frowned slightly as she woke up on the couch, the house was quiet and Brittany was laying against her. The events of last night coming back to her, she winced a bit. It was clear that they had fallen asleep last night waiting for Charlie. She remembered turning on a movie and then that was about it. She sighed and gently got up laying Brittany down to go see if Charlie had come in after they had fallen asleep. She checked their bedroom first but it hadn't been slept in and her frown deepened, but she went to the spare bedroom to make sure Charlie wasn't making some statement. The spare bedroom was empty and it was quickly becoming obvious that Charlie hadn't come home last night. She swallowed a bit quickly going over what was said last night and a part of her felt guilty for her hurtful words. Even if Charlie was being a bit of a prick. Brittany would be upset that Charlie hadn't come home. So Santana did the only thing she knew to do in this situation after checking her phone to see if Charlie had texted them where she was. She called Puck.<p>

"Santana, I'm already on my way to pick you and Brittany up for work," Puck said with a yawn. "You want me to stop and get coffee?" he asked as he tapped his hands on the steering wheel.

Santana bit her lip, it didn't sound like Puck knew what had taken place last night. "Did Charlie crash with you? We got into a fight and she said she was going for walk but I don't think she came back last night." She said keeping her voice down and looking over at the couch.

Puck frowned, "She didn't show up at my place last night and if she was with Quinn or Frannie, Rachel would have sent me a text as would Joe. Look don't worry she does this from time to time. She usually turns up relatively unharmed," he said with false cheer.

"What do I tell Brittany? She'll be upset." Santana demanded. Brittany would want to know where Charlie was and why she hadn't come home.

"Did you try calling her?" Puck asked and Santana winced.

"We got into a bit of a fight last night and I yelled at her and told her we didn't want to be her submissives. She was acting like a prick though," Santana explained quickly. "I didn't want her to just take off. I thought she just went to blow off some steam. I don't think she'd pick up if I called," Santana admits honestly.

Puck frowned it was worse than he thought. He quickly ran his head down the list of places Charlie could be. Many of the clubs and bars that she had frequented topped his list. "Look I'll drop you off, and then I'll look for her and keep in touch. If I find her you'll be the first to know."

Santana relaxed a bit, "Thanks, Puck." She said and he grunted in response letting her end the call as she went to go check in on Brittany. She didn't know what she was going to say to the dancer but she would need to tell her that Charlie hadn't come home. Their dominant had better have an excellent reason if she thought that this behavior was going to be anywhere close to acceptable. Charlie couldn't get away with making the two of them worry. She tapped Brittany on the arm gently waking her up with a smile. "Hey, we need to get ready for work."

Brittany's smile froze for a moment, as she realized that they were still on the couch. "She didn't come home last night?" Santana grimaced and shook her head causing Brittany to frown. "I'm not going to take the job and then maybe she'll come home," Brittany said.

The look on Brittany's told Santana that her mind was made up and she frowned at the idea that Brittany was throwing away an opportunity because of Charlie's tantrum. "Look she'll probably just crashed on someone's couch and she'll show up tonight. Talk to her then and see if she's come around?"

Brittany sighed and nodded, biting her lip. "Alright San, but no more yelling when she gets back," Brittany lectured.

Santana made a face she couldn't promise that but she'd try.

* * *

><p>All her usual haunts were empty all the bars and the clubs. Quinn hadn't heard anything and either had Frannie. He really didn't want to call his boss to tell him that he had lost one of his daughters. He <em>liked<em> his job it was easy and he made money for basically goofing off. Really the studios were his last attempt of trying to find her. It was clearly where he should have been looking first because Charlie was just sitting in one of the chairs talking to one of the audio engineers, listening to a brand new song with Charlie tapping her hands on the board carefully a pleased look on her face. She was still in the clothes that she had worn yesterday, and she looked tired. A can of Red Bull was beside her. She was _fine_. Which was good because he was going to murder her before Santana got the opportunity to. "Where the _fuck_ did you run off to? Fuck did you even look at your phone today?" Puck said angrily watching as she froze and looked at him wheeling around.

Charlie blinked and looked at him blankly. "Puck?" she asked a confused look on her face before smacking him off her arm. "I went _home_ to talk to my mom, I took a town car. I came in with my dad this morning and I went to work. You _know_ my phone is on vibrate when I'm in the studio and I don't keep it on me."

"I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere, or you were sleeping off a hangover in someone else's bed. Santana and Brittany have been worried sick and you're here in the studio instead of being at home fixing the mess you probably made."

"Brittany's going to be working for Elliot," Charlie said and Puck deflated.

Puck frowned no one had told him this shit. That still didn't excuse the phone. "That doesn't mean you stay out all night and don't call them to let them know that you were okay. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wasn't going to go back empty handed with just a stupid grin and hope they forgive me," Charlie grumbled rubbing her arm. "I've been here working on my apology, for hours."

"They're _worried_, the least you could do is text them to let them know you're okay and that you'd be home before they got back," Puck said with an irritated sigh. "What do you mean Brittany is working for Starchild. I told her what he did."

Charlie moved to go get her phone, "I could have handled it better. I should have handled it better. They were at work by the time I got into the city this morning, so I just came here with dad. I wasn't going to bother them at work." She said as she texted them. "She told me yesterday that he offered her some work and she wants to do it, I said no. Santana got angry and yelled, I walked out after she said that they didn't want to be my submissives. So I went to go see my mom and just stayed there instead of coming back."

Puck studied his friend for a moment, "You know I could have given you advice."

"Getting naked as a way to solve my problems was _not_ helpful in the situation. My dick isn't a magic cure all and I really screwed up Puck. Hence all this and I was going to get some flowers and make dinner and apologize properly."

"And take a shower, and get dressed in clothes that aren't a day old and take a nap because it looks like you've been awake for days. And if you're going to do something make it _nice_—you know what I'll help you because you're bound to screw this up on your own. Then you'll be miserable and I don't want to _party_ hard for the rest of my life because you're an idiot. Are you done here? We have two hours to make you presentable before I have to go pick up Santana and Brittany."

Charlie nodded and waved to the sound technician before following Puck and looked at her phone. "I didn't want them to worry—I just didn't know how to say sorry and I thought that they were still mad," she admits rubbing her eyes.

"You don't run away from your problems, that's rule one. Even I know that. You're going to be gone a lot soon, you can't miss any more time with them. And you can let them worry about you. Don't be an asshole." Puck said patting her on the back hard causing her to stumble forward.

* * *

><p>"You can't <em>yell<em> anymore San," Brittany lectured as the elevator opened to their floor.

Like hell she couldn't. She'd been missing for over twelve hours and had just sent them a message saying that she'd be home for dinner again. There had been no more messages after that and Puck wasn't talking about it. Charlie had better have a damn good explanation for making Brittany worry like that. She'd better have a damn better explanation for making her worry. Santana grumbled as she opened the door. The house was quiet and the smell of a roast in the oven. The table was set with a nice bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. Santana blinked, she had expected Charlie to still be sulking or still trying to justify she was right. The apartment is spotless.

Brittany peeks her head in and frowns, "Where's Charlie?" she whispers quietly lighting up when she sees everything. Santana shrugs and Brittany rolls her eyes entering their home, she's about to head straight to the bedroom when she sees Charlie lying on the couch fast asleep. Her shirt riding up exposing her stomach and Brittany smiles at her. She motions for Santana to come over and she gently runs her finger along Charlie's abdomen. Charlie shifted and rolled over onto her side mumbling something under her breath. "Charlie," she said gently shaking her trying to wake her up but the musician didn't acknowledge her at all. Brittany smiled playfully. "Charlie—I'm naked," Brittany said resting her elbows on the back of the couch watching in amusement as Charlie sat up still half asleep.

Santana snorted, as she watched as Charlie began to work on her shirt still awake. She counted to three as Charlie rolled off the couch hitting the ground hard. Charlie groaned and sat up now fully awake. "Enjoying yourself?" Santana asked and Charlie turned to them and her eyes widened. She watched as Charlie scrambled backwards as she also moved to get up only to trip on the rug and fall onto the coffee table.

She had fallen asleep, she had everything planned out. She had finished the song that Brittany had liked and she had made dinner and showered and gotten all dressed up and she'd even gotten flowers. Falling asleep on the couch while she waited had not been the plan. "I'm sorry," she sputters out. She'd had a huge long speech ready about what an asshole she had been but now that they were both looking at her, the words disappeared. "I—was an asshole yesterday."

"Yes you were," Santana says and Brittany swats her arm gently. Santana sighs and bites her lip. "I shouldn't have said that we didn't want to be your submissives."

Brittany smiles, pleased that there is no yelling. "I'm not going to work with Starchild," she says. "You don't like him and he said some really mean things about you. I should have said no to Mike."

Charlie bites her lip hard, she wants to just let Brittany quit but she sighs after a moment. "You should take it. You deserve it, and it'll help with your career. I'm sorry that I said what I said, I just—he really gets under my skin. You're a fantastic dancer and I don't want that dipshit to come between us. I don't want you to become this pawn in our war. After you become super successful and you can choose your clients you won't work with him again right?" Charlie asks biting her lip.

Brittany smiles and nods, "And I'll always choreograph all your videos. Even if I'm _super_ busy." She bites her lip. "Are you really okay with me working with Starchild? I know he's like your nemesis, I'll be okay if you really don't want me to work for him. I like teaching classes."

Charlie nodded, "I'll be fine, besides you're not going to be working for him forever, and it's just a couple of weeks. And I'll watch the video and everything." They could mute the video after all and she could just take in the dancing. "I'm really glad you got the job Brittany. I'm sorry that I was such an ass about it." Charlie said and she was rewarded with Brittany pulling her in for her a hug. She relaxes into the hug and bites her lip as she looks at Santana.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Santana demands angrily.

"_San_," Brittany says immediately because Santana's raised her voice again.

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck, "I went to my parent's house. I took a town car and it was late when I got there and I stayed the night, and came in with my dad this morning. By the time I came in you were both at work and I didn't think you wanted to see me after last night. So I just went to the studio to work on some new music. I'm sorry I didn't tell you both that I was fine. I was sort of lost in the music—not that it's an excuse. I just needed to finish a song."

"You _made_ Brittany worry," Santana snaps at Charlie pointing at Brittany. "You made her sad to. You just can't _disappear_ like that. No calling, making us wait for you. I _thought_—_we_ thought something had happened to you," Santana finishes.

Brittany leans in, "She was super worried about you and sad." Brittany informs Charlie in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not—I shouldn't have just disappeared like that without telling you where I was going. I just—I thought I had really fucked up and you were going to leave so I went home to ask my mom how to fix it. Because I really can't lose either of you and I thought you were going to leave and I'd be alone again—and I really didn't want to fail at being your soulmate," Charlie explains making a face. "I was a jackass—and I'm sorry. I should have come back last night."

Brittany looks over at Santana who is studying Charlie carefully. "You should have." Santana says, about ready to end the conversation when Brittany shoots her a look. "I thought you had left and you weren't coming back," she mutters under her breath. "I would have called but I thought that you were—still mad."

Charlie shakes her head, "I'm more—angry at myself for being an ass. I shouldn't interfere with your jobs, and I won't I promise. I mean I'll bother Frannie but that's cause she's my sister but what goes on at your job is between you and well whoever you're working with. I'm not going to forbid you from doing anything again."

"And you're not going to turn into a raging asshole—"

"_Santana_." Brittany huffed.

Santana looked over at Brittany and looked at Charlie. "You can't just walk out and expect us not to worry, _call_. At least promise to call if you're going to spend the night. Shit _happens_, and I shouldn't have said that we didn't want to be your submissives. We do. I was just upset that you were being a dick to Brittany."

Charlie nods kicking at the ground, "I promise to call," she says. "I'll try not to walk out to. Do you still really want to be my submissives?" she asks biting her lip.

Santana nods, "You're our soulmate—of course I want you as our dominant. I mean who else am I going to mock in my head."

"You mock me out loud," Charlie says pointing at Santana who smirks at her and Charlie smiles back relaxing. "I'm really sorry, I'll try and be better."

Santana leans in and kisses Charlie who smiles into the kiss wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing her back. "Don't be a dick to Brittany." Santana says firmly and Charlie nods.

Charlie nods and looks over at Brittany pulling her closer and kissing her to, "I finished the song—that you liked. I worked on it all night—I'm putting it on my album and everything. It's another bonus song."

Brittany grinned widely, "Really—what do you mean you worked on it all night?" she demanded after a moment. Well it explained why Charlie was asleep on the couch.

Charlie flashed her a small smile but Brittany wasn't impressed and Santana had a very similar look on her face. "I couldn't sleep without you?" She says truthfully.

Brittany softens, "Then always come home," she says and Charlie smiles at her and nods letting Brittany kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So next chapter more stuff happens =D<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. Let's get on with it. **

* * *

><p>Charlie traced Santana's naked back with her hand, she was trying to memorize every line. It was her first weekend away, and she knew that there would be many more days like this coming up soon. It was just a three-day trip to LA to do a live performance with Mercedes. She had a taped interview with a few talk-shows, and a few radio interviews. Then it was time to get her videos done. She'd be helping Quinn host Saturday Night Live the following weekend. Her schedule was <em>packed<em> the moment she released her music videos. She'd be doing shows more interviews, more photo-shoots. Plus all the paperwork that came with people wanting her to wear her product. She would be absent and she'd miss them terribly.

Brittany wraps her arms around Charlie's waist and leans in resting her head on Charlie's shoulder, pressing a quick kiss against Charlie's cheek. "I don't want you to go," she says and Charlie smiles and turns to her kissing her gently.

"I don't want to go either but I need to start getting my name out there. I wish you weren't busy this weekend with Elliot, then you and Santana could go with me and we could have a night out in LA. Dinner, dancing." Charlie pauses for a moment, "Are you sure _can't_ postpone it for a weekend?" Charlie asks.

Brittany smiles it sounds nice, "We have to show him the choreography for his new music video and we have to do adjustments and everything."

"Well blow them away with your choreography, I'd rather they be talking about the dancing in his video than about his songs," Charlie said with a smile. In a few weeks everyone would know, she wouldn't have to hide her tattoos. There'd be no more sad looks, she'd be able to take them out in public and go places with them. Red carpet events, all over the world if they wanted.

Brittany's hand traced small circles on Charlie's abdomen for a moment, just enjoying the moment between them. She traced a scar along Charlie's shoulder, "Where'd you get it?" she asks.

Charlie glances over it, "I don't make a very good submissive," Charlie answers and smiles. "My parents thought it would teach me how to be a good dominant if I submitted for a few weeks. My dominant said I was a disrespectful little shit, that I wouldn't make a good dominant. I got creative and he got a bit rough with me, it was an accident though. The moment he drew blood he stopped."

Brittany pauses for a moment, "You don't want to—do that to us do you?" Charlie looks at her confused. "Whips and stuff," Brittany mumbles. "Like to punish us?" There's that slight hint of _worry_ in her voice that causes Charlie to stop rubbing Santana's back and turn to her. It's not something that any of them have talked about in a while. "I don't like pain," Brittany says quietly.

"If you liked punishments then they're not really punishments," Charlie points out gently as she takes Brittany's hand. "But I'm never going to use something like that on you. Promise." Brittany relaxed a bit at this and Charlie bites her lips. "We can use handcuffs right?"

"Duh," Brittany said and paused for a second. "Can we use handcuffs on you?" Her grin was mischievous. "_Please_ Charlie."

Being the one tied up would bother her to no end, she hadn't liked it back when she was in training, but Brittany's look and the pout and Charlie sighed. She was going to need to develop some sort of defense to that look. "Maybe—on special occasions," she says and Brittany grins. "_Very_ special occasions." Charlie adds after a moment.

"What are we doing on special occasions?" Santana asks with a yawn as she sits up.

"Handcuffing Charlie to the bed," Brittany said with a smile.

Santana glances at Charlie who shakes her head, causing her to smirk. "She got you with the _pout_ didn't she?"

Charlie groaned and flopped backwards, "I can't say no to her!"

Santana smiles at Brittany who grins back at her, she had tried herself to say no to Brittany. It had _never_ worked out the way that she had wanted it. She was glad it wasn't just her. She had managed to stay strong with the cat thing but she had a feeling that the moment that Brittany remembered that she really wanted a cat Charlie would say yes. She wasn't going to take care of a cat. "How long till you have to go?"

Charlie glanced at the alarm clock. "Half an hour till Puck gets here," she says siting up. She needs to put on some clothes and throw some things into a duffel bag. She leans in kissing Santana and then Brittany. "I need to shower. If you guys want to throw some clothes in a duffel bag for me that would save me a few minutes. She looks good when they choose her clothes, like people have begun to take notice. Though Santana has this thing with hiding her sunglasses all the time. "I want to look _sexy_."

Santana watched as Charlie tumbled out of bed naked, and headed to the bathroom stretching as she did so. Santana waited until the door closed before looking at Brittany who had been unashamedly watching Charlie's ass. "Do we have to make her _that_ sexy?" Brittany blinked and looked at her and Santana shrugged. "If she's too sexy, then other people will start touching her. She's _ours_." She couldn't wait till Charlie started to display her tattoos. Brittany laughs and Santana tosses a pillow at her head. "What she is."

* * *

><p>He had made the <em>right<em> call, anyone who could teach Charlie how to dance had to be a genius and an excellent teacher. It was simple enough that people could do at home with a bit of practice—he could have the next dance craze on his hands and it was all because of Brittany S. Pierce. Elliot turned to Mike, "You were right, she is more than ready to start choreographing for huge stars. I'm going to have the most talked about video in the world after this. Can we start shooting this week?"

Mike Chang looked at Brittany pleased, it would put his studio on the map, not that it wasn't already but he'd have the best choreographers working for him. It had been a brilliant decision to hire Brittany, he was about to say yes but then he remembered that he had Charlie's music video shoot. "Can't be this week she's booked."

Elliot frowned not quite used to being told no, "With _who_?"

Mike winced hoping it didn't jeopardize things, but Brittany's choreography was tight. "She's shooting two music videos this week with Charlie Fabray."

He paused and looked at Brittany who was talking with one of the dancers correcting her gently before strolling up to her. "Triple."

Brittany turned to him confused by his words, "Excuse me?"

"I'm offering you triple over what Charlie's paying you to do my shoot this week. You're too good for her, you need to showcase your _skills_ and quite frankly, everyone knows that Charlie can't dance. I know she's got an album ready to go and she's gearing up for a world tour."

Brittany immediately shook her head, she wanted to dance with Santana and Charlie for the music video. "I _want_ to do this video with Charlie. We can do your video the week after. It's not about the money, it's supposed to be fun and I like working with Charlie."

Elliot frowned slightly she was a submissive and he looked at Mike. He didn't care if he had to pay for it himself, he wasn't giving Charlie another chance to show him up. "Look name your price, unless you don't want to work with me. Your work deserves to be _showcased_. You aren't going to get to do elaborate dance numbers with Charlie not to mention her music is dull."

Brittany frowned, she didn't think that it was dull and she was getting better with each song she penned. It was better than his horribly written song that had way too much auto tune. "If you don't want to work with me than that's okay. I'm still going to work with Charlie. It's not about the money, I want to dance with her. She's fun to dance with."

There was a smile on her face when she said this and Elliot realized that Brittany had probably been seduced by Charlie Fabray. "Do you think you're the first person she's whispered sweet things to? Charlie's left a trail of broken hearts across the globe. You have your _soulmate_, and yeah she doesn't have hers yet. But you're too old for fairy tales don't you think? She's twenty-five she's not getting a soulmate and it's certainly not going to be you. Do you have any idea how many relationships she's _ruined_? Thing is she doesn't even care about all the bonds she's broken. Because if she's miserable than the whole damn world should be as well. Do you think—" Elliot stared at the name on Brittany's right wrist. "Santana would be pleased that you're out having an affair with Charlie Fabray?"

Mike immediately moved to separate them seeing Brittany wince in pain. "Elliot _enough_ she said no. If you don't want to work with us then you don't have to work with us. But you can't manhandle my dancers." Elliot didn't pull away and he frowned wishing that he was a dominant. "Don't make me call Cassandra," he said and Elliot immediately let go of Brittany's wrist.

Elliot immediately pulled away and exhaled. "Maybe I should talk to your dominant, maybe they can make you see reason. Inform Santana that you're carrying on an affair with Charlie Fabray. Do you know how many girls she's sleeping with now? You think you're the only one?"

"Charlie's not like that," Brittany said immediately defending Charlie.

Mike stepped in immediately, "Elliot if you don't want to work with us, then that's fine but we're booked with Charlie. I don't care how much you two _hate_ each other. This is a business and you came to us knowing that Brittany worked with Charlie before and she will continue to do so. Charlie's only crime to my dancers is that she's a notoriously bad dancer but at least she doesn't man handle the submissives. We're not dropping a client because you hate her."

Elliot frowned but nodded after a moment, "I want this dance and if I need to wait to show up Charlie then so be it. I want this to be the most talked about video of the year." He pulled away from Brittany and began to walk out the door. "Don't let Charlie's charms work on you. You'll just end up being sucked into her ball of misery."

Brittany watched as Elliot stormed out and then looked at Mike and made a face, trying to remind herself that she was working with him to help her career and get her choreography out there. "How mad do you think he's going to be when he finds out?"

Mike laughed, "Furious. It'll serve him right though."

Brittany's smile faded a bit at this, "What he said it wasn't true was it? About Charlie?"

Mike wasn't one to gossip but Charlie had a reputation. It's not like she tried to hide it. "Maybe a few months ago, but not now Brittany. I don't think I've seen her so happy in a long time."

* * *

><p>"Why did I let you into the apartment again?" Santana asked as she watched Puck grab his usual beanbag chair and turned on the television to his and Charlie's video games.<p>

Puck flashed her a huge grin and tossed her a controller. "Sam's busy, Brittany's busy and Charlie's out of town. I thought you could use the company so here we are about to go on a zombie killing spree."

Santana stared at him for a moment before finally rolling her eyes. She didn't play video games but there was nothing else to do and Brittany was busy and Charlie was on a plane heading to LA. "Fine, but only this once." Santana said.

Puck's grin only got bigger and he turned back to the television. "So," he said without looking back at her. "How's the sex?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You totally came here to ask perverted questions about my sex life didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Puck said with a smirk on his face. "Charlie won't give me any details. But if she's amazing in bed you need to know that it was me who taught her everything she knows."

Santana rolled her eyes at this, "Should I ask _how_ you taught her everything she knows? You're with Sam, Charlie does this thing with her—" Santana paused at the lecherous look that Puck was giving her and she threw a throw pillow at him causing him to laugh.

Puck let the pillow hit him harmlessly and grinned as he leaned back. "But seriously though is she treating you right? The both of you? You can say the word and I can smack her upside the head for you. You're both her first real relationship. She's going to make a few mistakes or a lot. So if you need me to talk some sense into her just let me know."

Santana smiled and shook her head she couldn't even imagine smacking a dominant upside the head. "You're a submissive how can you—just hit a dominant like that?"

"I've known Charlie and Quinn since we were kids. Charlie 'claimed me' as her best friend. We met at the playground and I was sort of tiny back then and was getting picked on. Charlie and Quinn saw it and they stopped it and then Charlie announced that she was claiming me. Then turned to me and informed me that I was her slave for life now and I had to do whatever she said. She and Quinn have been bossing me around for about twenty years now." At least now he got paid for it.

Santana raised a brow looking at him and shook her head, "And Sam lets you get away with this?" She was sure his attitude towards dominants came from growing up around the Fabray family, but most dominants would have broken him out of the habit of just talking to dominants as if they were equals. It still baffled her a bit. This whole new world that she'd been exposed to. She was treated with respect, sure some people still looked down on her for being a submissive but it wasn't with as much disdain or hatred as Gunther. Charlie had accepted her yelling, with no punishments no threats of physical violence. She knew there was a line everyone had one but she had never been given so much personal freedom.

"Sam only has one rule which I broke and I swore never to do again, his punishment was _brutal_." Puck shuddered.

"Did he—?" Santana asked.

"I wish he had," Puck muttered glancing at Santana who looked horrified. "He put me in a chastity belt for two weeks. I cried, and begged for him to take it off after day two. But he didn't listen and insisted that it was going to be for the full month. By week two he finally took pity on me and let me out. If I do what I did again. I get the full month. Third strike and it's a year." Puck shivered.

Santana blinked. "That's it?"

"What do you mean _that's it_? It was inhumane that's what it is. Little Puckasaurus was _caged up_!" Puck said horrified that Santana was so blasé about this.

Santana tried not to laugh, she had expected something worse than that. There were horror stories, whips, branding, forced piercings, everything and anything a dominant wanted they got. Puck hadn't been hurt, there hadn't been any pain. Maybe some mild discomfort. "It's surprising is all that all the dominants you know are so cool and not complete and utter _pricks_ like Gunther. It's not just him you know. A lot of dominants just think if you're an unclaimed submissive they can just treat you like they want. That we're here for their pleasure. Gunther wasn't the worst one."

Puck was quiet for a moment, "How you were raised. I mean at school I would have had a hard time if I wasn't friends with them and didn't hang out with the Fabray twins. I mean we don't get sorted until we're eighteen but you generally know. I mean there are a few surprises but generally you know. Some of the kids got it real bad. Some dominants don't give a shit about us, they just see us as toys. They think we want it because we're submissive. I mean it got bad when they weren't really around much to protect me."

"Why weren't they around?" Santana asks.

"Accident, when they were fourteen. They were coming home and some douchebag ran a red light and hit them. Charlie and Quinn got the worst of it. Charlie was in a coma—they really didn't think she was going to pull through. There was some heavy duty bleeding in her brain. It was medically induced so her brain would heal. Quinn's legs were damaged, she was in a wheel chair, and she had physiotherapy to regain use of her legs. It took her awhile, but the day she met Rachel she made sure she walked to see her. She was in a lot of pain—she said it was so worth it though. She wasn't going to meet her soulmate broken. Rachel found out about it a bit later, she was furious at Quinn."

Santana frowns for a moment fourteen, "When did this happen?" she asks quietly.

Puck gives her a curious look for a moment and shrugs. "April15 2004," Puck answers. He would remember that day for the rest of his life.

The day that she and Brittany had gotten their tattoos. She swallowed and didn't say anything to Puck who went on playing the video games. "She's okay though right?" Eleven years they had _missed_ eleven years with their soulmate.

"More or less full recovery, she'll never play classical music like she used to and she occasionally gets migraines that last for a few days but she's _fine_," Puck assured her. "I don't even think she's had a migraine in a while." Puck glanced at her. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm just figuring out how to kick your ass." Santana says with a fake smile on her face as her mind raced. She needed to tell Brittany, she wasn't sure if Charlie should know. There was nothing that would change the past but at least they had a reason. There would be a reason why it had taken so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: more stuff happens. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for how late this is but in my defense Fanfiction was down. Enjoy thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>"San?" Brittany asks causing Santana to look at her. "Are they ever going to look at us like we're <em>humans<em>?"

"I don't know Britt—I just don't know," Santana says wrapping an arm around Brittany's shoulders and pulling her closer. It was perfectly quiet as they shared a moment, Santana rubbing Brittany's shoulders.

"And _cut_!"

Immediately Brittany broke out into a grin as she looked at Santana, they'd been doing this video for the past two days. The acting was a surprise for both of them but Quinn was on set giving them quick tips. They had already repeated that scene about twenty times already. She looked up at the director who shot his thumbs up. "They have it San," Brittany whispers as she slides off the windowsill. They had already shot the end of the video this morning when it was still dark outside. There had been so many people and even she knew that the production value of the music video was going to be good. It looked _expensive_, but no one was talking about price.

Santana sighed in relief, this was _exhausting_, she had no idea how Brittany could take it. Let alone Quinn could take it. The repeat shoots, saying the exact same line again, getting the position right. They'd been at this since four am. With hair and make-up at three in the morning. Frannie was wrong, Charlie and Quinn did have _real_ jobs. She blinked as someone handed her a bottle of water and she took it taking a sip. "Can we go see Charlie's parts?" She asks Brittany. They hadn't seen their soulmate since this morning. They wouldn't have any parts together till the next video but she was curious to see what Charlie was doing. She had been talking to her sister all day.

Brittany glances around, they were supposed to shoot the scene next with all their friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. "We should go ask the director if we can take a small break and then we'll go find everyone." Santana nods and slides of windowsill where she was sitting on, helping Brittany down who was sitting next to her as they approached the director who was watching the scene on one of the screens. "Can we take five?" Brittany asks him.

The man looks up and nods. "Take fifteen, good job. We've got to set up for the next scene anyway. If you can get the others actors back here when you head back that would be great."

Santana nods as she follows Brittany away, it had been the first time she had ever been to a place like this. "So is this what it's like whenever you do a music video?" Having to repeat the same dance steps over and over again would be even more tiring than just saying the same lines over and over again.

"Yes—but I've never been given the star treatment before San. Not really like this. It's _really_ fun isn't it?" Brittany grins as she spots Puck who is standing with Rachel and Joe. They're all dressed up for their parts and they're watching Charlie's scene. They quietly shift as to not ruin the scene and it's odd to see Charlie sitting in a bed with empty glasses and tabloid covers strewn over the ground and on the bed. Clothes on the ground. Brittany pauses when she notices another shape of a woman in bed with Charlie and frowns remembering that this is just a music video.

The music would be added in later and they watch as Charlie slide off the bed in just boxers and a tight wife beater, grabbing a half empty bottle of vodka and a tabloid that's on the bed. She reads it and then scoffs, her face twisting into an annoyed expression as she tosses the tabloid down. From the screen, they can see the picture of Charlie's casual drug use as Charlie raises the bottle to her lips but she pauses and looks back at the tabloid and then throws the bottle against the wall as it shattered. The action 'wakes up' the girl in bed and she moves to Charlie and wraps an arm around her chest making sure to show the name on her wrist which isn't Charlie's.

"_Cut_."

The woman immediately removes her hand from Charlie's body and Charlie blinks and smiles at her before patting her on the shoulder gently before looking up at everyone watching her. Her eyes find Santana and Brittany and her grin gets larger as she moves from where they had been filming still only in her boxers and a wife beater and walks up to them.

"How'd it go?" Charlie asks not in the least bit bothered that she's standing there in just her boxers.

"Fine—you can act?" Santana asks slightly impressed by this.

Charlie's lips curl upward for a moment, "That wasn't acting," she says simply before leaning in and giving Santana a gentle kiss.

Brittany flicks her eyes toward her soulmate and for a moment she can _hear_ Elliot's words filtering back in. This had been Charlie's reality for a long time. She smiles and kisses Charlie gently when Charlie moves in to kiss her. "The shoot's going real well, the director wants us to get everyone else so we can start shooting that part today."

"I'll come watch when I'm done. I'm sorry I've been so busy. I'm about half a million dollars over budget right now. My dad's _pissed_, my agent is irritated as hell. We've basically got to do it in a few more takes. Then move on, at least the ending was filmed this morning. If we have to go into another day, I'll probably have to pay for everything out of pocket," Charlie says making a face. It won't hurt her finances she's just too cheap to do it herself. She has no intention of letting Elliot have the most talked about video of the year. It may not be as flashy but she was going to make damn sure that it was talked about.

Santana winces at this, "So what are you going to do?"

"We're rearranging everything so the next video is going to have a considerably smaller budget. I'm basically calling in favors to get it done," Charlie responds and looks at Santana, "Don't worry. You're going to be amazing in it. Camera is probably going to love the both of you more than it loves me." Santana rolls her eyes at this but Charlie grins at them.

"_Charlie_, we need to move on," the voice calls and Charlie winces and shoots them a small smile.

"Sorry I've got to go, I'll try and catch some of the end of it," she says as she walks back making sure not to step on anything.

Santana shakes her head and looks over at Brittany who has a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Santana asks.

"She's not acting. She was just as miserable as we were San," Brittany says squeezing Santana's hand gently. "Do you think we're helping? I don't want her to go back to that." Brittany nods towards the scene in front of them.

Santana flicks her eyes to the scene once more and shakes her head, there's a story there. One that no one really talks about. "We're not going to let that happen," She states firmly.

* * *

><p>Mike grinned at Brittany the first day she came back in to work, "I saw the first video, at least the rough copy of it. It was <em>amazing<em>. I mean even if there wasn't that much dancing in it. Second one looked like it was a lot of fun." Even though he knew everyone had been forced to sign confidentiality papers. They were keeping it under tight wraps and Charlie wasn't taking any chances with a leak. "I saw the lyric video this morning, and the making of videos that she uploaded."

Brittany smiled at his praise. They had been working on it all week, with Charlie and Quinn having to drive back to New York so they could practice their Saturday Night Live bits and do the photo-shoots. She and Santana had watched the show with Rachel. The lyric video had been released this morning and they had spent all Sunday trying to keep Charlie away from obsessing over what everyone thought over her performance. It had been her first live performance in a while. She was her own worst critic, replaying the video and critiquing anything from her facial expressions to the fact that there was bum note in the song. She hadn't heard anything but Rachel had and Charlie had. "I'll tell her she has a fan—" Brittany began.

"A fan? It's been uploaded this morning and it already has like ninety thousand hits and counting," Mike said immediately causing Brittany to blink. "I got the ping first thing this morning. I make sure that I see the final product when all my dancers are going to be in it. The songs _different_ from all her other stuff and it's still something you can dance to and her voice sounds amazing more mature more in control. Now if only she could dance."

Brittany laughed at this a pleased look on her face, they had made sure that Charlie would _wait_ until they were all home before she started looking at reviews. She had whined and complained as Santana had taken away her phone. She was about to say something else when Starchild stormed into the room, they had planned to spend today teaching him the dance moves to his new video.

"Charlie Fabray _still has it_!" Elliot said his voice irritated as he flicked through the early reviews. "Charlie puts Starchild on notice." Elliot placed the tablet on the table and looked over at Brittany. He had heard the song it was different and the lyrics had matured as had her voice. He had expected her to bomb out. You didn't do half of what she did without consequences but she sounded even better than before. "How good is her video?"

Mike shrugged answering before Brittany did. "You've _heard_ the song Elliot and you know Charlie isn't that much of a dancer—"

"It was a million dollars over budget. Everyone in the industry is talking about it, you think people don't talk?" Elliot interrupted. He exhaled angrily, he needed to strike back and hard. There were rumors that Artie, Mercedes several huge celebrities had shown up to work for Charlie's second video or her first. They were rumors of course. His team was left scrambling.

Brittany shrugged, "You shouldn't just focus on Charlie's work. She didn't write that song with you in mind and you shouldn't think about beating her. People will talk about your music video, and they'll talk about hers."

Elliot sneered at this, she didn't understand he was set to fade into obscurity while Charlie got all the fame and accolades. Did anyone remember Starland Vocal Band, of course they didn't. He was quickly becoming a footnote. If he got dropped by this record label that would be it. "Still sleeping with her?"

Brittany chose not to answer him and instead shouldered her bag, "I'm going to get ready, to teach your dance for the video."

Elliot scowled and Mike eyed Brittany for a moment, maybe it was a terrible idea to push her to deal with Starchild with her strong connection to Charlie Fabray. He was going to lose his mind when he found out. He made a mental note to make sure that Charlie or another dominant would be there to make sure that Brittany was okay.

* * *

><p>Frannie <em>stared <em>at the lunch that Joe had packed for her, it was _healthy_. Her submissive was trying to murder her. She was sure of it. How was she supposed to go to court on this _rabbit _food? He had taken away her wine, her caffeine and he had put her on this _healthy_ diet. She already regretted bringing up the topic of children. Sacrifices were being made and he wasn't the one making all of them. She grumbled and pushed her meal away and stood up and walked out of her office and to Santana's office where Santana had a sandwich open on her desk. She could smell it from here and she recognized the smell. "Charlie packed your lunch for you?"

Santana jumped a bit and looked up from the document she'd been reading looking at her food and immediately began to pack it up. Frannie never came to her office and she had so much work to catch up on she was just going to eat and work. "She was obsessing over this morning till I took away her phone so she made me and Britt bagged lunches today. I've got so much paperwork I didn't really want to leave my office."

Frannie raised a brow she could smell the bacon from here and she immediately took a seat in one of the seats in front of Santana who looked surprise. "Joe is trying to poison me, he's trying to make me eat healthier or something equally as ridiculous. Look at me I'm in peak physical health." Frannie said.

Santana looked at her boss and then her sandwich before sighing inwardly, "Would you like—" the words aren't even out of her mouth as Frannie takes half of her sandwich and takes a bite. Santana pauses because Frannie never eats lunch with her and yet here she is in her office. It makes her nervous but she imagines that if Frannie was going to fire her for all the days she missed, she _probably_ wouldn't eat half of her sandwich. So she takes a seat.

The salty bacon hits her lips and Frannie has to bite back an orgasmic moan. She had come to Santana for an actual purpose but she had forgotten what it was at that exact moment. Something to do with the fact that Santana had requested information. "Why are you looking into my family history?" Frannie asks.

Santana pauses she had made some inquests to find out what had happened all those years ago, and she bites her lip. "I was looking into what happened to the guy who hit your car eleven years ago. I wanted to find out what happened to him."

"Reckless endangerment, his license was suspended for three years and my parents then proceeded to take him to court and they successfully won—I assure you he was dealt with. Quinn and Charlie ended up being fine. Sure she still gets headaches and Quinn still goes to see Joe once a week for the pain she has in her back when it gets bad, but they're fine. But trust me it was taken care of. Is Charlie having migraines again?"

Santana shook her head, "Puck mentioned it the other day and I just wanted to find out a bit more information."

"We're both going to pretend that I'm not an idiot Santana, why are you looking into that case?" Frannie asks. "Is Charlie or Quinn having issues and being _stubborn_ about it?"

Santana frowned slightly, Frannie might never make the connection on her own and then she'd go to Charlie and demand answers which Charlie wouldn't have. "April 15, 2004 was the day that Brittany and I got our tattoos."

Frannie paused for a moment taking that in and she made a face when it suddenly clicked. "Does she know? Of course she _doesn't_ know she'd be in my office demand that we find him and sue him some more, or she'd insist that we send the assassins after him. Are you going to tell her?"

"I told Britt—and we're not sure what good it'll do to tell her. It won't change the eleven years, it might make her angry. It's not like any of us really know how or why they show up so it's not like we can go find answers. It just _happens_. I mean the important thing is that she's _here_ now. I mean sure she's—" Santana pauses as she realizes that she's talking to Charlie's sister.

"Oh you can totally say it. Irresponsible, obsessive, moody—I insult her to her face all the time. You're allowed to vent about Charlie's bad behavior in front of me. I'll probably agree with you," Frannie said dismissively.

"She's a _dork_ and she's a bit of an ass sometimes but then she does something like this for us make us lunch. Or we just do stuff together and she's really fun to tease," Santana smiles at this. "And she's going to be gone for four months soon, and there's nothing me and Britt can really do about it. Sure we'll talk and we'll call and all that but who else am I going to make fun of?"

Frannie stared at Santana for a moment, "So when are you going to tell her you love her?" Santana freezes and looks at her. "Yes I know, the idea that you've fallen in love with Charlie is _terrifying_. I'd be terrified as well." It was almost as terrifying as the idea of having a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really need to put my spoilers in this but eh<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Yey another chapter thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Brittany was <em>bored<em>, Charlie had some interview and another photo-shoot and Santana was working late trying to catch up on all the work she missed. Right now would be the perfect time for their sexy times if one of them was around. She groaned as she flipped through the channels there was nothing on not really, and they were making their way through all of her favorite Disney movies together both San and Charlie singing along for her. She had been horrified to know that Charlie had never watched Lilo and Stitch. It was the next movie on the list for them to do. But as for right now she was bored, there was a knock on the door and Brittany went to go open the door. She looked through the peephole and relaxed a bit as she opened the door for Rachel. "Hey Rachel," Brittany greeted hugging her immediately. "What are you doing here? Charlie isn't here."

"Hiding from Quinn and this is the last place she'd look for me," Rachel admits with a smile on her face. "I love my wife, but sometimes when Quinn isn't working it becomes all about me. I love her but she really doesn't need to see _every one_ of my shows, or come to all of my dress rehearsals to show that she cares and supports me." Rachel admits.

Brittany smiled at this and motions for Rachel to enter the apartment, "It's just me today. Charlie's busy with her interviews and stuff and Santana's working."

"That's perfectly fine. Charlie is avoiding me, she still thinks that I want to sleep with her and Quinn at the same time," Rachel admits with a small smile on her face. "I haven't bothered to correct her she refuses to be in the same room with me and Quinn alone."

Brittany bites her lip but she can't help the giggle that comes out. "We'll tell her that it was me and Santana—"

Rachel shakes her head immediately, "No, Quinn's using this to her advantage as a way to make sure that Charlie doesn't crash on our couch for another three months." Brittany pulls out one of the beanbag chairs for Rachel who grins, it's nice of them to realize that she really doesn't want to sit on their leather couches. "How is Charlie treating you—Judy called me and wanted me to find out that everything was back to normal between the three of you after your first fight."

Brittany smiled, "She fell asleep on the couch waiting for us. San was super mad that she didn't come back home and she was really worried even if she won't say anything. I was worried to, I thought she was going to leave forever. But she came back, and she said sorry and everything is okay now. Even though I don't want her to go on tour," Brittany admits.

Rachel smiles, "I don't like it when Quinn goes for months to shoot movies and stuff. But you get used to it. Sort of, you'll miss her like crazy and the time you talk to her on the phone or on skype it won't be enough. Four months is a long time, but it passes by really quickly and when they get back," Rachel smiles a bit. "Well I have no idea about Charlie but Quinn showed me how much she missed me for _days_." She had been sore in the best possible way.

Brittany smiles at this but the smile fades a bit after a second, "Don't you ever worry that Quinn will—cheat? I mean there are so many people throwing themselves at her. She's famous and I've heard the dancers talk about seducing some of the stars. And—" Starchilds words had gotten to her, and she frowned slightly. But she'd seen some of the interviews and watched Charlie sign autographs on naked skin before without so much batting an eye.

"Charlie has a reputation?" Rachel said and Brittany nodded. "I do worry about it, I mean I get jealous when Quinn has to kiss another actress for work, but you should see how she gets annoyed when I have to do the same. I _understand_ how it is, and I trust her. Quinn tells me everything. If she's going to practice the scene for me she makes sure I know that it's just that and gives me a rough time when she'll be done so I don't start to worry."

"Well Charlie doesn't need to be kissing anyone but me and San," Brittany says and Rachel smiles at her.

"No she doesn't." Rachel agreed. She felt the same possessiveness that Brittany felt when Quinn had to kiss someone.

"But she'll be gone for four months Rachel and that means no sexy times and what if she wants to—get some on the side. All those people throwing themselves at her," Brittany said quietly. She hadn't liked the part in the video where Charlie had someone else in her bed beside her and coupled with Starchild's words.

"You need to trust her Brittany. I mean before she started on her downward spiral she waited patiently for the two of you and she kept busy and she waited. She's _happy_ with the two of you and she's currently terrified of doing anything to jeopardize your relationship. I'm sure if you asked her to cut off her arm and give it to you, she'd ask you for a saw." Rachel smiles, "It's the way she looks at you two when you're in the room, it's like how Quinn looks at me. She's not going to cheat on you. You should have seen her when she got her tattoo. It was your name that she saw first and she was practically crying with joy. I mean she just wanted to find you and she didn't know how to properly do it."

Brittany relaxed at this that sounded like _her_ Charlie, not the person that Starchild said she was. "I do trust her Rachel. She makes me just as happy as San makes me. I just—people don't know she's _mine_ yet. People can see San's name on my wrist all the time and that makes them leave me alone for the most part. I want my name on her body so everyone can see that she's _ours_, and other people aren't allowed to touch."

Rachel smiles, "The video is nearly done and trust me Charlie is going to make sure _everyone _knows that she's yours. She wants everyone to know that you're hers. That video is going to go viral, Brittany that's why she did it. She wants everyone and their grandmothers to know that she has her soulmates now. Though I have to tell you the moment that you three say I love you to each other the moment that Russell is going to start pestering you for grandchildren."

"I'd like kids, but not right now."

"After this show ends, Quinn and I decided that it was time. I need a break from Broadway. We're looking at bigger places so we can start expanding our family." Rachel admits. "I know that there is a penthouse nearby that has plenty of space for us."

"You should totes move in and then we can totally help you with your baby. Have you thought of names? We can help you with the nursery."

"We've always liked the name Beth," Rachel said with a pleased smile.

* * *

><p>"You know you've had a rough few years, being in the tabloids nearly every other day and in a few short months you've managed to pull it together. I mean you see all these young celebrities falling apart and going off the deep end. How did you manage to get it together? I don't think anyone expected Wake Me Up, to be such the hit that it was. It debuted at number three on the charts. I mean the song is just loved by critics and your fans are buying the song, you've sold over one million copies on the first day alone."<p>

Charlie leaned back in her chair and smiled looking at the audience and the camera crews, the urge to just announce it now was high, but she knew that Santana and Brittany were totally watching at home. "I just—I woke up. I mean most of what you read isn't completely true, but there is some kernel of truth to some of it. I wasn't doing so well a few months ago. I needed to grow up, and be responsible and stop—hurting people and not accepting the help that was given to me. I just, I didn't feel like I fit in with my own family. It's hard to be the only person at family functions and you have your family happy with their soulmates and your wrist is bare. So I shut myself away and told myself that I didn't need them. Looking back on it I really should apologize to a lot of people for the way I acted. So I got myself back to the studio and I just wrote song after song. I mean I chose this song because I'm still on this journey, I'm still a bit lost, but I'll find my way eventually."

"I think that's why the song resonated with so many people. I mean we all truly feel a bit lost at times. Now what the media is clamoring about is your rivalry with Starchild. People are calling this World War III. Any comments?"

Charlie paused for a moment her usual response when people asked her about Starchild was to sling mud and inform the people that he was a hack. But Brittany was still working with him and she didn't want him to take it out on her. "I didn't make this album to go to war with Starchild. This project was extremely personal to me. It means the world to me and I hope my fans respond well to it, I mean I don't think I've ever written songs that are so open and honest. My last album wasn't my best work and I needed to get back to being true to me not worrying and obsessing over what he's going to do next. So that's what I did."

"Well I personally look forward to hearing what you have in store for us. Any sneak peeks?"

Charlie grins at this question and shakes her head. She hears the audience groaning at this and she laughs. "The video for come wake me up drops tomorrow, there's a bit of a sneak peek at the end though. So you're just going to have to wait to see it."

* * *

><p>Santana stared at Charlie who was a ball of nervous of energy and she looked over at Brittany, they had gotten used to it already. "I don't know why you're worried, you've already seen the finished video," Santana grumbles as she takes Charlie's hand tightly. Charlie immediately starts rubbing her hand with her thumb and Santana shakes her head. "The songs <em>huge<em> already Charlie people are going to be talking about it, you know they are."

"I don't care if _they_ like it I care if you—" Charlie began only to be interrupted by the television.

_'And now the world premiere of Wake Me Up._'

Brittany gripped Charlie's arm tightly as she gently smacked her dominants arm as Charlie turned up the volume. "It's on! There we are! You look amazing San, super sexy."

"Holy shit Britt look at us—look at you," Santana said surprised, everything was there for the world to see and they looked _amazing_. "You're going to be famous! Turn it up Charlie!" Santana ordered. "I want to hear Britt's lines."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Santana but did as she was told turning the volume on their television up. "You both look amazing." Charlie said but they ignored her and she sighed rolling her eyes again, even though there was a pleased look on her face. The music was playing in the background as they watched as dominants begun to leer at both of them as they walked down the street.

"_San_?" Brittany asks there's a forlorn expression on her face as Santana looks at her. "_Are they ever going to look at us like we're humans_?" she asks.

Santana reaches over Charlie and rubs Brittany's arm. It was perfect, the whole thing was perfect, Brittany had looked so sad. She watches as she says her lines in the music video,

"_I don't know Britt—I just don't know._"

There was a hopelessness in her voice and she hadn't even noticed it when she had said the lines. She had thought she was getting progressively worse as the day had gone on. The scene switches to Charlie whose eyes snap open and she sits up in bed looking at her bare wrists again. A wide shot of the room shows the woman in the bed beside her and the tabloids and booze surrounding her as the chorus plays. She doesn't say anything as she gasps for air. It's so much darker than their scene and Charlie really doesn't look nearly as hot as she normally does. The make-up that they did to make her look almost sickly is evident. Santana settles back in against Charlie squeezing her hand tightly as she watches Charlie looking at the tabloid and the scene plays out just like it had during the numerous shoots.

This time with Charlie pulling on some pants at the end and pushing her way out of the apartment. She walks down the street as the shot pans to Brittany and her, walking on the opposite side of the street with their pinky's linked. All the dominants are still looking at them, most of them are considerably less attractive then they are when they spot Rachel who walks past them not even bothering to spare them a glance. The scene flashes to them stopping Rachel and talking with her.

Rachel grins and pulls them both along to where Joe and Puck are waiting for them and they hop into a truck together. It's the first time that they smile in the video as the music flashes to where Charlie is getting her make up done and things are going at a rapid pace till she looks presentable. It flashes to them arriving at one of Charlie's concerts and as they enter she gets on stage the instrumental part finishing up as Charlie sings the song and they dance to it.

Brittany smiles at this watching, she had always wanted to dance with Santana on the job and now she had and in the next video there'd be more dancing with both of them. The music continues to play as Charlie continues to perform. The song comes to an end and Charlie takes a bow and walks off stage where Quinn is waiting for her. The two of them bump fists.

"Clubbing?" she asks and Charlie grins and nods. It's like her cycle isn't yet broken.

In the crowd as it begins to disperse, it's Rachel who speaks up, "I know this hot club down the street if you want to come with us?"

Santana looks at Brittany who smiles at her. "Let's go get our dance on Britt."

There is a pause for a long moment as the video ends and goes back to the host who immediately begins to talk about what this means. Charlie's phone immediately starts buzzing in response. People have seen the music video and it's probably live on the internet now but Charlie holds their hands ignoring all of that. "Are you ready for this?" Charlie asks them looking at each of them.

Santana exhales slowly because the whole music video is implying something, and it's obvious that she and Brittany are together. She wonders how many people are going to figure it out by the time the next video comes up.

"Duh." Brittany says and they both look at her and Brittany kisses Charlie gently. "I want people to know that you're _our_ soulmate."

Charlie smiles and nods and looks at Santana who studies her for a moment, well it's certainly going to get her name out there and she's more nervous about the second one anyway. People are going to be talking about her in the same breath they're talking about Charlie, dissecting her voice. She shivers at this and she can understand why Charlie gets so nervous. But that's for another time. "I'm _ready_, besides Brittany's right. You're _ours_." Santana waves her hand over Charlie's body, "All of this is ours. No more sharing it with the world." Thinking of all those topless photographs that Charlie had circulating. Sure they were 'tastefully' done but really Charlie's body should be for their eyes only.

Charlie smiles at this and shakes her head, "I love you," she blurts out before turning a bright red as she realizes what she just said. "I mean I—well I love you," she repeats. "You don't have to say it back unless you're ready and I might have totally just screwed all this up—" she sputters.

Santana laughs and Charlie swallows, "You're such a dork," she says and Charlie shoots her this wounded smile as she leans in and kisses Charlie. "I love you too," she murmurs against her lips.

Brittany grins and waits till Charlie looks over at her that hopeful look on her face and she smiles and looks at Charlie for a moment. "I love you too," it's sealed with a kiss and Brittany smiles at the goofy expression on Charlie's face. She looks over at Santana and grins, "I think we broke her San."

Santana smirks, "Well when her mind finishes rebooting she can join us in the bedroom." She pats Charlie's leg as she takes Brittany's hand kissing her before the two of them walk to the bedroom. She hears a thud and Santana shakes her head for a moment and rolls her eyes as she hears Charlie's rapid footsteps behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brittany tells Santana about Elliot who is very upset about the video. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I felt like writing smut today, so I did. Then I wrote another piece sort of a role reversal almost that is considerably more detailed. Practice makes perfect after all. If you want to read that then read it. It really has absolutely nothing to do with this fic. Just you know Santana and Brittany (G!p) and Charlie as the submissive one. It's titled I'm yours (I'm sure there is a song out there entitled that, so no worries) it's totally on AO3 I might bring it over to ff if you want it here then let me know. Oh yeah, AO3 totally same author name astarpen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's back, "Are you <em>sure<em> about this?" Charlie asks her breath hot against Brittany's neck. She flicks her eyes to Santana who has finished pulling on the strapon.

Brittany tilts her head pulling her gaze from Santana's hips as she finishes adjusting the straps, "I've always wanted to try it," she admits to Charlie kissing her gently.

"Are you absolutely sure that I'm not too big?" Charlie asks, adjusting herself against Brittany, her dick is hard and pressed against Brittany's back between them. She was generous with the lube to make it easier for Brittany.

Even with her concern it's impossible not to hear the _pride_ in her voice, and Brittany stifles a smile and nods. It's touching in its own way, "You're just right, plus I remember the safe word." Charlie had insisted that they have one.

Charlie relaxed a bit and pressed her lips against Brittany's shoulder blade kissing it gently, running her hand along Brittany's stomach gently. Even with her hesitation she wanted this just as badly as Brittany did, she just refused to be careless about it. It was her first time doing anything of the sort, and she wanted it to go right so they could do it again. Her eyes flicked to Santana who was running her hands along the strapon and she smiled at her and nodded her demeanor changing slightly, "Brittany." She watched as Brittany's body shivered, "_Lift up_," it was an order, and she watched as Brittany responded. She couldn't help herself as she looked over at Santana watching her carefully for a moment, but Santana was watching Brittany with rapt curiosity. Charlie quickly returns her attention back to Brittany guiding her dick into Brittany's tight hole. Charlie groans in response as she feels the tightness. "_Relax_," she says rubbing Brittany's back gently. She goes slowly, making sure it's inch by inch, stopping and holding Brittany to let her get used to the feeling, as she listens for any sign of pain.

It's _uncomfortable_, that would be putting it mildly as Charlie works more and more of herself into her, and she is grateful that Charlie had been overly generous with the lube it makes the process a lot easier. She'd had Santana back there before, but never like this, or with anything the size of Charlie before. Brittany lets out a strangled moan when she finally feels Charlie buried deep inside her. She's never felt so full before and it's nearly uncomfortably so. The spark of pleasure doesn't happen until Charlie shifts her so that she's leaning against her and moves her body so she's sitting on the edge of the bed. She can barely feel Charlie spreading her legs wide as she leans her head back against Charlie's shoulder. There's a brush against her clit and she glances down to see Charlie's fingers playing in her wetness. She's soaked and that's when Santana finally approaches her, in between her legs, the strapon lined up perfectly with her pussy. She looks up at Santana who is looking directly at Charlie. It's then when she realizes that the two of them have _planned_ this.

Charlie leans in and nips Brittany's neck groaning into it, Brittany's so incredibly tight. She flicks her eyes towards Santana for a moment as she runs her hands upwards playing with Brittany's nipples tweaking them, and tugging on them. "You mentioned something about going _hard_, when you were teasing me didn't you," Charlie says as she trails her fingers against Brittany.

Brittany's eyes widen, and she feels the rush of wetness as she looks at Santana and then back at Charlie, "Charlie—"

Charlie flicks her eyes to Santana, "Santana," she says.

"Now?" Santana asks.

Charlie nods her head. "Now."

Santana smiles as she pulls Brittany in for a deep kiss, as she thrusts into her hard taking her with one thrust, the strapon buried deep inside her. She hears Charlie groan and for a moment she's jealous that Charlie can feel Brittany in a way that she can never feel. Brittany jerks hard against her as Santana breaks the kiss.

"_Fuck._" Brittany whimpers out, she's full. She claws at Santana's back trying to keep her inside her. Neither of them are moving and she needs it. "_Please_, fuck _please fuck me_," she's breathless her fingers digging deeply into Santana's back even though her grip is weak.

Charlie shifts her hips ever so slightly and Brittany's head tilts back onto her shoulder and Charlie kisses her cheek almost lazily, "What do you think Santana? Should we?"

Santana looks at Charlie for a moment wondering how she can be so in control now, but she swallows and nods. Brittany's never looked sexier, the whimpers of pleasure the light moans, the begging. "I—I think we should," she says looking back at Charlie.

Charlie trails her hand along Brittany's leg slowly, and Brittany can't help it she needs it, she wants it the pleasure is nearly blinding and each movement sends waves of pleasure through her body. "_Please Charlie._" Her voice is strained and huskier than normal.

Charlie kisses Brittany, it's the way that Brittany says her name, it's the begging and she wants to hear it again but even she can't keep it going for that long, she can feel Santana shifting a bit inside of Brittany and it's enough to cause her to groan, her own dick twitching. "Santana," Charlie's voice comes out like a low growl and she looks at Santana and nods when Santana looks at her.

Santana smiles at this and begins to thrust into Brittany slowly at first not wanting to overwhelm her with pleasure just yet. She can feel Charlie bucking her hips up matching her pace and she watches Brittany's body buck and arch and writhe against Charlie and Santana pulls Charlie's head in for a deep kiss as she begins to quicken her thrusts. Going faster and deeper. It takes Charlie a moment but she's finally managed to match the rhythm. She hears the guttural groan coming from Brittany and she really wishes that she could feel Brittany's pussy contracting her.

"_San_—fuck San. Charlie—fuck _please._ I can't—" Brittany's voice catches as she climaxes hard against the two of them, the muscles in her body tightening as her back arches against Charlie. The movement causes the two of them to hit different angles inside her. This was her best idea _ever_.

Santana begins to move faster, not caring that Brittany had just climaxed. She wants to make her do it again, the sound the face that Brittany had just made, and she can feel Charlie moving with her as they work together. The strapon working against her clit and she can feel her own pleasure rising and she locks her eyes with Charlie again, slightly surprised that Charlie is watching her with those hazel eyes of hers and Santana lets out a low groan as she orgasms. It's nowhere as hard as Brittany's but she can feel Charlie's body tighten and her hips slamming into Brittany and she knows that their dominant has reached her own peak. The moan that Brittany makes is enough to focus Santana back on the task at hand.

"_Please—please fuck don't stop,_" Brittany begs her voice rising as her body is overloaded with pleasure. She's not sure if it's Charlie or Santana who are now playing with her breasts but she arches her chest out more, as both Santana and Charlie give her a working over. She can feel the pleasure building again. The orgasm hits her again and her body tightens in response.

It's like a vice, and Charlie groans moving her hips matching Santana's pace, she can feel Santana's movements and she's about to cum inside Brittany again when she reaches around and drags her finger against Brittany's sensitive clit. The reaction is instantaneous as Brittany writhes her body succumbing to another orgasm. The reaction of her body causes her to tighten up and Charlie lets out a low groan as she pushes in deeply again and orgasms.

Brittany's body finally gives out and she lays helplessly against Charlie as Santana slowly pulls out of her and Charlie lifts her up and pulls out of her. Charlie gently places her on the bed and Brittany flashes a rather content smile still basking in the post orgasmic glow. She might be a bit sore tomorrow but this was worth it and they are _definitely_ doing this again.

Santana begins to undo the strapon, her eyes on Brittany who looks well—fucked and she smiles quite pleased with herself.

"So," Charlie grins looking at her, "Are you next?"

Santana pauses and looks at Charlie who has this pleased grin on her face and then looks at Charlie's dick that is still semi-hard. "You're not putting that anywhere near my ass." Charlie laughs and Santana leans in and kisses her. "Go get cleaned up."

There's a suggestive note in Santana's voice and Charlie kisses back, she knows they aren't even close to being done.

* * *

><p>Brittany smiled the soreness was so <em>worth<em> it. She stretched herself out, she had a full day of choreography and classes in the evening, and she didn't have time to just enjoy it. She had thought about just calling in sick today, she _really_ didn't want to deal with Starchild today. Unfortunately Charlie needed to go on interviews and a few more performances.

Mike popped his head into the studio a huge grin on his face. "I just saw that video. It was _amazing_. You looked absolutely fantastic in it. You and Santana looked like you were having fun. No wonder it was a million dollars over budget. That looked like a movie. Everyone is talking about what it means."

"It's been watched a lot, we checked this morning and it's already up to seventeen million views. It's going viral."

"When you said that you were going to be in the video I didn't think that you were going to be starring in it. You must be _extraordinarily _important to her. I thought Charlie managed to talk you into breaking your bonds. Should have known that Charlie managed to convince you _both_ to ride her dick. Of course I'm torn between wondering if you're _both_ just trying to get protection from a third rate dominant."

Mike frowned, "_Enough_. I get it you're upset that Charlie isn't playing the game like you want her to, but she's doing what you should be doing. Letting the music speak for itself and doing her own thing. Taking it out on Brittany isn't going to _help_ you. She's going to make your video just as talked about as Charlie's. You have amazing choreography. No more sniping at Charlie she is barely acknowledging you. You should be doing the same." Mike looks at Brittany. "Do you want me to get a dominant in here? Cassandra shouldn't be working right now."

Brittany studies Elliot for a moment, he still looks petulant, but she's handled petulant children before. "It's okay Mike, we'll just go over the choreography once more." Elliot makes a face, but nods and begins to stretch. Mike stays for a moment watching Starchild carefully before he leaves to go teach one of his classes shaking his head. She doesn't have a problem going through the choreography with him. He can actually dance and he had picked it up relatively quickly. He doesn't say anything he just goes through the movements and she only has to correct his movements once. She relaxes as they finish, "The dancers are ready. All we need to do is shoot the video the sooner the better," Brittany says calmly. Soon she won't have to deal with him storming in anymore. She turns to go grab some water and she can feel him enter her personal space.

"_You're _unclaimed. Look if Charlie is _using_ you two because you're both unclaimed than just come home with me. You don't have to _whore_ yourself out for protection. Work for me, and tell the media that Charlie _made you_ do those things and I'll make sure that you and Santana are never hurt again. You don't have to spread your legs to do it. To Charlie you're disposable, but I'll make sure you're treasured."

Brittany tries to scramble away but he grabs onto her arm. "I know that's what she's making you do, and you do and you deserve better than. You should be appreciated."

"Let _go!"_ Brittany says trying to pull her arm away. "Charlie doesn't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"You're _unclaimed _I'm allowed to do whatever I want—" Elliot begins only to hear a loud cough from the doorway and he looks over to where Cassandra is standing there. He immediately lets go.

"Get the _hell_ out of our studios. You're done here," Cassandra barks out at him looking over at Brittany to make sure she's okay. It was a good thing that she had decided to check in on her.

Elliot looks at her, "She's _unclaimed_."

"And she doesn't want you, I could give a rats ass about your little spat with Charlie. Get over yourself and go home," Cassandra snapped at him. "You can come back once you've learned respect."

Elliot made a face at this but stormed out, Cassandra following him. To make sure he actually left and leaving a shaken Brittany behind. She wanted to call Charlie immediately and let her know what was going on but their rivalry would kick up in a big way and she didn't want her soulmate arrested _again_. They were supposed to be keeping her out of trouble. She grabs her phone and she calls Santana instead, she'd know what to do. "San—"

Santana can hear it in Brittany's voice and she frowns immediately because she can hear that something is wrong. "Do you want me to come over?" she asks firmly. Brittany doesn't say anything. "Britt—who's bothering you?"

Brittany's quiet because she knows that Santana is going to yell, but she needs to tell someone and Santana wouldn't hit another dominant no matter how mad she was. "Starchild," she admits after a moment. "He—I don't want Charlie to kill him but he's been giving me a hard time and he's been saying all this mean stuff about Charlie and he knows I'm unclaimed and I don't know what he's going to do."

Santana immediately gets up she can deal with Frannie's wrath later, "I'll be right there."

"San—"

"I'll be right there Britt." Santana says firmly. She isn't going to leave Brittany by herself. She feels guilty for pushing the issue with Starchild now. For insisting that Brittany work with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brittany and Santana decide what to do about Starchild because they both don't want Charlie heading off to jail again. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: The Gunther storyline isn't yet over, it's just there are other storylines that needed to be picked up, and right now. Santana is 'fine'. Note the little air marks. She isn't fine she just thinks she is. As for the comment that they weren't having sex with Charlie to that. They have been having sex consistently since roughly chapter seventeen, all because I'm not writing each of their sexual exploits doesn't mean that it's not happening. They have a very healthy sex life. I just feel that writing continuous sex every single chapter slows the plot down. Timeline wise about a month or so has passed in the fic possibly more since that time. Moving on. Though one more shameless plug for my shameless smut, which is now on fanfiction. Take the time and review it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Frannie Fabray had come to expect a lunch from Santana, Joe was still very much trying to poison her with his new age diet that was supposed to be healthy for her. But she viewed herself as a shark, or any other carnivorous animal that ripped the flesh off animals. He was far more excited about having children then she was. She had never been a big children person, even as a child. The appearance of twins had been one of the worst days of her life. They were loud, smelled funny and they touched her things and drooled all over her. Sure they were tolerable now, barely, but they still touched her things and now they talked back to her instead of just staring at her with vacant expressions. She was going to be a terrible mother.<p>

She paused when she noticed Brittany sitting on the couch in Santana's office, Santana sitting beside her and raised a brow. She knocked on the door and opened it not even bothering to wait for an answer, "What has my sister done now?" she asks.

"Nothing," Brittany says immediately, shooting a small smile at Frannie who took a seat in front of them. It's just a few more sessions with Starchild and everything would return back to normal. Working with him was hard but the job was almost done.

Frannie studies Brittany for a moment before finally turning her attention to Santana. "Charlie—"

"Didn't do anything, she's not a bad person," Brittany says a bit forcefully interrupting Frannie who raises a brow at this. But she's tired of Starchild saying things that may have been true then and aren't now.

Santana sighs when Frannie turns to her, "We don't want Charlie to go to jail again," she says after a moment.

Frannie flicks her eyes back to Brittany and it suddenly dawns on her. "Starchild." It's a statement and Santana nods while Brittany makes a face. "What exactly has that little shit done now?"

"He's just getting angry that Charlie's been doing really well and people are forgetting about him and he's telling me what a bad person Charlie is. He thinks I'm sleeping with Charlie for the protection, and that she's using me and Santana to make herself feel good. He said he'd protect me. I want to tell him that she's my soulmate but he'll ruin it." Brittany says and makes a face, plus he'd probably quit and she'd sunk so much time and creative energy into him.

"Judging from the fact that I'm still here and not bailing my sister out, I'm going to make a guess that you _haven't_ told her," Frannie stated she could already feel the headache coming on.

"Brittany doesn't want Charlie to kick his smug ass," Santana said in an annoyed tone. She would have ripped the singer a new one if she had seen him but he had been long gone by the time she had arrived. Mike had given her the rest of the day off and Brittany hadn't wanted to call their soulmate.

"It would lead to a confrontation, but Charlie has never thrown the first punch the last time they brawled Charlie insists that he threw the first punch she just finished it. There is more than either one of them is saying about their little spat. Songs that Charlie has written have gone on to win Grammy's from other artists. They never give her credit and she doesn't particularly care that they don't. I don't care to figure it out and Charlie's not exactly an open book when it comes to that sort of thing. Either way you need to trust her and inform her that I may be the best lawyer in the city, but even I can't get her off for premeditated murder. I am not a miracle worker."

"But I can handle it—" Brittany began.

"Just like I could handle Gunther?" Santana presses quietly and Brittany stops for a moment and looks at her.

Frannie looked between the two of them, a slight frown on her face. "Hiding things from her is just going to make it worse. I can't believe that I'm saying this but you need to trust Charlie to handle the situation maturely. At the very least make sure Puck goes with her to hold her back."

Santana rubbed Brittany's back gently, "We have to tell her."

"She didn't even want me working with him to begin with, she agreed cause she was convinced that this was the best thing for my career." Brittany points out. "It still is. I'm going to be done in a couple of weeks then I never have to see him again."

"Until he finds out that you're her soulmate, then he'll be back and he'll be furious. It's going to be released regardless that you're her soulmate and you helped Starchild on his video. Elliot isn't a gracious loser, either is my sister. It's best to get this taken care of now before we actually do have World War Three on our hands between the two of them," Frannie says.

* * *

><p>Santana stared at the plate of bacon that was just sitting on the table, "All this bacon is going to give her a heart attack Brittany." And quite possibly ruin the abs that Charlie had been working on for months.<p>

Brittany smiles as she finishes putting some more bacon on the plate, "We want to put her in a good mood before we tell her. Puck said it works all the time on Sam when he has bad news so we feed her and cuddle her—"

"Puck's idea was to give her the best blow job in the world. In other words treat her like she's the most important person in the world." Brittany gives her a smile. "We _aren't _doing it. Charlie isn't Sam, and it doesn't matter how well you suck her dick she's going to be angry anyway. I'm _fucking pissed_."

Brittany sighs, and rubs Santana's arm gently. "San, you can't go up to him and hit him and either can Charlie. Violence isn't the answer remember?"

"No?" Santana grumbles.

Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around Santana tightly, she was only doing this because he was getting more aggressive and mean. She wasn't exactly sure what Charlie could do about it. She didn't want to just quit, she had put too much time and energy into it and she really did want people to see her work. It really would have been just a week or two left and she'd be free. "I'm _fine _Santana he was just mean and a bit aggressive. He really _doesn't_ like Charlie."

"And Charlie really doesn't like him, this can't be just about some stolen songs. It's way too personal. Wanting to rescue you from Charlie? Implying that you're a whore? Who the fuck does he think he is?" Santana demands angrily.

"San he's a dominant you'd get in a lot of trouble if you hit him or did anything to him. He's not that mean to the submissives but he's not that nice. I'm only allowed to correct him because I'm teaching him his dance moves. I don't think he respects Mike, so he had to call in Cassandra to help me."

Santana blows a strand of hair out of her face, it's not fair that they get to walk all over them. Starchild would never pull that shit with Brittany if she was a dominant and while legally she really couldn't kick his ass even if she was a dominant. It would still feel really good.

"You don't really want Charlie to go to jail again do you?" Brittany says trying her best to remind Santana that they couldn't feed Charlie's bad habits. She couldn't just go around punching people in the face that made her mad.

"No. It'll put Frannie in a mood and she'll probably take it out on me by giving me all the paperwork she doesn't want to do."

"Doesn't she do that anyway?"

"Yes but there's a _lot _of paperwork that she doesn't want to do. She gives me more than enough and she still has plenty to do herself," Santana grumbles glancing over at the door watching as the door unlocks and Charlie steps into their apartment tossing her keys into the dish beside. She looks tired and slightly irritated for a split second before she looks up at them and grins. "Shitty day?"

"You don't know the half of it," Charlie grumbles. "My agent has been calling me nonstop. I've got people wanting me to sign contracts and start wearing their products. Puck was weird in the car. I think I feel a migraine coming on, or it's just a regular headache from everyone needing _something_ right now and—" Charlie takes a breath and a smile appears on her face. "Bacon!"

Santana and Brittany watch as Charlie moves past them to the table ignoring their usual greeting kiss. Santana raises a brow and looks at Charlie who has picked up a piece of bacon and has shoved into her mouth. The moan that she makes causes her eyes to widen. So it really was a Fabray thing. "Do you and your bacon need a room?"

Brittany leans in, "San I don't even need to give her a blow job," Brittany whispers quietly to Santana.

Santana bites her lip as Charlie grabs another piece of bacon. That's _incredibly_ true from the looks of it. "Come on Britt's let's leave Charlie and her bacon alone," she says with a roll of her eyes. Maybe Puck had a point and this was the best way to go.

"So when were you going to tell me you have a problem with Starchild?" Charlie asks grabbing the plate and turning to face them watching as they both freeze. She waves a piece of bacon at them. "Puck's my best friend. I've seen him do this a million times with Sam. Though he usually starts with a blow job and then moves onto the food." She pauses for a second letting out another moan.

Santana pauses and looks at Charlie, "Who the fuck told you?"

"You did. Frannie likes you—I don't know how you did it. Frannie doesn't even like me half the time and I'm her sister. And the only thing that would upset me to the point where you brought out the bacon is well Starchild. So—what has he done now?"

Santana stares at Charlie for a moment, she might be a dork and stutter but she isn't an idiot. "He's been harassing Brittany about you and calling her a whore, he's grabbed her arm a few times not enough to bruise or anything—but he's still touching her and being a dick to her—" Santana slowly stops talking because Charlie looks absolutely _pissed_.

Brittany breaks away from Santana and heads to Charlie because it looks like she's about ready to murder someone. "I'm _okay_ he just really doesn't like you. It's been mostly about you. He's jealous about the fact that you're doing so well and I don't think you should hit him. _Please_ Charlie?" Brittany places her hands on Charlie's face making the musician look at her.

"I think she should hit him," Santana mutters under her breath. She would go with Charlie as well just to watch.

"_San_." Brittany says with an irritated huff because Santana's _not helping_. Brittany looks at Charlie again. "I don't want you to go to jail for punching him."

Charlie makes a face. "That's why I pay Frannie seven hundred dollars an hour and a huge retainer fee. So I can punch people in the face and get away with it."

"_Charlie_." Brittany admonishes.

"What? I have plenty of money in my bank account, what else am I going to spend it on?" Charlie grumbles not pulling away from Brittany. She wants to go find him and kick his ass. "Santana agrees with me, that I should punch him in the face."

Santana's about to agree with Charlie when Brittany gives her a look and she coughs. "Britt's right you can't go to jail. Frannie isn't going to bail you out." Charlie gives her a look. "We aren't going to bail you out either. Because we don't want you to go to jail. No matter how good it would feel to punch that smug shit head in the face."

"_San_, you're supposed to be helping!" Brittany said before turning back to Charlie and holding onto her to keep her steady. "Charlie—you hurting him doesn't make me feel better. Plus I don't want him to quit I want him to finish this as quickly as possible. I can maybe make sure that Cassandra is around—"

"I'll sit in on your rehearsals to make sure he's not going to be a prick." Charlie said immediately. She wasn't going to foist this responsibility on someone else.

"Charlie he isn't going to let you anywhere near the studio he'll say you're spying on him—or something silly." Brittany says patiently.

Charlie looks at Santana, "How do I get away with murder?"

_"Charlie_!" Brittany says and looks at Santana. "Don't answer that. You know and I'll make sure you know from now—"

"I've got it," Santana says interrupting Brittany.

"How to get away with murder?"

"No how to make sure that he doesn't hurt Brittany again," Santana said quite pleased with herself. She had simply thought to herself; what would Frannie do to eviscerate him?

"Does this involve me beating the shit out of him?" Charlie asks.

"No," Santana says and Brittany relaxes. "But I think you're going to like it a lot more in the end. So long as you're willing to give him something that he wants or he thinks he wants." Charlie shoots her a confused look but Santana just smiles.

* * *

><p>"So. How's Kurt?" Charlie asked when Starchild opened the door to his dressing room he had just finished his set and she watched in amusement as he jumped back. He looked ready to call security and Charlie rolled her eyes. "I'm here to talk to you, you call someone and I get kicked out then I air all your dirty little secrets Elliot."<p>

"My dirty little secrets? What about yours?" Elliot said snapping his attention to Charlie who shrugged.

"You aren't going to tell the world that I had an affair with Dani, because she's your _sister_, and two her soulmate has no idea and you don't want to ruin that. Besides the tabloids wouldn't be surprised in the least that I had an affair with someone who had a soulmate." Charlie said briskly crossing her legs as she studied him for a long moment watching him make a face. She was right and he knew that. Another woman stepping forward did nothing to hurt her reputation in the media's eyes. But Santana and Brittany didn't need to deal with that.

"Because you've kept on doing it. Isn't that what you're doing with the dancer?" Elliot snapped at her angrily.

Charlie ignored him and held up a folder dropping it onto the coffee table in front of her. "I fixed your album. It was shit by the way just like your last one. Your chords are a mess and the transitions were shit, let's not begin to talk about your continuous overuse of auto-tune. I even threw in a new song just for you."

Elliot stared at her for a moment, "How the fuck did you get your hands on my album?"

"My last name is Fabray and my dad is the CEO of one of the major recording studios. How the fuck do you think I got your album? I asked and got it hand delivered." Elliot frowns at this and moves to take the folder. She immediately puts her hand on it stopping him from taking it. "There are _conditions_."

Elliot frowns but let's go, "Of course there are. Well spit it out. I'm not telling _anyone_ that you wrote my first album."

"No. Brittany you're going to leave her alone, you're going to do your music video that she wants to do, and then you're going to fuck off never to be seen again. You're going to give her the credit that she deserves and that she's worked hard for."

Elliot stared at Charlie for a moment, "You _love her._"

"Of course I do," Charlie replies easily.

"She has a fucking soulmate—do you just _enjoy_ breaking up relationships—"

"I started my 'affair' with your sister before her tattoo came along. I ended it with her, she pursued me even after she met her soulmate. Dani didn't want _anything_ to do with her soulmate which was why we continued to carry on. That didn't give you the right to _steal_ my music. We were both adults and the moment that she got serious with her soulmate, we ended things again. I didn't set about _ruining _Dani's life and I don't even know what you're complaining about you're a fucking uncle. She has a decent career, she has a soulmate who loves her, and children. I moved on as did she. The only one _stuck_ in the past is you. What I choose to do and who I choose to do or love is my business. If it makes you feel _any_ better. I loved your sister. At that point in time of my life I thought we were destined to be together. I was crushed when the name on her wrist wasn't mine while mine remained blank."

Elliot didn't buy it for a second, Charlie had been with other women just like his sister. She had destroyed relationships and interfered with the soulmate bond. She was doing it right now. "What you're doing with Brittany is sick, she _has_ a soulmate."

"Maybe but I don't actually give a rat's ass what you think Elliot. I stopped giving a shit when you stole my songs and then put your name on it. So do we have a deal?" Charlie asks.

Elliot makes a face and nods extending his hand to shake on it. "Fine I'll leave Brittany alone."

Charlie stares at the offered hand and snorts, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She pulls the folder back and opens it tossing a contract onto the table and pulling out a pen. "Sign and initial the contract Elliot. You have to sign on three different pages. It has those little stickers that tell you where to sign."

"Excuse me?"

"Sign and initial the contract, I'm not a naïve little kid anymore and I certainly don't trust you to hold up your end of the bargain." Charlie said with a smile offering him the pen.

Elliot stared at it for a moment before taking the pen and signing the document with his loopy handwriting, flipping through it and signing everything. He watches as Charlie takes the contract and flips through it tossing the folder back to him. "I hope it's worth it when she realizes exactly who you are and once you get bored with her you'll throw her away."

"She's my soulmate, so is Santana," Charlie says getting up and pulling her shirt up and moving the leather cuffs out of the way revealing her tattoos. Elliot stares at them and then looks up at her the shock on his face. "Yeah, I've got two of them you asshole. By the way, it's also a confidentiality agreement that you signed. Plus, because I'm a fucking asshole, I get a producer credit on your album, and the song that I gave you—I wrote it and you will inform people of that. Or Frannie will have a field day with you." Charlie put the pen back in her pocket. "You don't know Santana but you do know my sister Frannie. She's still the same _she-beast_ she's always been. Santana wrote this contract and Frannie actually winced and had to reign her in." Charlie smirked quite pleased with her soulmate but the smirk faded as she looked at Elliot who was turning a nasty shade of purple and looked like he was going to say something to her. "If you have an issue with me Elliot then you take it up with me." Charlie chose that minute to walk out on him. A huge grin appearing on her face when she heard Elliot's yell of frustration. Santana had been right that was way more satisfying than simply punching him in the face. The album rewrites she had given them had been sloppy at best she had fixed parts of it but she hadn't touched his crappy lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Wow thanks for all the reviews. Anyway onto the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>There was a thud as a stack of papers hit Santana's desk, on top of all the work that she had brought home to get caught up and Santana frowned looking up to see a smiling Charlie and Brittany. "What did you two do?" she asked suspiciously. She got enough paperwork from Frannie she wasn't going to be doing all the paperwork from Charlie and Brittany as well.<p>

"Applications to go to law school," Brittany said. "Frannie was super impressed with your contract and she said that your talents were being wasted being a paralegal."

"She then muttered something about how you should remain a paralegal just to help her because you were the best one she ever had," Charlie added. "So me and Britt's went online and we took a look at each one and then we asked Frannie which the best ones were so you could go to it. Frannie and nearly every one of the partners at her firm said they'd write you a letter of recommendation. You've only been there a few short months. You can still work part-time for Frannie. That was Frannie's idea."

"You want to be a lawyer San and I know you'd be like one of the best lawyers out there, even better than Frannie." Brittany whispers the last part and Charlie grins and nods.

"Plus you have a job once you graduate and pass the bar, Frannie isn't going to let you waste away at some other firm being a first year associate and never seeing the inside of a court room. I mean that is if you want to work with my sister." Charlie adds.

Santana stared at the paperwork for a moment, she's a _submissive_. She'd have to work harder than everyone else and be more ruthless than everyone else to make it as a lawyer but it's what she's always wanted to be. Working as a _lawyer_ with Frannie would be amazing. "I'll save up for another year working with Frannie and I'll start applying next year," she looks up to see Brittany's disappointed face. "Law school is expensive, going back to school is expensive."

Charlie raised a brow, "Like _how_ expensive?" she asks confusion on her face. S

"It's like 85 thousand a year Charlie," Santana grumbles, she can't afford that shit now and even Brittany winces at the price.

Charlie raises a brow, "Santana in case you've forgotten, you are getting royalties from the song we did together. That song is going to be a hit Santana, you'll have more than enough to pay for the entirety of law school with that song alone. Plus a lot more if you perform that song with me a few times. Plus I spend more than that when I decide to party with friends." Santana looks at her and she shrugs. "Besides your living expenses are about a zero right now. You have a place to live, you have transportation, you have food and you have entertainment. By entertainment—"

"If you say your dick—" Santana grumbles and Charlie grins at her causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"I was about to say me and Brittany, but that works as well." Charlie said with a smile. "Money isn't even a decent excuse. Because if money really was an issue the firm would hand you a scholarship if you asked, and even if they didn't you're my soulmate and _we_ can more than afford it."

Brittany smiles at this, "San this has been your dream since we were kids, so _please_ fill out the forms. No more excuses. You have Charlie who can sign the papers for you once the video is released. You worked hard all through university to get there and they took it away from you because your dad died and you didn't have a dominant that would sign for you. You have it now and it's _time_. No more excuses."

Santana looks at the papers, "Alright I'll start filling them out—" Brittany throws her arms around Santana nearly pushing her off her chair. She smiles and exhales and glances up at Charlie who has moved to her other side and presses a kiss against her cheek. She could do this.

Quinn stared at Charlie for a long moment, "What do you mean you haven't told them about your various affairs. Charlie people come out all the time claiming that you slept with them and most of the time you don't even deny it. Sure it's been months Charlie, but the moment you go on tour they start coming out of the woodwork. It's their claim to five minutes of fame, and a small payday. You're going on tour and these stories are going to crop up every now and again and they for your sake had better be _false_ or I swear to god—"

Charlie blew a strand out of hair irritated, she had just come to Quinn for advice because it wasn't a conversation she wanted with her mother. "You'll _what_?"

"I'll make Frannie my child's godparent," Quinn said glaring at Charlie, whose mouth dropped at this. "Because you'll be single and miserable and in case anything ever happens to me and Rachel I want to make sure that my child is with a _responsible _adult. Santana and Brittany will leave you and since they're the only people who make you act your age, Frannie is the most logical choice."

"Frannie _hates kids_."

"Still a better choice than someone who thinks Cheetos makes a balanced breakfast," Quinn hissed. "Besides Joe will be there and who would be a better to my kid? You or Jesus?" Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Charlie, I love you—most of the time. But you have a reputation which was fine when you were single but now that you have soulmates you have to start thinking about how your reputation affects them. You're going to be away for _four months_. You complained after two months of remaining celibate and now you're having sex—"

"Twice a day."

Quinn paused and stared at Charlie. "Really twice?"

"Isn't that normal?" Charlie asked blinking at Quinn. "I mean I have two of them Quinn so really it's like four times a day—if you and Rachel are only doing it once how the hell do you expect to have kids?"

"We're not doing it once a day. Plus do you know how basic biology works?"

"Three times?" Charlie says impressed.

"A week." Charlie gives her twin a horrified look and Quinn rolls her eyes. "Rachel has shows all the time and when she comes back she's too tired. It gets better during her off season—this is what adults do Charlie. How often do you think you and Santana are going to have sex when she goes back to school?"

"So we cut it down to once a day," Charlie said dismissively. "I'm not going to cheat on them Quinn, I love them and I don't even think I've noticed any other women. It's like I'm blind to them. Besides this problem will be cleared up when people know that I have two of the most beautiful women as my soulmates."

"Just be _honest_ Charlie. How the hell didn't they know about Dani?"

"Because I only _told you_. Even Puck doesn't know about Dani. Let alone our mother." Charlie snaps at her. "I don't know why that matters. I was young—"

"No you were being stupid. I told you that you were going to get hurt and you ended up getting hurt. You then proceeded to cut her out of your life, wrote a song about it that made it to number five on the radio waves. Sure you've managed to avoid her, but how long is that going to last? You need to be honest with them."

"I don't want to tell them that I loved someone before them!" Charlie snapped. "I want them to think I'm a good person—"

"That ship sailed a long time ago," Quinn interrupts. "You were alone for a long time, it's _normal_. There are tabloid articles, internet searches with you and the other women. I'm not saying give them details—don't do that. I'm saying be honest about it. You think Elliot is the only person in the world pissed at you? It's better to tell them about the shit you did that you're not proud of then let someone else control the story."

Charlie sighs, "I should have gone to Frannie for advice."

"Sure if you wanted to pay her seven hundred dollars for the _exact same advice_." Quinn said and sighed. "Charlie—they aren't going to hate you. You didn't cheat on them, you didn't do anything wrong. More or less. You weren't the _best_ person but you weren't a bad person either."

Charlie makes a face. "I'll think about it."

Quinn stares at her twin and smacks her upside the head. "You aren't thinking about it, you're just going to do it. I am not letting you screw this up. Because you can't sleep on our couch anymore Charlie."

* * *

><p>Starchild tapped Brittany on the shoulder noting the weary look on her face but he gave her a smile. "I want to apologize for my behavior. I thought she was taking advantage of you and I implied that you were a whore. For that I am sorry. I just assumed that she was taking advantage of you and I don't like seeing people being taken advantage of. I'm sorry if it came off pushy Charlie and I simply don't have the best relationship anymore, and I thought she was pulling her usual stunts with you." He <em>wouldn't<em> let Charlie have the last laugh not at his expense. The song that she had written for him was a hit, but he couldn't release it not without everyone knowing that he had gone crawling back to her.

Brittany shrugged, "She _hasn't_ been anything but really nice to me and San. You're the one who stole her music not the other way around." She sighed. "I just want to get the music video done Elliot, can we just do that. Charlie's my soulmate and she _really_ doesn't like you."

"The feeling is mutual as I'm sure you know."

"Hey Elliot, it's time to go."

Brittany turned to look at the voice as Elliot looked up and smiled. Standing at the doorway was his sister Dani who looked slightly irritated that she was being kept longer than she needed to. Elliot waved her over. "Dani this is the amazing choreographer I was telling you about. Brittany Pierce. Brittany this is my sister Dani. Dani is a director on Broadway and her choreographer crashed and burned. I told her about you and how good you were and how amazing this video is going to be."

Dani rolled her eyes and extended her hand Brittany took it. "He has sung your praises. I'm doing a show off-Broadway and I do need help with the choreography."

Brittany paused and glanced over at Elliot wondering what he was playing at but part of the contract did insist that he did have to give her a truthful recommendation and perhaps this was his way of saying that he was sorry. "Tell me about your show," Brittany said.

Elliot smiled, if Charlie Fabray was going to start a war with him then all he needed to do was give her a small push and her little house of cards would come tumbling down. If she thought she could just embarass him and get away with it then she had another thing coming. He was going to win this war and putting Charlie on a crash course with his sister would do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff happens. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Like I said stuff happens. **

* * *

><p>Charlie sat on the couch with her legs crossed watching Santana and Brittany go through their yoga routine. They had long given up hope that she'd ever be coordinated enough to do it. In her defense she was distracted and truthfully she was better at watching these types of things then doing them. Her phone buzzed beside her and she grabbed it bringing to her ear, glancing at the name on the screen. "Quinn." She tilted her head.<p>

_'Have you told them yet_?'

"Quinn, I am currently in the middle of a yoga session—" Charlie begins finally tearing her eyes away from Santana to look at Brittany.

'_You don't do yoga—stop being a pervert Charlie and just tell them_.' Quinn says with an exasperated sigh. She doesn't get a response from her sister. '_Do it or I will tell Brittany and Santana that Joe does yoga classes every day where everyone has to participate. Rachel goes to as many as she can.'_

Charlie blinks and finally returns back to earth and looks at her phone. "Quinn—I get that you're jealous that I'm currently having more sex than you—"

'_This isn't about the sex Charlie, this is about the fact that you aren't sleeping on my couch again. I'm serious—look I will tell our mother what you did.'_

"I didn't _do_ anything wrong Quinn." Charlie hissed into the phone. "We're grown adults you can't go running back to our mother to get me to do what you want. I'm not afraid of her."

_'No you're not, but the moment she gives you that disappointed look you feel guilty_. _I know you didn't do anything wrong back then, I'm saying that you not telling them is silly, how do you expect them to come to you and be honest when you can't do the same thing. I doubt they're going to be mad at you Charlie, so just tell them. And please don't go into detail you aren't talking to Puck.' _

Charlie makes a face. "If they do get mad I'm going to make your couch my permanent home," Charlie grumbles finally looking up to notice that Brittany and Santana are staring at her. "I've got to go Quinn they're staring at me." She hangs up and flashes a smile. "So—" she sighs after a moment and pats the couch motioning for them to sit down. "I have something to tell you before Quinn decides to ruin my life by telling my mother for not telling you. I think my family likes you both more than me," she grumbles as they both take a seat beside her.

"They do," Brittany said with a smile and Charlie's mouth drops at this. "But we like you more than your family," Brittany says kissing Charlie's cheek and pats her leg smiling as Charlie grumbles.

Charlie looks at Santana who smirks at this. "I don't know Britt, I think I like Frannie better—I'm kidding. Come on Charlie don't pout, and just tell us what you need to tell us," Santana said laughing at Charlie's facial expression.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "So—you know that I wasn't in a good place before I met you. You've seen the tabloid articles. I mean some of them aren't true at all. I never had an affair with Rachel, but I did have various affairs with other people who had soulmates. I mean I was on tour and I did some shitty things. The tabloids when it comes to the women that I've been with is slightly more accurate, I just ignore it for the most part—"

"We know all this Charlie," Santana interrupted, she hadn't been with them and the idea of being alone for the rest of your life—it was as scary thought. It didn't make it alright.

"You aren't that person now," Brittany added and Charlie shoots them both a small smile.

"No—I'm not, but before all of that before I released my first album I was seeing someone. In secret, we were together and I loved her. I truly loved her, she didn't have her tattoos and well, clearly I didn't but we started to date. She was eighteen and her tattoos hadn't come either and we just—we were together for a year. One day she woke up next to me and there was a name on her wrist that wasn't mine. So I broke up with her, but all because I broke up with her—doesn't mean the feelings stopped. She met her soulmate—and at first things weren't going well and we started to have an affair. All of this was quiet, but she and her soulmate managed to get it together and we ended things for good. She left and I was alone again. I think it changed things. By that time my first album was out and it was obvious that I didn't have my tattoos. I just got miserable, I was stuck. People had _soulmates_, and even if I dated someone without them. How long would it be until I was left alone again? So I closed myself off, it became so easy. I didn't think that I was ever going to meet you and I spiraled, and I ended up living on Quinn's couch because it's Quinn—but really I'm sure it was Rachel who insisted that they make sure that I wasn't off getting high every night." Charlie frowned slightly.

"I don't understand do you still love her?" Brittany asked there was a sad note in her voice.

"No, but as Quinn pointed out there will be people who won't care about the fact that you two are my soulmates and they will come out and say that I've slept with them. It usually comes out when I'm on tour. I have a reputation and I don't know how to fix it. I'm not going to sleep with anyone, any rumors that you hear are just that. I've waited so long to meet you I'm not going to jeopardize anything by being unfaithful. I swear to you that I'm not going to do anything to embarrass either of you. Or cause you to doubt me."

Santana was quiet and trailed her hand along Charlie's stomach for a moment before her hand dips low and cups Charlie's dick firmly causing Charlie's eyes to widen. "Our names are tattooed onto your body, which sort of means that we own you." She squeezes and she knows that she's pushing on the line. She wouldn't be able to get away with this with anyone but Charlie. "This is _ours_." She doesn't let go until Charlie nods.

Brittany laughs and Charlie looks at her as she wraps her arms around her. "We've waited a very long time to meet you to," she says quietly. Nearly eleven years.

Charlie relaxes that wasn't nearly as bad as she envisioned it, she had been worried for absolutely nothing. She smiles, "So—are we going to continue with our yoga?" Charlie asks innocently she's rewarded with Santana smacking her with a pillow and she laughs.

* * *

><p>Gunther gritted his teeth at the smug smile on that Fabray bitches face. He had come in with his lawyer to pay the settlement. It had <em>more<em> than bankrupted him, and it had taken him weeks before he was even willing to settle with the bitch. But he had other businesses ones that weren't necessarily legal and he was _sure_ he would recoup the heavy losses in a year or two.

"You're incredibly lucky that Santana _chose_ not to press charges. You're even luckier still that Charlie didn't go ahead with the charges anyway and chose to listen to Santana. Because if I had my way I would have made sure that you were prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. It's people like you who made me want to be a prosecutor." Frannie said briskly, she had thought about it for a long moment before seeing the paltry paycheck. "Now please get the hell out of my office, you smell of cheap grease and stale French fries and it's making me sick." Frannie said crinkling her nose disgust on her face.

Gunther opened his mouth to say something back to her when his lawyer puts an arm on his shoulder and shakes his head. He instead chooses to spit on the ground before he turns on his heel and storms out, he passes by her secretary who gets up but he ignores her. Another submissive bitch and he doesn't have time for that. He pauses though when he notices Santana hard at work on some documents. He stops his fury reaching an all-time boiling point and he pushes the door open causing Santana to look up the smile that had been on her face fading and he can see the fear in her eyes. She had always thought she could hide it but she never could not from him. "Nice office you have here. I bet you think you're hot shit now that you've got your nice little office. Probably think you're _better than me_. But you're not Santana, you're still the same person who got down on your knees and swallowed me whole. You may have everyone believing that you were some poor little victim, but you weren't. You got down on your knees every time you wanted something from me. More hours, a raise and I was a good boss. One day your so called dominant is going to realize what you are, hopefully she'll realize that you need a firm hand. She'll realize that you're a _whore_. As will everyone in this office. You think you're still going to have all these things, still have the protection of one of the most powerful families in New York?" He sneers she doesn't deserve it.

Santana backs away immediately, but Gunther at least has the good sense to stay on the other side of her desk. His words bring back memories she would rather not deal with, let alone remember. The smell, the taste—she feels her stomach churn violently as his words hit home. "Y-you're wrong," she says her voice is without its normal strength.

Gunther snorts at this but he doesn't lay a hand on her instead choosing to leave stopping at the door way. "When she finally has enough of your misbehavior and chooses to kick you out, you know where to find me. Perhaps we can put that golden mouth of yours to good use. Though she might not throw you away just because of your special skill. Better make sure she doesn't find someone better at it than you are." He sneers at her and walks out leaving her standing there.

She hasn't—not with Charlie. Brittany always took care of that. She felt sick, she had thrown up every single time afterwards. He had made her swallow, and she just couldn't. Charlie had never pushed her and she seemed quite content with just Brittany, but what if one day she wasn't. Charlie wasn't Gunther and she had never forced her to talk about it, but how could she tell Charlie what she had done. Charlie assumed that she had been forced she couldn't go back to her and tell her it wasn't. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she quickly ran out of her office to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked at the stage that they'd be performing Dani's musical on, off-Broadway was one step away from Broadway. It was a step up and maybe one day she'd get to work with Rachel on one of her shows. She looked at Dani who had a spare script in her hand. "I'll do it," she says with a grin.<p>

Dani smiles and hands her the script, "I'll give you the week to get yourself acquainted with the work." Dani pauses unsure but Brittany seems eager to do the job. She had seen the video of her with Charlie and that other woman and she was unsure how the musician would take it. Elliot had said that they were dating or something of the sort. Claimed that Charlie was still Charlie, whatever that meant. But she hadn't seen the musician in nearly five years and even though her soulmate bond had imploded and they were currently taking a break, that didn't mean anything. She had made her choice and Charlie had respected it more or less. There had been the song that she knew Charlie had written just for her, but what great artist _didn't_ write about their pain and loss. She hadn't taken it personally even though she had heard the song every single time she turned on the radio for months.

"Okay, I'll hand off Elliot's job to Mike. I've basically finished and I'm sure he can supervise the actual shoot." There was a bit of relief in her voice. Dani seemed nicer than Elliot and she didn't seem to care that she was a submissive so long as she could do the job. "So do you want to tell me more about the musical?" she asks Dani as she takes a seat in one of the auditorium seats. The more she knows about the musical the better she'll be to create Dani's vision for the musical.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even more stuff happens.<br>**


	28. Chapter 28

**An: Whee another chapter in a few hours, boom on a roll. **

* * *

><p>A rare day off, from all the interviews and the nonsense and she was spending it at home sitting in only her boxers at the piano writing a new song, she had heard a melody in her head as she was playing and she wanted to get it out on paper before she forgot it. It was a melody that she had created when she had first changed her focus from classical music to the more modern music that she played today. She had never thought of any words to it but she was wise and older now.<p>

_We never hear from you, you're constantly changing  
>And your relatives always miss you at family occasions<br>And your mother misses you too  
>Since all the fortune you've been too busy recording<br>Now she feels unimportant and your daddy's been going through it  
>The least you could do is call him and show him, you support him<br>I never thought you would sell out  
>You're becoming so cocky<em>

Charlie looked up as the door opened and Santana walked in. She smiled ad she continued to play. She hadn't been expecting Santana to be home this early, but maybe Frannie had needed to go to court and had given Santana the rest of the day off. Charlie continued to play for a little while longer before stopping and shifting over on the piano seat so Santana could sit by her. It wasn't a hit, she wouldn't be hearing this on clubs but it was something to give to her fans at the least. She leans in and kisses Santana's cheek. "Hey, I was thinking for my launch party we should sing _our_ song together. I think you'd be great at it." Charlie said with a grin. "You don't have to, if you don't want to or have stage fright. I just think it'd be nice. It's not that many people, just some industry bigwigs. In other words my dad and his friends."

Santana exhales nervously, "I'll think about it," she says and Charlie flashes her this huge smile and it seems to be the right answer. "What are you working on?" she asks placing her hand on Charlie's leg, she's wearing a tight pair of boxer briefs. She could do this—she'd make sure that it was the best that Charlie had. She wouldn't be thrown away.

Charlie glanced at Santana's hand and flicked her eyes to Santana curiously for a moment, she didn't have that playful smirk on her face. There was something else in her eyes and she needed to know what it was. "New song, it came to me in a dream—that should be in the lyrics. I'm writing an apology—or a letter to my parents, my fans, everyone who I've sort of screwed over. Everyone who has ever been disappointed in me, but it can wait till later. I can play something light if you want?" Charlie hits a few keys on grand piano and smiles at Santana. "Or I can do a cover of a song for you and we can sing it together."

Santana flicks her eyes to the piano for a moment. "Just—sing for me. Please?" Charlie shoots her that curious look of hers. She knows that Charlie is studying her but she finally goes back to playing the piano, it's a rich piece and it has a classical vibe to it. She recognized it immediately and smiled at the familiar sound. She shakes her head Charlie was being her usual silly self and she relaxed a bit she could do this. She ran her hand along Charlie's leg moving it upward. She could see Charlie was hardening at the light stimulation and she was quickly rewarded with a tent in Charlie's boxers. Santana dragged her hand along Charlie's faint abs and gripped the waistband of the boxers pulling them down and watching as Charlie's dick pops out. Santana glances at Charlie who is still singing but is now watching the events curiously. Santana swallows, and runs her fingers along Charlie's shaft and finally Charlie makes a mistake, her finger hitting the wrong key and she lets out a low groan.

Charlie mentally winces at the off note, but if this is a new sex game that they're going to play then she's all for it. There are worse things than getting a hand job while playing the piano. In fact they're probably going to have to do this more often. She continues to play enjoying the feeling of Santana slowly pumping her hand up and down her dick. She's stopped singing now, she's not sure if she could even hit the right notes if she wanted to. She glances at Santana about to say something when she notices that look on Santana's face again; as Santana begins to bend over her mouth opening slightly. Her hands are off the piano as she immediately places her hand over her dick. The action surprises Santana and she loosens her firm grip on Charlie's dick. Charlie pulls away and scrambles backward only to fall over the other side of the piano bench. She hits the ground hard and groans in pain as the back of her head bounces against the ground. The dizziness is instantaneous as is the sharp shooting pain and Charlie immediately closes her eyes for a minute. At least it's enough to kill her arousal like a bucket of cold water. She finally opens her eyes as she fixes her boxers and looks at Santana. "Santana, what are you doing?" Charlie asks as she sits up quickly.

"I was about to give you a blowjob," the surprise was gone as was the concern that Charlie had hit her head. Her tone was defensive as she continued to talk trying to brush it off. "Or is it something that you like from _Britt_." It was an accusation and she knew it and it was unfair.

Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly. "Look, I know that Frannie thinks I'm an idiot because I didn't bother going to university and I don't have a fancy degree." Charlie inhales slowly and exhales. "But I'm not stupid Santana and I notice shit. In the entire time that we've been intimate you have _never _once expressed even the slightest interest in sucking me off." She sounded angry and she noticed Santana flinch and Charlie inhaled and calmed herself trying to keep her voice even. "Santana. What happened at work today?"

Santana swallowed for a moment but Charlie would call Frannie and yell at her and demand answers. "Gunther stopped by my office," Santana mumbled. She expected Charlie to yell to get upset and she closes her eyes waiting for the explosion of reaction that Charlie generally displays. Instead she feels Charlie's hand over hers and Santana opens her eyes. Charlie's face is neutral and Santana relaxes. "He said some things and I—" Santana shivers and closes her eyes.

Charlie waits for a moment waiting for Santana to finish but she doesn't. She's not sure what to do whether she should press and find out the information or wait for Santana to be ready to open up. "Santana, I told you that I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to go at your pace. You don't have to force yourself to do anything that you don't want to. Remember you can say no to me at any time."

She's being too nice and all it does is remind her how broken she is. How long would Charlie truly last before she wanted a proper submissive. She cracks, it's a small one and the tears slip down her cheek. She's going to love Brittany more and once she finds out what she did—"I _can't_ a good submissive doesn't say no."

Her voice is small and it's like all their progress is gone and Charlie finally shifts moving to her knees and wraps her arms around Santana tightly, pulling her against her. "Santana, there is always that submissive who refuses to say their _safe word _and the dominant ends up going too far. They try and prove themselves because they think it's what the dominant wants. It's a terrible practice and communication is the key to any healthy dominant submissive relationship. If I do something that you don't like then _tell me_. Don't force yourself to do anything for my sake."

"H-he didn't force me—" she spits out, but her voice catches and she waits for the hellfire and brimstone. She's the literal definition of a whore. She had traded sex for favor and money and whatever else she needed.

Charlie doesn't let go of her, instead she just holds Santana closer, she isn't going to let go of her. Because if she lets go now there will be hellfire and brimstone and there will be no force on this earth that will keep her from killing Gunther. It's for both their sakes, Santana needs her here right now, and going to jail for this would be stupid. Santana would be alone and she wouldn't be there to protect her.

Charlie should be yelling or saying something and the quiet is killing her, she's a whore. She knows she's a whore. "Charlie—"

"Santana, I love you. Don't for one second think that I love you less because of what you had to do to survive. If anything I love you more." She had been exploited, beaten and bruised and she wanted him dead. "I'm always going to love you," she says kissing Santana's forehead gently. Santana was her soulmate and she shouldn't have had to go through all of that. Santana doesn't say anything else and the tears just fall and Charlie doesn't do anything other than repeat herself over again, till Santana finally falls asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into the apartment, a worried look on her face. Charlie had insisted that she come back home so she had been forced to cancel her afternoon classes and her business dinner with Dani. There had been something in Charlie's voice and she enters the living room to see Santana's head on Charlie's lap fast asleep. Charlie gently rubbing her side. She can see the puffiness and she looks to Charlie wondering what had happened. Charlie mouths 'Gunther' to her and immediately Brittany understands her heart breaking for her soulmate and she immediately slips onto the ground beside Santana. She wants to know what happened but she doesn't want to wake Santana up.<p>

Charlie slowly slides Santana's head onto a throw pillow and slides off the couch motioning for Brittany to follow her as they quickly make their way to one of the bedrooms, where Charlie gives Brittany a quick recap of what happened. "I think—that I need to make sure she has someone who she can talk to about this."

"San won't agree to that Charlie," Brittany says after a moment. It's a good idea but Santana would never go for it.

Charlie's face falls. She doesn't even know the whole story of what had happened, but she knows that Santana can't keep it bottled up inside her anymore. "I thought she might—and I'm not going to force her to do anything. But—maybe if we can go with her to the first few sessions to let her know it's okay. Or if I start going to therapy, I probably need plenty of it. She won't be so resistant to the idea."

Brittany smiles at this idea, "We could all go together. Even if we have to wait outside. Just to make sure that Santana knows that we support her."

"We'd have to find someone she feels comfortable talking to though," Charlie points out.

"They'll have to be submissive Charlie. San can't be with a dominant that she doesn't know. And I don't think most dominants understand what another submissive goes through. And they have to be super patient and not get frustrated easily, because San can be difficult with new people. She liked you a lot better than she liked most other people." Probably because Charlie had fallen flat on her face when they had met. "And they should know how to help San. I want the best person for San."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like reviews. Oh and even more stuff happens. Maybe a bit of a scuffle between Charlie and Frannie over Santana being exposed to Gunther. I feel like I should change the genre to this fic to drama and romance. I'll do that eventually. <strong>

**Song: Where Are You by B.o.B.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. **

* * *

><p>"You can't go in there Frannie is—" Frannie's secretary said but it was too late as Charlie walked right past her ignoring her. She sighed, she had been Frannie's secretary for years and she was quickly realizing that Frannie needed to invest in a bodyguard. She couldn't count how many angry people had just barged into her office.<p>

Frannie glanced up from her paperwork a confused expression on her face as Charlie entered her office, she could see her sister was angry but she didn't have time to deal with her sister. Santana hadn't shown up for work this morning. "Charlie I have a deposition in about ten minutes whatever you've done—"

"Are you pregnant?" Charlie interrupts and Frannie shudders at this.

"God no—" she was interrupted by her sister hauling her up to her feet by her shirt. Frannie's eyes narrowed immediately she didn't appreciate the physicality. "What the hell do you think you're doing Charlie?" she asks her voice getting quiet.

"Thinking very hard about kicking your ass," Charlie responds staring her sister dead in the eye. She _really_ wants to hit her but instead she shoves Frannie back into her seat. "I don't give a shit how important you are, I don't care if you have your name on the stupid letterhead. You're my _sister_ and I trusted you to make sure that Santana had a safe environment to work in where she wouldn't be harassed by any dominants."

"No one in this office is stupid enough to actually treat Santana with anything other than the respect she deserves. And if she had a problem with someone I would think that she would come to me before getting you all worked up—"

"_Gunther_." Charlie hisses and Frannie stops talking and turns to her. "You couldn't_ leave_ your big cushiony office and make sure he didn't have a single interaction with Santana? You think if Joe was anywhere near the same position, I wouldn't have gotten off my ass and made sure that whoever it was that was harassing him didn't come anywhere near him?"

"It was just a—" Frannie began. He had only been in the office for about a minute she hadn't even given it a second thought. "Is she okay?"

"Do you really think I'd be here this angry at you if she was okay?" Charlie snapped at her sister who met her with a cool gaze. "I'm looking for a submissive therapist for her that specializes in these sorts of things, and I don't even know where to start."

Frannie straightened herself out, still a bit peeved that her sister had put her hands on her. "I know some therapists, I'll have the list sorted and sent to you by the end of business day. Tell Santana that she can have another week off to get better, and send her my sincerest apologies. I was—remiss and I truly just wanted that vile creature out of my office." Charlie didn't look placated and she sighed. "What?"

"You're also going to help me convince dad to postpone my tour a few months. I'm not leaving her alone right now, and I want there to be stability. It was a stupid idea for me to think that I could have my cake and eat it to."

Frannie blinked and sighed, "I can't represent you as a lawyer Charlie, my firm has business with the company, and quite frankly their billable hours are about a million times greater than yours," Charlie's face drops and she taps her fingers along her desk. "I'll talk to dad if he says no, but I'm sure if you explain it to him he'd be more than willing to rework things. The dates might have been locked in but tickets haven't been sold yet. Pushing it back would be _minimal_ if it costs the company anything at all."

Charlie nods and runs a hand through her hair, well that's a few things of her list that she wants to get done. "And what are you going to do about Gunther?"

"In theory I can still have the District Attorney press charges against him, but once again Santana would need to testify and you both said no. I understand Santana's reluctance but I would have thought that you would have insisted."

"Santana needs to have control, I'm not going to force her to do anything that she really doesn't want to have done. And I really don't want her to get on that stand and have some asshole rip her to shreds and call her a whore, because Gunther is going to claim that it was consensual. I want a restraining order on him. I want a permanent one, none of this temporary bullshit. I want it clear that if he steps foot within a mile of Santana, I will have his ass hauled into jail where I will pay the inmates handsomely to beat the shit out of him on a day to day basis."

Frannie rolls her eyes but doesn't bother to remind her sister that she can't go threatening people in front of her. She glances at her clock she's already late, and she stands up. "Charlie, I have things to attend to. But the next time that you put your hands on me—" she's always left it blank and left it up to Charlie's imagination.

"I don't care how much you dislike me Frannie, or bemoan the fact that Quinn and I were born, and how we ruined your life. She's my soulmate, they both are. Complain about me all you want call me an idiot, I'll probably roll my eyes and turn the other cheek but they are my _soulmates_. You don't get to be your usual bitchy self with them, and you can't mess up with them."

Frannie studies her sister for a moment but nods her head, she had dropped the ball when it came to Santana she was just horrified that Gunther had spat in her office. Manners were clearly a thing of the past. "It won't happen again," she promises.

"It better not. Santana will probably insist that she's fine and be in tomorrow," Charlie grumbled.

* * *

><p>Santana grumbled mostly to herself, she didn't want to be treated like some delicate flower she wasn't. She had just had a bad day and everyone was blowing things way out of proportion. She should be out there <em>working<em>. So she had a bad reaction when she had bumped into Gunther it wasn't like she'd be seeing him every day, Charlie and Brittany were just blowing _everything_ out of proportion.

Brittany smiled as she brought Santana a stack of pancakes with duck shapes, "Charlie said she'd be back as soon as she got her meeting and interviews done and then we can do stuff together," she had taken the day off because they didn't want Santana to be alone.

Santana sighed and took the plate, "Britt I'm not sick," she said gently. "Besides don't you have that brand new job that you should be working on? A show off-Broadway? That's a huge thing Britt, who knows you might be choreographing for Broadway next. Might even work with the dwarf."

Brittany shrugged at this, it really was no big deal. "I was going to ask Rachel for some tips just to make sure that I'm doing it right and maybe get some of her ideas. She's done Broadway and I was thinking that I wanted to get it right. I have a meeting with Dani later today but maybe we can do it here about her creative vision? Do you think Charlie would mind? She is his sister."

Santana shrugged, "It's just one meeting and I'm sure that Charlie can behave herself for one afternoon especially since you're going to have such a big job."

Brittany smiles and laughs watching as Santana finally starts to eat her duck pancakes, "San—you didn't do anything wrong and I'm not going to leave you and Charlie's not going to leave you. We both love you. You don't have to be alone, you can tell me or Charlie if you feel scared or angry or hurt and we'd both listen to you and love you and hold you. We won't judge you promise San, you're my soulmate—you're our soulmate."

Santana was quiet, dragging the cut up pancake ducks through the syrup. She knew that in theory but it was _hard_. She didn't _want_ to talk about it. She just wanted to be okay, to look him in the eye so he would know that she _wasn't_ afraid of him. "I know that," she says after a moment and Brittany smiles. "I'm not—ready to be her submissive Britt. I know in my head that she's not going to hurt us. I _know_ that she's different but I'm still—I just can't."

"That's totes okay San—" Brittany begins happy that Santana is opening up.

"No it's not because you're ready and Charlie knows you're ready and I know that I'm holding you both back and how long do you think Charlie is going to wait when you're ready and you want her to be your dominant."

Brittany rubbed Santana's leg gently. It didn't seem to _truly_ comfort her, because she still had that lost expression on her face. "San, she's not going to be just _my_ dominant, I don't want to do it alone and she doesn't want it to be just me. So you don't have to worry, we're never going to leave you behind. Don't you dare think that I'm going to just be with Charlie. I'm not. I want her to be _our_ dominant, you know the one that we can tease and make fun of and she'll love us and totes try and punish us but I'll pout and we'll totally get away with it." Santana finally cracks a smile and Brittany relaxes and continues to gently rub Santana's leg.

She has to wonder if Charlie were here if Santana would have opened up to her, like this. She didn't doubt that Santana loved Charlie, but Charlie was a dominant. They _didn't_ really get it. Not really. They would never get it. Charlie and the rest of the Fabray clan might have been _different_ from a lot of dominants out there, but they still lived in their own bubble. Charlie by her own admission had failed the program that her mother had insisted she take so she'd be more in tune with them. She had seemed proud that she hadn't submitted, wearing the scar on her shoulder like it was a badge of honor. Dominants never _submitted_. She was okay with the teasing that they did but that had a line in the sand, and Charlie had balked at the idea of taking it to the next level. Charlie wasn't Gunther, she would never be Gunther. Gunther wasn't even the _majority_ of dominants, but many dominants believed that submissives were below them that their entire purpose was _serve_ them. Charlie was going to be a good dominant, Brittany could just tell and she couldn't wait until Santana was ready.

* * *

><p>Charlie whistled she had gone shopping for the three of them, ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, donuts, popcorn. She was even holding a large pizza. If they were just going to lounge around and watch Disney movies all day then this was the very definition of a cheat day and she didn't care what Sam said or did. She was going to eat the glorious junk food until she got sick. She opened the door to her apartment a huge grin on her face. "I brought—" Charlie stopped speaking and stared at the child who was running around with just a pair of pull-ups on. The child stopped and stared at her curiously."Candy?" Charlie finished.<p>

The child stared at her for a long moment with a huge toothy smile at the mention of candy, before running up to her and wrapping her arm around Charlie's legs. "Candy!"

Charlie stared at the child confused it had blonde hair and bright green eyes. It was eerily familiar and the child looked back at her. "Are you even allowed to eat candy?" Charlie asked the child seriously.

"No, she's not," Dani said getting up from the kitchen table. "Blake, you know you're not allowed to have candy your mom will _kill _me." Dani looks up at Charlie and flashes her a small smile, "I couldn't find a baby-sitter this last minute and her mom just sort of saddled me with her today."

Charlie stared at her former lover and then looked at Brittany who waved happily at her and then back at the child. "How old is—Blake?" She finally managed to ask.

Dani raised a brow at this and looked at Charlie for a moment, "Three and a half. She has this problem with clothes though, I don't _really_ understand why though," Dani said with a shake of her head. She had long given up trying to force Blake to wear clothes when they were in public. Her daughter just seemed to enjoy peeling them off.

Charlie stared at the child for a moment and then back at Brittany and then the child again. She was so _fucked_. The last time she had slept with Dani was a bit over four years ago. She could feel the panic rising, but she plastered a smile on her face. Her ex-girlfriend was in the room—doing business with Brittany, and there was a child that could pass as her daughter. Her family was going to murder her. How could Dani not have told her?

"You okay Charlie?" Santana asks and Charlie turns to her as Santana grabs the pizza box from her. "You look a bit sick."

"F-fine." Charlie managed to get out and looked at the kid again. No wonder Elliot hated her. This was actually a good reason. She had fathered a kid and was a deadbeat. She should say something. "I'm fine. I'll just put the stuff away." And she was a coward, how was she going to explain this one to Santana and Brittany. They would leave her and she'd be alone with a kid. She couldn't take care of a kid, up until a few months ago she could barely take care of herself. She'd forget to feed it and water it, and she knew she couldn't just hand her over to her dad. He'd kill her. Brittany and Santana were going to _leave her_, and her family was going to kill her and Puck wasn't going to talk to her ever again. She was so _fucked_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff happens <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Wow all those reviews, I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

><p>Dani glanced over at Blake who was currently asleep on Charlie's chest, a huge wet spot on Charlie's chest from the copious amounts of drool. It seemed that Blake had found a new playmate. She wondered if she should be worried at how quickly Blake had latched on to Charlie, she knew that her soulmate wouldn't like it. It was something that they still fought about. She turned her attention back to Brittany after a moment she was just going over the costumes that they'd be wearing. Brittany at least had a better grasp on the last choreographer and she didn't have to spend a fortune, her prices were reasonable for each number she created. "Well I think you've got a good handle on things Brittany, I look forward to see what you can come up with. I'll leave you a CD so you can listen to the music."<p>

"Thanks, just give me a week, maybe a week and a half and I'll have your choreography ready," Brittany said and smiled at Charlie who was still holding Blake humming softly. She had grinned as Charlie had played with the toddler and kept her entertained. Blake had adored Charlie they had even sung together. Of course Charlie would like kids.

Dani smiled and grabbed the bag that she had for Blake and sighed as she began to pick up the clothes that Blake had stripped out of, and looked at Charlie for a moment who had gotten up holding Blake. "Thanks for entertaining her," Dani said opening her arms.

Charlie didn't say anything at first before handing Blake over, "I'll walk you out," she said with a terse smile helping Dani with the baby bag. She turned to Santana and Britt, "I'll be back in a moment an then we can watch Toy Story," Charlie said with a smile. They hadn't seemed to notice how eerily similar the kid looked to her. Well it had blonde hair and green eyes. She closed the door to the apartment and headed down the hallway with Dani quietly. "Dani." Charlie murmured quietly to not wake up Blake.

Dani flicked brown eyes to Charlie, "It's been a long time, I thought it'd be weird seeing you with you again but you're still—you."

"And your brother is still a shit head," Charlie responded immediately. He had done this. She could just _feel_ it.

"Charlie—_language_," Dani hissed and Charlie flicked her eyes to Blake who was snuggled against Dani's chest. She wasn't going to have Blake cursing it would be another thing that Elaine would blame her for."I didn't think you'd be okay with Brittany working with me, but then again, I can't imagine it was easy having her working with Elliot either." Dani watched as Charlie hit the down button. "How are the migraines? Still getting them?"

"No," Charlie replied and rubbed her arm. This was awkward, and she wasn't a huge fan of it. "She's beautiful."

Dani smiled at this statement, it was a proud smile. "Thanks, it's about the only thing me and Elaine did right. We're separated again, I don't think we're ever going to get it right. Therapy three times a week, it was never easy with her as it was with you." She lets that hang in the air and Charlie doesn't respond to it right away, and she changes the subject. "I heard your new song on the radio, it was—"

"Is she mine?" Charlie asks interrupting her. Dani looks at her for a moment, and Charlie repeats the question. "Is she _mine_?" Charlie asks again her voice breaking.

Dani glanced down at Blake for a moment and then back at Charlie, before smiling. "What would you do if she was yours? Would we be a family just the three of us like we always dreamed of? Would you stop going on tours and just work on creating music and producing?"

"Dani—just answer the question," Charlie begs, she doesn't need a reminder of the life they would have had. How things would have been different if Dani had just chosen her.

"Elaine was the one that carried Blake. So unless you slept with my wife Charlie—she's not yours. We went to the sperm bank and we chose all the qualities that we wanted." Dani paused for a moment they had rushed it. Thought that a baby would fix all their problems it hadn't. "Unless you've been making deposits in the sperm bank—" Dani watched as Charlie let out a huge sigh of relief. It _hurt_, a lot more than she wanted to admit. She had watched Charlie with Blake, and for a moment she had wished for it. "So two soulmates?"

Charlie smiles proudly at this and nods rubbing Blake's back gently as they walk into the elevator. She could breathe a sigh of relief now that she knew that Blake wasn't hers. Dani wouldn't lie to her not about something like this. "Yeah. They're amazing, Brittany's going to be this amazing choreographer and Santana's going to be a lawyer. I think she's going to be better than Frannie. They have this thing about teasing me and making fun of me all the time but I don't mind because it makes them happy. They're wicked smart and Santana can _sing_, like once you hear her sing you'll be blown away. I was. I mean I've heard Rachel belt it, but when Santana sang—most beautiful sound in the world. It was just _her_. You know? And Brittany is patient enough to teach me how to dance and she doesn't make the instructions so confusing. She doesn't tease me _that_ much when we're dancing together." Charlie babbles away a proud and grateful smile on her face.

Dani doesn't say anything not right away as Charlie goes on proudly about her soulmates. "You know—I always thought to myself, what I would say when I met you again. But look at you, you're happy and healthy and you've got soulmates. I always thought that if I couldn't fix things with Elaine then—"

Charlie looks at the door that opens and she walks out, "I'm not a second choice Dani. You wanted to be with her, you were making it work—you should try again. It took Frannie and Joe a long time to get it right as well. Trust me I know that relationships are hard-work. I've got _two_ of them. We had something and then we didn't Dani—I'm never going to choose you over them. We're both dominants and we're not young anymore and idealistic. Don't make me into this person that I'm not. I'm still me Dani—I'm a bit of a—" Charlie looks at the child in her arms. "A-S-S."

"And that's what I loved about you," Dani sighs and looks at Charlie. "You're not going to have a problem with me working with Brittany?"

"No. Unlike your brother I can actually tolerate you. Besides it's good for Brittany and it'll make her happy, just be good to her. She's my _soulmate_."

Dani rolls her eyes because Charlie is _ridiculously_ happy and proud of them and she wonders if she could have that with Elaine.

"San—" Santana looked at Brittany who threw herself over Santana's lap. "Charlie was adorable with Blake. She didn't even blink when Blake drooled all over her."

Santana rolled her eyes and rubbed Brittany's back, quietly something had definitely been up with the way that Dani kept shooting looks at Charlie with that kid. "You've seen her with Puck are we _really_ surprised that Charlie can play with children Britt? We've seen them play video games." There was a small smile on her lips as she shook her head, there had been a lot of yelling and throwing food. There had also been a lot of pushing and shoving and Charlie trying to distract Puck or vice versa.

* * *

><p>Brittany grinned at this, "I <em>know<em>. When do you think she'll want them? I wonder what they'll look like San, what will we name them? You know Rachel and Quinn are trying to get pregnant!"

Santana smiled at Brittany's excitement. "Great so we'll see what reproducing with a dwarf will do," she's swatted on the arm by Brittany and she smiles. "Plus we get to see what happens when Jesus has a kid with Frannie. Don't worry Britt, we'll be up to our eyes with children soon. Plus we can give them back when they start to cry."

Brittany smiles at this and looks around their apartment, they'd have to move into a bigger space, "San, our kids are going to be awesome, they'll be totally smart, they'll be able to dance and they'll be able to sing. Our kids will be like super kids. Every other parent will totes be jealous cause our children would be perfect."

"Our children would be _gorgeous_," Santana agrees and smiles at the image. "I'm not ready for kids Britt though."

"I don't think any of us are _ready_ San, we just met Charlie. She just likes kids and it's cute because she's like a kid sometimes. Besides think of how fun it'll be to torture Charlie when we're pregnant!" Brittany laughs and Santana shakes her at this.

Santana's quiet for a moment and looks at the door because Charlie's been gone for like ten minutes and she wants to get her movie on. There had been something going on between the two of them or at the very least she had noticed Dani staring at Charlie a few times. She hadn't said anything because Charlie had been far to engrossed with the baby. "Hey Britt? I know that you're super excited about this job—but just be careful of Dani. I don't trust that family."

"Your Mexican third eye?" Brittany asks completely serious.

"No just my regular eyes. She's a dominant I know—but I don't like the way she was looking at Charlie." Santana explains, there had been something there. She loved Charlie but she was dense most of the time and a lot of things went over her head. It had taken her a long time to realize that they wanted to have sex with her. Sometimes it still went over her head.

"I thought she was just looking over at Blake to make sure she's okay. Mothers always do that San," Brittany points out. She had noticed Dani looking over a few times but she hadn't thought anything of it. Blake was her daughter and it was Charlie.

"I know. It could be nothing but still Charlie's _ours_," Santana says firmly.

"Duh," Brittany said with a smile as she rotated on Santana's lap and leaned up and kissed her deeply. She smiled into the kiss as Santana tightened her grip on her for a moment. She doesn't pull away from Santana when she hears the door open, at least not right away. But at the end of a moment she does and looks at Charlie and who grins at the two of them. "Toy Story?"

"I'll get the junk food." Charlie says with a grin.

"Don't complain that your stomach hurts afterwards Charlie," Santana grumbles at Charlie who flashes her a smile.

"I can handle it! I just shouldn't eat ice cream first. Or finish an entire Ben & Jerry's in half an hour."

Brittany grins, "Did you get our favorites?"

"Of course, get the movie ready, I'll be right there with the snacks." Charlie said heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge and freezer to get all the snack food she brought over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit of Judy, a music video is released. Fun times. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy reading all of them. And no it was never the plan to have Charlie be anyone's 'father' just yet. Just her mind going to a very real place when you see your ex who has a kid that looks like you and you have to _wonder_ if it's yours. Anyway I really do love reviews. Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray knocked on the penthouse apartment. Her husband was out of town on business. All three of her daughters were working. Frannie was at the office, Quinn and Charlie were both making an appearance together for a charity event. She was proud of all her children and she had gotten to know Rachel and Joe quite well and she had given Charlie plenty of time to get to know her soulmates, but now it was time that she got to know the soon to be newest members of her growing family. The door swung open and she smiled at Brittany. "Brittany, it's good to see you again," Judy said opening her arms and quickly hugging the dancer.<p>

"Hey Charlie's mom—" Brittany began with a slight confused look on her face. They hadn't been expecting the Fabray matriarch today. It's not like they had anywhere pressing to be today and truthfully they could have used the company. But at the same time it was _Charlie's mom_.

"I told you to call me Judy," Judy reminded her with a shake of her head. "I apologize for dropping in unannounced, but my husband is out of town and I know that Charlie is busy and I thought we could spend the day getting to know each other. Without my daughter hovering to make sure I don't embarrass her."

Brittany grinned and immediately stepped out of the way to let Judy into the house, more embarrassing stories of Charlie were always good. "San, Judy's here! More embarrassing stories to tease Charlie with!"

Judy laughed as Santana poked her head from the hallway, "My daughter wasn't really a _difficult _child, she was just well Charlie—and I think she believed that she could get away with _murder_." Judy said as Brittany took her jacket. "When we were potty training them, we decided that just one potty wasn't going to work because both Quinn and Charlie would argue over who got to go first. So I took them shopping for a new potty. At the time if one of them got something new then the other one had to get something new so I was looking at the potties that were on display and I put one down for just a moment. To check another one, the next thing I hear is Quinn laughing as Charlie's decided to make the potty hers. She's standing there with her pants around her ankles in the middle of the store."

"She _didn't_," Santana said her mouth dropping slightly. Brittany was already giggling at the very image.

"She was very proud of herself, and she even shouted at me once she had finished. I think I was in shock, of course I had to buy that particular brand. And apologized to the store clerk who had to clean up because at three Charlie had the _worst_ aim ever. I wasn't even in the process of teaching her how to pee standing up yet. I blame her father." Judy took a look at the apartment she had never been there before and truthfully she was expecting Charlie's usual look. It actually looked like a place she wouldn't mind visiting.

"You know Britt—it all sort of makes sense now," Santana said and Brittany laughed out loud at this as they made space on the couch for Judy.

"It does doesn't it," Judy said with a smile watching as Santana and Brittany got settled on the couch. "So are you two ready for the premiere of the music video? It's coming out soon and you're both going to be the most talked about people in the world, hopefully it'll get the ball rolling on the documentation that Charlie needs to claim both of you."

Brittany's quiet for a moment, "Are we going to have paparazzi after us all the time?" Charlie still got photographed and put up on TMZ every now and again, plus with all the interviews she was very much in the public eye again.

Judy nodded and took Brittany's hand. "You will be photographed and there will be paparazzi's following you around wanting you to mess up. You can't get angry at them, so long as you keep your head down they'll eventually get bored and leave you alone. Trust me, they'll be far more interested in my daughter than the two of you. If anything they'll be annoyed that you've managed to tame her. I should thank you she hasn't been wearing those _awful_ shades of hers nearly as often, and she finally looks like an adult."

"She gave up when San kept stealing her sunglasses, she didn't need like twenty pairs. And all we had to do is imply that she was sexy in something else and she basically wanted to be sexy for us all the time. We still help her with her clothes sometimes."

"Well as her mother thank you. You have no idea how many little comments I've made for her to get her act cleaned up," she smiles for a moment. "Now, Rachel—not my daughter mind you, told me about your job choreographing for an off-Broadway production. By the way if you could get my daughter to pick up the phone and talk to her dear old mother that would be fantastic."

"Yeah, I'm working Dani Gilbert—she's got a new musical and she wants me to be the lead choreographer," Brittany said excitedly. "I asked Rachel for help because I've never really choreographed for musicals or done any work for any of the musicals." Brittany explained to Judy who listened to her.

Judy frowned inwardly at Dani's name, "And my daughter was perfectly okay with you working with Dani?" She _knew_ her daughter and Charlie had never been able to hide things from her. She had expressed her distaste gently but it had gone right over her daughter's head.

Santana frowned slightly at the question, picking up on the off note in Judy's voice and the suspicious look in her eye and she just _knew_ that there was more to that story than Judy was being forthcoming with. She was so right not to trust Dani. "She seemed okay with it, she certainly didn't act like she did when Britt told her about Starchild."

"Well, she always did get excited easily." Judy said with a shake of her head. "Of course the entire family will be there to support you on opening night, I'd love to see your choreography."

Brittany blinks, "Really?"

"Of course, we go and support Rachel, it's become a family event and you're a part of the family. We even support Joe—well I've tried to but getting the family together to go on nature walks is like pulling teeth. We try and do a family camping trip every once in a while."

"We've never been camping before," Santana says looking at Brittany.

"Well I'm sure that you can convince Charlie to come along for the next one that he's planning, she like the rest of my children are very anti-nature. They end up not leaving the camper, Russell wants to go fishing this time. Perhaps later this summer." Judy smiles and looks over at Santana, "Frannie told me you started applying to law schools."

Santana bit her lip, "I finished all the applications, I'm just working on the essay parts now and the question part. I mean—it's rare for submissive's to go into this field and they don't accept many of them."

"I'm sure that you'll get in, you've already gotten in before. You'll get in now, though Frannie is going to be extremely annoyed that you're leaving her with a bunch of idiots, which is high praise from Frannie. She just doesn't want you wasting your talents and clearly you have talents or Frannie would have never have written you that glowing recommendation. I'm sure that it'll get your foot in the door. Frannie has a reputation and she _doesn't_ and _hasn't_ written anyone a recommendation before. Not if she doesn't think they'd make a good lawyer. So she has the utmost faith in you and I'm sure Charlie will _try _and help you study. But as her mother, and I love all my children equally, if you have any questions I suggest going straight to Frannie for help and seeing if you can get her notes."

Santana smiles at this for a moment and nods, "That was my plan."

Judy smiles gratefully at this and leans back on the comfortable chair and smiles at the two of them, they seem to be perfect for her. She had been a bit thrown at the concept that Charlie would have two women, but they fit her personality well. She would need to have a very stern talk with her daughter about messing it up.

* * *

><p>"Charlie this child looks suspiciously like <em>us<em>. Are you sure it's not yours?" Quinn demanded as she looked at the photos Charlie had taken on her phone.

"Dani swears it's not my kid and that Elaine was the one that gave birth, trust me I looked into it. Elaine did give birth to a kid named Blake. I'm in the clear, since I've never slept with her or you know given my sperm to a sperm bank. Totally in the clear," Charlie replied.

"Oh thank god, I'm sure Brittany and Santana are relieved." Quinn said with a shake of her head. Charlie doesn't answer her and Quinn turns to Charlie sharply. "Charlie I thought you said you told them."

"I did tell them that I was in love with someone, you told me not to give any details." Charlie said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"About what you did _sexually_. Charlie your soulmate is working with your ex-girlfriend who has a kid who looks a _lot_ like you—us. This is something you mention, I get not wanting to cause a scene right then and there but they should know about it. Why the hell didn't you tell them about it?"

"Because I haven't seen Dani in four years or so. How the _fuck_ was I supposed to know that she'd fall into my lap again. Fucking _Starchild_ has his hands all over this." Charlie grumbled.

Quinn stared at her sister for a moment and then leaned up, "Rachel, I know you just got home from a show and you're exhausted, but unless you want to be burying a body later you might want to get in here. I'm about to _murder_ my sister."

"What the fuck did I do? You told me no details! That's what you said to me!" Charlie said loudly as Quinn tossed her phone to Rachel who looked at it and her eyes widened.

"You had a kid with Dani? Charlie—" Rachel began horrified at the implications.

"It's not _mine_," Charlie said throwing her hands up and leaning back against the couch.

Rachel looked at Quinn who stood up, "Maybe you can talk some sense into her Rachel, before I murder her for being so dense. Santana and Brittany don't know about Dani. Brittany's working with Dani. Dani has a kid that she basically had custom designed to look like Charlie. Charlie _still_ hasn't thought it wise to mention it to them because—"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Because Frannie's right and she's an idiot," Quinn snapped at Charlie she paused for a moment when she noticed the slight hurt that flashed through her twin's eyes. "Charlie—"

Charlie waves her off, "It's fine. I didn't think it was important, I told them about my affair I just didn't mention any names. I'm not in love with Dani anymore. I saw her and it was just nothing. I don't want Brittany to quit because of something that happened four years ago. In the scheme of things it isn't important. I don't think."

Rachel immediately intervened, "Charlie—if Santana or Brittany who had an ex-girlfriend who had a kid that looked suspiciously like them, even if it wasn't theirs wouldn't you want to know?"

Charlie blinked and nodded, "Of course—_oh_."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "You have to tell them Charlie, basically if you don't think something is _that_ important then you just need to flip the situation a bit. I know it's _difficult_, but think about it for a moment and put yourself in their shoes."

Quinn grumbled that's what she had been trying to say but of course Charlie liked Rachel more enough to listen. "So you're going to go tell them?"

Charlie nods and rubs her head a bit, "I will, just I need to find the moment. It's not something I can just be like hey guess what? Dani is my ex-girlfriend and she has a kid that looks like me, but trust me it's not mine."

Quinn opens her mouth to argue, but Rachel immediately places a hand on her shoulder and shakes her head. Choosing which battles to fight is important and it's not like it's going to be a particularly easy conversation to have. Quinn grumbles and nods, at least Charlie is _planning_ to tell them.

* * *

><p>"Look it has a photo-booth San," Brittany said pointing at the old photo-booth that was in the corner of the club. A few people were checking themselves in the reflective glass before heading in to get their photos taken. Each picture that was printed out had the words 'feeling' and an adjective that described the person in the picture. "Can we?" Brittany asks excited and Santana grins at this as they wait their turn. The music starts and Santana begins to sing.<p>

It was pictures of everyone's shot, flew by on the screen. Brittany giggling when she sees Frannie's picture, which really does look like she has better things to be doing, which reads. '_Feeling bitchy'_ Brittany looks over at Charlie who shrugs.

"I thought it was accurate," Charlie says she was going to stand by her creative decision till the day she died.

"She's going to murder you," Santana points out watching as more pictures flash by before it's a shot of both her and Britt getting in the booth. More pictures flash by describing various people. Before Charlie enters the screen. Her trademark sunglasses are on and she's still wearing the outfit from the last video as she fixes her hair and adjusts her shades.

Charlie rolls her eyes and looks horrified when she sees that the poses she took for the 'camera' look dorky. "Why didn't you tell me I looked like a dork?" She demands and she's met with laughter from both Santana and Brittany. "This is _live_! People are going to think I'm a dork!"

"You _are_ a dork Charlie," Brittany said with a grin. "Besides it's the silly glasses that you have on. Wearing sunglasses in a club make you look like a dork." Santana nods and Charlie scowls at this and pouts horribly offended that they think she's a dork and Brittany glances at Santana and they both lean in at the same time to kiss her cheek. Charlie tries to fight the smile but it slowly appears on her face. Brittany grins at her and snuggles into her arm to watch the rest of the video.

Charlie exits the booth and pulls out a photo of both Santana and Brittany that says '_Feeling incomplete'_ and there is a confused look on her face. As yet another dorky picture of Charlie in her sunglasses pops out of the slot with the same words written on it. Charlie looks around the room for a moment but she doesn't see anyone. The music video continues to play rapidly as Santana and Brittany dance in the booth and Charlie's in a VIP booth surrounded by women. She doesn't seem to notice them and looks at the picture of Santana and Brittany again. As the screen flashes to them dancing together in their own booth. Charlie scratches her wrist absentmindedly.

Brittany grins there hadn't really needed to be any real choreography to this it was a club and a smoke screen the music had been filtered and people had just danced it was the freedom that most other videos lacked. It just looked like everyone was having a good time. Her smile nearly splits her face when she sees Santana dancing with her and she looks over at Santana who has a huge proud smile on her face, as she sings her part. "You sound amazing San." Watching Santana dance with her, in her career choice—it's like a dream come true. Santana could dance to, maybe not as well as her but she had taken nearly all the same classes that she had.

Santana rolls her eyes, Charlie had made sure the recording was perfect to her standards, but she had been gentle with her throughout the entire process and they had sung some parts together letting their voices blend. She turns her attention back to the music video as more and more people flash by. Quinn and Rachel show up. Puck and Sam and a bunch of other artists that Charlie's collaborated with in the past. Each getting their feelings read by this magical picture-booth. People return to the picture booth as both Santana's and Charlie's vocals dominate the song. Charlie still being dorky in the picture booth while Santana and Brittany are dancing together. More people flash by as Charlie heads back to the picture booth just as Santana and Brittany are exiting. Charlie's still holding the picture up and for the first time you get a glance of her right wrist which has Brittany's name on it. She stops and looks at the two of them and raises her left hand which has Santana's name on it, to touch Santana's face like she's dreaming.

Santana and Brittany look at each other before looking at Charlie and pull her back into the picture-booth with them as Santana gets a solo part. Charlie having reworked the song to give it to her. There are more flashes of the three of them goofing off in the photo-booth. Santana and Brittany teasing her, the scene almost as natural as Santana pulls off her shades and Brittany wraps an arm around her causing Charlie to turn to her.

The scene changes once more to show Santana and Brittany dancing together without Charlie as continues to sing her solo. The dancing considerably more suggestive than it had been previously finally its Santana dancing on her own and a sexy smirk appears on her face as she looks to the left. The lights dim as the music stops showing the three of them together Charlie about to kiss Brittany, with Santana's hands on her body. It looks to be an extremely private moment but Charlie turns her head winks at the camera, as Santana and Brittany look at it a moment later. The scene flashes again to more pictures of different people as the song starts to wind down, Charlie's vocals joining Santana's as they sing. The three of them resume goofing off in the photo-booth until the very last seconds where it's flashes of Brittany on top of Charlie while Santana presses a kiss on Charlie's cheek. The camera flashes as Charlie's, Brittany's and Santana's wrists are all on display, showing off each other's name. The video ends with a snapshot, which states _'Feeling Complete_' on it.

Charlie looks at them and slips her hand in theirs and brings both of their hands to her lips and kisses them each. "I stand by the accuracy of that last statement. I feel complete when I'm with you, the two of you."

Santana exhales slowly, as she hears Charlie's phone going off, this is _their_ moment and she's going to enjoy it. Tomorrow the critics will tear apart her voice or the song but it's a song that meant the world to them. She had entered Brittany's world and Charlie's if only for a moment. She turns and presses her lips against Charlie's for a moment and then leans over to kiss Brittany who smiles. "No more hiding?"

Brittany grins, "No more hiding," she repeats and looks over at Charlie.

"So how about we finally go out together. I can finally hold your hands in public! And kiss you! And we can do stuff together. Where should we go first?"

"Can we go to the park?" Brittany asks immediately.

"Feed the ducks?" Santana asks and Brittany nods while Charlie shoots them a confused expression. It's always been _their_ thing to do together. "We're going to get the fancy bread this time."

Brittany smiles at this and gets up to go get a loaf after kissing Charlie's cheek. "Me and San have been feeding the ducks since we were kids Charlie it's really fun. I get to name them and we feed them." Brittany explains as she gets the fancy bread out. "It's really fun."

Charlie grins, "Then let's go feed the ducks." It's not the night out on the town like she had planned, dinner dancing, being seen. But it's something important to Santana and Brittany and they want to share it with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens, I think we can all guess what. <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter. **

* * *

><p>Brittany kicked her legs gently as they sat on the bench together, she was sitting between both her soulmates on a park bench a bag of bread on her lap. "Is it always going to be like that?" She asked Charlie, who had just finished signing another autograph for someone. It had been the fifth person who had walked up to them. One person had even asked for Santana's autograph which had baffled Santana to no end.<p>

Charlie looked over at her and kissed her cheek, "Some days are better than others," Charlie admits she's never really given it much thought. "The video just came out so—that's probably why people are coming up to me today." She hadn't bothered to turn on her phone. It could wait and quite frankly she didn't care who was calling her.

Brittany nods because that makes sense, and she quickly leans in and kisses Charlie's cheek, it was the hand that they were dealt, and Charlie does love it. More than anything singing for that audience being the celebrity. It would be selfish to bow out of the light. "See that one," Brittany said pointing at one of the ducks. "He's Waddlesworth, the butler to Waggles and Taggles," Brittany explains to Charlie. "He's secretly having an affair with Taggles though that Waggles doesn't know about. Huey, Duey and Louie over there are dating Fifi over there, but she can't tell them apart."

Santana smiles curling into Brittany's side as she tells the soap opera of the lives of the ducks, she couldn't even pinpoint when it had started. Brittany had always told little stories about the ducks and then it had slowly morphed into a soap opera over the years. A very detailed soap opera about ducks and their lives.

"So if it's not Chester's baby then whose baby is it?" Charlie asked completely serious. "Was it Billingsworth?" She asked pointing at the duck that Brittany had identified as Billingsworth. He had shifty beady little duck eyes. She glared at Billingsworth.

Brittany grinned at Charlie, "She doesn't know who the father is," she informed Charlie whose eyes widened at this revelation.

"It's Aflac," Santana says with a shake of her head and both of them look at her. Santana shrugs and smiles "I mean _come on_ look at Aflac and look at the baby duck. Same beak it _has_ to be Aflac."

"I totes see it now," Brittany said looking at Aflac and the baby duck carefully, she laughs at this and kisses Santana gently. "Can we come back every week?" She asks looking at Charlie.

"For more adventures of the Young and Quackless," Santana says teasing Brittany gently. Brittany huffs at her and gently swats her arm but they both turn when Charlie begins to giggle and then laugh. Santana stares at Charlie. Of course she would like puns. She shook her head at this trying not to smile at Charlie. She was such a dork.

Charlie slowly stops laughing after a few moments and rubs her sides before looking at Brittany and nodding, "We can do this every week," she promises Brittany who grins at this and rests her head against Charlie's shoulder. Charlie smiles and rubs Brittany's leg gently and looks over at Santana. "What about you? Any ideas of something we can do weekly?"

Santana thinks for a moment. "Paintball. Laser Tag, whichever is fine with me," she says smirking at Charlie who blinks at this request. "Me and Britt's used to go all the time when we were teenagers. We're like super good at it." She really just likes shooting at people with little paintballs that leave bruises.

Charlie nods and she grins at them, "That sounds like fun, I've never done paintballing or laser tag before—never fed the ducks either. We can play paintball next week, I'll find a place. Puck will probably want to tag along sometimes—but next week it'll just be the three of us."

"What about you?" Brittany asks and Charlie blinks at the question.

Charlie is quiet for a moment and she thinks about the things that she likes to do that she wants to share with them. "I—don't know," she admits after a moment and they both look at her and she frowns running a hand through her hair. "I—don't really want to go partying anymore. It's sort of lost the appeal and I used to do a lot of stupid things while I went clubbing. I mean if I wasn't doing that then I was playing video games with Puck or something," Charlie admits. Her life was rather _empty_, now that she thought about it. So she smiles and shrugs, "We'll figure out something."

"You didn't do anything growing up that you'd want to share with us?" Santana asks and Charlie rubs her head in response.

Charlie frowns and shifts her hand in her hair revealing an ugly scar on her scalp. "I was in an accident when I was fourteen, bad one fractured my skull. Was in a medically induced coma for a bit, I'm fine now! More or less. I spent the rest of my teenage years relearning a lot of things. Some wires got damaged, is how the neurologist explains it. I'm never going to play the piano like I used to, I mean occasionally I can push through and rely on muscle memory but even then it's just not as good. I woke up and things weren't really the same." Charlie explains. "I couldn't play classical music anymore, not the way I used to. And speaking—well, that was a nightmare. I had trouble at school after the accident and my parents wouldn't let me just drop out. So most of the time was spent with private tutors and with specialists. Quinn spent most of her time with physical therapists. They tried, my parents. Dad tried to make sure that I could still play and truthfully I can still play the piano—but I wasn't going to get into Julliard or any other performing arts school anymore. I barely passed out of high school, I certainly wasn't going to waste my time flunking out of my classes in university. The only real thing that I had that was mine was my ability to play piano to some degree and my song writing. I started it because it was easier for me to express myself, and even if I was getting the words mixed up when I was saying them out loud it wasn't getting mixed up while I was writing them down. I didn't have time for—fun. I didn't tell you about it because—I really didn't want you to think I was stupid."

Santana blinks it's not the answer she was expecting but it's an honest and truthful one, she pauses for a moment and looks at Brittany who makes a face. "April 15, 2004." Santana said and Charlie looks up surprised.

"Yeah that's the date of the accident," Charlie says confused as to how they knew what day it had happened.

Brittany takes a breath, "Is the day that we got our tattoos Charlie, we think that it was the day that you were supposed to get them to—" she says and her voice is soft and kind.

Charlie was _quiet_ for a long moment and her brow furrowed at this and Santana broke the tense silence for a moment. "We didn't know how to tell you—I mean it's not your fault. I just don't know why it didn't show up a few weeks later."

"Because after the accident I was a moody little shit," Charlie says after a moment and for once she isn't freaking out. There's a hint of guilt in her voice though, if she had gotten her shit together sooner maybe things would have been different.

"Charlie!" Brittany admonishes and Charlie smiles at her and it's a sad smile.

"I was, I didn't handle things well and even though I wanted to meet you then—I don't think I was ready then. I lashed out at _everyone_ to some degree. Especially the people who were closest to me. Quinn put up with it because well it's Quinn and she could lash out at me when she was having a shitty day. So that's me. I was almost a high school dropout so I decided to become a rock star. And I did." It had certainly helped that her father was the CEO of a media empire, but she hadn't relied on her father to help her get where she was today. She had written the songs, she had played the guitar and the piano, and she had music that resonated with people.

"That doesn't explain why it took five more years—" Santana begun angrily. Why did she have to go through a few years of Gunther, why had they been forced to endure getting treated like shit and stepped on by society? Why the fuck hadn't it appeared earlier.

"San—it isn't her fault," Brittany said gently. It's not like Charlie had _asked_ for her car to get hit by a car. She certainly didn't ask for her life to spiral, she didn't even know what she would do if she suddenly couldn't walk—if she couldn't dance. Dancing was her life, just like music was Charlie's.

"Dani Gilbert," Charlie answers and Brittany turns to her a frown on her face. Maybe it isn't the _right_ time to tell them but there probably won't ever be a _right_ _time_ to tell them. "The girl I told you about—was Dani. She's the reason Elliot stole my music. If you had showed up on my wrist during that time period in my life I—we both wanted to say fuck you to the system and be with someone that we chose."

"But she's a dominant," Brittany said looking at Charlie a hurt expression on her face. She was working for Charlie's _ex_-girlfriend.

Charlie didn't choose to say anything, there had been far more sex than talking through most of their relationship. Brittany looks confused and hurt and Santana has a different expression on her face. "I don't love her anymore—there's nothing there between us. But at the time—I was young and stupid and I thought that I knew everything. I don't want you to quit Brittany—Dani's harmless and she has a kid and she's trying to work things out with Elaine. I'm _yours_. There is nothing going on between me and—"

"Is she yours?" Santana asks looking at Charlie sharply. Now that she thought about it the blonde hair and the hazel eyes. The kid had been a Charlie look-a-like. There was a gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach. Charlie had acted weird with the kid, and she had freaked out when she had seen her. "The kid—"

"Isn't mine, I checked. Her soulmate had the kid," Charlie answers. "I asked and then I looked into it. She's not mine. If she was I would have had this conversation sooner. I didn't think that it mattered—Dani and I haven't spoken let alone talked in _years_. I don't feel anything for her only for you."

"Anything else you're not telling us?" Santana demanded angrily. Brittany places an arm on her arm to calm her as Charlie shakes her head.

"I didn't—I really didn't think it wasn't a big deal. I don't love her anymore, she's a part of my past—" Charlie explained. She hadn't even talked about or thought about Dani in years, she certainly had stopped pining over her after a year or so. But Santana wasn't listening and she could see the anger on her face and Charlie stopped talking. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

"You could have told us—you should have told us," Santana said angrily as she stood up.

Brittany looks at Charlie for a moment, Charlie wasn't insisting that she stop working for Dani and she had barely even looked at Dani when they were all in the same place. "She's telling us _now_, and now that we know. I'm totes not letting Dani be in the same room with her," Brittany said with a shrug.

"I'm not going to—" Charlie begins.

Brittany smiles at Charlie and rubs Charlie's hand for a moment. "I trust you—" she looks over at Santana who still looks mildly annoyed. "_We_ trust you Charlie, it's just—Dani we don't trust."

"She has a freaking kid that looks like you and I'm guessing her soulmate—" Santana began, not knowing how Charlie _couldn't_ see that what Dani had done.

"Looks nothing like me," Charlie admits frowning at this. Now that she thought about it, the whole thing was weird.

Santana sighs and rubs her head, Brittany's right. Charlie _hasn't_ done anything for them to not trust her, it wasn't as if she was telling them about some _torrid_ affair that she had recently. She was telling them about an ex-girlfriend who still very much had feelings for her. "Charlie—"

"I'm _yours_, always and forever." Charlie states reaching over and taking Santana's hand and then Brittany's. She would be an idiot if she cheated on them, she wasn't an idiot. Santana and Brittany were the best things to ever happen in her life.

Brittany smiled at this and rubs Charlie's hand gently with her thumb, "We're yours Charlie, and you're always going to be stuck with us."

Santana nods, "Just be honest with us—even if you don't think it's important. Just tell us even if I get angry and yell—I still love you. That isn't going to change."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff next time on only one. <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I realized when I looked over the chapter I missed the perfect time to mention what happened next on the Young and the Quackless, oh well. Anyway thank you for every last one of your reviews. Let's get on with the story. **

* * *

><p>Charlie pressed her lips against Santana's temple watching as Brittany gave her a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye, before exiting the Black Escalade that they were taking to work. There was no more town cars or anything of the sort as Charlie pulled out her sunglasses and slipped them onto her face. Not with all the paparazzi around trying to get a photo and interview Santana and Brittany. The flashes were instantaneous as Charlie turned to help Santana out of the SUV immediately putting her arm out to stop the sleazy paparazzi's from getting to close to Santana. She used her body as a shield immediately as one reporter with a huge orange afro got far to close. She wasn't going to let him get close to Santana as she took Santana by the hand and walked her into the building. "Sorry about this," Charlie murmurs quietly to Santana pushing the button for the elevator.<p>

Santana sighed and kissed Charlie on the lips. She smiled for a moment she could now do that in public. No more makeup on the wrist, no more leather cuffs to hide their names. Everyone in the _world_ knew that she and Brittany belonged to Charlie. "It won't last much long will it?" Charlie had basically rearranged her schedule to make sure that they were escorted to and from work. She had been annoyed at first but she had quickly realized that it wasn't Charlie trying to control them it was to keep them away from the paparazzi who really were _everywhere_ and were quite pushy. Apparently shoving them out of the way _wasn't_ an option. She had asked Charlie who had grumbled that she wished it was.

Charlie smiled and kissed her back. It was difficult to say just when their lives would return to some normalcy. But she had gotten what she wanted, everyone in the world knew that Santana and Brittany were _hers_. The music video had gone viral by the end of the day. The internet was going _crazy_ with the idea that she had two soulmates. People claimed it was a hoax, or just a music video, but without she wasn't out there confirming or denying anything. It just made the rumors grow. She wasn't the _only_ person in the world with two soulmates so the idea that she was faking it was quickly debunked. Frannie had some members of her firm present the legal issues on all the major networks. She didn't have the same _rights_ as everyone else due to all the bureaucratic _red tape_. She couldn't claim both her soulmates. She had gotten a call from the Mayor of New York apologizing and informing her that the paperwork would be ready soon. "Hopefully." Charlie admits after a moment.

Santana nodded, "Frannie thinks that once we get the paperwork in our hands and filed—that we should do an interview together." It was a suggestion that Frannie had floated by, she was quickly becoming a celebrity. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but Charlie was right there guiding them through the whole process and making sure that the paparazzi and the interviewers stayed away.

Charlie was quiet for a moment it might solve all of their problems if they did an interview, "After we get the paperwork, I'll see if we can get an interview done together. It's not like I don't have people trying to hand me money so they can have the rights to air an interview first."

"They _pay _you for that?" Santana asked and Charlie nodded. They were definitely going to have a finances talk when they got home.

"They pay me to do a lot of things," Charlie admits before blinking. "Oh I got something for you, I mean the money is basically being paid into your account but here." Charlie says pulling out an envelope from her jacket pocket she had meant to give it to Santana last night, but coming home to Santana and Brittany having sex on the couch, had broken her mind.

Santana frowned, slightly taking the envelope and opening it and pulling out the thin piece of paper and her eyes widened. "Charlie I can't take this—" It was a check for five hundred thousand dollars. She immediately tries to push it back into Charlie's hands.

Charlie smiled and gently pushed the check back to Santana. "It's not a gift, it's what you earned so far from the sale of _You Make me feel_. I forgot to give you the paperwork that will put you on the company payroll but you'll probably get an email later so fill it out and send it back, and the money will be sent straight into your account. The songs already gone double platinum Santana, that's just in the United States alone. We haven't begun to calculate how many times it's been sold from other countries. The critics like it, and I might get my first diamond record—_our_ first diamond record Santana. So you've more than _earned it_."

Santana stared at the check that had been made out to her, Charlie hadn't been joking when she said she'd soon be able to afford law school without any real financial assistance. "How was the song split?" She's curious she had skimmed through the contract when Charlie had put it in front of her. She had thought it was a bit weird and she had just been doing a favor for Charlie.

Charlie grins, "Fifty-Fifty," Charlie said with a shrug. It wasn't the standard rate for featured songs but she had wanted to make sure that Santana wasn't taken advantage of. She hadn't needed the money but Frannie had pointed out that Santana might balk at her just giving her all the money the song generated. "The company only makes checks out to that amount and no one trusted me with several of huge checks so make sure you get that form filled out and you'll get the rest. We should probably go to the bank." Charlie muses, she keeps forgetting to just put them on all her accounts so they can have a shared account.

Santana was about to say something when the elevator dinged and they arrived on her floor, she scowled at Charlie for being slightly irresponsible they were going to have a very important talk about finances when they got home. She grumbled and immediately handed the check back to Charlie and kissed her again. "I'm not carrying that around with me. Take it for now Charlie we'll talk about it when we get home."

Charlie nods and kisses Santana again watching her as she heads inside the law firm to her office before hitting the button going down. She has to make sure that Brittany gets to work without being harassed now.

* * *

><p>Brittany curled into Charlie's side the moment the musician entered the vehicle. She had been on her phone since Charlie had escorted Santana inside, "I've got a few more job offers—so I'm going to be <em>super<em> busy, with Dani and a few new upcoming artists that you haven't heard about. Mike wants to restructure my payments a bit so I can ask for money and get paid more as well. I don't want to give up teaching though," Brittany said with a frown. It was going to be impossible to schedule time for her classes. She hadn't realized it would get so busy so quickly.

Charlie grinned and wrapped an arm around Brittany's side leaning back against the seat, "But everyone is going to see your choreography which is good right?" Charlie points out and Brittany nods.

"Yeah but I like teaching especially kids, everyone has to start somewhere," Brittany points out. She loves doing the choreography work but there's something that she just loves about teaching kids how to dance. From a business point, Mike wasn't going to allow her to just do teaching and cut back on the amount of choreography she does. "I'll figure it out, I may have to teach once a week until all the requests die down."

"They aren't going to die down once they see Starchild's music video or Dani's show," Charlie points and Brittany makes a face at that. "You really shouldn't have made Elliot's video _amazing_." Charlie says with a grin teasing Brittany. "It was far better than that crappy autotuned song that he sang."

"Be nice Charlie. He's already had to push back his video because all people are talking about is _us_." Brittany points and Charlie grumbles at this lightly.

"Is it bad that I wish the paparazzi would go after him instead of me? I just want to be able to go places with you and Santana without people coming up to me and talking to me."

"Fans are important, they buy all your music and your merchandise and they buy tickets to see you in concerts, you can't be mean to them," Brittany reminds her. "You know, me and San really wanted to go to your concerts a few years back. But you were sold out and we couldn't afford the tickets. San totes doesn't want to admit but you were one of her favorite artists till you know—"

"The drama?" Charlie asked and Brittany nodded. Charlie makes a face and Brittany gently rubs her leg.

"Fans are _important_," Brittany reminds Charlie.

"But so are you," Charlie points out. She rubs Brittany's hand. "I make plenty of time for my fans, I do fan events I sign things until my hand goes numb. I just want to enjoy some quiet time with you and Santana without getting interrupted." She pauses for a second. "You wanted to come to one of my shows?"

"When you were in New York. We liked your older stuff a bit better," Brittany admits. "But we'd figure you'd play a few songs from it and we did like your new album it just was—"

"Wasn't as good," Charlie says, she had heard that before and she had agreed, but it had been a commercial success. Which really had been all that _really_ mattered at the time. "So you've never seen me perform live, like on stage?"

"We watched you in London—it was being streamed for free." Brittany admits and she smiles. "But we get to see you perform when you go on tour right?"

"I wanted to stay with you and Santana, I didn't actually want to leave you guys alone," Charlie grumbles. "I've been arguing with my dad to let me postpone the tour for a bit. He said no, said we should ride the wave of my current success while I was still hot. My agent agreed, but I just—I don't want to go." They had dates to go on, and things to do together and Brittany had her play that she couldn't miss and Santana had her therapy and hopefully by that time they'd be _claimed_.

Brittany leans kisses Charlie who has a look of worry on her face. "We're not going to stop loving you Charlie, besides we can come visit you right? I mean you're not going to be working _all_ the time are you?"

"Well no—but what about Santana? Maybe she needs stability, that's why I wanted to stay so I could support her, and show her that I care and I love her." Four _months _was going to feel like forever even if she got to see them once in a while.

"Santana knows that you love her Charlie, but maybe not having a dominant right there waiting for her would be for the best. There is stuff she _can't_ talk to you about and I can't. Not because we don't love you it's just—you wouldn't understand because you're _dominant_. It's not just us, there are things that Rachel won't tell Quinn and Joe won't tell Frannie. Just like I'm sure there are things as dominants you won't talk to us about." Charlie is quiet for a moment but she nods and Brittany smiles as the car finally stops.

Charlie glances out the window and sighs because there are paparazzi's outside Mike's studio. She unbuckles her seatbelt and pops the door open as she slides her shades on and quickly raises her arm to protect Brittany from the pushy paparazzi. Brittany blinks rapidly as she gets stunned with by a particularly bright light and Charlie removes her own shades and hands them to Brittany. She wraps an arm around Brittany's waist and moves through the reporters to make sure that she gets to work safely as she scowls at the paparazzi who try and shove her, but she keeps a steady pace till they reach the door and Charlie opens it for Brittany who takes a few steps inside. "You okay?" Charlie asks.

Brittany pulls off Charlie's shades and leans in kissing her, a pleased smile on her face as Charlie kisses her back. She pulls away after a moment and slides Charlie's sunglasses onto her face gently. "I'll see you after work?"

Charlie grins and pulls back watching Brittany head into the building before turning her attention back to the paparazzi and sighs. They were really going to need to do something about them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Money matters, and a bit of other stuff. <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: As I wrote this chapter I remember my 12****th**** grade math teacher who used to carry around fifty thousand dollars in his pocket worth of checks and cash. He'd take it out in math class to show us and we'd just sit there and be like one of these days someone is going to rob you. No one ever did to my knowledge. I still wonder how a teacher was making enough to carry around fifty thousand dollars in his pockets like it was chump change. He'd also tell us stories about how he was an arsonist as a kid and how he nearly murdered someone so—you have to wonder. God my teachers were freaking weird.**

* * *

><p>"So can we watch Big Hero Six?" Brittany asked as they all walked into their apartment together.<p>

Charlie grins at this idea and is about to say yes when Santana shakes her head "Not right away, we've got to have a serious talk about finances," Santana said immediately and looked at Charlie. "Charlie handed me a check for half a million dollars—I filled out the form by the way and sent it back."

Charlie looked ready to protest the idea she'd much rather watch Big Hero Six with Brittany then talk about something boring like money. But Santana gave her a look and Charlie grumbled, "_Fine_," she muttered. "But we get to watch Big Hero Six right after."

Brittany blinked and looked at Charlie for a moment, "That's a lot of money."

"A lot of money that she's been carrying around in her pocket," Santana grumbles and holds her hand out as Charlie pulls the check out of her pocket and hands it to her. "See?"

Brittany looked at Charlie, well that seemed a bit foolish even for her. But she looked at the check and sure enough it was half a million dollars made out to Santana. She'd be able to afford law school and still have some change left over. "San—you need to put that in the _bank_."

"I'll put it our joint account Britt," Santana said with a smile.

"Wait you two have a joint account?" Charlie asked slightly surprised by this. She wasn't sure why she was surprised, of course they'd have something like a joint account. The two of them looked at her and she rubbed her head. "Makes sense," she shrugged, they had been soulmates for eleven years.

Santana looked at the check in her hand and according to Charlie she was going to be getting a lot more than this. "We've had a joint account since we were eighteen. We both go over our finances every month at the end of it, and budget for the next month." They had been doing a lot better in the finances department ever since they had met Charlie, her job at the law firm paid her on time all the time. Far more than minimum wage and Brittany with her choreography and dance classes and music videos and the steady work they had actually managed to save a lot more money. But then again they weren't paying for a place to live or utilities or even transportation. They did buy groceries most weeks, but still Charlie paid for practically everything. That would have to change, "Who manages your finances?"

Charlie blinked and shrugged, "I don't know it's just done."

"What the fuck do you mean it's just done?"

"I mean someone does it for me I guess. I don't actually know what I'm worth at any given point in time I just know that I have money. If I want to make a big purchase like this penthouse then I call up my accountant and then they do some accountant stuff and it's just mine. I know I have a spending account. I think I find out most of the information about how much I earn from Forbes magazine. I apparently made close to seventy million the year my last album was released. Who knew?" Charlie said with a shrug.

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment and she looked at Brittany who was turn between being amused and horrified at the blasé attitude that Charlie was _showing_ towards her finances. "How the _fuck_ do you not know who manages your finances? They could be embezzling from you—or something. Let alone the fact that's how celebrities go bankrupt because they have crazy spending habits. You were living on Quinn's couch Charlie."

"Not because I didn't have any money! I just didn't want to pay rent or live by my parents rules, and I was too cheap to get my own place." Charlie said immediately defensively. "Quinn's only rule was that I didn't bring the shit that I was doing back to the apartment and no girls." She didn't seem to be convincing Santana of anything. "Look at my worst I was spending close to eighty thousand a week on parties and drugs and stuff," Charlie said with a frown.

"You were spending—" Santana glances at Brittany who has been oddly quiet throughout the whole argument.

Brittany sighs, "4.16 million," she said making a face at the amount.

"A year on _drugs and stuff_?" Santana hissed. She was very close to yelling at Charlie.

"It's not like I hid the fact that I had a problem, hell the entire world knew I had a problem," Charlie said defensively. The number seemed a bit low to her actually but now wasn't the time. "Coke is _expensive_. And I did a lot of it and shared it with my friends—except they weren't really my friends. I know that now." There had been a lot of other recreational drugs, ecstasy, acid and weed. Charlie rubbed her head and frowned at Santana.

Brittany immediately intervened getting between them. Santana would probably say something hurtful and she really didn't want to deal with a fight between them. She knew it was important but really "San she's not doing drugs anymore and she's not going to parties." Getting angry at her for it now seemed pointless and counterproductive.

Santana took a breath and looked at Charlie, "Please tell me you at least pay your taxes on time."

Charlie grumbled, she didn't have time to think about finances. "I do pay my taxes. Look I've heard it all before and my dad has threatened to take control of my finances several times, between the threats of dropping me from the label, and forcing me to go to rehab. But the reality is I haven't been blowing through my money nearly as badly as everyone thinks that I am. Most of my money is in a trust Santana, the money I was blowing through was my spending money. I have a set amount each year and it fluctuates depending how much I make that year. I barely touch my trust. I only use about ten percent of what I make that year for my spending for personal expenses. If I need more than I take it. I have never needed more. I'm not nearly as irresponsible as you think I am." Charlie said.

Santana sighed, in theory it didn't sound nearly as bad as Charlie now that Charlie had explained herself. But at the same time, from what she was hearing Charlie's only budget was how much money was in her spending account. "Alright Charlie, look me and Britt's are making money and you don't have to pay for everything now. We can _share_ the finances. We'll make a budget every month."

"So we're all going to have a joint account together?" Charlie asks. "I mean you'll both be on the trust that I have, once I claim you that is."

"I think I should take a look at both our accounts before we start mixing finances completely," Brittany said before Santana could agree to anything. Charlie made considerably more money than the two of them combined. It made sense to pause and figure things out. "But we can make a budget right now."

Charlie nodded and went to go grab a notepad on the piano tearing a sheet of paper. "We can do that, so what sort of thing goes on this _budget_?" She asks. It makes no sense to her, she's got the money to pay for what she needs but as they both take a seat beside her.

"Well let's start with the big things Charlie," Brittany said. "Mortgages, transportation and food."

"I don't have a mortgage, I don't actually pay Puck to be my chauffeur; he just sort of is." Charlie said with a shrug. "We do have condo fees and stuff and utilities and _stuff_. But that just automatically comes out of my spending account."

"Wait you don't pay Puck?" Santana prompts.

"No he gets paid by the company. I can't drive and I needed to get places and paying Puck to keep me out of trouble which he's terrible at seemed better than me driving the other drivers insane. Puck knows how to handle me to a degree and he doesn't get offended easily plus. He also is sort of my personal assistant. I mean he and my agent are basically scheduling the crap out of my life. I mean it's an easy gig for him and we spend most of the time goofing off so it's like he's being paid to be my best friend which he already was. It's like the perfect job. But we've got food to pay for, and we can split the utilities and water and stuff, and I think the maintenance fees are like three thousand dollars so we can each pay a thousand or something. Oh and cable and internet and everything else. I think that might be it but I can _check_ to make sure that it's everything I pay for."

Santana blinked she had expected a plethora of unpaid bills, but Charlie had been handling their finances in a haphazard way but they were getting paid on time. "Charlie you hear about all these people like basketball players and celebrities who make all this money and they just blow through it. I don't want that happening to you."

"That's why I keep it in a trust and the firm is _audited_ a lot including my accounts. It's the same firm that my parents and Quinn use. My mom made me set it up like this after I started making money." Charlie said with a shrug. "You're right I should be a bit more proactive with these things."

"If it's _working _for you Charlie then it's working, but you should check into the matters every now and again. Just to make sure that things are all fine." Brittany informed Charlie who nodded. She crinkles her nose. "Did you _really _spend that much on parties?"

Charlie turns to her and flashes her a crooked grin, "I didn't get to have the college experience so I just sort of recreated what I thought it would be like."

Brittany laughed at this, "Terrible beer, people doing kegstands and playing beer pong and other drinking games. Someone plugged in an mp3 player or an iPod or something and it was instant music. It was _fun_. I mean there wasn't really any hardcore drugs being pushed on us, just a bit of weed every now and again. But we went to parties and stuff. We didn't go to many because San always had to study."

Santana rolled her eyes, "It really was cheap crappy beer most of the time and terrible music. I had papers to do, and I really wanted to get into Columbia Law. I thought I'd have plenty of time to party later."

"We still have plenty of parties that we can go to." Charlie says enthusiastically. "Puck's birthday is soon and after Sam is finished doing whatever sexual birthday favors that Puck wants—we usually do something together. Most of the time it involves strippers. But I'm sure I can get him to do something else."

Santana raises a brow, "Strippers?"

Charlie flushes at the tone. "It's for _Puck_. I pay for his lap dances. It's his birthday and he wants strippers so I get him strippers."

"Sam doesn't get jealous?" Brittany asks.

"Sam is Sam and Puck is Puck. They fit because they're weird like that. Sam gives Puck complete and utter freedom to do what he wants, because he's not personally interested in the whole dominant submissive thing. He loves Puck to no end but at the same time it's not like Puck gets _punished_ ever. Puck on the other hand acts like he's sleeping with everything that moves but he's only sleeping with Sam. He never flirts with other women or men in front of Sam either. Unless you're Rachel or the two of you, pretty sure he's flirted with Joe at one point. Or Frannie—but that only happened once, and it was on a dare. But Puck is Puck and he likes looking."

"Sounds—like Puck has it pretty easy," Santana mumbles mostly to herself but Charlie turns to her for a moment. To be claimed and yet not have to be forced into doing anything.

Brittany rested a hand on Charlie's leg gently calming her. Santana was still working through some stuff internally and while Puck and Sam's relationship worked for them it probably wasn't going to work for them. Charlie might be relaxed about certain things and she let them be as free as they wanted, but she had boundaries. Santana was pushing Charlie every confrontation between the two of them would quickly pick up till she made sure that they weren't going to be hurtful to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some good news leads to a bit of resistance from Santana as she and Charlie butt heads again.<br>**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Let's go for an Easter egg hunt. Song is The Days by Avicii  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You know I have better things to do with my day then be serving Charlie important documents." Frannie grumbled to Quinn who snorted. "Why are you here again? I'm the one that did all the work."<p>

Quinn smiled, "Come on. Smile Frannie. She gets to claim them. You're just as relieved as I am. That she's finally growing up. I mean she's not calling either of us to come bail her out. She's not sleeping on either of our couches. The only reason she's in the media now is because people are interested about her soulmate situation rather than something she personally did. I'm not getting any questions about her behavior. Dad's not trying to recruit us to try and force her to go to rehab. No more women are stepping forward."

Frannie rolled her eyes, "So she's finally decided to stop acting like an entitled spoiled _brat_. I don't see why everyone is so proud of her for acting like other humans act. She's still _just _a rock star. I can't believe she chose to give up her career for _this_." Frannie grumbled. "I _like_ classical music, she could be an excellent composer and yet she's wasting her time singing love songs for a living. I expected more from her."

Quinn shrugged. "Well, I like it and I've heard you humming some of her songs," Quinn pointed out. "You sound like dad. He was disappointed with her to, you know how that turned out. She stayed away as much as she could. She's doing something that she likes and she's getting a boatload of money for doing it because she's _good_ at it."

"She can _still_ play, the only thing that is stopping her is her drive. You _beat it_," Frannie said stubbornly.

"I see your husband sometimes up to four times a week to deal with the pain. I learned how to _walk_ again, I didn't _beat _anything. I'm never going to be _pain free_ and some days I don't even feel like getting out of bed. Having kids is going to be a nightmare of epic proportions, what if I can't keep up with them? All we did was learn how to make do with the cards that we're dealt. "

_Under the tree where the grass don't grow  
>We made a promise to never get old<br>You had a chance and you took it on me  
>And I made a promise that I couldn't keep.<em>

Frannie knocked on the glass causing Charlie to look up from the guitar that she was playing and give her a quizzical look. Frannie motioned for Charlie to wrap it up and Charlie rolled her eyes before putting down her headset and walked out of the recording to the studio. Frannie held up an envelope and handed it to Charlie. "You're welcome."

Charlie blinked and looked at her oldest sister suspiciously before taking the documents. "Why are you both here? Is dad threatening to try and take all my money again? How much cleaner can my act _get_. Should I join the girl scouts and—" Charlie stopped talking and stared at the document in front or her. "Is this?"

Frannie sighed, "I was hoping for speechless—" she was interrupted by Charlie throwing her arms around her in a tight hug silencing her. "Quinn get her off." Frannie said trying to push Charlie off her. Quinn hummed and pulled out her phone and instead snapped a picture. Frannie glared at Quinn, "Quinn!" Frannie snapped. Frannie glanced down at her sister. "Charlie, you better not be crying on this suit it's _expensive_."

"I'll buy you two," Charlie said sniffling into Frannie's shirt.

Quinn hummed as she sent the picture off to their mother, ignoring the dark glares that Frannie was sending her. She finally put her phone away, "Charlie. Let Frannie breathe. You know she's going to break out into hives with all this human emotion."

Charlie pulls away after a moment, "I get to claim them. Holy shit I get to claim them and then I can say they're mine. No one _will ever_ be able to touch them or hurt them again. I should—fuck. We should do something to celebrate."

Frannie blinked, "Well there is this fancy little restaurant which I've been dying to try out—"

Charlie blinked and looked at Frannie, "Not _you_. Santana and Brittany." Frannie rolled her eyes, of course. "Quinn we have to go and make sure that everything is perfect tonight. Call Puck. We're going shopping." Charlie said in an excited tone. She paused for a moment and looked over at Frannie. "Do you want to come?"

"No some people have real jobs," Frannie said, she really did have to get back to work.

"Does Santana know?"

"No."

"Good don't tell her I want her to be surprised." Charlie said as she pulled out her wallet and handed Frannie one of her black cards. "That watch that you've been saving up for, and you won't shut up about. Get it, on me." Charlie said. "Just give the card to Santana when you're done using it. Frannie looks about to protest and Charlie flashes her a smile. "Frannie, thank you for helping me with this. I know I'm a pain in your ass so just take the gift, so I don't feel guilty for getting you your normal Christmas present this year."

Frannie rolled her eyes but took the card from her sister, "I'm also going to buy two more of these suits," she threw in but Charlie didn't protest and she shook her head before leaving.

* * *

><p>Brittany opened the door to the apartment, her eyes widening in surprise. The entire place was dim with candles lighting it up and on the kitchen table which was set there was a bouquet of white daisies and purple lilacs. Charlie was all dressed up in a simple suit and white tie and she was fiddling with it nervously, her hair neatly done. "Charlie?" she asked confused as Santana looked at the setup from behind her. Brittany turned around for a moment looking at Santana, "Did we forget something important?" she whispered loudly.<p>

Santana flicked her eyes over the candles and at how nervous Charlie looked as well as the romantic atmosphere. It wasn't like it was their year anniversary or anything. "I don't know," Santana responded looking at Charlie. "What are we missing?"

Charlie lips curled upward in a grin, "Who says I can't do something romantic for the two of you?"

"So this isn't a special occasion?" Brittany asked still confused.

"Well I hope it will be," Charlie says with that same smile as she moves towards them and helps them take off their coats and pulls the chairs out for them. "I made dinner, I didn't have much time to make something like really difficult so I just made some fresh breadsticks—" Santana perks up at this and Charlie smiles at her. "And spaghetti and meatballs. You just sit and I'll get the plates." Charlie said moving back to the kitchen and getting the fresh breadsticks that were still warm, Quinn had helped. In other words Quinn had told her what to do while she bitched at Quinn for telling her what to do. She placed the breadsticks on the table and moved to get the plates of spaghetti making sure not to trip as she puts the plate in front of them. Next time she was most definitely getting her mom to help her, it wasn't that impressive really and she had wanted to impress them. She pours a glass of wine for them. Some expensive brand that Quinn says is divine. 2005 Château Pétrus. It had better be for what she spent on the damn thing. She finally takes her seat and grins at them. "How was your day?"

Brittany grins, "Doing Broadway is really fun and the dances get to be fun and—whimsical. I really like doing it and Dani isn't really a bad boss, she's a bit of a perfectionist but she's not mean about it. It's her first time directing so she wants everything to be perfect." Brittany explains. "I've already got half of the choreography done, I've just got a few more numbers to finish."

Santana smiles at Brittany taking her hand and smiling at her. She turns to Charlie, "Your sister was acting a bit strange. She was smiling—and I think she murdered someone. She eviscerated people left right and center and she still had a smile on her face. You don't think she's snapped do you?"

Charlie laughed and made a note to get her card back from Frannie. "No I don't think she's _snapped_. I imagine there would be a lot more bodies around her when she does. I got some songs written and I got some news. The best _news_."

"Your song went diamond?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Better." Charlie said immediately.

"Nominated for a Grammy," Brittany tried again.

Charlie smiled at this. "Even better than that." She said because she meant it. Santana and Brittany. "Better than winning a Grammy."

Brittany pouted. "I don't know _tell us_." The huge grin on Charlie's face made her excited.

Charlie got up at this and went to the counter and pulled out the claim papers and a fancy pen. She had filled out the paperwork properly, writing in block letters. Made sure to write in their birthdays correctly all they needed to do was sign the papers and then they could go submit it. "I can claim the two of you now. You'll be protected, you won't be unclaimed anymore. No one will be able to hurt you again."

Brittany stared at the papers and wrapped her arms around Charlie excitedly. "So we just have to sign—and that's it? We'll be yours?"

Charlie grins and hugs Brittany back, "You're already mine. This just gives you the protection that you didn't have before." Charlie pulled away from Brittany and offered her the pen and pointed to where she had to sign. "Just sign here and after I hand these in tomorrow, you'll be mine."

Brittany didn't hesitate taking the pen and signing her name on the document. She handed the pen to Santana who had a look of uncertainty on her face. Brittany noticed it immediately and placed a hand on Santana's arm and gave her a comforting smile. "We're going to be claimed." This is what she had wanted.

Santana looked at Brittany and shot her a small smile before looking down at the paper. Being _claimed_ meant that things would change. Even if Charlie didn't say that they would. If Charlie threw a tantrum and decided not to sign her documents for Columbia, she wouldn't be able to go. Charlie would control her life, legally. She would make decisions for them and they'd _have_ to obey. How long would it be till Brittany and Charlie decided to make their relationship a proper dominant submissive relationship? The thoughts plagued her mind and she noticed that her hand was shaking.

Charlie tilted her head slightly at this, "Santana? Nothing has to change not until you're—"

"Everything will change," Santana snaps angrily. "Everything will change. You'll have complete control over our lives. If you don't like what we're doing you can make us stop. If you get annoyed with us you can take away our jobs on your whims. You control our lives, like a dictator."

"San," Brittany said firmly glancing at Charlie who was just staring at Santana. She frowned she couldn't get a good read on Charlie.

"Or worse what happens when you decide to relapse and start using again? We're going to have to be _stuck_ with you. Bailing you out of jail, and you'd be bringing us down." Santana said lashing out at Charlie.

Brittany turned immediately to Charlie, she needed to reign this in. "Charlie—Santana is just—"

"Sign the papers." Charlie said her voice was soft and yet at the same time firm and calm.

Santana stares at Charlie for a moment before looking away. "No. You said that you wouldn't make us do anything we don't want to do."

Charlie stares at Santana for a moment, her eyes flicking to Brittany for a moment who is watching the exchange unsure what to do. She turns her attention back to Santana for a moment studying her. "Okay. Don't sign it."

Santana turns to Charlie in surprise but Charlie is returning to her seat, pulling it out and sitting back down. Santana watches her pick up her utensils and begin to eat her dinner. "Charlie I—"

"San." Brittany shakes her head at Santana. Saying anything right now would make this worse.

"Don't Britt she's going to sit there and pout—"

"Santana, I told you that you could always say no. That doesn't mean that I can't be upset or disappointed. But it's not the end of the world. So let me be upset for ten minutes and I'll get over it." Charlie interrupted. She wasn't pouting. She was angry and hurt and going over every last thing in her head that she had done. Most of all she was torn. Torn between pushing Santana and breaking her promise and just leaving it alone.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Brittany asked looking at Charlie.

Charlie smiled, "You're not supposed to go to bed angry with one another. I'm not walking out, I just need a few moments to collect myself. I'm not going anywhere." She exhaled for a moment and smiled at Santana. "We'll talk about the form when we're _both_ up for it."

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment not quite able to tell what she should do in this situation. So she looks at her food and starts to push it around her plate looking at Brittany for a bit of mediation but Brittany is annoyed with her to and she sighs. "I'm sorry."

Charlie smiles at Santana one that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Don't—apologize. I get it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Brittany frowned as she exited off the elevator to Frannie's law firm, walking right past the main receptionist. It had been less than twenty-four hours, and true to her word. Charlie had made sure she didn't run away, she made sure that she kissed Santana like she did every night and held Santana in her arms at night. She had walked Santana into work this morning protecting her from the paparazzi. She had tried to broach the subject of Santana with Charlie once she was gone but it was<em> obvious<em> that Charlie wanted to talk about anything _but _Santana. So here she was with the claim papers in her bag walking straight to Santana's office.

Santana looked up at Brittany who closed the door behind her and relaxed even though Brittany didn't exactly look pleased. Brittany was angry with her she knew that much to her since she had informed Charlie that she wouldn't be signing the papers. "Hey Britt—"

"Sign the papers Santana," Brittany said firmly pulling them out of her bag and placing on the table in front of Santana.

Santana stared at the legal documents in front of her and frowned slightly picking them up. "Did Charlie ask you to do this?" If she did it was _low_ to use Brittany like this.

"Of course she didn't. She didn't even want to talk to me about you. Sign them so we can _both_ be claimed Santana, because Charlie isn't going to claim me without your signature on that paper. I want to be claimed, I want you claimed by Charlie so we can _both_ be safe. So that you won't have an excuse to not go to law school, so people like _Gunther_ can't hurt either of us anymore." Brittany said.

Santana flinches at the name and looks at Brittany, "Nothing I said was _wrong_ last night, we'll be _stuck _with her. Do you know how difficult these contracts _are_ to break? Charlie has a drug problem, she's irresponsible with her money and what if she does _slip_? What then we're stuck with a dominant who will _bring_ us down. I'm just looking at the reality and the reality is—"

"She's not using _now_. She has safe-guards set in place so she isn't spending money like its infinite. I've taken a look at her accounts Santana, she pays all her bills on time, and she has a _lot_ of money stored away. I mean she should probably be _investing_ it instead of just sitting on a stockpile of money like she is but that's something we can talk about _later_. As for _breaking_ the contract, nearly everybody in her family has told us that if Charlie acts out that we should come to them so they can handle it. Do you really think that Frannie _couldn't_ and wouldn't help us get out if Charlie turned into a dictator?"

"The fact that nearly everyone in her family has come out and told us if Charlie acts out then we should tell them so that they can make sure that we're not in a situation that we can't handle—"

"What does that say about Charlie?" Santana argues immediately. "That her family _doesn't_ have faith in her—"

"They said those things because we were having a hard time with dominants in general. I was dragged to her dressing room and she apologized to me. She isn't _him_, and you throwing her mistakes in her face like that was _mean_. She hasn't _done_ anything that should make you think that she would overnight become a dictator—not with you anyway."

"She told you _no_—" Santana begins angrily.

"Because I wanted to work with her competition, and she let me do it even though I know that it bothered her that I was working for him. But she let me because it would be good for my career. It _has_ been good for my career." Brittany said calmly. "Sign the papers, if anyone should have an issue with Charlie it's me and I don't. She's tried Santana and sure she's going to make mistakes and those mistakes might hurt but she's not this _monster_ and she's not a dictator and you should apologize to her."

"I did—" Santana began.

"Saying I'm _sorry_ doesn't make things better Santana. Make it better with her and _fix_ it. She's a dominant and let's be real she's been more than patient with you. Do you think most other dominants would have let you insult her like that? No they wouldn't. Do you think that most other dominants would let you criticize them and yell at her? No they wouldn't Santana you know that as much as I do." Brittany said and exhaled. "She's not _Gunther_. She's trying to make sure that you're comfortable with her and she never pushes you when maybe she should. So sign the papers so we can finally have _protection_."

Santana stared at Brittany for a moment before grabbing a pen off her desk and signing the documents and pushing them towards Brittany. "There."

Brittany takes the papers from the desk and sighs inwardly, "San I understand that you're afraid, but you need to talk to someone about it. You have to. Not all dominants are _good_ people, but not all dominants are Gunther either. I know that you don't trust dominants in general but you've known some good ones. Your dad—my mom. Don't let one bad dominant taint how you view them all."

Santana looked away for a moment and rubbed her arm, "I'll think about it," she said and Brittany nodded reaching for her hand. "I'm not wrong," she mumbles.

"No, you're not. It's a possibility. Charlie could relapse, she could become a dictator. But the fact that we have her wrapped around our fingers means that it could be that Charlie stays clean, she really does the best job she can to be our dominant. We stay safe and happy, in a few years we have kids and we raise them and they grow up and we grow old together. All the while teasing Charlie non-stop." Brittany said with a smile. "Both are possible and I'd like to think my idea is what happens. Think about it Santana," Brittany says leaning in and kissing Santana's cheek. "I've got to go, I'm going to be late for one of my classes," she admits.

* * *

><p>"Are you here to tell me that you're going to give me grandchildren?" Russell asked not looking up as the door to his office opened. The only people who ever entered his office without knocking first were his children.<p>

"No."

Russell paused for a moment. The only time that Charlie ever came to his office was to argue with him about how much of a 'fascist dick' he was. "Charlie, I have to look over the projections for this year. I have a shareholders meeting in a week. The company projections are looking better with your tour on schedule—" he finally looked up from his youngest child. She looked—miserable. "Your mother is at home," he said making a face at her.

"Did you know that submissives have their own secret language that they can't share with dominants? Or something, Brittany told me," Charlie said ignoring him and taking a seat at his desk. "Apparently there are things that I should only talk about with _other_ dominants. So here I am," Charlie said and Russell just stared at her blankly. "I'm here for advice."

"You've never wanted my advice, you've always gone to your mother, who wants you to call more by the way." Russell pointed out. Charlie didn't say anything and he looked at the reports and the paperwork on his table." Judy would complain to him if he missed this bonding time with Charlie. Quinn and Frannie _called_ him, and talked to him but he and Charlie had _butted_ heads whenever they needed to share the same space without a buffer. "What happened?"

"Santana doesn't want to be claimed." Charlie muttered.

"So I don't need to spend money on a ridiculous surprise party that your mom wanted to throw to welcome them to the family?" Russell asked and Charlie turned to him angrily. "I'm kidding. You know how your mom gets and how big Rachel's party was. At least your soulmates eat meat. None of this vegetarian crap that your mom's been trying to get me to eat. I think she's trying to poison me." Russell sighed after a moment. "Why doesn't she want to be claimed by you?"

"Gunther. Why haven't the company assassins killed him yet?"

"Because I run a media empire Charlie. We don't _have_ assassins on our pay role," Russell said and he leaned back. "How have you not looked into therapy for her yet?"

"I am, it's just I can't _mak_e her do anything. So I don't know how to bring it up without offending her. I don't want another fight between us." Charlie admits. "It's Gunther—and me. I'm a screw-up."

"Yes you are," Russell agreed and Charlie looked at him. "I'm not your mother Charlie, I'm not going to coddle you and tell you that you're a _good_ person. You might be a good person but I told you that your actions would have consequences and you refused to listen to me then."

"Because you tried to have me _committed_."

"Don't be dramatic. I tried to send you to rehab. It's _hardly_ something to complain about, it was one of the fancy ones that were needlessly expensive. I was basically paying for a vacation so you could see a therapist and eat better than I do. It wasn't my first choice, but your mother did the research and they had good numbers. I wanted you to stop acting like a spoiled brat and _grow up_." Russell said with a roll of his eyes. "So now what are you going to do to fix it."

"That's why I'm here," Charlie said throwing her hands up.

Russell stared at Charlie for a long moment. "I'm not going to tell you what to do Charlie. Since you were eighteen you've raged against me and told me that you're an adult and acted like you have all the answers. Santana doesn't want to be claimed by you. What are you going to do about it?"

"There is nothing to do _but_ wait. I can't force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. I promised her that she could always say no to me."

Russell paused for a moment and looked at her, it was perhaps the first mature thing she had done in years. "What else?" He prompted as he turned his attention back to his reports.

Charlie made a face and tried to think of something else she could do. "Prove to them I'm not a screw up?" Charlie added, though she was unsure if that was the right answer. "I leave in two months. I want them to have _protection_ when I'm not around. How am I supposed to show them that I'm not a screw up in that amount of time?"

Russell turned to Charlie and studied her for a moment, she was dressed better than she had been in years. She wasn't sickly thin, she looked healthy and she'd been a workhorse lately. The amount of songs that she was selling to other artists. "I'd start by examining your life choices Charlie. See what went wrong and why you made those decisions. Start taking responsibility for the things you've done instead of just letting Frannie get you out of trouble. Act like an adult instead of acting like a petulant child who didn't get their way." Charlie grumbled at this and he smirked at her. "Since you're here, we've got a few new up and comers and one of them wants to work with you. I was thinking that we should have a mentorship program of sorts—"

"And our time limit for our father daughter bonding time has been used up for the year," Charlie said getting up. "I'll see you later."

"Your mother says to call more. She complains about how none of you want to talk to her!" Russell yelled out as Charlie walked out of his office. "Well, I tried."

* * *

><p>Brittany wrapped her hands around Charlie's waist and rested her head on top of Charlie's shoulder kissing her cheek. "Santana signed it," she said with a huge grin as Charlie turned from where she was listening to Mercedes sing.<p>

Charlie turned to the sound technician. "Tell her to do it again, I know she has more to give than that. I've heard it. I want people to cry when they hear her sing this," Charlie said as she turned to kiss Brittany and take her hand, leaving the studio with her. "Santana signed it?" Charlie asked she could feel the excitement bubbling underneath the surface the grin spreading on her face. "Just like that? She just signed? What made her change her mind?" Charlie said as Brittany handed her the documents.

"We talked about it," Brittany said with a shrug. It was more or less true. "So you can hand it in now?"

Charlie stared at Santana's signature, "What did you talk about? Or is it one of those submissive things that I'm not allowed to know." Charlie asked looking at Brittany and for a moment she saw a flicker of something behind Brittany's eyes.

"Sort of?" Brittany said. Charlie gives her a look and she squirms for a moment. "I told her to sign it," she says with a sigh. "She _wanted_ to sign it, she was just scared—"

"Did she argue with you about it?" Charlie asked softly and Brittany makes a face but nods.

"She did but—"

"Brittany." Charlie said with a sigh. "You know that Santana can't say no to you not really."

"It's what you want," Brittany said stubbornly.

"What I want is for Santana to be as excited as you are, and as I am to sign it. I didn't want her to feel like she had no choice. I wasn't going to try and pressure her or manipulate her feelings or make her feel guilty. I was just disappointed—"

"And hurt by what she said," Brittany said. "She doesn't really mean it, San just lashes out when she gets scared."

Charlie traced Santana's signature with her finger gently and sighed. "No she's right. I am a bit of a screw up and an ass. So maybe if I show her that I'm not that person anymore and I'm never going to be that person again. She'll be fine and then we can go together and hand it in."

"Charlie—that means I can't be claimed either."

"I know and I'm sorry Brittany, I am. I know you're ready and I'm happy that you're ready. I just—I don't want to do it without her. It's supposed to be the _three_ of us. So just wait a little bit longer please? For Santana?"

Brittany looks at the paper it's not really fair not really, Charlie spent all this time worrying over how Santana was going to take it and Santana just wasn't ready. If Santana only knew how much Charlie cared to begin with she wouldn't have these doubts. "Okay."

Charlie smiles and brings Brittany's hands up to her lips and kisses them gently. "Thank you for being patient Brittany. I love you."

Brittany smiles at this. "Enough to totes have ice cream with me?"

Charlie laughs at this and nods. "We can go get an ice cream together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens please review. <strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It was <em>rare<em>, very rare for Frannie to find someone in the office when she was ready to go home, but there was Santana working on something. "You know—I'm not paying you overtime. You were supposed to have gone home _hours_ ago."

Santana looked up at Frannie and sighed. "I'm working on the essay portion of the applications, the due date is soon and I just find it easier to work here."

Frannie raised a brow, "Well, Joe's trying to purge my system of all harmful toxins and some other new age nonsense to increase my fertility. I don't know. But if you want to have dinner with Joe and I, then that's perfectly acceptable."

Santana smiled at this, "No, I have to go home eventually. Britt's got a late night tonight working with Dani, and Charlie is well—I don't know what Charlie's plans are."

"I don't even think Charlie knows what she's doing most of the time," Frannie admits. She pauses and pulls out her wallet and pulls out Charlie's credit card that she borrowed and put it down on the desk. "Give it back to her next time you see her, she's probably forgotten that she's given it to me."

Santana blinks and takes the card, "I'll give it back to her," she promises.

Frannie sighs and waits for a few more moments but she really does need to go home unless she wants Joe to complain about something or another. "Well lock-up when you're done Santana," Frannie says and moves to leave. "Congratulations by the way." Santana looks up at her. "About the claim. My sister may be an idiot of the highest order, but she loves you both of you."

Santana smiles and nods, "Thanks Frannie." She watches Frannie leave and relaxes in her office chair. It's not like she didn't have the space at home where she could work on this, Charlie even made sure to switch to the keyboard which had a pair of headphones so she wouldn't get distracted. But she didn't want to go home to her new—dominant just yet. Things were still awkward and she knew that Charlie was still disappointed and a bit angry and she didn't quite know how to fix it. Sure she had signed the papers but she had made such a mess of things and she had been hurtful last night. She goes back to her essay and begins to focus on it, to help clear her mind because she doesn't really want to think about last night. Not really. She sniffs and pauses for a moment at the smell of fried dumplings assaults her senses and she looks up to see Charlie opening her office door with a bag of takeout.

Charlie doesn't even really hesitate to lay the bag on her table and open the bag pulling out the various containers and placing them on the table quietly for a moment. She flicks her eyes to Santana for a moment, "Were you going to come home tonight or stay in the office?"

Santana flicks her eyes to Charlie for a moment immediately feeling defensive, it's her new dominant. "I was going to come home. I told Puck I'd give him a call when I needed him—or I was going to take a town car home."

Charlie hummed and took a carton and popped it open, shoveling some of the fried rice into her mouth and chewing rapidly and watching her. "You signed." It's a statement and she watches the various emotions cross through Santana's face.

Santana swallows and nods. "I did. You're my new dominant." Santana flashes a small smile that doesn't meet her eyes. She waits, for a moment, she's not quite sure what she expected from Charlie but she doesn't smile she just continues to watch her. Legally if Charlie wanted to punish her for last night she could, and there would be nothing she could do about it.

Charlie taps the container that's Santana's. "I got your favorite. I thought you might be hungry and I was too lazy to make dinner tonight." She doesn't quite feel like telling Santana just yet that she isn't her dominant.

Santana reaches for the box and takes it, still watching Charlie as she opens it. The tension between them is palpable but she reaches for the chopsticks that Charlie pushes over to her and sighs biting her lip. She doesn't quite know what to say, or what she's going to do. She opens her mouth to say something but the words don't come out and she instead just pushes a fried dumpling into her mouth. "I'm sorry for what I said last night—"

Charlie sighs and puts down her carton of fried rice and opens her jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope and places it on the table. "You shouldn't be as my father so kindly pointed out to me today. I am a screw up. Brittany told me that she might have forced the issue and even though I have what I want—what I want even more is for you to want to be mine. Nothing _has_ to change Santana. I just want you to have the protection you need when I'm gone for four months. But you're right it is a big decision and you shouldn't just do it because you feel obligated to do it because Brittany really wants it. So when you're ready I'll hand the forms in and not a day before. Take your time and let me prove to you that I'm not a screw up. I'm not going to touch drugs again and you're not going to see me in the tabloids again. Well I can't really control what they want to print but I mean you aren't going to see me there doing stupid stuff."

Santana looks at the envelope. "I shouldn't have said it, not like that. Throwing your mistakes in your face was shitty of me to do. I just—I love you. Don't think for a moment that I don't it's just that I—"

"You just don't trust me," Charlie says finishing the sentence. She looks down at her food. It hurts.

Santana frowns and sighs. "It's _not you_, not really. I just don't really trust most dominants. It's silly but I can't just—I know that Frannie isn't going to hurt me. I mean she might get irritated by me but it's Frannie. With you it's not that I don't trust you it's—_complicated_. I know you're not going to do anything to hurt me—but the idea of giving up all control, to not have _say_ in what my life will go. You'll have complete control over my life. Whatever punishment you deem fit you can give me, if you wanted to slap me right now, you _could_. If you decided to treat me like nothing more than your personal _whore_. You could. No one would stop you, you'd have complete control over my life. There are places where submissives have run away from their dominants because they have _broken_ them, and nothing really gets done. You don't even have an idea what you want from me and Brittany—"

"You're right I don't know what I want from you and Brittany like that. Which means I'm not going to punish you until it's something we've _talked_ about Santana. Communication is the _key_, and we're not ready to take that step yet. I would never _ever_ raise my hand against you in anger. I would never punish you unless we talked about what I expect from you and we discussed it in full," Charlie promised.

Santana is quiet thinking about it for a moment, "Brittany said that I needed help—do you want me to go? Get some help that is."

Charlie was quiet, "I think—that you should. I think that we _all _need to go to couples counselling, so we can learn to communicate better. I think that you probably do need to talk to someone who knows how to help you, just like I need to go to someone who knows how to stop me going through one of my self-destructive benders."

"You're going to go to therapy?" Santana asks crinkling her nose a bit.

"I don't know what starts the self-destructive benders that I go on. I just do it and it may have been barely tolerable when I was single and young but I have you and Brittany to think about and it's not okay. It's not okay for me to be using or doing stupid stuff. So yes I'm going to make sure that I'm healthy mentally and I am in a position where you can trust me to not have another epic meltdown."

Santana smiles a bit and she exhales, even if Charlie does go through all that to _prove_ to her that she can be trusted, she's not sure if she could not the way she is now. "I'll go."

"You'll go?"

"To therapy. I want to _trust_ you. I know you're not him—I'm just _afraid_ and I don't know how to stop being afraid and thinking the worst possible thing is going to happen. Just—_promise me_ that nothing is going to change. That nothing will be _different _after you hand those papers in." Charlie blinks at this. "I want you to hand the papers in tomorrow. I think I need to show a bit of trust that things are going to turn out okay."

Charlie grins widely at this, "So you want to—?" Santana nods and Charlie leans across the desk that's in between them and kisses Santana deeply for a moment. "I love you Santana, I promise I'm not going to do anything to hurt you or Brittany."

Santana nods and smiles at this letting out a shaky breath as she glances over at the documents. She's not ready completely but she needs to start _somewhere_. "I love you too and you better not," she mumbles against Charlie's lips. Charlie moves to kiss her again and Santana pulls back after just a moment. "So we're clear. I am _not_ having sex with you, in this office anyway."

"But _Santana_! We just made up, and make up sex is really, really, really fun." Charlie pouted but Santana just shook her head and she sat back down grumbling. "Can I at least have a dumpling?"

"Nope," Santana said with a teasing grin laughing when Charlie groaned. Nothing _had_ to change between them not yet.

* * *

><p>Brittany opened the door to apartment and sighed because Charlie was playing on her keyboard with her headphones on which meant that Santana was back home. But there was some Chinese on the coffee table beside her and Brittany moved to get some, jumping on the couch beside Charlie who turned to her and grinned. Brittany reached for the box and curled up against Charlie's arm as she pulled off her noise cancelling headphones. "Did you talk to San?"<p>

"I did. You're going to be claimed tomorrow, we talked about it and she's agreed to see a therapist. I'm seeing a therapist as well, and we'll all go to counselling together. To make sure we're doing this right." Charlie explains watching as Brittany smiles.

"So we're _yours_?" Brittany asks and Charlie nods causing her to throw her arms around Charlie tightly. "And we still get to tease you?" she asks.

"Even if I said no you'd still do it anyway," Charlie replies and Brittany laughs at this and kisses her gently. Charlie wraps an arm around her as Brittany begins to eat her dinner as Charlie begins to play with one hand absentmindedly. "I know that I've been spending a lot of time dealing with Santana's needs and trying to navigate those and I know I'm asking you to put your needs second to hers sometimes." Charlie begins rubbing Brittany's hip gently. "But I want you to know that I love both of you equally."

Brittany's quiet for a moment and she watches Charlie's fingers play on the keyboard. "I _know_," but her voice isn't nearly as believable as she'd like. "I'm not jealous you give me and Santana time equally and I know if that I were in Santana's shoes you'd be doing everything in your power to make sure I felt safe with you. But Santana wasn't the only time who had a hard time with dominants. I just managed to get myself out of it by playing stupid." Brittany sighs and nuzzles Charlie for a moment. "I'm okay nothing ever happened, some people were like you horrified about what was being done to me. Others weren't so kind but when you act stupid most of them get turned off, and for those that didn't care I just screamed really loudly so they _had _to sort of let me go. It sucked that I'd go to auditions and I'd never get them because no one wanted someone unclaimed. Like we're catnip for dominants."

"Well when I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world, but I was still horrified that they had dragged you to my trailer." Charlie sighs. "Did it happen a lot?"

Brittany is quiet, "A lot more times than you think. If I got the part it's because people found out that I was unclaimed, which means that they could in theory do anything to me. It's why I didn't like going to all these auditions. Not really anyway. That's why I like doing the work I do now. San—knows about some of it, but nothing bad ever _really_ happened. You even made sure I was _paid_ even though I didn't work for it. I knew you weren't a _bad_ person, and I did feel bad for lying to you."

"You know the saying no to me thing doesn't only apply to Santana, you're allowed to say no to me if you want to. If you _need_ to." Charlie says immediately.

"I know you're not going to force me to do anything I don't want to do Charlie," Brittany says with a smile. "Just like you're not going to force San to do anything she doesn't really want to do. Even if it it's good for us."

"I'm not an _expert_ on things that are good for you, I just know I made you a promise that you could _always_ say no to me. If you think I'm being unfair then we—can talk about it."

"And you'll never punish us when you're angry?"

"I'll never punish you when I'm angry," Charlie says with a nod of her head.

Brittany smiles at this and relaxes and watches Charlie's fingers on the keyboard and reaches and touches the keys trying to match the movement of Charlie's fingers. "So did you and San totes have make up sex?" Brittany asks after a moment.

"No," Charlie says grumbling. "She said she didn't want to do it in her office."

"But that would have been so _sexy_!" Brittany protests grinning as Santana finally leaves her office and takes a seat next to her. "You should have totally had sex in your office San."

"My door is made out of glass, that entire wall is made out of glass Brittany and I wasn't going to let the janitor see me naked," Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

"We didn't have to get _completely_ naked," Charlie points out.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Not everyone has the courage to pee in a potty in the middle of a store Charlie," she smirked when Brittany laughed and Charlie turned a bright red.

"I—she _told you_?" Charlie grumbles as they both laugh at her. "I was _a toddler!" _

"What about the ball pit?" Brittany asked.

"It was Quinn's idea," Charlie says, which only causes Santana and Brittany to laugh a bit harder. "I was wearing pants."

"On your head _doesn't_ count Charlie," Santana snorts at the image.

"My mom is never allowed to talk to you again," Charlie grumbles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens please review.<br>**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy this chapter **

* * *

><p>Even though she had her reservations about Dani, she really was a much better boss than her brother. Sure there were a few things that they butted heads about when it came to the choreography, but Dani did respect her creative control most of the time. It was <em>normal<em> sometimes the dancing was to _whimsical_ for Dani's overall vision so changes were made. If they weren't talking about work they were talking about Blake who was currently playing quietly, still in only a pair of pull ups. Her clothes long forgotten. Once again Elaine had dropped off Blake in the middle of the rehearsal and Brittany, as did nearly everyone else, heard the fierce argument between them, while Blake just began to run around. She had played with the toddler when she wasn't working as did nearly everyone one of the actors working on set. Dani didn't seem to know what to do with Blake short of apologizing for Blake ruining another rehearsal by getting in people's way. Brittany finished going over the steps with the crew and hopped off the stage where Blake looked up at her and grinned widely, holding up her stuffed animals. She took one and quickly began to play with Blake who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"You're _really_ good with her," Dani said after a moment of watching Brittany with Blake. She had a hard time with her daughter, who seemed to have a mind of her own and didn't listen to her at all.

"She's a really good kid, she has a lot of energy though," Brittany said. "Most kids do," Brittany turns back to Blake and makes some sound effect noises with her causing her to laugh.

"A _lot_ of energy," Dani admits and sighs. She loves Blake but at the same time having Elaine drop her off in the middle of work makes it impossible for her to get things done. "Maybe I should just hire a full time nanny for her."

"The rest of the crew doesn't mind, she's a really good kid Dani. Plus you can teach her all about your job during your spare time. That's what I'd do."

"Your soulmates probably wouldn't _drop_ her on you without a moment's notice though," Dani points out bitterly. "Sorry, it's just difficult. The separation hasn't been easy for _either _of us and Blake seems to be caught in the crossfire. When she wants to punish me she'll drop her off during my rehearsals, when I have time to spend with her, well then Elaine has her whisked off to some exotic location." Dani pinches the bridge of her nose feeling the familiar headache coming on.

Brittany bites her lip and looks at Blake, "I'm sorry that it's difficult for you and Elaine but you shouldn't use Blake as a tool against each other. It's not healthy and she might end up hating _one_ of you or both when she's older."

"I've mentioned that, but right now all we do is fight endlessly, hence why this needs to be _perfect_. I need to have one thing in my life that isn't being _blown_ to hell and back."

"Aren't you the dominant one?" Brittany points out at any point Dani was allowed to _regulate_ on the situation.

"I am, still what am I going to do? Take her daughter from her? We've already separated and she doesn't want to be my submissive anymore and I refuse to _punish_ her for being angry with me. I just don't know what to do and therapy is expensive especially when one of us _refuses_ to show up."

Brittany smiled inwardly, maybe if she got Elaine and Dani back together Dani would stop having this weird hang up about Charlie. "Well, maybe you need to romance her a bit. Bring her lunch every day, and do stuff to show you how much you really love her. That's what we do, Charlie always makes lunch for us even if she's _super_ busy, and she always tries to make sure that she picks us up from work. And if we're sad well she totally blows off what she's supposed to be doing to come see us. Don't do the last part though, we do actually need you." Brittany smiled at her.

Dani smiles, "Sounds like Charlie, you've got a good dominant. Maybe I should try and take a page from her book and see if it works, I mean at this point it's not like I can make it worse," Dani said reaching over to mess up Blake's hair.

"Ma!" Blake said with a huff.

Brittany laughs at this, "Everything will turn out fine Dani and you and Elaine will totes get back together again." She wants them to, Dani is a decent person even if she has this thing for Charlie. But it's not like she asks her all these questions about Charlie, it's mostly about work.

* * *

><p>Santana shifted as she looked at Frannie nervously as she read over her various essays, she had wanted to get her opinion on it before she started sending in her applications to the various law schools. Frannie hadn't minded except her not saying anything was <em>nerve wracking<em>. She was probably doing this on purpose to because it was Frannie and she enjoyed watching people squirm. She probably _should_ have listened to everyone who warned her about Frannie's sadistic side, because Frannie was slowly putting her essay down and staring at her. "Well?" Santana asked.

"The essay is fine, it's well written and I can see that you put a lot of time and effort into it. The problem is the content, not so much as you should rewrite it, and it's about your future. The firm doesn't _deal_ with submissive rights cases Santana. The reason being is that there is _very_ little money in a job like that. The dominant _wins_ most cases and I would personally hate to see you spinning your wheels and wasting your talents in a job like that. The firm right now is willing to hire you once you graduate. If only to appease me, and I'm aware it'll be difficult at first many of the clients won't want a submissive on their case. But if you _prove_ to them that you are the best they'll overlook it, you can make some actual money and more importantly you'll _win_." Frannie said calmly studying Santana.

"Dominants _shouldn't win _most of the time." Santana said with a shrug.

"Why?" Frannie asked studying Santana who met her with a defiant gaze. "It's a dominant's duty to care for and lead the submissive. A submissive _willingly _enters into a binding contract with a dominant to give up most of their control Santana. The vast majority of people do not treat their submissives as you were treated by Gunther." Frannie pointed out.

"But some _do_, if the _duty_ of a dominant is to care and lead a submissive and make them the best person that they can be. Why shouldn't the people who _fail _in that duty be _punished_? It doesn't make the submissive a better person, or even the best person that they can be if the dominant is abusive. Does multiple trips to the emergency room, or even getting systematically raped or traded around like cattle make the submissive the best person that they can be? Unclaimed submissives—"

"You know better than to use anecdotal evidence Santana," Frannie corrected gently.

"Unclaimed submissives have very little protections against abusive dominants who can punish them for whatever reason that they think is okay. This is a fact. What's also a fact is that that any employer can punish an unclaimed submissive anyway they deem fit so long as it is not sexual in nature and does no permanent lasting damage to the submissive. The language is vague, broken bones heal, but what about the damage to the submissives mental health? Unclaimed submissives, or submissives whose dominant have died have little to no protections because society thinks that they are incapable of taking care of themselves. They have much higher rates of suicide, let alone the vast majority of them who are alcoholics, drug addicts. How is that making them the best person that they can be? Not all dominants are cut from the same cloth and they need to be held accountable for their actions." Santana said without missing a beat. "I did my research Frannie."

Frannie stared at Santana impressed for a moment. "There are protections in place for the unclaimed submissive including placement programs for dominants who have lost their submissives. Dominants might not all be cut from the same cloth but at the same time there needs to be freedom for the dominant to act. Sometimes a submissive needs a strong hand from a dominant. Determining some sort of litmus test for dominants is impossible because every submissive is different and so is every dominant—"

"We have child abuse laws on the books, what you can't and cannot do with a submissive should be just as stringent. True a dominant and submissive should be able to enter into whatever agreement that they choose but either there needs to be laws in place to protect submissives who are being abused, they need to feel like they can come forward and dominants need to understand that there is a very fine line between _punishment_ and abuse. At the very least it should be _mandatory_ learning for everyone both submissives and dominants. You don't need to use _force_ to get your way. Those that say that you do or even think that you do are _poor_ excuses for dominants"

Frannie tilted her head and sighed. "You won't make much money doing this Santana—"

"I have plenty of money Frannie, I'm still getting royalties from the song that I did with Charlie and it's _a lot_ of money. It's about doing the right thing. Maybe if we weren't doing so well I'd think about it joining the firm when I graduate, but Charlie isn't a struggling musician and Brittany is _busy_ she's been booked to the point where even Charlie can't hire her. I want to do something that matters—not that the work you do doesn't matter—"

"You just want to help the people without voices. Admirable. Well if you change your mind Santana you know there is going to be a spot at the firm for you. Maybe by then my name will be on the door."

Santana smiled, "I better start getting these sent in then, and the deadline is coming up fast."

* * *

><p>It was her first live performance in front of a giant crowd in what felt like forever. She had nearly forgotten the <em>rush<em> of the fans screaming her name and reaching to touch her. She reached down and touched some of their hands as she walked on the stage singing. She had been a very last second addition since some other artist had dropped out. She finished singing a note and held up her mic letting the audience sing along with her. She grinned at the audience as her hit song came to an end. She only had a short set and while she had a stand in for Santana, she wasn't in the mood to sing with that person. She wasn't quite sure if she would ever be in the mood to sing that song with anyone _other_ than Santana. Well she had never been good at doing what she was told and she needed to know which song she was going to sing next. She grabbed an extra guitar on the stage as she set the microphone on its stand.

"What the _hell are you doing_?" Her bassist hissed at her quietly but Charlie ignored him. He was about to bitch her out when he heard the familiar rift as the audience looked confused for a moment before realizing that Charlie was unveiling another song. He rolled his eyes at least he knew this one. She really needed to stop going off the cuff and just expecting them to go along with her.

The crowd erupted as Charlie sang and they began to clap along, still playing the guitar as she sang, till she finally shifted the guitar to her back and grabbed the mic to get closer to her fans kneeling on the stage close to the edge letting her screaming fans touch her body as she winked at one of her female fans. Her voice becoming huskier as the music faded to one simple guitar rift. "

_Take me with you  
>I start to miss you<br>Take me with you  
>I start to miss you<br>Take me with you  
>I start to miss you<em>

_Take me Home_  
><em>I don't wanna be alone tonight<em>

The screams _erupted_ as Charlie jumped back to her feet, still singing the rest of the song as she clapped her hands with the mic still there, watching as her fans jumped and cheered some of them even trying to sing along. She had another hit on her hands and she wanted—and she knew this song and parts of her performance were going to hit the web as soon as she left. Brittany had been right the song was a hit. The song began to wind down till it was just her vocals as she sung the chorus one last time, her voice raw with emotion as the audience quieted down to hear her.

_And I do want to show you  
>I will run to you to you till I<br>Can't stand on my own anymore  
>I cross my heart and hope to die <em>

Charlie dragged her finger across her heart and the audience erupted. She laughed raising her hands, taking in the applause. Her set ended and they quickly moved off the stage, and she was met with slightly annoyed looks from the next act. She was a hard act to follow and she probably should have given them a heads up.

"Do we _look_ like Brad? You can't spring a song like that last second Charlie."

"I know, I know. But did you hear that? It's another fucking hit. My pen is just writing gold these days," Charlie said and her bassist rolled his eyes. "We're releasing that song and it's the song I'm going to sing at the launch party. Screw the launch party I want to make it a concert."

"Ugh, you in love is _nauseating._"

Charlie flipped her drummer off. The only thing that could have made that performance better was if she had gotten to perform it for Brittany and Santana. But she would, all their favorite songs that she'd sung she was going to sing them for them. Since her mother was throwing this huge party for them then maybe that would be it, she'd perform for them and the family. All Brittany and Santana's favorite songs and then a few others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff happens net chapter.<br>**

**Song - Cross My Heart By Marianas Trench **


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thank you fore everyone who reviewed. **

* * *

><p>Even though they had been seen together before, it was their <em>first<em> red carpet event and Charlie looked at both of them who seemed to be slightly nervous. "If it makes you both feel any better—I've been on the worst dressed list for _years_." Charlie said cheerfully. The world hadn't come to an abrupt end, she had just gone about her business.

Santana turned to her from where she was looking at all the cameras, "How is that _helpful_?" she asked Charlie.

"Being on the worst dress list is _hardly_ the worst thing in the world. Besides, why should you care about what a bunch of _jealous_ women think of you? You two are going to be the most beautiful women on that carpet. Men and women will wish that you both were on their arms for the evening, so let the haters hate," Charlie said proudly. Charlie takes their hands and gives them a gentle squeeze. "You're both going to be _fine_ and blow them away."

"You're the one's that performing tonight Charlie, you're going to blow them away. Do you remember your dance steps?" Brittany asked and Charlie made a face but nodded. "Cassandra said it wasn't that difficult you just have to pay attention to where everyone else is."

"Pay attention to where everyone is? How many people did you knock down Charlie?" Santana asks.

"One!" Charlie says indignantly. There is a look of disbelief on Santana and Brittany's face. "Okay all of them but it only happened that _one_ time." The look of disbelief didn't fade and Charlie frowned. "Okay it didn't happen more than three times but I got it right eventually you'll see."

"I have faith in you Charlie," Brittany said as Charlie grinned at her pleased by this statement. The car stopped and Charlie immediately buttoned her blazer as she got out of the car, Brittany leaning into Santana as the crowd began to scream Charlie's name. "Cassandra said she had to rework the entire thing so Charlie wouldn't accidentally hurt someone," Brittany whispered to Santana who nodded at this. Brittany smiled at Charlie who held out her hand for Brittany to take and helped her out of the limo. Brittany watched a small smile on her face as she watched Charlie help Santana out of the car as well before putting her arm around them protectively.

"We'll be inside soon. Don't worry," Charlie muttered to the two of them just loud enough for them to hear her. Wishing Santana had let her use her sunglasses, she might adore her _fans_ but she hated red carpet events. Normally she wouldn't even bother, simply wearing a simple black tuxedo and taking pictures with the fans, but Brittany and Santana had gotten all dressed up for this event and she wanted them to have the full experience. So here she was wearing a red blazer to match Santana's dress while everything was black matching Brittany's black dress. They had coordinated their clothes perfectly for the evening and every one of her outfits for the rest of the night were coordinated so she was always wearing something that matched Brittany and Santana.

Santana smiled at the crowds and glanced at Charlie, keeping her voice low. "So do we really need to do an interview?" Santana asks making sure she's as discrete as possible.

"Yep," Charlie muttered back tilting her head to one of the red carpet hosts who is calling her name and waving for her to meet them there. She smiles at the reporter and guides them over carefully helping them onto the platform that they have. "Jesse," she greets with a smile. "It's been awhile."

The first interview with Charlie Fabray and her two submissives is deserving of an Emmy or at least his own daytime talk show and Jesse grins at her. "Charlie, wow two huge smash hits. It's like you're putting the industry on notice that you're _back_. You're performing and giving out an award later tonight, rumors have it that you're going to surprise the world again tonight by releasing yet another hit song. Who is your inspiration?"

"My whole album was inspired by my soulmates. This whole personal journey that I've been on _isn't_ over, and _I hope_, that they'll stay by my side throughout the rest of it." She felt Brittany squeeze her hand gently and she smiled at her.

"The whole _world_ wants to know about your soulmates, where did you meet them—but I think America wants to know what they're wearing right now. They look _stunning_."

Charlie blinked she had spent the past five years wearing torn jeans and various t-shirts and button up shirts. How the _fuck_ would she know what they were wearing she barely knew what she was wearing. Why the hell was he talking directly to her, Santana and Brittany were _right there_.

"We're wearing Christian Dior," Santana said coming to the rescue after Charlie's awkward pause. Charlie gave her a relieved grin.

"And the jewelry is from Lorraine Schwartz," Brittany added.

Jesse nodded turning to Brittany, "The rumor is that you're _working _with Starchild on his next video, did that bring any tension to your relationship."

"Nope," she said simply moving into Charlie, who wrapped her arm around tighter around her waist.

Jesse shot a wicked grin at Charlie, "And the _sex_?"

"My mother is watching Jesse," Charlie said waving at the camera. "Hey mom," she said simply. "Anyway I need to go get ready. I promise you that this song is going to blow you away. Cross my heart and hope to die." Charlie winked at the camera and stepped down from the platform and helped Brittany and Santana down.

"How were we?" Brittany asked Charlie who smiled at her in response.

"Perfect, thanks for the save. He was _rude_ though not talking to you directly," Charlie gripes. "I'll make sure we don't have to deal with him again," Charlie muttered.

Santana smiles and she's about to lean in to kiss Charlie's cheek but they're in public and there are currently hundreds of cameras focused on them and she feels a bit self-conscious, but she waits until they are inside the building before she turns and kisses Charlie. "You don't have to be so protective. He was harmless," she mumbles against Charlie's lips.

Charlie sighs, "Are you sure I'm pretty sure I can get him fired or something. At the very least for asking stupid questions."

"That's what they always ask on the red carpet Charlie," Brittany points as Charlie turns to her and kisses her to.

"It's a silly question, you'd look beautiful no matter who you were wearing," Charlie says and shakes her head. "Let's go get you guys to your seat and then I have to go hair and make-up and go change out of this so I can get the performance out of the way."

* * *

><p>They had never really seen Charlie perform live before and it was a show. Charlie held the mic in hand and commanded the stage, the dancing more or less forgotten as she instead got the entire crowd of celebrities up on their feet clapping along to the song. She had changed from her suit number to a different suit, this time going with a grey blazer, red tie and black shirt with some jeans.<p>

Brittany smiled as she clapped along with the song trying not to flush when the cameras found them, just as often as Charlie looked in their direction. It was different to watching her play at home, that setting was much more intimate but this was public and Charlie was openly declaring her affection to the world with the song she had wrote for her. If only they knew. She was surprised that Charlie had better awareness on the stage then she did in practice, because she didn't bump into any one of the dancers behind her at all. Brittany couldn't help but sing along with Charlie during her favorite part of the song, not caring if the camera's caught her. She really wanted to see Charlie perform all her songs.

Santana watched as Charlie tossed her mic up and caught it in her hand before bringing it back to her mouth where she sang a few more bars still making sure the entire theater was getting into the song. She glanced around smirking when she saw Elliot looking pissed off at her performance. She turns back and blinks in surprise as the song starts wrapping up and the music cuts, it's rare and it's just Charlie's voice which is still raw and sounds amazing because the acoustics in the room are amazing and she sings the chorus one last time getting on one knee as she does before she drags her finger along her heart. She's looking directly at them and people start to look at them. Santana flushes at the attention and resists the urge to roll her eyes when Charlie winks at them. She pops back onto her feet as the room breaks out into cheers as Charlie twirls the mic again and catches it. For one moment, she can't help but think how cool their dominant looks up on stage. She'd _never_ tell Charlie that, her ego doesn't need more inflating.

"San?" Brittany says leaning in to whisper to Santana, who glances at her. "That was _sexy_," Brittany admits after a moment as they slowly take their seats. "Can we—?"

Santana shoots a smirk at Brittany, "Oh we will," Santana said. They were _definitely_ having sex tonight.

* * *

><p>Brittany smiled as she curled against Santana looking at what the bloggers were saying about Charlie's performance last night. "We're on the best dressed list, all three of us," Brittany said happily as she tapped on the screen of the tablet making that article pop up. There they were, all three of them were labelled best dressed of the evening even Charlie's bold color choice in jacket had been in her favor. Brittany glanced at their sleeping dominant who was just lying on their bed naked, scratch marks littering her upper back and smiled proudly. "We made it on the best dressed list San," Brittany whispers.<p>

Santana glances at Charlie who seems dead to the world and laughs, Charlie wasn't getting up any time soon. She turned her attention back to the article and read the blurb out loud. "Let's face it, the trio that everyone was talking about all night was perhaps the best dressed of the evening, looking smoking hot in their matching outfits. Charlie pulling off the bold look with the red blazer, while Santana and Brittany were wearing custom made Christian Dior with jewelry from Lorraine Schwartz." Santana grinned at Brittany. "We were _smoking_ hot last night weren't we?" Santana said to Brittany.

"We were _totes_ smoking hot last night. What did they say about Charlie's performance last night?" Brittany asks resting her head against Santana's shoulder her hand running along Charlie's naked back. Santana clicks on an article and Brittany reads the headline. "Charlie Fabray or C. Fabray is generally known for her wild and almost unpredictable stage antics. Her performance captured all of that and yet it was completely subdued. She still had the whole place on its feet but that last chorus, and the way she looked at her submissives at the end of it. C. Fabray may no longer be the wild child that we've all come to tolerate. She's _all _grown up and it shows, her sounds matured and even Cross My Heart which is lighter and more fun than her other songs that she's released so far but it is quite possibly yet another hit. Charlie Fabray has a platinum touch because every song she's released has gone platinum and I expect that this song won't be any different. Hopefully next time we get to see her perform with Santana Lopez, now that's a performance I want to see."

Santana stared at the words on the paper for a moment and looked at Brittany in surprise. She knew the song was dangerously close to going diamond but she was surprised that people wanted to watch her perform. "They want to see me perform?"

"I totes want to see you both perform," Brittany says agreeing with the reporter, "I think you'd both be sexy up there and I know how excited Charlie would be, she wants me to dance with her on stage during one of her concerts."

Santana glanced at Charlie who was still naked and face down on the bed and smiles, "Maybe—she did sort of look cool for like thirty seconds up there on stage," Santana whispers but Charlie is still dead asleep worn out from last night activities.

"And she's ours," Brittany said with a smile, Santana opens her mouth to say something but Brittany leans in and kisses her. "Don't worry San I won't tell her that you secretly think she's cool."

"Good cause she'll totally ruin it by saying something dorky," Santana said with a sniff but smiled at Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I totally like reviews anyway more stuff happens next time<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews **

* * *

><p>Charlie held out her schedule on her phone and looked at Brittany and Santana who had their own phones out. "Okay so on Tuesday we're going to our first couples counselling session tomorrow. It's at one, and I know we're all super busy with things but we should need to make sure we're all in this together. Puck is going to be picking the two of you up and I'll grab a cab and meet you there. I've got a meeting and hopefully it won't run late. I'll try really hard to be there on time but you know how traffic can get and I can't blow this meeting off unfortunately."<p>

"You shouldn't be blowing off anything Charlie," Santana says without looking up as she fills in the space on her calendar.

"What's the interview about anyway?" Brittany asks.

"Um," Charlie checks and makes a face. "It's with a movie studio which means they might want me to write a song for a movie or they want to use one of my songs for their productions." Charlie said. "These things can take forever but I will be there. It's important. What are you two doing?"

"I'm supposed to help Frannie with a deposition but Frannie has that mostly handled on her own," Santana throws in and looks at Brittany.

"I was supposed to be working with Mercedes on her new single, but Mike knows the routine and it runs till around four anyway, so I'll still be able to work it. But I have to go to the theatre right after, I've got some time with Dani scheduled." Brittany says and looks at Charlie.

"Well after this initial assessment we'll be able to see her on weekends. I've got my first therapy session this Saturday though so we'll have to schedule around that but I'm pretty free for the most part. I mean I know I'm going to be gone on four months but we'll see how I can sort of continue to do it—while on the road with you. I mean they have skype or something, I don't want to just start and stop it should be steady and we should give it an honest try."

Santana looked at Charlie for a moment, in a few weeks she wouldn't be making them lunches anymore, or escorting them to work or just playing music with them or goofing off and the _sex_, well that would more or less come to an end for Charlie for four months. "Are we going to start planning trips to see you when you're away? I mean I know that we have long weekends and stuff but _still_."

Charlie made a face she really didn't want to think about leaving them, in fact she spent most of her time just enjoying being able to see them every day. "Well while I'm still in North America it's going to be really easy to fly to see me and it probably won't take that long. But when I start my European leg of the tour then it's going to be a bit more difficult at least the Asian part is only a week or two. I mean we can figure that out closer to the time and you guys might be able to see me maybe once or twice a month for a few days. I'll make sure to clear my schedules so we have plenty of time to spend with the two of you and we can check out some of the sights and—"

"Sex?" Brittany asks bluntly causing Charlie to turn to her and nod. "We should totes have plenty of time to have sex with you, because you'll be gone for a really long time and you're ours."

Charlie smirked at this, "We'll still have skype right?"

"Nope," Santana said and Charlie looks at her horrified. "Charlie, you've seen all the leaks from celebrities. You aren't putting any part of your body on camera for the world to see eventually. No sexy photos and no taking videos of your dick and sending it to us. Think about your mother Charlie."

Charlie grumbles, Santana has a valid point and with all the celebrity pictures being leaked the last thing she wants truly wants is her father yelling at her about any nudes that she has leaked on the internet. "Alright, alright. I'll just be—celibate."

Brittany pouts and her and kisses her cheek gently, "But just think of how amazing the sex will be when we see each other."

Charlie smiles at this and takes both of their hands, "I promise I'm going to call like every day, and we'll skype whenever I can, and I'll take loads of pictures—of me with clothes on so you know where I am and I'll make little videos and everything."

Santana leans in and kisses Charlie and rests her head on her shoulder, "And no losing control?"

"I'll live my life like a nun," Charlie promises. "No parties, no wild rock star ways, I won't embarrass either of you I _swear_."

Brittany smiled at Charlie, it wasn't about being discrete because Charlie didn't understand how to be discrete not really, she really didn't want them to feel the sting of the media for not being able to satisfy her. "You can have a _little_ bit of fun Charlie."

"Call of Duty with Puck!" Charlie said with a smile. She wasn't going to put herself in a situation where she would be tempted at all.

* * *

><p>Brittany glanced at the time she was running late, but the lead had twisted his foot and she needed to make sure his understudy had the dance steps down, he'd been slacking with them. She heard the door open to the auditorium and she was forced to look back when everyone began to whisper and stare at Charlie as she walked down the steps and took a seat in the front row to watch the performance. Brittany waved at Charlie who waved back. She never really entered her workspace like this before but she was over an hour late and Charlie had probably gotten bored of arguing with Puck over who was the better character in Super Smash Brothers. "Focus," Brittany called out. "Let's try it again from the top." She turned her attention back to the dancers not noticing that Dani was approaching Charlie.<p>

Charlie glanced up at Dani, "Sorry to crash your rehearsal. Puck thought Captain Falcon was a legitimate contender to best character on Super Smash Brothers."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Are you still goofing off with Puck? I thought you would have outgrown that by now." She took a seat beside Charlie. "I thought you were working on growing up?"

"Pretty sure I wrote a song about that. It's entitled Here's to Never Growing up," Charlie said with an amused smile. The smile fades when Dani smiles at her and shakes her head. "Truthfully it's a work in progress, Puck is always going to be my best friend. I'm always going to buy him lap dances, and we're always going to do fun shit together. That doesn't mean I haven't grown up a little bit. I started to pay attention to my bank accounts, and I'm going to fill out a will before I go away and I'm trying to be responsible. I've got people to take care of now and it's not going to cut it to be—well a spoiled brat anymore."

"I think it's nice to not have some of the responsibility. I think I rushed it and took up to much responsibility to soon. I mean I have a kid, and Elaine is still fighting with me on anything. It's like I'm not the dominant and I don't know how to _fix_ it." Dani said with a sigh.

Charlie continues to watch Brittany dancing and frowns, the music sounds a bit off. "Just chip away at it. I liked Blake don't think of it as a responsibility to take care of her think of it as an adventure." She flashes a grin at Dani and then turns her attention back to the music and watching Brittany. "You Gilbert's have a rough time with writing transitions out don't you?" she asks and Dani turns to her.

"Not everyone is a musical genius. You know you could have majored in musical theory or something. You didn't _have_ to quit all together." Dani watches Charlie's face twitch and she sighs. "Can you fix it? As a favor?"

Charlie grimaces slightly, it's not that music isn't pleasant to hear but there is something off about it, and she can't quite place what it is. "I'll look at it and probably show you what's going wrong somewhere in the music. I'm not sure _how_ to fix it. So I'll point it out and then you fix it."

Dani shakes her head and gets up grabbing some of the sheet music from the director's desk and motions for Charlie to follow her. "Just like old times? I thought you swore you'd never help another Gilbert again."

"I was talking about your dickhead brother. I hope he rots by the way," Charlie says with a shrug as she follows Dani away from the stage.

"I didn't talk to him for a few years after I found out what he did and the stuff that he was saying about you, I didn't know he was going to do it or I would have given you the heads up Charlie."

"I believe you, his new album is going to flop by the way. He needs to fix his shitty lyrics and step away from the auto-tune. If he doesn't nothing is going to help him not even the song I wrote for him which he bastardized by the way. It wasn't supposed to be sung with auto-tune. Last time I help him."

Dani rolled her eyes as they entered the sound and light booth, she quickly spreads the music along the table and watches as Charlie shuts up and starts studying the music. The musician holds her hand out for a pen and Dani hands her one and she watches as Charlie begins to circle bits of music that she sees as wrong. Dani moves to take a better look and she tilts her head. "I need that part."

"No you don't," Charlie says, and scribbles out the changes roughly on the sheet. "That's what you need, it'll be smoother."

"I don't want it to sound smooth it's supposed to sound like that," Dani snaps immediately scratching Charlie's corrections out.

"I'm not having Brittany attach her name to _crap_. I get what you're trying to do but it sounds _off_. People might not notice it, but what you want is for them to start singing this tune over and over again. It's a musical you want people to like the music Dani. You want it to stick with them. Keep it listen to it, and then if you really hate it change it back."

Dani watches as Charlie circles and crosses things out ignoring her and she can't help but smile and shake her head. She begins to change things that Charlie has just circled and put a question mark on and she laughs when Charlie makes a face. "It works for that song it's supposed to be sad."

"I suppose, but your definition of sad and my definition of sad are two different things," Charlie points out and continues to work quietly.

Dani is quiet for a moment, "No I think this is your definition of sad as well. Me and Elaine separated when I wrote this. I had sad in _spades_."

Charlie glances over at Dani who has this look on her face and she stops for a moment and pats her hand gently. "Fight for her. Write her a song and then sing it for her. Rachel says that shit works _all _the time. You know how many songs Quinn's had me write so she can sing to Rachel? A _lot_. I think Rachel just makes shit up so she can hear Quinn sing for her. I can write you a song that you can sing to her." Charlie says with a small smile.

"Write a song for me?" Dani said with a laugh.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't...<br>There's no need to complicate.  
>'Cause our time is short.<br>This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
>I'm yours.<em>

Charlie sang softly she had wanted something nice to sing for Brittany and Santana something personal and fun and just a tad bit silly and something that showed how she felt. She smiles at Dani, "It's all I've got though."

Dani stares at Charlie for a moment surprise on her features and she smiles. Charlie always could make her feel like she was the most important person in the world and that smile and before she knows what she's doing she's leaning in and pressing her lips against Charlie's.

Brittany had finished doing her part and had gone to find Charlie who had left with Dani and she had felt the dread. She wasn't supposed to leave the two of them alone. She opened the door to the sound booth and she felt her heart sink. Dani's standing there kissing Charlie. She feels a rush of jealousy and then hurt because for that second Charlie isn't pushing Dani away. She doesn't say a word and immediately turns on her heel running out of the room.

Charlie freezes in her spot completely confused at the intrusion into her personal space, and she's not a fan of Dani's lips against hers. It feels wrong and foreign and when her brain finishes rebooting she shoves Dani away from her. "What the _fuck _was that? Have you lost your fucking mind?" she hisses at Dani. "I have _soulmates_. You have a soulmate and a daughter."

Dani blinked she had felt _nothing_. The sparks between them were _gone_. Everything that they had was _gone_. "I thought—fuck." She had carried a torch for this woman for _years_ and the kiss which hadn't been returned had yielded _nothing_.

Charlie rubbed her lips furiously with her sleeve. "I thought you were fucking better than Elliot. But you're trying to ruin the _best fucking thing_ that has ever happened to me. Go fix things with your wife Dani. This shit didn't happen." Charlie snapped at Dani storming out of the room. She needed to tell Santana and Brittany what had happened. But first she needed to go gargle acid. She didn't even know how this shit had happened to her.

Brittany looks at Charlie and motions for her that it's time to go, as she slips a fake smile on her face. Charlie doesn't say anything as she joins her and Brittany's heart breaks. No wonder Dani had an interest with Charlie they had probably been having an affair this whole time. She doesn't even know how she's going to tell Santana, or if she should.

Charlie takes a breath and takes Brittany's hand, she's not sure how to tell them. She wasn't stupid but she wasn't going to just blurt it out. That would make things worse. She was so fucked. They were going to be hurt and she didn't want to hurt them but she had to tell them and she could feel her stress levels rising. The familiar pain of a migraine started filtering through her head. Because her life couldn't get _any_ fucking worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens.<strong>

**Song : I'm yours – Jason Mraz**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews**

* * *

><p>"Mike is sick and no one else knows the dance moves San, I can't leave right now." Brittany said with a slight frown. "I can't just <em>bail<em> on them. Mercedes paid for these hours and I need to be here," Brittany informed Santana on the phone. She had been avoiding Charlie as much as possible, heading to work early, making sure to come back home as late as possible by taking a few extra shifts at the studio. She had wanted to quit working for Dani immediately but there were people who _counted _on her and she really didn't want to let them down. So she did even though she made sure she really didn't have anything to do with Dani as much as she possibly could.

'_Are you going to tell me what's going on_?' Santana asked immediately and when Brittany didn't answer she sighed. '_Britt you're the one who really wanted us to go to this, you can't bail out now. Besides you've been acting weird for a couple of days now.' _

"I'm fine I've just got so many bits of choreography to think of and do and I'm super busy San. But tell me how it goes." Brittany said. "I've got to go San, Mercedes is here." Brittany ended the call quickly. She felt bad about lying to Santana, but she had seen what she had seen. Charlie had been just as distant, to some degree. They hadn't any sex since then, Charlie had said she had a migraine and she had known. There wouldn't be any competing sexually between them, Dani wasn't a submissive she was a dominant.

She bit her lip, was it going to be like that on the road? She'd be gone for long periods of time and there would always be a submissive who she _could_ be dominant towards full time. She wouldn't have to worry about Santana's hang ups—she was a _celebrity. _People _always_ threw themselves at her. Charlie had a reputation and she had been the firmest believer that she wasn't who people said she was and that she wouldn't. It would _crush_ Santana if she knew and she didn't really want to get Charlie in trouble with her family, but she really wanted someone to talk to.

Puck would probably be the best choice, he wouldn't tell anyone except for Sam who really wasn't big on telling secrets to the Fabray family to begin with except he was busy taking Santana to therapy, but maybe when he was done she could talk to him. He knew Charlie better than anyone—even though he hadn't known about Charlie's original affair only Quinn had. Blake really did look _suspiciously_ like Charlie. What if Charlie had lied about that to? Her head hurt with all the possibilities, and she frowned slightly. She called the next best number hoping that it wouldn't blow up in her face as she waited.

'_Brittany_?' Quinn asked. '_What's up_?'

* * *

><p>Santana waited in the waiting room by herself, Brittany was supposed to be here with her but she had blown the whole thing off. Charlie had been trying to tell them <em>both<em> something, but Brittany wasn't anywhere to be found. She had skipped the dinner that Charlie had made which was clearly an apology. It wasn't like Brittany to skip out on anything not like this, which means _something_ must have happened. She _really_ didn't like being kept in the dark and her eyes flicked up to door to the waiting room and Charlie walked. Santana waved her over, she could see the confusion on Charlie's face at the fact that Brittany wasn't here. "Brittany said she isn't coming, Mike's sick and someone needs to teach Mercedes the choreography."

Charlie's face fell at this, she'd been trying to talk to the both of them and she figured that Brittany would be here so she could finally just tell them. "We're supposed to be doing this together so we could work out all our problems," Charlie said with a sigh. "She won't answer my phone calls and I've been trying to get us together so I can be honest about something."

Santana watched as Charlie rubbed her arm, "What _happened_?" She said with a sigh. "Since we're here anyway might as well get our money's worth and practice this open communication thing."

Charlie frowned slightly she would rather just tell them both. "The day that Brittany was running late—I went to go see her and I was talking with Dani, and truthfully I was noticing how much her music sucked. I told her that it sucked and she asked if I could take a look at it so I did. We argued over the stupid music, she really should just do what I say—and then she's talking about how Elaine hates her and stuff so I told her to sing her a song cause Rachel swears it works and Dani can actually sing. I told her I could write her one if she wanted, sang her a bit of something I've been working on and then the next thing I know she's _kissing _me. I didn't kiss back—but she kissed me and I've been trying to tell you both. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. I got upset and I walked out and nothing happened apart from that. I just wanted you to know that I didn't cheat and I didn't even like her lips near me, it felt weird and I didn't like it. I'm sorry, I'm not going to talk to her again if you want. Or spend any time near her." Charlie said letting it out all out.

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment, trying to take in the huge amount of information that Charlie had just blurted out. "She _kissed _you?" Charlie nodded. Anger spiked in Santana as did white hot jealousy at this, but she inhaled there would be plenty of time for that later. "Did Britt see?"

"I don't know she was with the dancers when I came out, but she's been really weird lately and I swear I've been trying to tell you both." Charlie said her voice still panicked because she half expected Santana to yell at her but she was eerily calm and it was actually more frightening than Santana yelling at her.

Santana exhaled slowly, "All she did was kiss you?"

Charlie nods, "I pushed her away though. I swear. Santana—I swear I didn't kiss her back or anything I was surprised though. I didn't feel anything other than well it was unpleasant." Charlie informs Santana truthfully.

Santana glances up at Charlie and pulls her down beside her. "I believe you," she says simply. The panic and the worry that was on Charlie's face and in her voice told her everything she needed to know.

"You're not mad?" Charlie asks still looking at Santana searching her face.

"No. I am _furious._ But not at you. Even though you should have known that Dani was in love with you," Santana said with an irritated sigh. But things of that nature _generally_ went over Charlie's head all together. "I knew we couldn't trust that bitch," Santana adds. "Brittany _must_ have seen you, so we'll go see her after this and talk to her alright? And you'll explain yourself and then we can try this whole thing again some other time." She takes Charlie's hand gently. "No more spending time with any of your ex-girlfriends?"

Charlie nods she can do that, it's a _reasonable_ request. "She has a kid and a soulmate and it's been years, I love you both more than I ever loved her and I'm not going to do anything to screw that up."

Santana squeezes Charlie's hand, "We should go find Britt and explain it to her. She's probably really sad and worried." Charlie nods and relaxes, but at least she's gotten it off her chest. Santana smirks at Charlie. "Then we're going to find Dani and I'm going to make it very clear to her that you're _ours_."

Charlie smiles, "You can't just grab me in front of her—" Santana gives her a look and Charlie sighs dramatically. "Okay you can, but only this once."

* * *

><p>"If Charlie was having an affair with Dani I'd know about it, we tell each other <em>everything<em>. Trust me she tells me _everything_ in _graphic_ and I do mean _graphic _detail. She doesn't have a filter around me—" Quinn explained. "I blame Puck."

"Did she tell you that I saw them kissing," Brittany says sadly.

Quinn frowned at this, Charlie finding a beautiful woman and disappearing with her was her modus operandi and Dani was a blind spot for her, it _sounded_ like her sister. "Do you want me to smack her for you?" Quinn asked seriously.

Brittany shakes her head, "Santana is just really beginning to trust her and I can't _ruin_ that, but I saw them kissing. Santana deserves to know and I put all this pressure on her to sign the contract. I don't understand me and San are totes hotter than she is, and we're probably better at sex to."

Quinn made an uncomfortable face, thankfully Charlie _hadn't_ been giving her any details of their sex life just stated a number and grinned smugly. The situation was precarious, "If she's cheating on you and Santana then my sister is an even bigger idiot than I thought. I know she acts out quite a bit—but kissing Dani?" Quinn made a face. "Never saw what Charlie saw in her to begin with."

"She is pretty," Brittany said with a sigh.

"Yes but she _loves_ you, I know it may be hard to believe but she does love you both. I know that for a fact," Quinn said with conviction. "I have no idea why she was kissing Dani—but I'll find out for you." Plus she'd make sure to kick her twin's ass. This was unacceptable on so many levels.

Brittany nodded, "And Blake—"

"Isn't hers, she wouldn't even _bother_ to hide it if it was. She'd just be on the first flight to a country my father would never step foot in. She triple checked and I looked into it and Frannie looked into it. Blake isn't hers Brittany she would never keep that from you nor would she shirk the responsibility that came along with it. So you don't have to worry about that," Quinn said with a shake of her head.

Brittany nods, "Should I tell San? She's going to be really angry though. Like super pissed." Maybe Santana's version of what could happen was actually what was going to happen. Charlie would relapse and get abusive and things would just snowball and she had locked them into a contract that would be difficult to break. But Charlie was going on tour soon and if she was still doing all the things she said she wasn't doing—then it'd come out and Santana would be hurt more.

"I think—"

"Hey Britt, we got you some—" Santana said loudly as she entered the room a smile on her face. They had both decided to reschedule the appointment and take the time to go find Brittany. "Quinn?" Santana stopped looking over at Quinn. Santana turned to Brittany. "I thought you said Mike was sick?" Brittany looked away and Santana sighed.

"Santana, why do I have to carry all the—Quinn what the hell are you doing here?" Charlie says her eyes falling on her twin.

Brittany blinked, "You're supposed to be at therapy."

Charlie turned to her a frown on her face, "It's supposed to be for _all_ of us. It doesn't work if one of us doesn't show up. Seriously—what's Quinn doing here?"

Brittany paused and looked at Santana for a moment and then at Charlie—and she bit her lip. "I saw you with Dani."

When Charlie doesn't answer right away Quinn frowns at her sister. "Are you fucking kidding me an affair? Really? What the hell is wrong with you?" she hisses at Charlie who turns to her.

"An affair?" Charlie echoes and looks at Brittany and then back at Quinn. "Dani _kissed me_. I didn't kiss back and I pushed her away, and got upset with her. I didn't _feel_ anything. I'm not having an affair." Charlie says hopelessly lost. How could Brittany think that she was having an affair with Dani of all people? "She has a _kid_ and a soulmate and I didn't like her kissing me—I've been trying to talk to you for the past two days about it, I wanted to tell you and Santana at the same time—how could you think I'd _cheat_ on you?" Charlie paused there was hurt in her voice. "I didn't think you saw me and even if you did why the hell didn't you just tell me, I've been trying to talk to you for the past two days Brittany."

Brittany bit her lip, "I saw you Charlie."

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her, I was trying to help her with her stupid transition problem, and then she started complaining about Elaine and I helped her and sang a song I was working on to help her, and she's just kissing me. I froze, but the moment I realized what was happening and I _stopped_ it. I pushed her and got mad. I'm not having an affair." Her annoyance spiked at Brittany for a moment and she looked over at Quinn. "Why didn't you _talk_ to me before you told Quinn?"

"Charlie," Quinn said calmly when Brittany flinched. "Calm down—"

Charlie turned to her sister, "Let me guess you already told Frannie who told mom who told our father." Quinn looked away and she exhaled. "I'm sorry Brittany, I'm sorry that Dani kissed me but I was _trying_ to tell you. If you think I'm cheating the last person you tell is a member of my family before you talk to me about it." Charlie said taking a step towards Brittany.

Santana sighed this was getting way out of hand, "Britt—maybe she should have told you right then and there but really—Quinn?"

"I didn't want you to get upset with Charlie—I was going to tell you. I just wanted someone to talk to—and I felt really bad that I needed to convince you about Charlie and then I saw Dani kissing her—and I thought that you may be right and she hadn't changed at all."

"I—what?" Charlie said hurt in her voice. She's about to say something else when her phone rings and she grimaces at the ringtone. There is only one person who has that ringtone on her phone; the funeral march. Her father is summoning her which means the news has finally reached his ears. "I've got to go and see what the old man wants."

Quinn sighed, "I can—"

"Don't _help_, this is your fault." Charlie snips at her and turns to Santana and offers her the containers of food that she'd been carrying and she leans in kissing her cheek and looks at Brittany and opens her arms.

Brittany steps towards Charlie and hugs her tightly, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble," she whispers to Charlie.

Charlie sighs and kisses Brittany's cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't just say it," Charlie says with a sigh. "We'll talk about it whenever I get home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff next chapter. <strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews now onto the story.**

* * *

><p>To suggest that Russell Fabray was furious would be doing him a disservice. But enough was more than enough, he didn't even wait for Charlie to fully close the door before he started to rip into her. "Your mother and I didn't raise you to be an<em> irresponsible, drug addicted, spoiled, narcissistic, disrespectful adulterer.<em>" Charlie met his gaze head on and he frowned. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? It's only been six months Charlie and they're your _soulmates_. After everything that they've been through and you pull a stunt like this? Are you allergic to commitment or just acting like an adult? You _claimed_ them and I thought that you were going to start looking at your _life-choices._ I for one moment was proud that you were _growing up_"

Charlie stared at him and sighed. "So what's my punishment this time, are you going to try and control my trust again? Or is it going back to training so I can learn some discipline, or is it back to rehab for what we can only assume is my sex addiction."

Russell exhaled slowly, he hadn't expected her to take it with the respect that it was due. To think that he believed that she was _finally growing up_. "No, you think it's a joke whenever I toss it out there. Here's what not a joke. After this tour is done you are no longer part of our label. In terms that you can understand, you are _fired_. And because you have shown time and time again that you aren't nearly responsible I _refuse_ to let you destroy those two girls in your self-destructive path. I'm having Frannie start the process to break the claim contract."

Charlie stared at him for a moment being fired didn't bother her in the slightest, with how hot she was she would have record labels lining up at the door to sign her. However Russell interfering with her life like this, trying to take away her soulmates. "You _can't_ do that," she snapped at him immediately. "They're _mine_. They aren't _yours to take away from me_. They aren't some toy that you can just snap your fingers and use to punish me. They're _my soulmates_." Charlie snarled at him standing to her feet.

"You were having an affair. I don't give a _shit_ if you think you deserve them. Nor do I care about your sob story about how you waited so long to meet them if you're going to act like this then you don't deserve them. If you're going to continue to destroy everything around you then I will make sure that they are well cared for on my own doing _your_ responsibility. Away from you maybe when you can get your act together then we can look into this if they want you back."

"You're not _taking them_. Fire me, take my fucking trust away from me but you aren't _taking them_." Charlie snapped at him, not caring if he was her father. "Frannie's my lawyer—"

"Her firm also represents this studio, guess who brings in more business, she's dropping you as a client—"

"Mom won't—" Charlie began again, clutching at straws to try and get some of traction in this conversation.

"Your mother agreed with me that this was the best course of action."

"I'm _not having a fucking affair you fucking asshole_," Charlie snarled at him.

Russell looked at her nonplussed, "Go to rehab get yourself cleaned out, get some _help_ and start taking responsibility for your shit and maybe I'll allow supervised visits."

"Are you even fucking _listening_ to me? I didn't have a fucking affair." Charlie repeated angrily but he wasn't listening to her and she got up. "You know what fuck you I fucking quit, you want to take me to court, then do it—"

"You'll finish up the tour and anything outstanding that you have for the company because if you decide to make a scene, Frannie will leave you penniless. The money that we sunk in for the world tour Charlie is massive, you don't actually have enough to cover it yourself. Every song you make, every song you wrote we'll take the royalties that you're going to be paid. You know Frannie by the time she's done with you'll be _toxic_, we'll earn back every penny and whatever punitive damages she can wrangle out of you. So you will _behave_. You will do as you're told and you will do it with dignity."

Charlie's jaw clamped shut and she stared at him angrily. "I wasn't having an affair. But the fuck do you care you already made up your mind that I'm the eternal screw up. I am so done with this fucking family." Charlie said her voice eerily calm as she turned on her heel and stormed out of his office.

* * *

><p>Brittany frowned as she sat on the couch looking over at the clock on the television, it was already half past ten at night and Charlie <em>still<em> wasn't back home. Puck said she had taken off and blown off various engagements that she had and didn't know where she was. She would be worried if Charlie hadn't texted the both of them that she was fine and she would come home. "San. Do you think she's mad at me?"

Santana bit her lip, she didn't want to make Brittany upset but truthfully. "I think she's hurt and disappointed she tried really hard not to get super angry at you though. But I _think_ she understands, why you thought she was having an affair. I just think she's upset that you talked to Quinn instead of her."

"I wanted someone to talk to about it, and I was going to go to Puck but he was with you and—he didn't even know about Charlie and Dani to begin with. Quinn did, I thought she'd have a bit more insight. I didn't want her to get in trouble with her family or make her life her difficult but seeing her and Dani kissing. I felt really bad about forcing you to sign the papers and I thought that you were right about her."

Santana made a face, Charlie had promised to be back tonight and they'd wait up for her no matter how long it took. Quinn had called a few hours ago to see if Charlie was there because she wasn't picking up her phone. "Do you believe her?" Santana asked after a moment. "About Dani?"

"Now that she explained it—but I still called Dani just to be sure and Dani confirmed it and apologized said she lost her head and it won't happen again. I don't believe _her_, but it did happen exactly the same way Charlie described the events. Then I felt bad for doubting her and I really want to quit but I can't and I feel silly for going to Quinn about this. So I'll apologize."

Santana frowned slightly she never thought she'd be the one advocating that they make sure to go to therapy. "You can't _blow_ therapy off not our group sessions anyway Britt, she got there, she was late but she made sure she came and you should have been there to. We might have gotten this sorted out on our own, and Charlie would be here and we'd be teasing her or watching a movie or something." Santana said and she smiles at Brittany. "But I think I was wrong. We're going to make it work and sure we'll mess up sometimes but I know she's going to come home and hug us and kiss us and we'll figure it out."

Brittany smiles and nods, "I got worried about her tour, seeing her like that and kissing Dani. I don't really _want_ her to go San. I don't trust _other_ people and she's this big huge star and people think they know her—but they don't. And she's really dorky and she's sweet and she sings with you when we watch Lion King and we go feed the ducks together and I'm going to miss it all. Four months is a _really_ long time San aren't you worried that she might slip even just a little?"

Santana frowned slightly, "I think she just needs a _tiny_ bit of trust, she didn't hand in the claim forms till I told her to and she even waited to make doubly sure after to make sure that I was okay with it. So she's trying her hardest and maybe people will kiss her but she's _ours_ Britt. Just as much as we're hers and she knows that and I guess I know that. Still not a hundred percent comfortable that Charlie is a dominant but I'm going to _work _on it."

Brittany smiles at this and nods. All their problems were because of communication break downs and they were all going to need to talk about it and guard against it. It was so easy to just run away and not have to face it, but she had inadvertently made the situation way worse than it had to be. "All that negativity, I shouldn't have let it get to me. I know Charlie and I know you and I know that you won't cheat on me," she sighs a bit and looks at Santana for a moment. "Do you think she's punish me? For going to Quinn?"

Santana freezes at this, but shakes her head. They don't have that type of relationship yet and even though Brittany may be ready she isn't and they both promised that they'd wait. She swallows, "_I can't_," she says and Brittany nods. "I—has she told you _how_ she's going to punish you?"

Brittany shakes her, "I think she has a few ideas, but I think the worst she'll ever do is spank me Santana. Which isn't that bad, and it won't leave any bruises it'll just hurt for a little bit and I'll be fine," Brittany said gently but Santana made a face at this. "San."

"I don't want to see you spanked Britt, or crying or hurt at all. She _shouldn't_ punish you for this—I mean this was just a huge misunderstanding," she makes a face and sighs, she isn't a dominant and even if she was she could never _punish_ Brittany.

Brittany sighs, she doesn't know what to do so she looks over at the clock it's nearly eleven now and she frowns hoping that Charlie comes home soon. "I can say no to her too, she made sure that I knew that I could say no and if I thought she was being unfair we could talk about it. I should have just—come to her. I didn't think she'd go to Frannie and the whole family would know I really just wanted a bit of advice."

Santana wraps an arm around Brittany and pulls her a bit closer and lets Brittany rest her head on her shoulder. Things would be alright.

* * *

><p>Puck entered the busy club and saw Charlie sitting in the VIP section just watching people dance, he sighed and walked up the steps and slid into the empty booth. She was his best friend and he knew her. Charlie didn't even bother to hide it immediately handing him over the small bag of two ecstasy pills. She didn't look at him instead standing up and following him out of the club. They went out the back and Puck didn't really know what to say. He had heard about it and accusing Charlie of something could possibly cause a rift between them.<p>

"I didn't." Charlie said after a moment answering the unasked question. She hadn't even really wanted to, going to the club buying the pills was a force of habit. "I had three drinks though over three hours. Some shitty beer." Charlie informs him.

"Quinn's been working on damage control—" Puck began and winced when Charlie looked at him. The anger in her eyes. "No one is going to take them away from you Charlie. Once your dad calms down, you'll still have your job and—"

"I'm not working for him anymore. If he wants to go to court that's fine, I don't have any money left. I took my name off my trust. My entire fortune is Santana and Brittany's everything is still being paid out to the trust. All I've got is about six million anyway. Should let me figure out what I want to do next." She's quiet for a moment and then realizes that Puck still technically works for her dad. "I can pay you for a few years I can set that shit aside—fuck I didn't think about you I'm sorry. I can—"

"Dude its _fine_. I have plenty of money saved up, you have no idea how much money Sam is making just making a few celebrities work out. I don't really _need_ to work right now, money isn't tight even given Sam's obsession with finding rare comic books." Puck rolls his eyes and smiles. He's quiet, Charlie had a massive amount of money to her name she had quickly given that up to Brittany and Santana. In a move to protect her assets and make sure that they literally had choices about what to do with their life. "What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth more or less, that I quit my job and they now have a trust in their names to the tune of about a hundred and eighty million. They'll probably order me at some point to order them to fork it over, but I can deal with a contempt of court charge. I mean I remember Frannie saying that it can't be punitive or something so a couple of months to a _year_ and I'll be out. Considering all the money I've made him—he's not getting a cent out of me."

"What about him trying to get Frannie to break the claim papers?" Puck reminds her and Charlie's face hardens.

"Brittany's going to blame herself and I don't really want them to alienate them from the family, I'm the screw up. If Frannie is still going through with it tomorrow, I'll tell Santana and Brittany before Santana finds out about it at work, and then I need to find a fucking lawyer who isn't afraid to go toe to toe against her and most importantly has _won_ a case against her. I'll do all that shit tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff.<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Boom two chapters one day, enjoy this present for all the lovely reviews you give me. **

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and a full breakfast and she smiled as she sat up watching Charlie to balance a tray filled with food. There hadn't been much talking last night. Not about anything really Charlie had reiterated and sworn that it wasn't an affair, and she had apologized for calling Quinn instead of talking to her, then they had gone to bed a bit after one am. She gently nudged Santana awake smiling when she grumbled a bit but she finally opened her eyes as Charlie put the tray on the bed and popped a strawberry into her mouth. "Morning," Brittany said happily and Charlie smiled at her. Brittany frowned slightly because the smile didn't reach Charlie's eyes not really. "It's time for our talk isn't it," she said with a sigh.<p>

Santana sat up and shifted closer to Brittany, "We _believe_ you about Dani, that she kissed you plus she confirmed it and apologized, like that makes things better. Fucking bitch," Santana mutters under her breath.

"And I totes shouldn't have told Quinn—I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your family, Charlie I didn't think she'd tell anyone. I just wanted someone to talk to," Brittany begins and Charlie reaches for her hand and takes it.

"I'm not—mad at you. I promise," Charlie said quietly and sighs she doesn't even know where to begin with this conversation. Frannie had indeed texted that she was going to start the incompetency process today and she'd be served. With a restraining order as well. Charlie grinned at them, "I quit the label yesterday, so I'm technically unemployed," she said with a laugh running a hand through her hair.

Santana frowned at this, "What do you mean you quit? You can't just quit Charlie you have a contract—"

"Technically I'm being fired, he wants me to do the tour and I'm not going to do the tour. So I quit, before I got my walking papers. It was going to happen sooner or later, just happened a bit faster than I thought. As for the fact that he will undoubtedly sue me, I only have about six million dollars to my name which I imagine I'll burn through quickly with the lawyer fees but that's fine."

Brittany blinked, "What do you _mean_ you only have about six million dollars to your name. What happened to the other two hundred million?"

"Well, I paid my father the twenty million dollars back that he paid in my trust fund, so I basically it's my severance package I guess. I'm hoping that will be enough to cover a lot of the money that they already spent for the tour and stuff. They can find another headlining act and tickets _still_ haven't gone on sale in most places yet. As for the rest of it. Well, all I did was take my name off the trust."

"But if you do that—" Santana began confused by this.

"Then me and San are the only names on the—you gave us all your money?" Brittany asked and Santana turned to Charlie who smiled at this. "Charlie!"

"We're your _submissives_ they can _make_ you make us give them the money Charlie. If you don't—" Santana began staring at Charlie horrified.

"It's a contempt charge, I know. But I vaguely remember Frannie saying that it can't be _punitive_. So I _should_ be fine."

"It's _prison_, what do you mean _you'll be fine_." Santana said looking at Charlie, she wasn't taking this nearly as seriously as she should. "We're not just going to let you _rot_ in prison."

Charlie smiled at this, and rested her hand against Santana's. "I'll be fine I just need to survive for six-months to a year but I'll be back. Plus the most important thing is that you'll both have plenty of money to do whatever you need to do. You'll be able to go to school, open up your own dance studio. It wasn't doing anything just _sitting_ there, at least this way it can get some use. I talked to the accountant, said that it was risky but if I trusted the two of you then I should do it. And I do, so it's yours."

Brittany frowned slightly and squeezed Charlie's hand, there was something else and she could feel it, because that smile just refused to meet her eyes, and now that she studied Charlie she could see the bags under her eyes and slight puffiness, "What aren't you telling us?" She asks softly and the fake smile that Charlie has slapped on her face slowly begins to fade.

"My father doesn't believe that I'm _not_ having an affair with Dani and various other women. So because I am _the _family screw-up, he is—well he's going to try and take you away from me. Because I'm not responsible enough apparently," Charlie says. She's met with stunned faces not that she can blame them, if she hadn't been so furious yesterday she would have demanded to know how.

Brittany speaks first after the guilt had hit her like a ton of bricks, "But he _can't do that_, it's difficult enough even when _both_ submissives and dominants want the break. I don't want to be _unclaimed_ again—" Brittany looks at Santana who still has a stunned expression on her face. "Can he do that? What if we just tell him that it was just a misunderstanding?"

Charlie looked over at Santana who bit her lip a bit, "I don't know how he plans to. I just know that if anyone can figure out a way to do it—it's Frannie. I don't even know what lawyer to get to fight her, half the city is terrified of her. The other half it's just false bravado and they lose."

"Easiest way to do it would be to declare you _incompetent_. I mean it's a hard sell and they'd try to make it seem that your irresponsibility was a danger to us. But they can't just do that—you haven't even _done_ anything to us yet," Santana said.

"It would be a hard sell if I was as squeaky clean as Quinn or Frannie but, considering my exploits have been all over the web and various magazines—this wouldn't be difficult for Frannie to show that I'm not _that_ person and I'm not responsible to take care of you, she's not going to hesitate to use _everything_ she knows about me."

"Didn't you _tell him_ that it was just a misunderstanding?" Brittany asked.

"I'm pretty sure I said it like twice that I wasn't having an affair, I'm also sure that he's programmed not to believe a shit I say since I told him that I wasn't going to university and _thus_ I started on this path to be the family screw up." Charlie said running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to fight it, as best as I can, but I needed to tell you both that I'm probably going to be served with papers today, so I'll keep you up to date on shit as it goes down."

Santana blinked and looked at Brittany, "Where the fuck do you think we're going? I mean apart from your father's office to tell him where to stick it. The fuck does he think he is treating us like we're toys to be taken away when you do something he doesn't think is right."

"I—" Charlie began.

Brittany smiled at Charlie, "We aren't going to just _leave_ Charlie. You don't have to be the only one fighting we want to stay with you. So we'll all go to see your father and we'll explain to him that this is just a misunderstanding and if that doesn't work, then we'll try something else."

"He probably thinks I'm coercing you or something," Charlie said with a sigh and looks at them and gives them a weak smile. "I'm sorry—maybe if I had said something sooner or just said it out loud, I'm trying really hard to be honest with you."

Santana rolled her eyes, Charlie wasn't perfect but she did love them and care about them and this _was_ important she hadn't even tried to hide it from them. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Charlie shook her head. Santana shifts away from Brittany and pats the spot in between them. She watches as Charlie carefully sets the tray aside and crawls into the space beside them. Santana curls up beside her, "Get some rest, before you give yourself a migraine."

Charlie reaches for a strawberry and puts it in her mouth, "I _can't_ sleep."

"We're not going anywhere Charlie, we're not going to take off, and we'll be here. You can't worry yourself sick," Brittany says soothingly rubbing Charlie's thigh slowly.

Charlie grumbles, the threat of her father just taking them away from her, declaring her incompetent. It'd be public and messy and she really just wants to spend time with them. She doesn't need it, but she's _exhausted_. "Just for an hour," she says after a yawning.

Brittany smiles as Charlie wraps an arm around Santana and her, and finally relaxes a bit and she shoots a look at Santana as they wait for Charlie to go to sleep. Brittany continues to just rub Charlie's leg slowly, focusing on her. She already knows that the moment that Charlie goes to sleep they are going to have a meeting with Russell Fabray to plead their case. Hopefully they'd be back by the time that Charlie wakes up.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mr. Fabray—uh Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are here to see you.<em>'

Russell made a face it was far too early to deal with his youngest daughter. Normal people didn't get themselves into _nearly_ half the shit that Charlie got herself into. He pushed the button on the phone. "Send them in," he said with a sigh. Getting her submissives to talk to him was slightly emotionally manipulative but he still smiled when they entered the room, motioning for them to take a seat. He still had no idea what to do about the random payment of twenty million dollars Charlie had slapped on the desk of human resources. "I'm assuming Charlie informed you of what's going on."

Brittany placed a hand on Santana's arm to calm her down, it wouldn't be a good thing to start yelling now. "She did—but she doesn't know that we're here. She was up all night because she was worried." She saw the look of disbelief on his face and she swallowed and continued on. "I know you think you're helping us but me and Santana_ love_ your daughter. And we're just figuring out our relationship and we don't want to be separated from her. It really was a misunderstanding. A kiss did happen but even Dani will confirm the story that she initiated it and Charlie pushed her away and told her to go back to her family and work things out. She really didn't do anything wrong and you shouldn't _punish_ her for something that wasn't her fault. She tried to tell me but I thought like everyone else seems to that she screwed up. She's trying really hard and she isn't perfect but she shouldn't be punished because she isn't perfect." Brittany said with a friendly smile.

Russell typed a few things into his work computer and turned the screen to TMZ which showed Charlie entering a club. "My daughter staying up all night when I know about her _coke_ habit has been noted. She stayed there until late. I understand that you may think that my daughter is trying but she _needs_ help. I know you may think I'm the heartless father but this is for her own good, perhaps if I had been harder on her—"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Going to a club isn't a crime and she wasn't high last night or this morning. Look I've worked at a diner, I've seen people _strung out_. She wasn't _high_, she talked to us and explained what was going on and you know what I don't care that she didn't tell us about the club. What time did she have when she has to worry about her family treating her submissives like toys to be taken away from her when she doesn't do exactly what you want to?" Santana said icily.

"I think that I know my daughter—" Russell began.

"She makes us lunch every day, she tries to make sure she walks us into work and to protect us from the paparazzi with her own body. She calls and sends funny texts throughout the day that lets her know that she's thinking of us. She picks us up from work when she can. She tries really hard not to raise her voice when she's upset with us. She makes us dinner sometimes, and we watch a movie together or she sings for us and then we talk about our days. That's your daughter. She doesn't go out to party, she's not doing drugs when she's with us, she's making sure that we know she loves us every day. So she's not _perfect_, she apologizes to us when she does something wrong and she hasn't punished either of us because San's not comfortable with it. She didn't even hand in the papers till a week later because she wanted to make sure San was ready. What is she doing that's wrong? Because we love her and we want to be with her, and you trying to force us away isn't going to make the situation better."

"Plus declaring her incompetent will _ruin_ her life, dominants that have their submissives taken away for whatever reason are considered to be crappy people. Gunther hasn't even had his submissive taken away and he's a really shitty person who I imagine abuses his submissive. It'll ruin her reputation and it'll affect her music—what type of punishment is that. Even if Charlie _was_ having an affair even I wouldn't want you to do this. There are worse crimes then not being able to keep it in your pants. And if she has a drug problem or she's relapsed then we _handle_ it, most people relapse at some point that doesn't make her a screw up," Santana adds firmly. "We aren't going to be separated from her, because she hasn't _done _anything to deserve this. She went out of her way to make sure that we were comfortable, even when we were ready to have intercourse with her she _still _tried to make sure that we wanted it. That's the type of person you raised and you did a good job of it."

"And you should give her back her job, because she worked _really_ hard on all that music and for the company," Brittany added. "She's also one of your _best_-selling artists and she's extremely talented. So you know she's making you more money right now and making your company bigger."

Russell stare at Brittany and Santana there didn't seem to be any fear as they made their demands of him. "Fine if you wish to stay with my daughter through thick and thin then so be it, I'm not going to punish the two of you if that's how you see it. However Charlie isn't getting her job back unless she passes a drug test. This isn't negotiable, I am not having my daughter drop dead at twenty-seven. She'll need to do it in the next six hours and she needs to be supervised. Not by either of you or Puck or any of my daughters. I'll send someone over."

Brittany opened her mouth to protest but Santana squeezed her hand, "If she passes then you have to apologize to her and you need to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"And when she fails the drug test, I want you two to reconsider leaving her," Russell said dismissively.

Brittany smiled and looked at Santana, who looked completely sure of herself. She had faith in Charlie. She did. "She's going to _pass_." Brittany said and looked at Santana again. "Let's go tell Charlie the good news."

Santana got up but stopped and looked at Russell narrowing her eyes, "A proper apology, not some bullshit one." She throws in and Russell glances at her and Santana decides that she kind of understand why Charlie doesn't like him. He's a judgmental prick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens <strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**AN:Thank you for the reviews, wow totally forgot to put that up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up to someone running their fingers along her abdomen and she opened her eyes where she was met with a full smile from Brittany. For a moment she just smiled at her before her mind was suddenly filled with the horror that she had overslept. She sat up immediately a panicked look on her face, "We have to—" Charlie begins.<p>

Santana rests a hand on Charlie's thigh, "We aren't _going_ anywhere. We talked to your father and he agreed that we can stay with you. We told him that you weren't this huge screw-up like he thought you were and he told us he won't go through with declaring you incompetent." Santana watches as the words slowly register. First there is confusion and then Charlie blinks a few times before grinning widely. "We also sort of got your job back," Charlie immediately makes a face at this and is about to complain.

"I don't _want_ my job back Santana," Charlie said, she wasn't going to work for her father and his stupid rules anymore. Sure his company might _pay_ her, but she wrote all her own music, she wrote music for his other artists and produced music.

"We figured that you might say that—but we wanted you to have options Charlie, at least for now. Besides we only _sort of_ got you your job back," Brittany admits and Charlie frowns. "Your dad says you have to pass a drug test there's a guy in the living room, who's going to watch you take the test."

Santana immediately placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, before she could get annoyed at this. "We told him you were going to pass, even though you went to a club last night. He showed us pictures of you at TMZ, but we told him we _trusted_ you." Charlie was quiet for a moment and Santana realized that Charlie _might_ have used last night.

Brittany kissed Charlie's cheek she still hadn't said anything, "Charlie even if you did, me and Santana talked about it. It's something for the three of us to deal with, not you and your family. We're not going to leave you and we're not going to be mad."

"We're not saying that you did," Santana adds really quickly before Charlie can say anything. "We just want you to know that we _support _you and love you no matter what."

Charlie bites her lip before sighing. "I haven't used in months even before I met you I wasn't using—but I bought some last night. I didn't _use_, it's more of a force of habit. I go to a club and I get something to take the edge off, but I didn't use it. I just gave it to Puck when I left the club." Charlie sighs rubs her stomach absentmindedly.

Brittany nods, it's a start and she admitted to buying something, "Well I really just want to hear your dad apologize. We made him promise if you passed he'd apologize." This brought a smile to Charlie's face.

"Well he's never done that before, apparently being part of the process to give me life means that he doesn't _have_ to apologize when he's wrong." Charlie said. "I'll take the stupid test, but I really don't want some asshole staring at me while I go to the bathroom. It's weird and creepy."

Brittany laughed at this and leaned in and kissed Charlie's cheek, "You're not a screw up Charlie, you just got a bit lost that doesn't make you the family screw up. Or a bad person, you're _ours_ just as much we're yours and we're not going to be separated."

Santana nods, "We _love you_ and no one is going to change our minds. So we're not going to listen to the tabloids or your parents about what a terrible person you are. They don't know you like _we know you_. So as long as you keep being honest with us, we're just going to believe you."

Charlie smiles, "I've been eating all your pudding cups," she says after a moment and Santana stares at her blankly before rolling her eyes. "Since we're being honest, I need to tell you that I eat all the pudding cups," Charlie says completely serious.

Brittany laughs, "We both do San."

"You do know that there are only three people who live here and I know Brittany does it and the last time you said it wasn't you, you had one of my chocolate pudding cups in your hand," Santana says as Charlie laughs at this. "Besides me and Britt's totally steal candy from your secret stash that you think no one knows about."

Charlie's mouth drops, "But I hid it so well!"

Brittany laughs at this and hugs Charlie, "No you didn't," she said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Santana hated losing, even in video games. But with Brittany usually coming in first and Charlie and Puck swapping second and third place depending on the map, she was getting her ass kicked. <em>Cheating<em> just made sense. She smirked at Charlie and leaned in as the race began to wind watching Charlie who was in second place. Her voice low and sultry as she whispered into Charlie's ear, running a hand along her thigh. "I don't know why I'm not good at this." She pouts her lips slightly as she runs her hand along the length of the wii remote suggestively as Charlie turns to her and looks at her. "I guess I'm just used to playing with something bigger."

Charlie's mouth goes dry and she can feel her dick hardening in her pants. She flushes and immediately moves to prevent any clear tenting, dropping the remote as her character stalls on the screen. "I—" she sputters flushing deeply when Puck turns to her.

Santana smirks inwardly, score one for her as her character passes Charlie's character on the screen. Charlie still having her hands over her lap and she turns to Brittany using one hand to steer her character picking up one of the weapons along the way she runs her free hand under Brittany's shirt and gently tickles her side, it's instantaneous as Brittany moves her body to get away from Santana's hands. Her controller dropping onto the ground.

"_San_!" Brittany says giggling as she scrambles towards the far end of the couch. Brittany immediately sticks out her tongue childishly and pouts as she realizes Santana's master plot all along as Santana finally manages to catch up with Puck. "Cheater," she says in a grumpy tone.

Puck raises his arms in victory, when Charlie finally speaks up, "Santana you can't make out with Brittany in front of Puck," she says in a dull tone causing Pucks head to whip around to see if they are actually making out on the couch.

Santana grins at Charlie gratefully as she attacks Puck's vehicle sending him crashing off the map, "Dude _not_ cool!" Puck said as Santana crosses over first. "Getting my hopes up like that!"

Charlie hums in response looking at Brittany and then Santana who is doing a small victory dance, "I know Puck and I'm sorry but you _really_ need to leave."

Puck shoots his friend a perverted grin, he can see where her hands are placed and looks at Brittany and Santana, "Or I can stay and watch," he wiggles his eyebrows. Charlie doesn't hesitate to throw a pillow at his head.

"Puck I've already had some dude stare at my dick today, do you know how awkward it is to have someone standing there watching you?"

"From the person who dropped her pants and peed in a potty in a public store when she was three," Santana adds biting her lip when Charlie turns to her. "What? It's a valid point." Brittany covers her mouth to keep from giggling.

Puck snorted at this, and looks at Charlie before sighing they had at least gotten a few hours of video games together and she seemed to be doing alright. "Fine, but remember if you ever need an extra dick—" Puck shot Charlie a huge grin and once again wiggled his eyebrows.

Charlie groaned but got off the couch to walk him out, Brittany deciding to throw the boy a bone, "We have strapons for that," she said watching as Puck turned to her his grin massive as he bumped into the wall. Brittany laughed.

"That is so going into my—"

Charlie shuddered and immediately shoved him out of her apartment slamming it shut behind him. She didn't want to hear about his spank bank and she didn't want him to say it out loud. She slowly turned to Brittany and Santana who were still on the couch, and smiled before focusing her attention on Santana. Most of her dominant attention had been focused on Brittany, sure it was mostly playful sexual dominance but she had never turned that on Santana, and she wondered if she should even try and tease her mercilessly for a moment. "Speaking of strap-ons," Charlie said slowly flicking her eyes to Brittany. "Let's show Santana what happens when you cheat to win." Brittany met her eyes and smiled at her nodding once.

Brittany smiled at Santana and patted her leg, "Cheating isn't very nice San," Brittany added as she got up to go fetch the strapon that Charlie had requested.

Santana flicked her eyes to Charlie who had unbuttoned her shirt and had a clear tent in her pajama pants that she had thrown on when Puck had come in. She smirked at this, "It's hardly my fault that you got turned on by what I said," Santana smirked.

Charlie let out a low growl and moved to close the gap between them when there was a firm knock on the door. Charlie turned to it for a moment before looking back at Santana, there wasn't any debate about which one she'd rather be doing. She took a few steps towards Santana again when there was another firm knock at the door. Charlie grumbled and turned to the door marching up to it and opening it, "Puck you cannot—" she stopped frowning as she looked at Rachel, Quinn and Frannie. She raised a brow at them and before anyone could say anything she closed the door in their faces.

Santana raised a brow at Charlie, "Who was at the door?" Charlie doesn't look like she's about to answer instead she watches as Charlie moves closer and moves in for a kiss. Santana places a hand on Charlie's chest stopping her. "Charlie," she says softly. "Who was at the door?"

"Rachel and the rest of my family. I don't want to deal with that right now or ever at this point—what I want to do is _fuck_ _you_ and Brittany. At least once against the piano—" There was another knock on the door and Charlie frowned.

"Rachel isn't going to just leave," Santana points out and Charlie grumbles at this because she knows that Santana is right. Santana gently rests a hand on Charlie's cheek, "I'd be pissed to—but since we watch _way_ too many Disney movies—"

"That's a lie Santana," Brittany said as she came back to see who was at the door. "There is no such thing as to many Disney movies," Brittany said with a sniff walking to them and flopping on the couch beside them. The moment ruined between them. "You should totally let them in," Brittany said hearing them knock on the door more insistently.

Charlie sighed, she was no longer turned on and she moved to the door opening it but she didn't wait and motion for them to come in, she just returned to her couch and sat down in between Brittany and Santana. As far as she was concerned she didn't want to hear it, Frannie dropping her as a client, Quinn running her mouth to Frannie to begin with. Frannie telling their mom. At this point she wasn't big on the whole family thing. Charlie looked at Brittany and then Santana, "I forgot my mother is throwing a 'surprise' party for the two of you to welcome you to the family. I don't want to go to that, or really have anything to do with them at this point—so let's go on a vacation instead. Wherever you two want to go."

"Disney." Brittany said immediately. "We're going to go to Disney world."

Charlie looked at Santana who shook her head but nodded. Charlie grinned at them still ignoring her sisters and Rachel who had finally entered her apartment. "We'll go to Disney that weekend, I'll make sure everything is booked." She didn't want to deal with some lame party she just wanted to get away.

"So long as we manage to get some beach time, preferably a private beach," Santana threw in and Charlie nodded immediately.

Quinn sighed, Charlie was being slightly petty, it was like the only thing their mom really did for them was throw these lavish parties to get to truly welcome everyone into the family. Rachel had one and her parents had come, as had Joe's parents. "Charlie—you can't seriously be thinking of skipping out on the party—"

"Yes. I am. They wanted to take Brittany and Santana away from me because _you_ couldn't bother to _wait_ and ask me if I was actually having an affair. So you told Frannie who told my mother who thought that I should be punished for something _I didn't do_. No one _bothered_ to ask me if I had done it, you just assumed that I was screwing around. So yes, I'm going to skip this family event and I'm going to take Santana and Brittany to Disney and then we'll spend a few days out on a private beach."

"Our mother has been working on that party for _weeks_ Charlie—" Frannie began.

"I'm confused considering that just yesterday you were about to file an emergency—" Charlie looked at Santana.

"Injunction," Santana supplied.

"That, you were going to do that to me and try and break my claim contract, there would have been a restraining order and then what? There are two options, I'm not allowed to go because there's a restraining order on me. _Or_ the party gets cancelled anyway. So _yes_, I get to be pissed at the two of you, I get to decide that I don't want to go to a stupid family function."

Brittany feels the tensing of Charlie's muscles the slight increase in the force in her voice and rests a hand on her dominants knee and leans in and kisses Charlie's cheek. "Charlie no one is going to take us away from you," she murmurs into Charlie's ear.

Santana frowns slightly and looks at Frannie, "She didn't _cheat_ on the two of us. The whole thing was blown ridiculously out of proportion. I get that life _sucks_ and shit happens, but the moment you all found out that it was a misunderstanding she should have gotten an apology not the texts a proper apology. She got _fired, _your dad thought it was a good idea to forcibly separate us, and plus some weird dude had to watch your sister go to the bathroom just so she could get her job back."

Frannie sighed, she didn't even want to be here, but Rachel and Joe had insisted that they _apologize_. So here she was. "Look, I'm a senior partner, but I'm not a named one. Which means on occasion I do have to listen to my bosses, you don't bring in nearly enough revenue even with all your run-ins with the law for me to justify keeping you on as a client. Our father is one of the firm's biggest clients, so we dropped you. I _had_ to do what I did—" Rachel coughed loudly and Frannie looked at her. "Look Charlie, I shouldn't have told mom before I talked to you—but can you really blame me? I like Santana, I didn't want to see her get hurt. You've been self-destructing for years now."

Rachel groaned, "Frannie—we said _apologize _not make it worse."

"Even at my worst I was still making more money than you—so matter of perspective," Charlie sneers, moving to get up when Santana and Brittany both tighten their grip on her.

Quinn moved in between the two of them trying to stop a fight before it broke out. "Look you're _right_, we should have at the very least asked you. I made an assumption and I made an ass of myself, I'm sorry and so is Frannie even if she won't say it. I tried to fix it, but by that time his mind was made up. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and you are—"

"You are a fine dominant, and I didn't think for one second that you were sleeping with Dani again," Rachel said cutting off Quinn who looked over at her.

Charlie looked at Santana and Brittany, "Okay."

"Okay?" Frannie asked making a face. "Just like that you forgive us?"

"No, I don't. I heard your apologies. I want to be left alone with Brittany and Santana," Charlie said after a moment. "Tell dad I still quit, I don't care if you come after me Frannie. I don't care if he gets mad. Tell mom to cancel her party and I'll see you two when I absolutely have to. It's my life, and I don't want you interfering anymore. I'll figure things out by myself and with Brittany and Santana. Now can you please just leave?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie—" Quinn said with an irritated huff.

Rachel studied Charlie for a moment and caught a look at Brittany who shot her a small smile, "Quinn, you heard her. Let's just give her some time." Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's arm and tugged on it.

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel for a moment and then nodded. "I am sorry," she throws out one last time as the three of them leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More Fluff<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana stretched out and looked at her soulmates. They had fallen asleep on the couch curled up watching Disney movies last night. Charlie still had an arm around her and she smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek before slipping out of her hold. She reached over to check her phone, she was going to text Frannie that she wouldn't be coming in today when she noticed Charlie's phone light up. She glanced over at Charlie who was still sleeping and picked it up. Two hundred texts. She frowned, it was from Charlie's mother and she sighed. As annoyed as Charlie was at her parents and family, she did like Frannie most days and Quinn was alright as was the dwarf. She placed the phone down and grabbed her phone and texted Frannie immediately.<p>

They'd been through this road with Brittany's parents, it'd been years since Brittany had seen her family and while the circumstances were different, it was _still_ the same thing in essence. For Charlie to turn her back on her family didn't feel right with her. She got why Charlie was upset and sure she had needed to take a drug test while some big guy stared at her but the reality was her family did love her they just needed to take a step back and let Charlie grow. She bit her lip and reached over and smiled, she really did have a thing for blondes. And while she would love to go lay on a beach somewhere, they needed to show up at that party. Plus keep Charlie from torpedoing her career by refusing to work, sure in the short term it seemed like a good idea. But if the company tried to drag this out, she'd be too toxic to work anywhere else.

She hummed as she began to put out the ingredients for pancakes, putting out the cookie cutters that they used to get the duck shaped. She paused for a moment and went back to the fridge and pulled out the bacon that they had hidden in the fridge to keep it away from Charlie, a few strips to spoil her wouldn't hurt and if they were going to be having a serious discussion on what Charlie's overall plan was. Truthfully she wouldn't mind if she didn't have to go on tour and just stayed home. It was clear that she couldn't trust Charlie's legions of fans. But Brittany insisted that the fans were important. She started the coffee maker and set about making pancakes.

Brittany was awake next and gently kissed Charlie's cheek before slipping out of Charlie's hold which tightened reflexively, she waited before moving away from her and heading to the kitchen and leaning in and kissing Santana, "Duck shaped?" she said with a tired yawn.

"Duck shaped," Santana answered with a smile as she flips them. "Coffee's ready," She says absentmindedly. "Britt?" She says as she watches Brittany take a sip of her drink. "We can't go to Disney."

"I know," Brittany said with a sigh. She _really_ wanted to go.

"Well not _that_ weekend," Santana says reaching over and squeezing Brittany's hand. "But we'll get there and we can—even go on all the rollercoasters," Santana said shivering at the idea.

"We'll start with the easy rides and work our way up," Brittany promised and Santana nodded at this, she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and kissed her cheek as Santana made the stack of pancakes. "Staying at home today?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded and she pouted a bit. "You two can't have to much lady-sex without me," she said. "I have to look over the choreography again, the music has changed which means that some of the choreography needs to change. Should only take an hour or two," she says.

Santana rolled her eyes, Charlie didn't care if she caught the two of them together, she'd only wait and watch till they invited her to join in which never took that long, but neither one of them had been with her one on one. Charlie didn't seem to mind at all. "Do you want me to talk to her about her family or do you want me to wait till you come back?"

"I think you should wait in case she gets upset," Brittany said with a shrug. "Plus she _really_ can't say no to the both of us," Brittany pointed out and Santana smirked at this. This was a fact, she could occasionally say no to the both of them but when they agreed on something.

Santana hummed and nodded, as she took out some bacon and placed it on the hot grill, the sizzling was heard and the smell of bacon quickly filled the room. "Three," Santana began with a smile as she looked over to the couch where Charlie had just stirred.

"Two," Brittany said with a pleased smile on her face.

"One," they said together as Charlie finally sat up and scratched her head.

Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing, but Brittany giggled and Charlie turned to look at them from the couch. "Morning," Santana said with a bright smile. "We put some bacon on for you."

Charlie blinked and tilted her head as she scrambled off the couch still half asleep, she headed over to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around tightly around the two of them. "Why are we up so early," she said grumbling a bit.

"I have to go to work," Brittany said shifting a bit only to feel Charlie's morning wood pressing against her. Charlie groaned softly against her. "I can't be late Charlie," Brittany said with an amused smile. It didn't stop her from shifting her hips some more teasing her dominant.

Charlie pouted and looked over at Santana, and flashed her a sleepy smile as she rubbed her eye. "I'm making you breakfast. You know you can go take care of it—not _here_," Santana snapped at Charlie as Brittany began to laugh at the fact that Charlie's hand had slipped underneath her sweatpants. "Charlie!" Charlie only shot her a lopsided grin before pulling her hands out of her pants and going to wash her hands. Santana rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about?"

"Yes," Charlie answered truthfully as she dried her hands on a towel. "To be fair, I never expected to have the two most beautiful women on the planet as my soulmates. I can't help how my body reacts to the two of you."

"Flattery isn't going to get you another piece of bacon," Santana said immediately and Charlie groaned.

"Will it at least get me a kiss?" Charlie asked with that same lopsided grin on her face. Brittany leans in and kisses her forehead. Charlie huffs at this and looks at Santana who shakes her head and leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips, pulling away before she can deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p>Santana slid onto the piano bench with Charlie, it had been nearly an hour and a half of listening to Charlie stumble over keys trying to put something together. Charlie rarely made any mistakes when she played, so to hear the choppy sounds filtering around the apartment could only mean one thing. Her mind was elsewhere and her music was suffering. "You're still upset about what happened aren't you?" Santana asked. "Your music doesn't sound as good as it normally does."<p>

Charlie blinks and looks over at Santana and smiles, "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. There's just a lot on my mind and I needed to clear it out. I can switch to the keyboard if you want," Charlie offers.

"I liked the first bit that you did, but then it just became a mess of notes, too much going on if that makes sense?" Santana said hitting a note on the piano.

Charlie tilted her head and moved her fingers along the piano playing the beginning part that Santana liked. "This part?" Charlie asked and Santana nodded, and Charlie focused on it moving her fingers making up the rest as she went. She makes a face when the note sounds off to her and slams her hands against the keys firmly. "I'm furious at them that they'd try and take you away from me. He's a hypocrite for all his talks about how submissives are people too that he thought that he could take you away from me. I know you and Brittany aren't going anywhere but—I love you and he knows that. Look I get cutting me off, I even get trying to force me into rehab—but I'm twenty-five and I waited _so long_ to meet both of you. I didn't think I was going to have anybody and I was going to die miserable and alone, and I'm finally in a good place and he threatens to ruin all that because he needs to teach me a lesson."

Santana didn't say anything right away listening as Charlie hit the wrong notes and she sighed, "Charlie—we talked him out of it."

"Even my mom _believed_ that I was cheating on you," Charlie says helplessly looking at Santana. "It doesn't matter how successful I get—I'm still the person who screwed up her life—" She's interrupted by Santana placing her lips against hers. Her hands slip off the keyboard slightly.

Santana finally pulls away. "For the last time Charlie. You aren't a screw up. University wasn't for you and you recognized it. If it's really bothering you, then _do_ something about it. Instead of focusing on the fact that you just didn't do it and whining about it. It isn't attractive." Santana says bluntly and pats Charlie's leg before getting up. She knows that Brittany would have probably said something kind but that isn't really her style. She begins to move when she feels Charlie grab onto her wrist gently. Santana stiffens for a moment but looks back at Charlie who is looking at her. Charlie gently pulls her back onto the bench and begins to play something that Santana doesn't recognize. It doesn't sound like anything modern and it takes her a moment to realize that Charlie is playing a song from memory, every now and again she can hear a note that sounds out of place can see the frown on Charlie's face. But it still sounds—beautiful. For fifteen minutes Charlie plays for her quietly her hands going over the keys. She finally hits the last note and looks at her. "Charlie, that was—"

Charlie smiles, "None of it sounds right to me. I messed up several times, and I used to be able to play this song _perfectly_, I practiced and practiced and slaved away at it. And it sounded _beautiful_ and raw and emotional to me. It doesn't anymore. It's not that I'm _whining_ about not being able to go to university, I wanted to go to Julliard and then I couldn't. Everyone thought I was going to go, I thought I was going to go, but I can't _play_ like I used to. My mom has some film I imagine of piano recitals and you'll see it that it's different. I'm irritated that I can't play the way I used to—but at the same time." Charlie's hands starts playing Cross My Heart, "I like the music that I create. I may not be the next Beethoven but it doesn't bother me nearly as much as playing classical does. I'm not going to get into Julliard playing songs like this. And trying to force myself to get the music right—well that gives me massive migraines. I know it seems like I'm whining but I'm not. I just wish they'd stop trying to force me into something that I'm not."

Santana watches as Charlie slowly switches into another song and into another again and again, moving pieces. "I like the music that you create to." Santana says and smiles shaking her head when Charlie begins to play the song they sang together. "Can you make another song for us to sing together?"

"I'll work on it," Charlie said simply and grins. "I'm unemployed I have nothing _but_ time."

It's at that moment that Brittany opens the door and walks back in and Santana has never been more grateful to see Brittany. "About that Charlie—you're not just quitting."

Charlie's finger slipped and she hit a bum note, she stares at it for a moment before looking at Santana carefully studying her. It sounded suspiciously like Santana was giving her an order. "What do you mean I'm not quitting?" The change in her voice was subtle but she noticed Santana brace herself. "_He fired me_. I simply quit. So I get to leave on my terms not his."

"And then what are you going to do Charlie? If he takes you to court for breach of contract, then what are you going to do? You won't be able to work for _years_ and you'll become toxic to nearly every single company in the country," Santana pointed out.

"Plus your fans, we don't want you to leave but you do have fans Charlie and you _love_ being on stage. I could see it when you performed. You loved every moment of it, you can't just give that up because you're mad at him," Brittany added quickly jumping into the conversation. "They're _important_. They'll always be important Charlie. You shouldn't punish them and yourself just cause you're angry they didn't _do _anything."

Charlie studied the two of them, "I can do something else for my fans, a whole new album completely free—"

"We were fans of yours before we met you remember, San just didn't want your ego to get to big and tell you. But we were your fans and it sucked when we couldn't get a ticket to your show. People think you're important to them and your music is important to them—it's not the same. Seeing you live is different than watching you on some computer screen."

"If you quit—even if you wanted to do shows you _couldn't_ Charlie not while the case is going on and that could take _years_," Santana added. "I know you're pissed at him but you can't make huge life altering decisions when you're this angry at someone."

"You know I hate it when you two double team with common sense," Charlie grumbled and sighed. "I'm guessing you're going to tell me we _have_ to go to the stupid surprise party?" Brittany and Santana nod. "I'd rather go to Disney."

"Look Charlie—we can always go to Disney, but your mom put a lot of thought and effort into this. And we sort of like your mom—who else is going to tell us stories of you running around naked as a child?" Santana said with a smile.

Brittany nods and moves to sit on Charlie's lap, "Plus you might regret it. She really wants to welcome us to the family and me and San can totes act surprised. It's just one night and maybe after that we can still go to Disney."

Charlie makes a bit of a face, "Well it is a party for the two you more so than me. So I suppose I can just do what I normally do for these things—"

"You'll be our date," Brittany said finishing that sentence and kisses Charlie on the forehead.

Charlie blinks and looks at both Brittany and Santana who are smiling at her, and she _really_ hates when they double team her like this. It isn't _fair. _Plus they were doing an awful lot of bossing her around for two submissives. "You know," Charlie said grabbing onto Brittany and pulling her onto her lap and her thumb running along the waistband of Brittany's pants. "I let you two get away with _everything_, and I haven't been a very good dominant lately. So how about a little reminder about who's in charge." Charlie nipped at Brittany's shoulder and flicked her eyes to Santana. "Bedroom." Her voice shifted again and she felt Brittany squirm against her.

Santana stares at Charlie for a moment and smiles and leans in and kisses Charlie, "What about—"

"Bedroom." Charlie repeats again when Santana breaks the kiss. "You two aren't getting out of it." Charlie said her voice firm.

Brittany stops squirming and finally looks over at Santana hoping that she's okay, but Santana has already gotten up and is waiting for her. Brittany grins, she doubts Charlie's going to truly punish them but every now and again she does need to exert her dominance over the situation. She shivers at that, it does mean they are both probably going to be a bit sore tomorrow, in the fun pleasant way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff happens next chapter<br>**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: I really need to get back into the swing of writing smut, but truthfully I was tapped out, so enjoy this small little bit of smut as I get back into writing it. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Santana fingers dug into Charlie's back deeply as she tried to lock Charlie into her so she could finally finish the job. She <em>needed<em> to cum, Charlie had never once given her anywhere near the same treatment that she had given Brittany before and she was torn about whether she liked it or not. It was maddening, if she wasn't going to slow, she was pushing her to the edge with quick hard thrusts and then stopping completely, pulling out and leaving her there wanting more. Brittany had finally been allowed to climax, but Charlie seemed dead set on keeping her elusive orgasm. "_Fuck. Charlie—will you just let me cum already," _Santana hissed into Charlie's ear.

Almost immediately Charlie stopped and began to pull out only to have Santana's legs wrap tightly around her waist. Charlie smirked and glanced over at Brittany who had her and between her legs. "We've talked about how manners are important—" She's interrupted by Santana kissing her hard and she immediately grips Santana's waist.

She had been required to do a bit more than say please, there had been begging on her part, trying to entice Charlie to do what she wanted her to do. She had even tried unsuccessfully to play the opposite game, had gone badly. Every time she had begged Charlie to go harder, Charlie had slowed down and teased her. When she had asked for her to slow down, Charlie had indeed slowed down much to her mounting frustration. It had become clear that Charlie would give her pleasure when she wanted to, she hadn't been expecting Charlie to allow her to orgasm but she had. Brittany shivered at the memory of the orgasm, she wanted another one just like that but right now Charlie was focused solely on Santana. Truthfully Brittany just wanted Santana to say the magic words so she could have another turn.

"_Charlie_," Santana said, her voice husky. It was one small sign of submission just one, that was all Charlie was asking for. She bites her lip she can say it, it's really just _one word_. But she's Santana Lopez and she doesn't say—she lets a low groan as Charlie's dick hits all her pleasure points. She needs more of this and she normally doesn't say _please_, she doesn't beg but it's just one harmless word. "_Please_."

Charlie's eyes darken for a moment and she kisses Santana hard, her hips moving quickly and roughly trying to push Santana over the edge, she shudders as Santana's fingers dig into her back and she feels Santana's pussy clamping down around her dick. It was all she had wanted to hear and it's like a small proper step forward for them. She begins to move harder holding onto Santana's hips and making sure to use them properly as she reaches forward with her left and strokes the tip of Santana's clit to push her over the edge.

Santana's back arches as her hands slip away from Charlie's back and she grips the sheets tightly as she feels the pleasure that just explodes through her core. It's definitely one of her bests and the force actually causes Charlie to stop moving. For a moment she doesn't feel anything it's like she's floating but the moment passes and she slumps onto the bed.

Brittany stares at Santana's cum that is now covering Charlie's lower stomach and her hips and then looks at Charlie. "You just made—that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen—do it again." She says crawling over to Santana and pressing a kiss on her forehead. But Santana's still slightly out of it and Brittany huffs.

Charlie stares at Santana and then looks up at Brittany as she drags a finger along her hips and brings it to her lips tasting Santana and she shivers. "I—that's never happened before," Charlie says flushing as she looks at Santana, all thoughts of dominating either of them flying from her mind. She wants to make Santana cum like that again and—she glances at Brittany. She wants to see her cum like that. "Santana?" Charlie asks gently touching her shoulder. Santana mumbles something and Charlie blinks and she slowly pulls out of Santana. "Brittany I think she's down for the count," Charlie said and rubbing the back of her neck.

Brittany studies Santana for a moment and has to agree with Charlie's assessment but Charlie's still hard, and it's clear that she hasn't quite cum yet. She reaches over gripping Charlie's dick, "So my turn again?" she asks with a smile as she shifts moving closer to Charlie and kissing her deeply.

Charlie kisses back and smiles against Brittany's lips, "Your turn, I need to see if I can make you do that." Charlie says as she wraps her arms around Brittany's waist.

* * *

><p>Charlie grumbled as she pulled on her shirt that was on the ground and slipped into a pair of boxers, the knocking at the door hadn't gone away and she was enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss, and waiting for both Santana and Brittany to recover again so they could try again. She hadn't managed to get Brittany to squirt—though it wasn't for the lack of trying on her part. She crawled out of bed and ran a hand through her hair trying to make it presentable as she headed to the door and opened it without bothering to check who it was. She froze as she stared at her parents.<p>

Judy Fabray raised an eyebrow as she took in her youngest daughter, it was clear what she had been doing from the sex hair and the clothes that had been haphazardly thrown on. "You wouldn't pick up your phone," Judy said. "Are they—?"

"They're in the bedroom," Charlie said turning and looking inside of her apartment doing a quick spot check before she moved aside to let her parents into her apartment. "I'm going to go put on some pants," Charlie said. She motions to the living room, "It'll be a minute make yourselves comfortable." Charlie informed them heading back to the bedroom and grabbing a pair of sweatpants from her laundry basket that she had yet to put away. She flicks her eyes to Santana and Brittany who are still sleeping and smiles at them before grabbing a hoodie and slipping it on and heading back to her parents, making sure to close the door on the way out. She eye's her parents who are having a quiet whisper argument. "Before we start to make assumptions, I'm going to preface this by saying the two women in my bedroom are Santana and Brittany. In case you were wondering."

Judy sighed, "Charlie," she begins but Charlie's moved away to the fridge. Judy watches as her daughter grabs a sports drink for herself and then some water for her parents and places it in front of them. "Your father and I have come to apologize—"

"Did I pass the test?" Charlie asks calmly.

Judy sighs and looks over at Russell who looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here, which is how Charlie probably feels. "Russell?"

"You did and I'm—"

"Good, my people will start renegotiations with the company about my contract soon. I don't want an apology, I don't even particularly want my job back. Because we both know that right now any of the major studios will want to hire me and they will agree to many of my demands. I'm willing to test that open market and see how much I'm worth. So, what I want to do is renegotiate the terms of my contract."

Russell frowned, "We aren't renegotiating—"

"Yes we are, because you _fired me_. If my terms aren't met then after the tour and everything else, I'm leaving the company. You started to file the paperwork—so either we renegotiate the terms of my contract or I'm going to leave the company. You really don't have much to stand on here, I'm free to leave the company once my tour is over, so if you want me to remain as part of the label then we renegotiate," Charlie stated firmly.

Russell studied her and looked at his wife, who nodded at him. He was in a tough place right now, the board hadn't approved of Charlie's firing, not while she had a platinum touch right now. Every bit of publicity was in favor and really an exodus would put his own job in jeopardy. "Alright," he said tersely.

Judy sighed Russell was going to be in a mood for days, "Charlie, your father and I are _sorry_ that we assumed the worst in you. I remember what happened when you and Dani broke up twice, and even when you got back together the second time. You didn't _care_ about her soulmate. She's been your kryptonite for years, if this was _anyone_ else, but you have _history_—"

"I love Santana and Brittany, that's the beginning and the end of it. I'm _not_ going to be with anyone else besides the two of them. They are more than enough for me," A smile appears on her face and she glances back at her bedroom.

"I know you do, but that has never stopped you from being self-destructive. It's been _five long years_—and I was worried about you. We've tried the hands off approach with you but that hasn't been working and while you might want to sink your life—it isn't fair to sink Brittany and Santana's life as well. You might think that it was hurtful and I agree that we should have listened to your side of the story before we jumped to any conclusions but this isn't something to us that was completely out in left field. However—once you said that you didn't do it. We should have listened to you."

"You should have. It was a misunderstanding, but they believed me, you didn't," Charlie says and sighs, she's far too exhausted to fight and she really just wants to crawl back in bed with her two lovely soulmates and cuddle with them. "We'll be at your party, Santana and Brittany want to go and I want to make them happy. So we'll be there."

"Charlie," Russell began and Charlie flicked her eyes to him. There are many things that he could say to her but he decides to go with something that won't set her off as he stands up. "I'm _sorry_."

Charlie nods and gets up not saying anything, she doesn't necessarily accept his apology even though it's a first. "I'll see you at the party," Charlie says to her mother and allows her mother to hug her, it takes her a moment before she sighs and hugs back.

"You're going to need to talk to Quinn and Frannie, they're your sisters and you know both of them got angry when they found out what we were trying to do," Judy says to Charlie, "I know you're still upset but they are your sisters and they love you—even Frannie."

"I'll think about it," Charlie answers truthfully as she escorts them out of her apartment. "And don't worry I'll go back to work tomorrow," she informs her father briskly. She lets her mother pinch her cheek and her dad clasp a hand on her back as she finally gets them out of her apartment and shuts the door behind them. She rolls her eyes and strips out of her pants and her clothes and walks back to her bedroom opening the door where Brittany and Santana have curled up with each other and she smiles. Like hell she's ever going to do something as foolish and stupid enough to hurt them like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: I love all the reviews, they really make my day. Anyway thank you and here's the next chapter for your pleasure. **

* * *

><p>Brittany giggled when Charlie wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up spinning them both around before placing her back on her feet. Brittany leaned in and placed a kiss on Charlie's lips. "I wish I was in charge of choreography for your tour," she says against Charlie's lips.<p>

"I wish you were to, Cassandra's _mean_," Charlie says smiling against the kiss. "But it's a surprise so when you see me at my first concert you'll be blown away." Charlie said, she'd been slaving away in Cassandra's dungeon—dance studio, trying to get her dancing up to snuff for her upcoming tour. Charlie wraps her arms around Brittany and goes in for a kiss again but Brittany stops her and she groans.

"Charlie—no. We're going to be late for your mother's party," Brittany said snapping one of Charlie's suspenders playfully. "You said you'd be our date."

"I vaguely remember being told I was going to be your date." Charlie teases and kisses Brittany again before pulling away from her and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Brittany smiles, "It was between you and Puck," Brittany teases and Charlie makes a face and she laughs and kisses Charlie's cheek as Santana enters the bathroom. Brittany pulls away and moves to Santana who is wearing a grey dress which goes well with her purple one. She places a kiss on Santana's lips, "You look beautiful," Brittany murmurs. She hears Charlie hum something absentmindedly. She's used to it by now.

"You both look beautiful," Charlie said looking at their reflection in the mirror, she pauses for a moment. "So beautiful in fact—"

"We're going Charlie," Santana interrupts and Charlie sighs dramatically, causing her to roll her eyes and walk up to her and press her lips against Charlie's cheek. "It's a _party _Charlie, and I know you're still a tiny bit miffed at them but it's been a few days try and talk to Frannie and Quinn? The dwarf and Jesus keep trying to tell us how much they miss you. If only for me? Frannie's all moody at work, and she tore into some first year who accidentally bumped into her."

Charlie snorted but smiled, "Alright, alright," Charlie says as she looks at Santana wrapping her arms around her, "But only if you sing with me, I really want you to sing with me, the song isn't the same without you, and I only want to sing it _with _you." Charlie smiled at Santana. "Think of the _fans_! Brittany is a huge fan right Brittany?"

Brittany giggled and nodded at Santana, "Totally, you should do it Santana at least once. Cause I'm like your biggest fan next to Charlie. Plus you totally have other fans."

Santana rolled her eyes and shakes her head, "I don't have fans—"

"Clearly you haven't been on the internet," Charlie says with a grin picking up her phone and typing in Santana's name. "You have _plenty_ of fans, and several fan sites, and I'm sure you're getting fan mail as well. I'll check. I think you _both do_." Charlie looks up for a moment and then holds her phone up at an angle. "Selfie?" she offers. "It'll be posted to all my social media sites in a matter of moments." Brittany nods and she looks at Santana who shakes her head but gives a nod after a moment and Charlie takes the picture showing it to them before sending it off to her social media guy. "So _please_, at least once. For the _fans_."

Santana rolled her eyes, and looks at Brittany. "Come on San for the fans." Brittany said clapping her hands and leaning in to kiss her.

Santana stared at Charlie and Brittany, "Is this how you feel when we double team you?" she asks looking at Charlie. This is incredibly _unfair_, and she can't help but feel a pressure to just cave and do what they both want. It's like peer pressure, except she really does want to make both of them happy and it is just once.

"Well I _enjoy_ most times you double team me," Charlie points out and Santana gives her a dry look. "Oh you mean when we're not—" Charlie flashes a smile when Santana gently swats her arm. "Yes, I do. It's _very unfair_, but all is fair and love and war or something. Besides it generally leads to you double teaming the way I like—and if that's the case—"

"We're _still_ going," Santana said but bit her lip and looked at both Charlie and Brittany. "But maybe we can leave a bit early so you can show me how enjoyable it is to be double teamed."

Brittany glances at Charlie a smile playing on her lips. "Can we—?" she asks. She wants to see Santana squirt all over Charlie again or her, she wasn't particularly picky, it was hot either way.

Charlie grins and looks at Santana who rolls her eyes at their attention. "We must."

Santana groans and pushes the two of them gently towards the bathroom door, "Stop thinking about me naked, or we're going to be late."

"Again—" Charlie begins, she can think of a _million_ things she'd rather be doing. Well that's a lie she can think of _two_ people she'd rather be doing.

"We're going," both Santana and Brittany say together, before laughing as they pull their dominant along.

* * *

><p>Charlie stepped out of the car first, and offered her hand to Brittany helping her out of the car before holding her hand out for Santana as she looked at her parent's house. At least her mother had decided to go small and intimate this time instead of some big party. She personally didn't mind, she wasn't like Quinn or Frannie, who had school friends who had needed to be invited. Puck was invited as was Sam, and that basically was the beginning and the end of her friends. But her mother had invited a few of Brittany and Santana's work friends so it wasn't <em>just <em>the family. She helped them up the grand steps and walked them into the house where the music was playing and she groaned. It was one of her older songs.

"Are you going to perform tonight?" Santana asks looking at Charlie, giving her suspicious look.

"I never planned on it, but if you're my biggest fans then my mother comes in a _very _close second," Charlie grumbles. She hadn't even planned on performing tonight. She sighed this was _their_ party and if her two soulmates wanted a performance, she would do anything. "But if you two want me to give you a performance—"

"You're So Beautiful," Brittany and Santana said at the same time and Charlie blinked and looked at the two of them.

"Plus you have to do the dance," Santana added firmly. She personally wondered _how much_ time Charlie had put into learning the dance that came along with it.

"You totally have to do the dance," Brittany said with a grin as Charlie flushed a deep red. It was from her first album and she and Santana had danced to it several times together.

Charlie groaned she had been nineteen when she had written that song, "Alright already, if I get a chance I'll sing that song for you," she's met with looks from both of them and she sighs but there is a smile on her face.

Judy smiled at her daughter and her submissives as she approached them. The party was already in full swing and she paused as Charlie gave her a small half-hug, it was _something_ at least. But she smiled as she hugged Brittany and Santana. "I'm so pleased that you _all_ made it," she flicks her eyes to Charlie. "This is your party, it's my way of saying _welcome_ to the family." She smiled, "You just have to meet everyone. Joe's parents made it as did Rachel's, and there's some surprise guests that haven't arrived yet." Judy said as she pulled Santana and Brittany away from Charlie.

Charlie blinked she knew her mother had separated her from Santana and Brittany on purpose. She _truly_ would rather be anywhere else but here. But this was a party for Santana and Brittany and she understood the importance of family, even if she was still slightly peeved at her family. She sighed and looked around the room and spotted Quinn who was sipping some champagne by herself. She walked over to her sister grabbing her own champagne glass. "You're still a rat," Charlie stated simply when she got close enough for Quinn to hear her. Hazel eyes flicked to hers and Charlie holds up her glass. "But you're also my sister. So I forgive you for trying to ruin my life."

Quinn rolls her eyes but gently clinks the glass against Charlie's. Charlie was being needlessly dramatic, "Thanks for showing up, you know how mom can get and you're still her baby."

"Don't remind me," Charlie grumbles and takes a sip of her champagne turning to look for her submissives, she spots them being introduced to Hiram and Leroy Berry. "I wouldn't have even shown up, if they hadn't convinced me. They like double-teaming me."

Quinn's nose crinkled in disgust, "I don't want to hear about your sex life."

Charlie smirks, "There was some of that to, but we talked and they seem to enjoy hearing about how we both used to like running around naked."

"What's this _we_ business, you were the little exhibitionist," Quinn says as she takes another sip of her champagne.

"If I remember correctly you _both_ hated wearing cloths, and you took them off at the most inopportune times. Usually at my expense," Frannie said causing the twins to look at her. She tilts her head and reaches for one of the champagne glasses. "I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"Well, I heard that you missed having me be a pain in your ass." Charlie responds and smirks at Frannie.

"Hardly. I was irritated because you were being irrational, which is you being a pain in my ass. You know if Quinn can't call you she bothers me. So you were_ both_ being a pain in my ass." Frannie said crossing her arms after taking a sip. "You know when Russell Fabray asks for something people bend over backwards for him. For what it's worth I am sorry," Frannie says.

Charlie runs a hand through her hair and sighs before shrugging keeping her eyes on Brittany and Santana who were laughing at something that Joe's parents said. "Fine, I forgive you. So long as you manage to distract mom long enough for me to steal back my submissives."

"Worried about the stories they're sharing?" Quinn asks a smile on her face.

"Yes. They tease me all the time—"

"Perhaps if you didn't make it so easy," Frannie interrupts and Charlie turns to her and she shrugs. She smiles when Quinn places her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"You know I should tell Joe about how you haven't been eating his nutritious meals," Charlie says and Frannie's smile fades.

"You _wouldn't_." Frannie says and Quinn finally laughs out loud. "Please, should I tell Rachel that you broke her karaoke machine?"

"I bought her a new one before she noticed," Quinn gets out when Charlie turns to her. "Exact same model and everything, cost me an arm and a leg. The model was discontinued."

"Are we seriously standing here talking about how our submissives terrify us when they get annoyed?" Charlie asks after a moment and the three of them look at each other before breaking out into laughter. Charlie smiles and holds her glass up. There's a clink of glasses hitting each other and Charlie drains her glass. "Anyway I'm going to rescue what's left of my reputation."

"Too late for that, Rachel still has a wealth of embarrassing stories that I know she hasn't used yet," Quinn says but she watches as Charlie heads off anyway to try and protect what's left of her reputation.

Charlie grabs two champagne glasses from one of the servers who are dressed in white and smiles at them gratefully as she approaches her soulmates. "Pretty sure I was supposed to be your date, and what type of date would I be if I couldn't even get you a drink? It's the good stuff. Mom didn't spare any expense. She really wants you to feel like you belong in the family."

"She really did all this for us?" Santana asks as she takes the glass from Charlie.

"Well she's been planning this party since we were children, you should see her plans for the wedding. You should have seen the plans for Quinn's and Frannie's." Charlie said. "I'd almost suggest eloping but I'm sure she'd kill me. No like she'd _actually_ murder me," Charlie says when Brittany giggles. It may seem like a joke but her mother probably would kill her. She doesn't doubt it.

Brittany crinkles her nose at the bubbles in the champagne, and smiles at Charlie, "Well that explains why she was casually dropping hints about marriage and getting a bigger place." Brittany laughs when Charlie turns a bright red. She wraps her arm around Charlie's arm, and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry we told her that we hadn't talked about it yet."

Santana smiles and gently nudges Charlie, "See this whole thing wasn't that bad was it? Champagne, food, and we get to see you perform and dance for us."

Charlie shakes her head at Santana, "Just make sure there is no one carrying any delicate objects around me while I dance, I have a tendency to _break_ things when I dance." Santana smiles at her, "You just want me to shake my ass in front of you don't you?" Santana's grin just gets wider. "I think I should be offended by how you're objectifying me," Charlie grumbles leaning in and kissing Santana before turning to Brittany and pausing because Brittany's face doesn't have its usual smile on it and her body is tense. "Britt?" Charlie asks gently nudging her. "You okay?"

Brittany tears her eyes away from the staircase, "Is it too late to go to Disney?" Brittany asks and both her soulmates look at her studying her. "_Please Charlie_." She needs to get out of here before—

"Hey everybody!" A loud voice says and Brittany closes her eyes as her mother waves to the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no cliff-hanger, anyway please review. I'm sorry I watch way to much 2 broke girls. I couldn't help myself. Like I seriously couldn't help myself. <strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, enjoy this chapter. Keep on with the reviews, they do make me quite happy.**

* * *

><p>Brittany stared at her mother who was waving at her, and wished at that moment that the ground had swallowed her whole. This was bad, this was terrible and maybe she should have given Charlie plenty of warning. It's not like Charlie hadn't asked about her parents, it was just an out of sight out of mind thing with her. If she couldn't see her parents then she wasn't a problem and Charlie hadn't demanded any information. They should have gone to Disney, the next time Charlie or anyone suggested skipping a family event she was going to insist that they go to Disney. "Charlie—we need to leave <em>now<em>." She tugged on Charlie's arm and looked at Santana pleadingly.

Santana flicked her eyes to Brittany's mother, well this was unexpected. Charlie looked more intrigued than anything. "Britt, we can't just run," Santana pointed out her voice a low whisper, as she smiled. People were looking at the three of them. "You're going to have to deal with your mom sometime."

"But San, I really just want to go," Brittany said as she continued to tug on Charlie's arm. She couldn't deal with her mother. Her relationship with her mother was _complicated_, made only worse because she _hadn't_ approved of her staying with Santana. It had been _years_ since she had talked to her.

"Anyone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Charlie interjected, she was confused and was currently being tugged in two different directions. She needed to make a decision but she didn't even have anywhere near enough information.

Santana watched as Judy began to talk to Brittany's mother and frowned slightly. "Everyone thought I was going to be the dominant—when we found out that I was a submissive. Well Britt's family didn't approve. Her mother insisted that she find someone who could take care of her, and I—"

"You _did_," Brittany said firmly. "You did take care of me, Santana, and more importantly I was _happy_ with you." Brittany turns to look at Charlie. "I haven't talked to my family in years. The only way they would _help_ us is if I left Santana and I refused. I love her, just like I love you."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked around at the party that was going on. She _really_ didn't see how this was really any different to her situation. Sure she _liked her _mother most days but _still_, they had just tried to separate—

"It's not the same. I know you're thinking that we're slightly hypocritical, but it's _not_ the same. Even you know deep down inside that your parents were trying to _protect_ us, maybe they jumped the gun and they went too far. But they did back off, they did apologize and we're here being accepted into your family. They don't care that we're both submissives. You don't care that we're both submissive either. They wanted to separate us and make Brittany be with someone who could take care of her financially because _I'm _submissive. It didn't matter that we were soulmates. It didn't matter how hard I worked—" Charlie squeezed her hand.

Charlie mentally ran over their options. Running out of the party wasn't an option that Charlie could truly pull off without another family situation popping up and her mother's hurt feelings. Plus people would probably notice if the two guests of honor disappeared. She looked over at her mother who was bringing Brittany's mother over to her and despite the fact she wanted to be cold to this person she slapped on a smile. "Brittany, she's seen us and we can't just run out. So instead we're going to stand here be polite and hope that my mom manages to distract her so we can get lost in the party."

"Charlie she doesn't accept—" Brittany clammed up when her mother and Judy entered earshot.

"And this is my daughter, Charlie," Judy said. "Charlie have you met Whitney Pierce?" Judy said with a bright smile immediately noticing the tense body language of Santana and Brittany. Charlie had her celebrity smile on, the fake that she wore when she was dealing with people she didn't particularly care for.

Charlie immediately moved her arms away from Brittany and Santana and took Brittany's moms hand in both her hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Pierce. I'm Charlie, and I have to say you have raised an amazing woman. Brittany is beautiful and talented and kind beyond measure and I promise to take the very best care of her."

Charlie Fabray wasn't what Whitney Pierce had in mind for her daughter, she _liked_ Santana and she had hoped that Santana would be Brittany's dominant, but that was clearly not happening. She had wanted someone who could take care of her daughter financially and be a proper mature dominant, with a good and stable career. One out of three was _not_ and never would be a _good _thing in her book. Especially when Charlie had a massive reputation and she was a _pop_-star. "I was so surprised to find out that Brittany was soulmates with someone so famous! I see your picture all the time when I go and pick up groceries. I'm so glad you didn't OD like they said you did."

Brittany eyes widened in horror and she tensed up. This wasn't good, her mother didn't like Charlie at all. She looked over at Santana, this wasn't going well and she didn't want it to devolve into a mess. She didn't even know where to begin and she didn't want to cause a scene.

Charlie kept the smile plastered on her face. "I'm glad I didn't overdose as well. I might never have met Brittany or Santana. Both of them are _amazing_," Charlie said. Well there went making a good first impression on her soulmate's mother.

Whitney turned to Santana who shifted under her gaze, "Thank you for keeping my baby safe," she said with a smile. Santana blinked in response, she hadn't been expecting that. She personally thought that Whitney _loathed_ her. Their relationship had taken a turn for the worse when she had gotten the news that she was labelled as a submissive. "Judy tells me you're going back to law school, and I heard you on the radio you were fantastic."

Santana flicked her eyes at Charlie who was being ignored. This was _strange _and she didn't really know what to say except to carry on the conversation. "I—sent in my applications a few days ago, I haven't heard anything yet." She glances over at Brittany who looks unimpressed by the whole situation. "Charlie wrote the song and we sung it together," Santana said smiling at Charlie, but it didn't seem to impress Whitney and she sighed inwardly.

Whitney smiled, a lawyer just like Santana had always wanted to be. It was a _real_ job, and something that would help support Brittany's dream. It would bring in a steady paycheck. "Of course you'll get in Santana."

Brittany stared at her mother, now that Santana had options she was good enough, but back when they were struggling she wasn't. It was clear by the way she was ignoring Charlie that she wasn't a fan. Brittany personally wasn't sure if it was because of all the tabloids or if it was something else entirely. "Charlie's a really good dominant—" Who helped them and prodded them when they need it as gently as she possibly could.

"Of course she is," Whitney said interrupting and looking over at Charlie who still had a smile on her face.

"Santana is going to be a fantastic lawyer, I'm extraordinarily proud of her," Charlie informed Brittany's mom and looks over at Brittany. "And your daughter is a creative genius, and she's an excellent teacher. She's in high demand in the music and Broadway world, and I know when it's time she's going to have her own studio," Charlie said proudly. "I'm very proud of both of them and I love them both," Charlie said as she reached for a glass of champagne.

Judy immediately smiled and pried the drink from Charlie's hand, helping her daughter out. "Thank you." She wasn't going to let her daughter make the situation worse by getting inebriated. "My daughter is a musical prodigy," Judy said proudly reaching over and pinching Charlie's cheek. "Why don't you play us something, the piano was tuned.

Charlie's face stiffens she could pull a performance no problem but to go back to a classical performance without slaving away at it, "Mom, I'm sure that Mrs. Pierce doesn't want me to—"

"Oh I'd love to," Whitney says flicking her eyes at Charlie. A pop star who played classical music, every person who wanted to be a musician could play the guitar but the piano.

Santana smiled and looked at Charlie who had a tense look on her face, "Charlie why don't you play that song for me, the one you did the other day." Charlie's eyes flicker to Santana who smiles at her. "Like it's _supposed_ to be played, the way you hear it."

Charlie made a face, she was good but she wasn't Beethoven or Mozart she couldn't just change something of this magnitude on the fly. "Of course." She pulled off her sports jacket and loosened her tie, the room immediately quieting down and for once in her life Charlie wished that the spotlight wasn't on her. The smile on her face faded into a look of concentration. She needed her brain and the muscles in her fingers and wrists and her leg to be working correctly right now. She begins to play.

Whitney S. Pierce listens and she's heard the song before during one of Brittany's ballet performances but it sounds slightly different, and watching Charlie play. The song continues and she doesn't notice Judy moving Santana and Brittany across the room.

Judy flushed immediately, "I'm terribly sorry Brittany. My daughter never mentioned that you didn't get along with your mother." Then again Charlie had _nothing_ to do with planning the party. It just seemed obvious to invite the entire Pierce clan.

"I never _told_ Charlie exactly, I just said it was complicated and she never pushed," Brittany admitted flushing. This could have been avoided and she would have to apologize to Charlie. She looked back at her dominant who still had a look of concentration on her face. The piece was beautiful and haunting at the same time.

"Well—she likes me now," Santana offered and Brittany looked at her. "I don't understand _why_ though? I thought she'd be happy that you had a dominant."

"Yes but someone who was like Frannie, or you just as a dominant. Someone who had a _real_ job, to support _my dream_." Brittany said rubbing her arm. Her job wasn't _real_, and the vast majority of dancers struggled to make an income. She _knew_ that, she had struggled just like everyone else. "Something that makes a steady income. You being a lawyer like Frannie—well you'll be able to _support _me." Brittany reaches over and grips Santana's hand tightly. "Do you think Charlie's going to be upset?"

Santana looked over at Charlie, she would probably be annoyed that she had been caught off guard like this and been forced to do something she _really_ rather wouldn't, but Brittany doesn't need to hear that now. "She'll probably be more annoyed that we didn't do what she wanted which was see us in small little bikini's because she's a _perv_," Santana said patting Brittany's hand causing to her smile. Santana relaxed for a moment until she heard a snort and froze realizing that she had just called her dominant a pervert in front of her mother. "I mean—"

Judy smiled at Santana kindly, "Her best friend is Noah Puckerman. To be completely honest, I don't think she's gotten rid of the magazines that she keeps under her bed. She doesn't know that I know about it," Judy said with a smile. "She used to take a _lot_ of showers, a _lot_ of showers. The water bill increased by about twenty percent when the twins were going through puberty."

Brittany giggled and glanced over at Charlie and smiled, she was her dominant and really she wouldn't change her for anyone else. "I think—San it's time that I take my own advice and talk to my mom. I mean if Charlie is doing something she _really_ doesn't want to do then why shouldn't I?"

Santana smiled proud at Brittany, "Do you want me there?" she asked her.

Brittany shook her head, "I can do it by myself, and besides she needs to hear it from me how happy I am. And that it's the same thing, I'm not leaving Charlie or you because she doesn't like her." Brittany leans in and kisses Santana's cheek. "Perform with her?" Brittany suggested. "Once this song is done, she really does want to perform with you."

Santana flicked her eyes back to Charlie who was still playing and nods and looks at Judy, "Do you—"

"The musicians that I hired do know most of Charlie's songs just in case she decided to give a performance—or Rachel decided to give a performance—but just ask Puck for a bit of help in setting up the microphones, and maybe suggest that he back you two up on the guitar." Judy said watching as Santana smiled and nodded and went to go find Puck. She could still salvage this party.

* * *

><p>Brittany slid up beside her mother as Charlie finally finished playing the piece and the room clapped, she knew the look on Charlie's face. She was displeased with the performance, it was there only for a moment but she put the smile back on her face and waved to the crowd. "I'm sorry," Brittany said causing her mother to look at her. "Those were the first two words she said to me and then she looked at me like I was the most important person to her in the world. She's not like the magazines and maybe she wasn't the best person she could be a year ago but I still <em>love <em>her, just like I love Santana." Brittany said firmly.

Whitney turned to her daughter, "I _liked_ Santana, and she was _perfect_ for you. If only she was a dominant—are you sure? I was so sure."

"They tested Santana three times to make sure, she's a submissive," Brittany said flatly. "It doesn't matter if she is or she isn't. She's still Santana and I will always love her. No matter what. I wasn't going to _leave_ her when her dad died. I was the last person she had left—and she is my soulmate. And because she had this need to _show you_, that she could take care of me Santana had to deal with some terrible people, just to make sure that I could focus on my dancing. Santana needs me just like Charlie needs me."

Whitney sighed and looked at Charlie who took a bow, she was talented. It was something that she could grudgingly admit to, but still. "Well she can make sure you never have to worry and Santana will have an _actual_ job—"

"Charlie made all that money without her parents help, she can stand on her own two feet, she's a producer, and she writes music for other people. She _has_ a job—and she's good at it. Just like Santana is going to have an _excellent_ career in law. She's a dominant and she's protective over me and Santana and she wants to take care of us. She's supportive over what we want to do whatever that is. I'm safe and I'm loved and Santana is being taken care of in ways that I couldn't take care of her. We're _happy_ and her family accepts us for who we are. It doesn't matter that we're both submissives." Brittany said patiently.

Whitney hummed, pop stars were _notoriously_ flaky. "Are you going on tour with her?" Brittany shakes her head. "And you _trust her_?"

"Completely," Brittany answers honestly.

"Does she _at least_ know Beyoncé? You know me and your father use to role play—"

Brittany groaned immediately. Her parents had been overly affectionate with one another to the point where it was scarring. "I know. Trust me I know," she said making a face and shivers. "And she's met Beyoncé a few times she said she'd introduce me, so maybe I could choreograph for her."

Whitney smiled at this and turned her attention back to Charlie who was being surrounded by people. She sighed, "You should come home, your father misses you Brittany and Santana. You can even bring the pop-star—if you must."

Charlie loathed being called a pop-star but Brittany didn't bother to correct her mother it was as accepting as she was going to get. Maybe Charlie would end up growing on her mother, "I think they'd like that. Family is _really_ important in this family." Brittany said.

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<em>

Whitney turned, as the music began to play and she looked over at Santana who looked absolutely nervous as she sang. "Brittany, _that's my jam!" _She said loudly causing a few people to turn to stare at her. "Go _Santana_! You _work it_!"

Brittany turned a bright red and immediately looked away, suddenly wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She looked over at Charlie who was thrown a microphone and was looking at Santana. She was practically glowing.

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

Brittany smiled proudly and turned to her mother, "Those are _my_ soulmates," she said proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheee more stuff, please review. Hopefully, I'll be updating four times today. <strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: To the guest reviewer. Brittany did indeed take care of Santana, maybe not perfectly but she tried. And in that context, Brittany's mom cares more about the fact that Brittany's chosen career is well not a financially stable job. From Santana's perspective, it's different. Everyone believed that she was going to be dominant, so for her to be labelled as a submissive, well it doesn't change overnight. She personally believes that she was more responsible for things, that it was her job to take care of Brittany. It's a s societal thing mostly. The reason why I haven't delved into the pre-Charlie era so much is because I'm saving that for therapy. Therapy starts soon. **

* * *

><p>Brittany bit her lip as she slipped into the limo, the rest of the party had gone off without a hitch. That wasn't exactly true, her mother had embarrassed her. Several times, mostly it was due to the fact that her mother wasn't a dancer by any stretch of the imagination. So watching her shake her ass like that was <em>mortifying<em>. Santana and Charlie had been amused at her expense. Then there was the noise and the embarrassing sex stories that her mother enjoyed sharing. But there had been no disasters no _anything_ it had just been a relatively nice party, Charlie hadn't asked any questions but she knew that would come later and they had met everyone's family. They had met Rachel's parents, Joe's brother and sister and his parents. They had even met Sam's family. "That was fun," Brittany says curling into Santana's side as Charlie enters the car.

"Yes, it was. I can see where you got your dance moves from," Charlie teases and she's rewarded with a gentle swat from Brittany. "Maybe I should incorporate some of those moves into my tour."

Santana smirks, "You never did shake it for us. Don't think we've forgotten," she links her hands with Brittany when Charlie immediately flushes.

There is a quiet in the limo as they start to make their way back to the city. Brittany sighs after a moment because Charlie is looking out the window, "About my mom—" Charlie turns to her and Brittany bites her lip. "I should have told you about her, about why I don't talk to my parents. I'm sure she'll like you once she gets to know you. The fact that you can introduce her to Beyoncé works in your favor."

"That is until she found out that I don't have Beyoncé's number on my speed dial." Charlie flicks her eyes towards both of them for a moment before smiling. "I'm aware I'm not the type of person you bring home to introduce to the parents. If one our future kids brought home someone with my recent history, I wouldn't be _thrilled_ either." She hums for a moment, "I'm slightly more concerned about the fact that there is still a lot that I need to learn about the two of you."

"It's only been seven months Charlie, Britt and I have known each other our whole lives," Santana points out. "It's sort of expected that you don't know everything about us. Like we don't know everything about you."

Charlie nodded, she was right but she hadn't truly liked being caught unaware like that. "I guess you're right," she concedes. They have the rest of their lives to create their own memories.

Santana nods, "My dad might have been uneasy about you but I think you two would have gotten along. My mom would have been quick friends with your mother, I think. I don't really remember her that much, but my dad used to tell me stories all the time about her." She's quiet for a moment she and Brittany generally go once a year to visit her parents. "The next time me an Britt go visit—would you like to come?"

Charlie blinks at this and reaches over Brittany to squeeze Santana's arm, "Of course, I'd love to go with you," Santana smiles at this and rests her head against Brittany's shoulders. "Your mother asked me how much it would cost for me to do a private performance for your sister's sweet sixteen, apparently she's a huge fan." Charlie said and Brittany looked at her.

Brittany frowned immediately, that sounded horrific. Both of her parents around—plus her sister and her friends? "How much _does_ it cost?"

"One and a half million dollars," Charlie said and Santana and Brittany turned to her and she shrugged. "This is for private parties, where they _want_ me as entertainment. That's for the basic package." Charlie shrugs, she loathed doing it, but she got a few requests every year. "Your mom tried to pay me twenty dollars," Charlie said with an amused smile. Santana snorted in amusement.

Brittany closed her eyes she could feel the embarrassment rising. "Charlie—I'm sorry. You don't have to do the show just because my mom asked you."

"I can't do the show on your sister's birthday even if I wanted to. It's during my four month tour and I do have a concert that night not to mention the various other things that I need to do. So I told her that I'd check my schedule and have my people get in touch with her. I'm pretty sure I'm starting my European tour around that time and I might have a show in London. So I told her that instead I can fly your sister and ten of her closest friends and whatever chaperones to London. All expenses paid for of course and she can get the VIP treatment." Charlie said with a shrug.

Santana raised a brow, "That's going to be some sweet sixteen." she mused and looked at Brittany who looked horrified. "Come on Britt, it's not like your mom told Charlie where you kept your secret porn stash or about how you took really long showers as a teenager. And your family sort of likes me again."

Brittany sighed, that was true. Judy seemed eager to embarrass her children. "Charlie—you know you don't have to buy their affection right?"

Charlie grinned, "I'm not doing that Brittany, I promise. Your mom looked disappointed, and really your sister only turns sixteen once. I don't mind. It'll give me a chance to meet your family. Family is important, and both you and Santana can reconnect with them. I mean they've changed their minds about Santana and maybe they'll see that I'm not a drug addict and they'll trust me to take care of the both of you," Charlie says with a smile.

Brittany smiles and kisses Charlie's cheek, "So next time we're definitely going to Disney instead?" She presses.

Charlie grins and leans back, "Next time we're definitely going to Disney," Charlie agrees and her smile grows bigger as she imagines them on a private beach. "And a private beach—"

"So long as you wear something we pick out for you," Brittany interrupted with a smile. "It's like the sexy underwear. If we have to wear it, you have to wear some for us." Charlie flushed and she smiled at this. She really didn't know why Charlie still got embarrassed.

Santana shakes her head. "I vote that we continue to go to these parties, where your parents embarrass the two of you for my entertainment," she says causing Charlie and Brittany to turn to her. "What it's not like you're telling me about how you '_showered'_ five times a day when you were growing up."

"You're both forbidden from talking to my mother," Charlie says with a dramatic sniff. She's met with laughter from both Santana and Brittany and she grumbles.

* * *

><p>Brittany frowned as she looked at the letter's that were addressed to Santana in Charlie's hands. They all seemed awfully thin. She bit her lower nervously. "Open them."<p>

"I can't _open them_ Brittany, I'm pretty sure that's a felony or something," Charlie replied with an amused look in her eye. She shuffles them and tries to hold one up into the light so she can see through it instead.

"But Santana will be sad if she doesn't get in. Besides you're her dominant, technically you can do it and say you were just trying to protect her," Brittany points out. They did look awfully thin and Santana would be devastated if she didn't get into any law schools. This was her dream. Columbia and most law schools didn't normally take submissives but they had accepted her. It had been the only acceptance, and then her dad had died and they had pulled admission. This time was different they were claimed, Santana had the very best references. If she didn't get in with everything being in her favor—devastation wasn't the correct word that would begin to describe Santana's feelings on this.

Charlie flicked her eyes to Brittany, and shot her a small smile. "I know, thin is bad right? But I don't want to invade Santana's privacy. She'll be okay, I didn't see a letter from Columbia and that's how it was last time. Wasn't it? Maybe that's how it's going to be this time."

"She was a wreck the first time," Brittany said with a sigh. "People telling her no, she hated it. She was better than anyone else in her class, she aced the exam that she had to do, and she did some intern work at a law firm. Not to mention very other activity and club she did to make sure that she looked better than every dominant out there. She wasn't going to let what she was classified as stop her. Sure the people she interned with treated her like a submissive, but she still _interned_. She got good letters of recommendation and she still only got into one school. I'm _worried_, I'd like her to have options. She deserves this. She has everything a dominant has, she has the experience. It's not _fair_."

Charlie frowned slightly, it didn't sound fair at all. She looked at the letters hoping that they contained some good news. "She did work hard. Frannie thinks the world of her, and she's upset that Santana has no intention of working at her firm when she graduates. I want to make this happen for her just as badly as you do, but I'm not going to use my connections to get her in Brittany. You know she wouldn't want that and if she can't go to school in New York then we try every single school in the country, because I know someone somewhere will read her essay and look at her marks and see that she is amazing."

Brittany made a face, "I don't want you to use your connections, I want people to see how amazing she is. I want people not to discredit her because she's a submissive. You can't _change_ that Charlie. She shouldn't be dismissed because people think that it takes a dominant to practice law."

Charlie tested the weight of each letter, the wait was killing her. She wanted to know. She sat beside Brittany and took her hand in hers. "She'll get in, and even if I'm on tour, I'm going to fly back and I'm going to be here. I'm not going to miss her first day. I'll even make her a lunch," Charlie says rubbing Brittany's hand. "Her favorite."

Brittany nods, "We'll both be there and then we'll make sure to call you after she's done so she can tell you about her day. I'll make her lunch when you're gone, and I'll be _super_ quiet and let her study. I can help with flashcards and stuff and quiz her."

"Then she'll graduate best of her class and we'll throw her a massive party cause she deserves it," Charlie adds.

"You'll be there?" Brittany asks, Charlie's schedule was all over the place sometimes. Sure she blew off a lot of it.

Charlie grinned. "I'll be there, wouldn't miss that for the world. We'll be there in the front row. Can we be in the front row? That's where we'll be. We'll come like three hours early if we have to get the best seats."

"Santana won't like it if we make a huge fuss over her," Brittany points out but smiles at Charlie. "So we'll make a huge fuss over her, we should make a sign."

"We should totally make a sign," Charlie agrees nodding at Brittany's brilliant idea.

Santana stared at the two blondes on the couch who were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed that she had come home. "No, you're not making a sign," she shakes her head when both Charlie and Brittany whip around and look at her. She moves to the couch and notices the letters on the table and picks them up looking at the names of the schools. All of them were long shots, they hadn't accepted her the last time she had applied. She frowns slightly and takes a seat between Brittany and Charlie, who both immediately kiss her cheek. She tears an envelope open. It's a rejection. So is the next letter that she opens. She can feel Charlie and Brittany tightening their grips on her knees and she smiles at them. They seem more nervous than she is. She hadn't really expected to get into these schools. Frannie had even suggested that she was wasting her time but there was no harm in trying. It's rejection after rejection and it stings a bit, but she'd been here before. "It's okay. These were my bottom choices anyway," She says holding the last letter in her hand. "Like bottom of the barrel choices."

"Clearly there bottom of the barrel if they don't see talent in front of them," Brittany mumbles.

Santana opens the last letter half expecting it to be the same rejection letter but it isn't. "I'm on the waiting list," she whispers and looks at them. "I'm _on the waiting list!"_ It's a first for her, its NYU and it's _something_. It wasn't her top choice but it was certainly top three. They had rejected her the first time but this—it's _something_. She's immediately wrapped in a very tight hug from both Brittany and Charlie. It's not an admission but it's a start.

"I had total faith in you," Charlie murmurs into her ear kissing her.

Brittany smiles, "You're probably going to get accepted into more than one school San, you'll have _options_. Charlie we should get working on that sign. It has to be _huge_. "

Santana looks at the letter proudly, she hadn't had options before. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without the both of you making me send the applications in," she admits. "But _please_ no sign."

Charlie ignores her request. "How big are we talking? I think it should have glitter on it."

"It _obviously_ has to have glitter on it," Brittany said to Charlie.

Santana rolls her eyes, "I'm going to go call Frannie and let her know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens please review.<br>**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, anyway here is chapter 50.**

* * *

><p>She had never had someone as famous as the three ladies sitting in front of her. She'd never thought she'd have Charlie Fabray sitting on her couch with her two submissives on either side of her. They were sitting down quietly, Charlie holding their hands and they were staring at her like she was supposed to have all the answers. "So, well I know what I read in the papers and hear on the news isn't always accurate. So why don't you start by telling me how you three met." Emma asked looking at the three of them. She notices Charlie looking away in shame she imagines and she sees Brittany gently stroking Charlie's hand.<p>

"We were unclaimed before we met her. I met Charlie first she was doing a music video with Artie, and I was super excited to get a look at my soulmate. Santana didn't want to meet her, because of the things we had heard about her."

Santana winces and squeezes Charlie's hand, "I wasn't really happy that we were finally getting a dominant either. My—boss at the time was—he was abusive. And I wanted nothing to do with another dominant who seemed to be nothing but trouble. And I know that Charlie is nothing like that now, but when all you know about a person is the tabloids. Then well it does paint a picture."

Emma nods and looks at Charlie who makes a bit of a face, "Artie was basically my way back in to the limelight again. I hadn't really done anything after my last tour finished. I had a bit of a reputation and Artie thought that a good present for me would be an unclaimed submissive with no protection. Someone that I could do whatever I want with."

"So I was dragged to Charlie's trailer. They wanted me to—be with her." Brittany says.

"Did that happen a lot?" Emma asks and Brittany looks up at her and then looks over at Santana hesitantly. "Getting dragged in for a dominant's pleasure?"

"It did. It happened a lot, most of my auditions where I got the part. Nothing ever happened though. I got in and the pay was _really_ good and I knew that Charlie would be there but her name was on our wrist and I wanted to see. I was curious." Brittany admits.

"You never told me," Santana says and Brittany looks over at her.

"You never told me about Gunther, I could have gotten a normal job Santana, a steady pay-check. But you always insisted that I should go dance because one of us should be living our dreams. I don't even really like going for auditions anymore, I thought I did. But I honestly would rather just teach people how to dance." Brittany explained and looked at Santana. "I didn't want you to go through what you did just so I could dance. I would have been happy being a waitress or flipping burgers Santana. You just insisted that it was okay and you were so supportive I didn't know how to tell you that I wasn't enjoying myself."

Santana frowned slightly but looked at Emma wanting to get this whole experience over with. "Brittany gets dragged in so Charlie could have her way with her."

"Nothing happened, I apologized for how they were treating her and sent her home after making sure she was paid. I recognized her as my soulmate immediately but she told me her name was Susan and I let it go. Apparently my sister-in-law knew who Brittany was and then she manipulated the situation so we would meet at her Broadway opening. They were the most beautiful women I had ever seen, they still are," Charlie nods and lifts their hands up and kisses both of them.

Emma nodded and looked between Santana and Brittany for a moment, "So the two of you met—"

"Charlie fell flat on her face," Santana adds and she grins when Charlie sinks down in her chair a bit. "We watched Rachel's musical and then she took us out for ice cream and we talked. I thought you were—well a dork. I still think you're a dork, so nothing has really changed." She smiles when Charlie huffs.

"That's when the three of you met, but what about you and Brittany?" Emma prods.

Brittany looks over at Santana for a moment and smiles brightly. "I was being picked on and Santana rescued me and made the boy eat dirt."

Charlie pauses for a moment and then turns to Santana, "You pushed him?" There is a proud note in her voice.

Santana smirks proudly, "Yes. Then I shoved dirt into his mouth. I think when I first saw her I just _knew_ she was going to be my soulmate. Like you knew that she was your soulmate when you saw her for the first time. Sometimes you just _know_. She was being picked on and I knew I had to protect her."

Emma focused on Santana for a moment, "I can see you're quite protective over Brittany, has that led to any issues when Charlie disciplines you?"

"I don't discipline them," Charlie says immediately.

Emma turns to Charlie for a moment, "Why? You claimed them. It's your duty as a dominant—"

"Santana and Brittany are my _soulmates_, before they are my submissives. I love them equally and I'm not going to favor one of them more than the other, or give one person more attention than the other. Starting that side when one of us isn't ready might lead to resentment and jealousy and I don't want that. My duty is to my soulmates, when we're ready to take that step we'll _take _it. Together and not a second before we're ready." Charlie answered easily.

Emma smiled at the answer, so often dominants came to her trying to force their will on their submissives but here was a group in a slightly different situation who seemed to be in a healthy place. "The question still stands, you can't switch it off completely. Has Santana's protective behavior caused any sort of rift?"

"Our first fight," Brittany says and looks at them. "I wanted to choreograph for someone that Charlie hates and she said no. Santana and Charlie argued and they got really angry at each other. Sometimes they butt heads, but not lately. Just when they're both angry at each other."

Emma frowned and looked between the two of them, Charlie didn't seem perturbed by the description of events. "Santana?"

Santana shrugged, "I have to protect Brittany," she said. "I've always protected her. Charlie was being an ass that night—"

"I wasn't wrong though. I didn't handle the situation correctly, I will openly admit to that. But Elliot was a fucking asshole who needed to have his ass kicked, not helped by Brittany." Charlie points out. "You were right that this was a huge opportunity for Brittany though and I was blinded by my hatred for him. Elliot was a fucking prick to Brittany."

"I can handle myself," Brittany says and they both look at her. "Yeah Elliot was sort of a dick, but I'm not _weak_. You two don't _always_ have to do things to protect me. It's why I don't want to tell you things to begin with. You both want to go for the kill immediately. If I told you about the people who were harassing me when I went for auditions you would have tried to kick their ass Santana and you would have gotten sent to jail. We didn't have the money to bail you out back then or afford a lawyer because you know you can't hit another dominant." Brittany shrugs and looks at Charlie, "You can't get in anymore trouble anymore Charlie and you've seen the inside of a jail cell far too often. You both need to let me have some space to solve my own problems."

"I know that Britt, that doesn't mean that I want people messing with you though. Because you aren't going to fight back you're not going to confront them over it. You didn't really confront Dani for the shit she pulled, you didn't confront Elliot for the shit he pulled and sometimes you just need to put your foot down and say no," Santana points out. "Elliot was still going to be grabby, Dani would have kept on pretending she didn't kiss Charlie. I would have confronted her from day one not to pull that shit around her," Santana grumbles.

"Yeah, but for little problems I don't need you to both go to the nuclear option. Hitting people _isn't_ okay. Either is slapping them with lawsuits. It's why I don't like telling you stuff," Brittany says with a sigh. "I know I'm a submissive but I can _handle_ myself."

Charlie frowned slightly and rubbed Brittany's hand. "I do listen to you—both of you when you tell me that you can handle yourself. But when another dominant is giving you a hard time it's my duty to make sure that you are protected. Elliot shouldn't have come after you. You are my soulmate Brittany and I want to make sure you're safe and protected. I can't help it and I don't think Santana can either. Just like you get super protective over Santana and me. But I promise I'll try to keep my temper and not get arrested for murder."

Brittany smiles and looks at Santana for a moment and she sighs, "I'll work on not egging Charlie on to kick people's asses. I've been your protector since we were children Brittany—I can't just switch it off. I promised your parents that I would always look out for you."

"You made that promise to them when we were fourteen Santana, we're not fourteen and our life didn't turn out the way we wanted it to," Brittany points out gently. She looks at Charlie who is looking between the two of them. "I love the life we have now Santana and we're both _claimed_ and safe. You don't have to worry so hard. Charlie isn't going to hurt us."

Santana sighed and nodded. "I know that, but it's not like I can just switch it off."

"Communication is the key to any good relationship," Emma points out. "If you don't feel like you have a voice, or that you aren't able to control situations that arise, then that can also breed resentment. It's natural to feel—protective. Especially in Charlie's case so long as it's expressed in a healthy way." Emma turned to Santana. "I understand that it's been the two of you for a while and you took on the responsibility for the longest time but you no longer need to shoulder that load alone. Now I have some pamphlets for you to read that will help you communicate better. However I am concerned about the abuse you suffered Santana and you as well Brittany. I can recommend a few therapists that specialize in such cases—all of them are submissives of course—"

"Nothing ever happened to me," Brittany points out.

Emma flicks her eyes to Brittany for a moment, "No one is forcing you, but I think that if people grabbed you and dragged you to into a trailer so that a dominant could have their way with you. Nothing might have happened but at the same time, if you wish to talk to someone about it then you should."

Brittany nods, "We've got a therapist for Santana and Charlie's going to therapy as well."

Emma smiles, "This is good, now I'm slightly concerned about Santana's distrust of a dominant, have you thought about switching roles. It's a suggestion that's worked for people in your situation before—it's also a healthy way to learn more about each other. It also builds trust in a healthy way."

Both Santana and Brittany turned to her and Charlie stared at Emma for a moment. "My mother tried to insist that I submit for some time. It ended horribly for all parties. I still have the scar," Charlie points out. "I'm not wired to submit."

"I've heard about the program, for some people like yourself, submitting to a stranger is extremely difficult, however this isn't a stranger Charlie, these are your submissives. It's a suggestion that you should think about." Emma says. "Something to think about, but unfortunately our time is up."

Charlie kept her face perfectly neutral and shook Emma's hand before she walked out with her arms wrapped around Santana and Brittany. "Something to think about," she mutters under her breath.

Brittany glances at her and leans into her, "Ice cream?"

Charlie grins at Brittany, "Ice cream, that's what we all deserve after that." She said it was all she said and it was the last thing that was said between the three of them. The three of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first Therapy session is done. Stuff happens next chapter.<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews here is the next chapter **

* * *

><p>Brittany wrapped her arms around Charlie's upper body and nuzzled her. "Join me and Santana for a bath?" she mumbled into Charlie's ear causing the musician to shiver. Since their session she had been lost in thought a lot more. She nipped Charlie's ear playfully. "<em>Please<em>."

Charlie turned against Brittany and kissed her gently, "Enjoy yourself. I've got some things to work on," she said motioning to the stack of papers that were on the dining table. Brittany was just in a fluffy towel and she could feel herself getting turned on.

Brittany huffed and instead slid into Charlie's lap running her fingers along Charlie's jaw slowly before kissing her again. "It's not as fun when you're not there. San, won't race rubber duckies with me cause she says I cheat."

Charlie smiled and ran her hand along Brittany's bare leg, under normal circumstances she'd be practically tripping out of her clothes. But she wasn't in the mood it was a rare occurrence indeed. "You do cheat," Charlie points out gently. Laughing when Brittany crinkles her nose at this. "I've got a lot on my mind and I wouldn't be much fun." Charlie answers honestly. "Plus, I have all this paperwork that needs to be looked at."

Brittany glances at the paperwork and frowned before kissing Charlie's cheek. "You're thinking about our session?"

"Aren't you?" Charlie responds and leans back in the chair.

"You don't have to let Santana dominate you, if that's what you're thinking about Charlie. I don't even think she'd want to." Brittany says immediately, running her hand along the scar along Charlie's shoulder. "She doesn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not worried about her hurting me. I'm not even thinking about letting her dominate me. I'm thinking that we have a lot of work to do. I didn't know that you felt like I was treating you like you couldn't take care of yourself. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd like to know that you both need a dominant outside the bedroom. Even if it's small things, I'd like to take care of you both that way. Except if I started to exert that control over your lives when neither of you are truly used to it." Charlie rubbed her head. Truthfully the whole thing made her head hurt.

Brittany paused for a moment and looked at Charlie studying her, "What type of control," she says slightly wary.

Charlie waved her hands, "Back when I was still a kid, I wanted to be just like my dad. Till I realized that he was an ass. He chooses what my mom eats all the time, whenever they go out. He orders for her. He always chooses her favorites. I later learned that part of it is that he knows what she likes from years of observation. I could do that but the whole thing seems patronizing to me, you both can take care of yourself. I know this Maybe if we had met earlier it would be easier to figure out without everything that we have to worry about now." Charlie sighs and looks at Brittany and smiles at her.

"Charlie we don't have to have all the answers now. You don't need to have all the answers. You're taking it slow and I like it when you're dominant in the bedroom. So does San. Well, San _really enjoys_ it and she knows mentally that you aren't going to hurt her. We know that it's going to be some trial and error, and you made sure that we knew our safe words if we ever run into that. We know that we can say _no_ to you. You know when to stop and when we're pushing ourselves too much. A lot of other dominants would have let Santana force herself to please you and you won't allow that. You're going slowly and it's working." Brittany kisses Charlie's forehead.

"Plus," Santana says leaning against the wall away from them. "You let us have a say, you're not treating us like we can't take care of ourselves. It's not patronizing and sure we probably get away with _most_ things that most other submissives wouldn't be able to get away with, but I suppose you know how to remind us that you're still in charge. You _listen_ to us and you adjust accordingly. I know that I'm the reason that you can't do what you want—" Santana says slowly.

"I don't even know what I want, so it's not _you_ who is holding things up. We're not ready to take that step," Charlie corrects her and Santana shoots her a bit of a smile. "I just worry over things. I want to be the very best dominant that you have," Charlie admits.

Santana is quiet for a moment before she moves closer to both her soulmates, "You're the perfect dominant for the two of us," she says kissing Charlie's lips gently. She flicks her eyes to Brittany who smiles at her mischievously. "Now the water is getting cold."

Brittany smiles at Santana, "She told me no Santana, that she has work to do," Brittany said reaching forward and tugging on Santana's towel letting it fall to the ground. She squirms against Charlie and smiles when she feels the reaction that she was going for and hears Charlie let out a small groan. "She's trying to be responsible right Charlie?" She turns to Charlie who has placed her hands on her hips.

Charlie blinks and looks at the two of them and the paperwork. "Maybe a small—"

Santana smirks at Brittany and gently pulls off Brittany's towel leaving her naked as well. "You said no Charlie and we have to respect your wishes. Come on Britt let's leave Charlie to do her paperwork and be responsible. We'll try not to be too loud."

Charlie watches as Brittany gets off her lap and links hands with Santana they're both naked and she watches them leave the room. Respect her wishes her ass, they had done that on purpose. She crosses her arms across her chest and waits. She's in control of this situation and even though her dick is pressing against her jeans she refuses to take the bait. She has to do some work—she hears Brittany moan loudly and then hears Santana laugh and shush her. She groans, her submissives enjoyed teasing her far too much. But she wasn't going to give in. She had an iron-will resolve and—Brittany moans again louder this time and Charlie's resolve breaks and she practically trips over herself to join them. She'd get them back for that later right now she needs to see what they're doing.

* * *

><p>Frannie opened the door and her lips curled downward in annoyance as she looked at Quinn and Charlie who were standing outside her door. "I'm pretty sure that I invited only one of you." She glanced over at Charlie in annoyance. This was the last thing she needed, Quinn might understand but Charlie was just going to laugh at her misfortune.<p>

Charlie grinned at her sister's annoyance but just slipped in past Frannie, "I was over at Quinn's when you called. Santana, Brittany and I were going to go for lunch with them but Quinn said you said it was an emergency. So I came for moral support."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she also slipped into Frannie's apartment. "This had better be good, I made those reservation _weeks_ ago and I was looking forward to this as was Rachel. So what's the emergency? Has Joe left you? Again?"

Frannie pinched the bridge of her nose and closed the door. She grumbled and motioned them to follow her. "You can't tell _anyone_, not even Joe," she hissed at them as they followed her into the bathroom.

"Did you murder someone and need us to help you hide the body?" Charlie asked seriously when they stop in front of the bathroom door. "Is there a body in the bath tub? Look best case scenario, we wait till night then we grab Puck and we find a nice discrete spot where we can dump the body into the water."

Frannie looked at Charlie for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm going to murder someone if you don't shut up." Her voice was low and menacing and it only seemed to cause Charlie to smile wider. She groaned and opened the door where there were at least ten pregnancy tests neatly lined up on the vanity.

Quinn crinkled her nose, and then looked at Frannie. "Is this an emergency because our parents found out?" She shivered at the idea of their parents deciding to insert themselves into their lives.

"No this is an emergency because I'm _pregnant_!" Frannie says. "I don't want to be _pregnant_. Who the hell is going to take me seriously when I'm in ugly maternity clothes? I like my apartment and my life and now I'm going to have to care for this—" Frannie trailed off and looked at Charlie who had placed her hand on her stomach. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Charlie says with a huge grin on her face. "Quinn we're going to be aunts!"

Frannie swats Charlie's hand away, "Don't touch me! I don't want to be pregnant. Why couldn't I just get a surrogate?"

"Because you wanted to experience the joys of motherhood?" Quinn suggested and shrugged when Frannie glared at her. Quinn slowly smiled as Frannie swatted Charlie's hand again, "Congratulations Frannie, you're going to be the mother to what I can only imagine will be the perfect baby in the perfect designer clothes. I don't know why this is an emergency Frannie you're going to be a good mom."

Frannie paused, for a moment and looked at Quinn. "Do you think so?"

Quinn nodded and elbowed Charlie who was more interested in the idea that there was a tiny life growing inside Frannie. Charlie blinks and looks up. "I think you're going to be a fantastic mom and we'll be amazing aunts who spoil your kid rotten. You're going to need a yard Frannie so your kid can have a place to play and grow up. And you're going to need to baby proof your house," Charlie said listing things off.

"Charlie, baby isn't even born yet," Quinn pointed out gently.

Charlie looks over at Quinn suspiciously, "You're going to need to hurry up and get Rachel pregnant so Frannie's child can have someone to play with." Charlie immediately turns to Frannie, "Names, you have to think of a name for your kid, and you need to get rid of all the alcohol in the house."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Charlie going on about all the things that Frannie will need to do in the future. Right now the most important thing was that she start seeing a doctor. "The first thing she needs to do is tell Joe. The second thing you need to do is go and get yourself checked out and make sure that you have all the right vitamins. The third thing she needs to do is hide this from our parents. Or our mother will practically move in with the two of you and make sure that you are eating right and if you think that Joe's crazy diet was bad wait till our mother gets her hands on you." Quinn points out.

Charlie nods, Quinn is probably right about the hiding things from their parents. "Let's not even begin to talk about our father," Charlie reminds them. "He'll basically harass you and try to have you put on bed rest so he can have healthy grandkids that he can play with. Best advice. Just wait until the baby is born or until you're like a beached whale and can't see your ankles—" Quinn's elbows find her ribs and Charlie looks at Frannie who has an annoyed look on her face. "What? If it makes you feel better, when you need to make the switch over to maternity clothes. Quinn and I will take you shopping and make sure you are dressed in nothing but the very best in maternity clothes." Charlie smiles and reaches for Frannie's stomach again.

Frannie sighed and swatted Charlie's hand again. "It doesn't even have feet yet Charlie. So stop touching me. It's weird and I'm going to get enough of that later on when I get fat."

"Let's not forget when you become even more bitchy due to all the hormones that are swirling about—you might actually be more effective at your job," Quinn points out and Frannie slowly smirks at this. "Yes I know, you have a legitimate reason to be a bitch now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, probably more therapy with Santana and Charlie next chapter, getting close to Charlie going away on tour. <strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Yes, I'm aware that Shannon became Sheldon. Yes I could put that into my story, I chose not to.**

* * *

><p>Charlie crossed her legs as she looked at her therapist. "Look, I'm not a drug addict. I've never overdosed. I did drugs. I may have been a bit dependent on them, but that doesn't make me an addict. I've always been able to stop whenever I wanted without a stint in rehab. I don't go through the terrible withdrawal symptoms either. I know how much to take that gives me that buzz. Most of the stories are exaggerated." This was a waste of her time.<p>

"Are you using any recreational drugs now?" Roz asks her.

"No." Charlie answers honestly.

Roz arches an eyebrow at Charlie. "And you don't think you have a problem?"

"I know, I feel comfortable with drugs. It offers me an escape when things get too much for me. I mean I bought some MDMA a few weeks ago. I didn't use it, but it was comforting to have it with me. To have that _choice_ that I could escape from reality. But I didn't use it. I handed it over to my friend and he got rid of it. I didn't feel like _taking _the pill, I just wanted to feel _safe_." Charlie explains with a shrug.

"So you buy drugs when you feel like things are getting too much? Can you tell me what in your life was getting too much for you? In this particular case that is."

Charlie sighed and leaned back. She tried to remember why she was going through with this. She had enough people probing her brain when she was younger. Trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She _loathed_ doctors and she hated hospitals and she hated people trying to figure out what was wrong with her. But Santana was in another building about to go into her therapy session and she wanted to show Santana that it was okay. That therapy wasn't as bad as she thought it was. "My father was being an asshole, and he threatened to take my soulmates away from me. Because he thought that I was cheating. It was all a huge misunderstanding and I told him that but he wasn't listening. I needed to decompress. I didn't want to go home angry. One of my submissives has an issue with dominants and the other one doesn't like to be yelled at. It made sense at the time to decompress. They didn't do anything that deserved my anger. I was angry at him I needed some space to calm down."

"Thinking back, is your father one of your major stressors? Or was it more because you wanted to get his attention? The better question is, how is your relationship with your father?"

Charlie snorted and rolled her eyes. "My father's a prick, but a prick that does love his family. Does he stress me out? Yes. But that's only because we argue all the time. He wanted me to go to Julliard and play music, I barely graduated high school and because of the accident. Julliard wasn't on the table anymore. That didn't stop him from pushing and it lead to the breakdown of our relationship. So I'm still the pain in his ass, the problem child if you will. He's still a prick. I love him he's my dad that doesn't mean that I want to spend time around him. I'm not doing drugs because I have daddy-issues."

"Well your job must be stressful—"

"I love making music, I love going on tour and having millions of people screaming my name, singing the songs I wrote. I didn't do drugs because I was stressed at work. I basically goof off most of the time and get paid to do it. So no it's not work. I did drugs because why not? I wanted to have a good time and it was provided to me. Same with sleeping with people. I never once held a gun to anyone's head and demanded that they sleep with me. Same with the drugs. Did I seduce my fair share of women? Yes. But just as many women came up to me and wanted to sleep with a celebrity."

"So the question is _why_? If it wasn't because of family and stress, why did you do it?" Roz stresses looking at Charlie, there has to be something. She does look much healthier now. Assuming that the photos weren't photo-shopped in any way. Charlie shrugs and Roz sighs inwardly. "Your new album is coming out and you seem to have gotten your life back together. Are you afraid that _something_ in your life is going to cause you to go back to drugs? Can you think of anything that would make you slip."

Charlie is quiet for a moment and thinks about the question being asked. "I might slip back into the habit if Santana and Brittany were to leave me. I mean I might. The threat of losing them—I was _miserable_ without them in my life. I was lonely and miserable and my friends had their soulmates and I didn't. There was nobody to come home to. So yes I had friends that weren't really my friends but they _pretended_ and that was enough."

"Aren't you going on tour?" Roz asks watching as Charlie nods. "Are your soulmates coming with you on tour?" Charlie shakes her head. "Do you think that feeling of loneliness will be a trigger? It's difficult being out on the road by yourself."

"I'm not going to be lonely, I'm going to call them and text them all the time and they're going to visit me on tour," Charlie points out.

"They have jobs?" Roz asks and Charlie nods. "They aren't going to be on the same schedule as you are. When you're in Australia or Japan, you won't be able to talk to them like you want. You have two soulmates, and they will probably be intimate without you—I don't think you're looking at this completely."

"Brittany and Santana are allowed to be intimate without me. I don't care, do you know how many times I've walked in on them? A lot. As for time difference in certain places, I know that I'm not going to be able to talk to them as much as I want to. I'm aware of that, but—I'm still going home to them. It's a trip, I've been away from them for short periods of time there's a date when I will come back and be with them. It wasn't—like a day to day thing. Besides they are flying out to see me. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but it's not like the situation before. I didn't know if I was ever going to have anyone and the situation seemed hopeless. I know I'm going to see them again. I'm in a healthier place."

"Have you thought about the strain that the distance is going to place on the relationship?" Roz points out.

"They have each other, this isn't like I'm leaving one soulmate behind for a huge period of time. Santana and Brittany have been by themselves for the past five years. It's just been the two of them. I trust them and they trust me. We're learning how to communicate better."

"You can't place your sobriety on the two of them. What happens if you three get into a fight? What happens if God-forbid something happens to them? What if they do decide to leave you? It's good that you found something to help you get yourself off your drugs, but they can't be the _only_ reason that you're not doing drugs," Roz explained and Charlie made a face at this. "I need you to do a bit of soul searching."

Charlie makes a face but she nods, Roz is right and things have been going well now but what if they blew up in her face. She'd need to be sober. She needed to keep herself healthy. "I can do that."

Roz looks at the clock on the wall and closes her notebook, "That's all the time we have for today. When do you leave for your tour?"

"I leave the day after my album drops, so next Wednesday." Charlie informs her.

Roz nodded, "We'll try some web therapy or you can call in if you need my help with anything. You just can't quit. This isn't a one-time thing Charlie."

Charlie nods and runs a hand through her hair, "I know, we'll figure something out. My people will get in touch with you. Either Noah Puckerman or Blaine Anderson will be in contact with your office," Charlie informed her.

* * *

><p>Santana frowned as she heard her name being called and she looked over at Brittany who kissed her cheek. "San, you know I'm not going anywhere. Charlie's giving you space to so you can work it out without her pestering you about it. Just be honest. If you don't like her we can find someone else."<p>

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany before getting up, she let out a shaky breath and walking into the therapist's office. She gave a weak smile at Shannon Beiste who stood up and extended her hand. "Santana Lopez."

"Shannon Beiste, take a seat," Shannon said with a smile.

Santana can't help but look at the black line on Shannon's left wrist that was proudly on display. She had left her dominant. She had left her soulmate, and had taken drastic actions to erase whoever's name was on her wrist. "You're unclaimed," she blurts out.

"I am," Shannon says with an easy shrug. "So were you a few months ago. If the tabloids and the news is to be believed. But I'd prefer to hear that from you."

Santana is quiet for a moment and sighs, "What do you want to know exactly? They tested me three times and I was a submissive as was my soulmate. Since I was eighteen I've been a submissive, before my dad died. I had his protection and I could go to school and he paid for everything. But he died and I was suddenly unclaimed. Then I met Charlie who is our new dominant and now I'm claimed."

Shannon leaned back, the submissives that came to see her had generally been abused. Some of them had horrific injuries, other times it was verbal abuse, sometimes it was sexual abuse. "Tell me about Charlie?" Shannon prompted and she watched as Santana smiled at this.

"When I met her for the first time she face-planted. Then she got really nervous and clammed up. She was so nervous to meet us, I was nervous to. I mean all I really knew about her was that she did drugs and enjoyed getting into fights with the paparazzi. Plus she had been arrested a few times. I—wasn't thrilled about meeting her. But my soulmate sort of convinced me to meet her and she wasn't like—what I expected. She's a dork, and a genius and kind and patient. Sure she can be a bit of an ass at times but she—she doesn't punish me or attempt to control me. She's letting me take my time. I know that she's ready to begin figuring things out with the whole dominant submissive thing, and I know that Brittany's curious to see what it'll be like. But she won't until I'm ready and I _want_ to be ready."

Shannon smiled at this. It was the tone that suggested that Santana didn't feel threatened by her dominant. "The start of every good dominant submissive relationship is trust, do you trust her?"

Santana pauses for a moment, "I trust Charlie. I know she's not going to hurt me. I mean she lets me and Brittany get away with teasing her nonstop. She lets me say no even if it hurts her feelings. She gets disappointed but she—listens when I say no. I know she's not like him, I know that she's trying. She tries _really_ hard to not even yell at us when she gets upset with us. I just can't stop being afraid, and I make up all these excuses to avoid meeting her halfway. I want to stop being afraid that's why I'm here."

"Who is this _him_ that you referred to?" Shannon prods gently and she watches as Santana stiffens at this and she realizes that she's found the person still caused her pain.

"You know what it's like. Unclaimed submissives are catnip for dominants. Hell Brittany got dragged into Charlie's dressing room so Charlie could have her way. Charlie was horrified but stuff like that happens all the time. You know how difficult it is to get a job or do anything really, without a dominant involved?"

"I do, I didn't know how much protection having a dominant afforded me until I left mine. Difficult doesn't even begin to describe it." Her situation was different of course.

Santana nods, Shannon understands and she shivers. "My last boss—it's _complicated_. I didn't have any protection, there was no one who would go to bat for me. No dominant who would get herself arrested to protect me and I know my place—well I learned it after working for him. A good submissive doesn't say no." She lets out a bitter laugh and looks at Shannon and shivers.

Shannon frowns and swallows, it still makes her feel physically ill when she hears some of the stories from the men and women who come to her for help. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't wish to," Shannon says soothingly. "Does Charlie know why you're having some difficulty?"

"She saw him do it and she probably would have killed him if Puck hadn't dragged her off him and held her down," Santana says. "Ever since then she's made sure that I know that she's not like him. She makes sure that she never _pushes_ me. I told her some of it and I was afraid that she was going to be disgusted with me—that she'd tell me to leave but she didn't. I tried to _force_ myself to be ready to get ready because I was worried that she might like Brittany more—I didn't want her to throw me away. I mean I get angry and I yell at her and I know that any other dominant would have forcibly put me back in my place. But she doesn't, she lets me yell at her. I know that I'm a _bitch_—that I make things more difficult than I should, so I was worried that when she found out that she'd finally have an excuse to get rid of me. She didn't though."

Shannon nodded, Santana would talk about him when she was ready. "And Charlie's relationship with Brittany?"

"So far Charlie only exerts her will in the bedroom and mostly on Brittany but she gets me involved with it. So I'm not left out. She's only recently—started to slowly start exerting some control over me. Little things, nothing to push the envelope really. I think she's testing the waters and it's okay because we have safe words and all I need to do is say _no_ once." Santana says with a shrug.

There is something in Santana's voice that Shannon wants to figure out, "You're protective over Brittany aren't you?"

Santana makes a face, "We've been bonded since we were fourteen. I thought I was going to be the dominant. Everyone thought I was going to be the dominant. But I'm a submissive, I got tested three times but nothing changed. I'm still a submissive."

"So watching Charlie dominate Brittany makes you feel what exactly?"

Santana flushes and squirms, "It's sexy, and sometimes she does this thing where she just watches me while she's dominating Brittany."

That wasn't what she was looking for in Santana. "If Charlie punished her, let's say that she gave her a simple spanking would you be okay with that or would you—" The smile is off Santana's face in an instant and Shannon can see it the protectiveness that runs deep with her. "You wouldn't like it, even if Brittany was okay with it?"

"She can find a different way to punish Brittany," Santana says coolly, there is no way in hell that Charlie is raising a hand against Brittany.

"Are you okay with her spanking you, just with her hand?" Shannon asks and she's met with a shrug. "If she does and she shows you how hard she's going to spank Brittany and it's not that hard at all, would that be okay."

"She's not _hitting_ Britt," Santana said firmly. "I don't care how much she hits me—"

"I said spank Santana, there is a difference, she wouldn't be doing it to hurt you, but it's a perfectly normally way to express displeasure and quite common. I'm sure that if you ask her to demonstrate it for you she will gladly do it in a safe environment. I know the difference between being hit and being spanked. From what you've told me is that you've got a dominant who is willing to work with you. So when you're ready you need to start figuring out what works for you and what doesn't. You need to work with both of them and communicate what is and isn't okay for _you_. You can't control what is and isn't okay for Brittany." Santana scowled at this and crosses her arms, she opens her mouth to argue but she remembers what Brittany said during their couple's session and she sighs in an annoyed fashion. "Is there something you need to get off your chest?"

"She told me and Charlie that she could handle herself and I needed to be more—hands off. I'm not going to like it." Santana grumbles.

"Do you think Charlie is going to hurt her, like actually hurt her Santana? That she won't treat her with care?" Shannon asks.

"I don't want to see her upset," Santana says in an exasperated tone.

Shannon smiles at this, "Like I said you need to keep the lines of communication open with them. It helps when you trust her completely. You know that Charlie isn't going to hurt you not like you were hurt before. You need to do trust exercises with her. There are workshops that can help—"

Santana snorted, "It was already suggested to us that Charlie submit for a while. She isn't going to go to a workshop. Paparazzi still follow her around waiting for her to screw up. She's _stuck_ and it'll hurt her image if it looks like she needs help to dominate us, I don't want to be tabloid fodder."

"They do have private sessions with people who understand the meaning of being discrete. They sign confidentiality agreements and everything. I have a list of people if you do wish to talk to her about it and are willing to try," Shannon says calmly.

Santana sighs and nods, she has no intention of bringing it up with Charlie though. They are already seeing enough people to talk about their problems with, and they don't have a problem with intimacy. "I'll think about it."

Shannon nods and stands up, "Unfortunately it's time for my next appointment. You need to talk with them about your fears Santana. You also can't force these things, they'll take time Santana. It seems that your soulmates are _patient_ and are willing to work with you. Will I be seeing you next week?"

Santana nodded and gets up and shakes Shannon's hand and takes the list from her and heads into the waiting room where Brittany is waiting. She smiles at Brittany and immediately Brittany is up and wraps her arms around her. "I'm _okay_ Britt. I am. I'll be fine," Santana says hugging Brittany back tightly.

Brittany smiles and kisses her cheek, "How was it? We can talk about it if you want or we can go home and eat—"

Santana kisses her gently interrupting her. "Or, we can go to the studio and go pick up Charlie and then go home and cuddle? I feel like getting my cuddle on with my two favorite blondes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens next chapter. Please Review. <strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: So I read some of the reviews, and I'm aware that some of you aren't thrilled with the idea of Charlie punishing either of them. For some reason I think some of you view it as abuse. There is a difference between healthy D/s activity and then there are people who cross the line. There is a line between what is healthy and what is considered abuse. In the middle of an argument if Charlie were to hit Santana or Brittany that would be crossing the line, that would be abuse. Charlie will never do that in this story. That being said. There is spanking in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She had put far too much thought into what Shannon had told her. She didn't <em>want<em> to be spanked. Not really, but the idea that she couldn't stop Charlie from spanking Brittany if she wanted to bothered her. Brittany had insisted that she could take care of herself. Shannon said it was different but it didn't seem different to her. She flicked her eyes at Charlie who was playing a song on the piano for them. She glanced at Brittany who was watching some random program on television. It was now or never, before she chickened out and never spoke about this again. "Charlie?"

Charlie turned to Santana. "Yes?"

"I want you to spank me," Santana said bluntly and she felt Brittany sit up immediately and stare at her with an incredulous expression on her face.

Charlie blinked and turned to Brittany confused but she looked shocked, about as shocked as she felt. So clearly it wasn't Brittany who put her up to this. She opened her mouth and then closed it. And then opened her mouth again and then closed it, she was unsure what to say to say about this. She finally settled on a word that hopefully convey her confusion. "Why?"

"San?" Brittany asked in the same confused tone as Charlie's.

Santana shrugged, she would have thought that Charlie would have jumped at this chance to exert her dominance outside of the bedroom but she wasn't jumping at anything. "Shannon said that it was common and I figured that you thought that it was an effective punishment." Charlie just stared at her and Santana gestured with her hands and looked at Brittany. "Have you thought about spanking us at all—Brittany or me?"

Charlie flicked her eyes between the two of them, wondering if this was one of those trick questions. "I have a very vivid imagination?" she throws in but is met with a blank look from both Santana and Brittany, who seems curious. "Well—of course I've considered the idea—" Charlie begins and she winces when she sees a look in Santana's eyes.

"So _spank me_," Santana says crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm giving you permission, before you go _hitting_ Brittany."

"San—" Brittany begins when she sees slight annoyance flash across Charlie's face. She sighed they were doing so well to.

"First off Santana. You don't _tell _me when you want a spanking. It's supposed to be a punishment, which I decide. That being said, I can see why you would want to test it out prior to me even considering implementing it. But you can't demand that I spank you. Secondly, I'm not _hitting_ you, I'm spanking you. There is a difference. You hit when you're angry and I told you that I would never raise my hand in anger against you. I'm never going to hit you. I'm never going to do anything that will _hurt you_."

"Spankings hurt," Santana immediately points out.

Charlie arches a brow. "I'm not trying to hurt you with a spanking Santana." She sighs and looks at Santana. "Santana, I can't spank you if you think what I'm doing is _hitting_ you. I'm not doing it. I can't do it. If I can't _spank _you. Then I can't spank you."

"Then you can't spank Brittany," Santana says immediately crossing her arms over her chest.

Brittany frowns slightly, "San, we talked about this I can handle myself, and I know Charlie's not going to hurt me. She's not going to hit me there is a difference."

"Not to mention I have no plans to start spanking her, unless Brittany wants me to use that as her punishment." Charlie points out she sighs and looks at Santana and tries to bring examples of people who she knows who are punished but still seem to be okay. "Rachel gets spanked. Puck gets spanked, but it's not a punishment to him. He just likes getting spanked before and during sex and sometimes even after sex, which generally leads to more sex. He's told me about this in great detail."

Santana frowned slightly and looked at Brittany, "I know that you can handle yourself, and I'm trying but I can't. Spankings _hurt_. I need to know so I can be okay with it."

"Charlie isn't going to hurt me Santana and I trust her, plus she knows I don't really like pain and we're not there yet." Brittany points out gently and reaches for Santana's hand to comfort her. "We can figure something out—"

"I need to know," Santana says stubbornly. "I know that it's not air for me to tell you two what you can and can't do. I know that and if Charlie ever spanks you I'm going to get angry with her for hitting you so I need to know—for me." Santana says her voice breaking just a bit as she looks at Brittany trying to make her understand.

Charlie studies the situation carefully. Telling Santana that spanking isn't hitting will only go so far and she can understand the need to try it out. She looks at Brittany for a moment who feels just as helpless as she feels and she makes a decision that she hopes doesn't blow everything they've worked for to smithereens. "Get naked."

Brittany turns to Charlie immediately. She can't possibly be thinking of going through with Santana's demand. "Charlie—"

Santana frowns, "You're spanking me I don't need to—"

"Santana, if you want me to _show_ _you_ then you need to do everything I say. You need to _trust me_," Charlie says ignoring Brittany for now. Her voice is firm and she looks Santana directly in the eye. "Get naked." Charlie repeats. She sees that momentary defiance flash through Santana's eyes but she slowly gets up and begins to comply. Charlie watches as Santana sheds her clothes completely, her brown eyes still focused on her. When Santana finally slides out of her underwear Charlie motions for her to approach her at the piano, turning around on the bench so she has a bit of room to maneuver. She waits until Santana is standing in front of her and she can see the vulnerability written on Santana's face and for a moment she wonders if she's pushing too hard to fast, but Santana hasn't said the safe word. "Kneel."

Santana frowns at this request. "I thought you were—" she's met with a look from Charlie and she immediately sinks to her knees.

Charlie examines Santana's position, every dominant has a certain position that they like their submissives to be in when they order them to take the position. "Good," she says. It's a first attempt and she needs to adjust Santana accordingly. Her touches aren't sexual as she slowly adjusts Santana's body, this isn't that type of fun sexual punishment. Santana wanted to know what she was in for. She finishes and looks up at Brittany who is watching quietly. "This is the position, if you do something that requires a punishment, I will ask you to take the position. This is the position that I want you in." she said before looking at Santana again. "Rest your head on my lap," she says gently her voice still firm.

Brittany swallows and nods at Charlie watching as Santana slowly complies with Charlie's words. She hadn't expected this today. She shifts on the couch so she can get a better look at Santana and Charlie, watching as Charlie gently begins to rub Santana's shoulders taking her time, till Santana relaxes.

There is no hitting. Charlie is simply giving her shoulders a light massage and the action confuses her. This isn't what she had been expecting at all. She had _expected_ to be pulled over Charlie's lap and hit. But this isn't that, Charlie is being extraordinarily gentle and she can't help but relax under her touch. She barely notices that Charlie has said her name a few times before she blinks and looks up at her. "Yes?"

Charlie smiles and sits up a bit, straightening her back now that she has Santana's attention. "You can stop this at any time if it gets too much for you. You can say no or the safe word and I will stop. Do you understand?"

Santana bites her lip but nods, but it doesn't seem to be good enough for Charlie who seems to want to hear her verbally acknowledge that she understands. "I-I do."

Charlie smiles and nods and rubs her back gently. "If this was one of your punishments, the maximum number of spanks that I will ever give you is thirty. Depending on the severity of what you did. Since I haven't made any rules and you haven't done anything wrong I'm only to give you five." Charlie said making sure to look over at Brittany so she understood as well. She waits until Brittany nods before Charlie looks back at Santana. "Are you ready?"

Santana swallows once before nodding and looking at Brittany for a moment and then back at Charlie. "I am."

Charlie leans back, "Onto my lap," Charlie says and Santana moves getting up and sliding onto Charlie's lap. Immediately Charlie moves slowly taking her time as she runs her hand along Santana's back trying to calm her down. "It's okay," Charlie says soothingly. "You're doing a good job Santana, I know this is difficult for you," she says calmly. "Are you ready?"

Santana closes her eyes, "Yes," she says in a breathless tone.

Charlie waits for a moment before she raises her hand slightly and brings it down on Santana's ass. Making sure that the actual spank is firm but not to firm, she's not trying to hurt Santana at all. She feels Santana jerk after her hand connects and she immediately begins to rub where her hand connected. After a moment she repeats the action again and this time Santana lets out a breath. Charlie waits for a moment expecting Santana to say her safe-word to tell her to stop, but she doesn't.

Santana feels her breath hitch, it stings but it's more discomfort than anything. Charlie's not hitting her that hard and every single time that she gives her a firm spank she immediately massages the sting away. She's taking her time. It's not like she won't be able to sit down for a week after this. She'll probably not feel anything two minutes after this is done. She lets out a small sound when Charlie's hand connects again, just two more to go and once again Charlie is taking her time massaging her where her hand connected. It's a tad overwhelming, the feelings that arise in her and she squeezes her eyes shut tighter as Charlie stops rubbing preparing for the next spank.

Brittany watches biting her lip, she wants to go comfort Santana but it seems that Charlie actually does know what she's doing and she sits there. She's not exactly thrilled that Charlie gave into Santana's weird demand. But it's almost over and it's definitely a display of dominance and at the same the care that Charlie has for them. Santana doesn't look to be in any pain and Charlie doesn't seem to taking any pleasure in this. Her face is relatively neutral. Every now and again hazel eyes would find hers and Charlie would look at her, just like now as Charlie's hand connects with Santana's again. This had never been on the table for them, Charlie had never pushed for this, but at the same time she's taking the outmost care with Santana. She's almost _jealous_ of it. She could have easily handled this to and once again Santana is getting most of the attention from Charlie. She _understands_, she does but it still bothers her to some degree. Once again the sound of Charlie's hand landing on Santana's ass fills the room and Charlie rubs it better and Charlie is no longer looking at her instead she's once again looking at Santana. Brittany swallows as she watches Charlie help Santana off her lap and murmur something to her. Even though she understands it certainly sucks sometime.

Charlie kisses Santana gently, the moment of brief display of dominance over Santana is over and she's quick to move into the aftercare. She wasn't spanking Santana particularly hard but she needs to know that mentally Santana is okay. "Does it hurt?" Charlie questions her immediately and flicks her eyes to Brittany and motions for her to join them.

Santana shakes her head and clings to Charlie for a moment, it doesn't hurt at all and she feels okay. It was nothing like Gunther screaming at her and just hitting her for making a mistake. There had been none of this love that was being shown as well. "I'm sorry I pushed," she finally says after a moment.

Charlie doesn't immediately say anything instead rubbing Santana's back. "I haven't put anything on the table yet Santana, because I'm not sure how I want to handle it. If I ever want to handle it like that. Was it different?" Charlie asks after a moment. She doesn't mention his name, but she needs to be certain that Santana doesn't see her as that man.

Santana nods immediately hearing that plea in Charlie's voice, "It was different," she says quietly. It was different. There was no anger, no screaming just Charlie being as caring as possible. "You were different," She repeats her voice getting stronger after a moment. "I'm okay you didn't hurt me Charlie," Santana says as she slowly returns to normal.

Charlie flicks her eyes to Brittany for a moment, she's unsure if this is one of those submissive moments that the two of them need to have but it doesn't sit right with her to just leave Santana after this. But she finally lets Santana go and watches as Santana slowly puts her clothes back on. "Santana—"

"Charlie—it's okay. _We're _okay." Santana promises immediately suddenly realizing the position that she had put Charlie in. "I'm sorry Charlie," she repeats again before looking at Brittany. "I just—I needed to know."

Brittany smiles at Santana and reaches for her hand, "Santana, I knew that Charlie wasn't going to hurt me or you. But we've never talked about spanking as a punishment. We have time to explore all the options and Charlie said that if we don't want to do something then we don't have to do it." Brittany points out gently before hugging her tightly. "Are you okay?" Brittany murmurs in her ear as hugs her. She feels Santana nod and hug her back. "Promise?"

"Pinky swear," Santana mumbles against Brittany. She pulls back for a moment and she sees Brittany smile at her.

Charlie studies the two of them for a moment they're having a moment. She isn't going to get much composing done today so she gets up and wraps her arms around the two of them. "Pizza, drinks and ice cream? And we'll watch—"

"Lilo and Stitch," Brittany says immediately.

"Lilo and Stitch," Santana repeats, nodding her head.

Charlie shakes her head, "Alright we'll watch Lilo and Stitch. You two get comfortable I'll order the food," she says giving them both a kiss on the cheek, before going to grab her phone and heading to one of the closets and grabbing the large throw blanket to wrap around them. She debates calling one of her siblings, but discards it for now as she looks at Santana. She's still unsure if she had made the right call. She doesn't want to go back to Santana flinching every single time she raises her hand to just touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens, less heavy stuff. Probably. Most likely. <strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: So, yes the song is from Empire. Yes I totally saw this week's episode, saw the performance and was like yes that's it. So here it is. Yes the song is You're so beautiful by the Empire Cast. Damn these songs are good, and catchy and they get stuck in my head far too often. Glee should have done more original songs. **

* * *

><p>"I bet you were expecting excitement, not Charlie being busy with making connections and having to meet all these 'important' people." Rachel says as she takes a seat in Brittany and Santana's VIP booth. She smiles at them, and looks over at where Charlie is talking to someone a smile on her face as she shakes another person's hand. "Part of her job is making sure that the new artists that signed with the label feel like they're important and what better way than to do it at her launch party," Rachel explains.<p>

Brittany pouts as she watches Charlie, "She's leaving in a few days Rachel, her album drops on Tuesday, and she's _super_ busy these days." Far too busy, she'd been flying all over the country doing interviews getting her documents in order for her world tour promoting her new album like crazy. "She barely has time to talk to us anymore, is this what it's going to be like when she goes on tour?"

"It's difficult when Quinn has to go to different locations to shoot and I have to stay here because I have obligations. It's _really_ difficult at times, sometimes the time difference is hard on us, and we just miss each other. And you wonder of course, well I do. I think about whether Quinn misses me, and then when she doesn't pick up her phone right away, I wonder what she's doing or who she's with. But it's part of the job and the career. Quinn loves to act and Charlie likes having her music heard and performing for the fans. It'll be easier for you guys though, sometimes I don't get to see Quinn in person for long periods of times. You're basically going to see Charlie twice a month sometimes more. So it won't be that bad."

Santana grumbles and watches Charlie for a moment, she hasn't even looked up at them. Instead she's been kissing people's asses all night. "Does Quinn ever not call? Like does she get so busy she just forgets about you?"

"Sometimes she doesn't really get breaks during the day it's just non-stop and I'd rather her grab something to eat and keep her strength up than talk to me. Some days it's a bit of a whirlwind. Radio interviews, talk show interviews. Doing some public signings, doing some very public charity work. Doing surprise visits and occasionally showing up and surprising a group of people, and still having to do a sound check, practice, and then go on stage and perform. That doesn't mean that she's forgotten you." Rachel smiles and locates Frannie who seems annoyed with Quinn.

Santana sighs and looks at Brittany. It was Charlie's launch party but they hadn't seen much of Charlie throughout the day. She had needed to leave super early to do a talk show first thing in the morning and it had been one interview after another promoting her new album doing teases throughout the entire day. She hadn't even had time to get ready with them which was half the fun of going to these events. The moment that they had arrived she had given them both a quick kiss on the cheek and introduced them to a few people before being pulled away by Russell to meet some of the shareholders. One of them had brought his bratty nephew to the event. Then it had been different artists every time that Charlie had a moment alone, people bombarding her with requests and talking business not to mention the gratuitous photo taking. "Do you think she'll at least make time for us when we come visit her?"

Rachel smiles as she watches Frannie pull away from Joe and follow Quinn as they go and collect Charlie, "I think that you don't have to worry about Charlie being too busy for you. She already has the worst track record when it comes to dealing with the media. She does things when she wants to. So she'll probably blow off a few interviews just to make time for you."

Brittany nods and frowns as Quinn pulls Charlie away from talking to Artie, "Rachel? What are they doing?"

"Performing together. It _never_ happens not really. Quinn and Charlie occasionally team up but Frannie? They must have some sort of blackmail on her. Frannie doesn't perform normally at all, she thinks she's above that." Rachel points out as Charlie heads to the baby grand piano that is in the club.

Brittany blinks and she sees Charlie look up at them and motions for them to come over, and join her as her fingers hit some familiar notes. Immediately Brittany lights up and looks at Santana grabbing her arm. "Santana—she's playing it." An incredibly stripped down version of the song with just a piano backing.

"Ladies and gentleman, can we get a round of applause for my sisters who after much prodding, a bit of begging, downright bribery and a hint of a blackmail have agreed to do this song with me." Charlie says into the mic her fingers hitting the keys as the music plays. She grins as she glances at Frannie and Quinn who have mics and she can definitely hear her mother squealing and pulling out her phone to record this. She shakes her head and nods at her sisters as she counts them in. This is mostly for Santana and Brittany and she turns to locate them but they have both left their VIP booth. She finds them approaching the makeshift stage. "_You're beautiful_."

_Sometimes you feel insecure  
>Trust me babe I understand<br>Even with no manicure  
>Just know that I'll still hold your hand<em>

Quinn looks over at Frannie and nods at her helping Frannie along. Rachel enjoyed hearing her sing and had insisted on giving her lessons so they could do duets together. Frannie on the other hand could sing well enough that harmonizing with the rest of them wasn't completely out of the question, and she knew for a fact that Frannie actually did like this song. She had seen it on Frannie's iPod. Harmonizing isn't the trickiest part of the song Charlie dominates the vocal range hiding any imperfections that Frannie might have. She meets Charlie's eyes and nods as she sings her own solo with Charlie switching to backing vocals immediately.

_You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
>Give the world a show (move it, move it)<em>

Charlie quickly stands up a bit, moving her body doing the dance slightly as her playing picks up and she notices Brittany and Santana being helped onto the stage by Puck and she grins at them giving them a small wink as she sings the next part.

_Go up down, up down, up down  
>Go up down, up down, up down<br>Shake it fast, it's yours_

Santana pulls Brittany to Charlie who shifts so they can be on either side of her and she gives them each a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sing with me," she mumbles quickly as she breaks out singing the next verse of the stripped back song.

_Girl you so perfect underneath the surface _

_You got a smile like the sunshine_

_You keep it sexy, your shoes are Giuseppe_

_You got me tongue tied_

Charlie says finishing her chorus as she looks at the people on the stage and nods that it's time for the hook, it's a stripped down version of the song and they sing the song one more time together. She's pleasantly surprised that Brittany can sing to. Even if her voice isn't necessarily a powerhouse like Santana's.

_You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
>Give the world a show (move it, move it)<br>Go up down, up down, up down  
>Go up down, up down, up down<br>Shake it fast, it's yours_

The song finishes with Charlie playing a little piano solo at the end as the entire club breaks out into cheers. "Give it up for Frannie and Quinn Fabray everyone." Charlie says into the microphone. The applause gets louder and Charlie laughs into the mic pulling back and looking at Santana and then Brittany. She turns to Brittany, "Sing with us?" Charlie asks surprising Brittany all together.

Singing with Charlie was Santana's thing but she looks over at Santana who nods as Charlie moves the song into a once again stripped down version of, _You Make Me Feel_. She's not a hundred percent sure what part to sing so she sings along with Santana. The crowd is screaming for them and Brittany relaxes a bit as Charlie joins in and they sing the song together.

_You make me feel so  
>La La La La La<em>

Charlie grins as they finish the song together before once again switching gears and it's then that Santana realizes that they're going to go through Charlie's entire album together. All fifteen songs, as they sing Cross My Heart Next, followed by My Immortal.

* * *

><p>Two days. That's all that Charlie had left before she was kicking off her tour. Her album was dropping and already the reviews were pouring in from critics who had gotten their hand on Charlie's new album. Charlie was already struggling with the balance of the tour and them. There were very few texts during the day. Not even when Charlie was being shuttled between places. She even had an official body guard now. They even had a new driver because Puck was busy actually working. The fans were camping out and she was being swarmed by fans signing autographs and taking pictures. She barely had any room to breathe. It bothered Brittany to no end, more than she thought it would. She knew that it was part of Charlie's job that didn't mean that it didn't suck. Charlie hadn't even eaten dinner with them, they were lucky to see her before midnight only for her to be gone first thing in the morning.<p>

Brittany sighed as she closed the fridge. Santana was busy at work and she had just finally wrapped up with Dani. She had a rare moment to herself in the apartment and she felt a bit lonely. Everyone was busy right now and that sucked. She was about to text Rachel to see if she had any free time when the door opened and Charlie slipped in closing the door, with a huge sigh. "Charlie?"

Charlie turned to Brittany in surprise, she thought she'd get about an hour to just close her eyes and rest. She was exhausted and the tour hadn't even started. "Brittany? What are you doing home?" Charlie asks smiling at her as she moves to approach Brittany, who doesn't really smile back at her.

Brittany huffs, of course Charlie forgot. "I told you I had the day off today. Remember yesterday? When you came home?" Charlie gives her a blank look and Brittany lets out an annoyed huff.

"I think I was dead on my feet when I came home, I'm sorry Britt. Things have been—hectic," Charlie explains running a hand through her hair. She smiles at Brittany but Brittany seems considerably more interested in making herself a sandwich. "Britt?" Brittany ignores and Charlie sighs and crosses the room and enters the kitchen and wraps her arms around Brittany. "I'm sorry."

Brittany sighed and put the knife down and turned in Charlie's arms to look at her, "Is this how it's going to be when you leave? Are you going be too busy for us? Even when we do visit you?"

Charlie shakes her head, "No once the tour starts it becomes easier and I'll still be busy but I won't have a million people trying to tell me things. What are you wearing, which guitar brand do you want for the tour. We need you to produce someone's music before you go." Charlie bitches slightly. "It's like getting ready for a trip, there's a lot of stuff to get done. A lot of people who want me right now but the moment you get on the trip it becomes _easier_. But I made sure that there is at least two hours scheduled for you and Santana every single day. I tried to go for four hours but they laughed at me." Charlie said kissing Brittany gently. "And the days that you and San are going to be there, my days are basically cleared. I mean I'll still have to do a show and stuff but my days and _after_ the shows are scheduled for you and Santana."

Brittany kisses back and pouts. "I'm going to miss you Charlie," she says quietly.

"I'm going to miss you to Brittany," Charlie said with a smile. "You and Santana, I wish you two could come with me. I'm going to miss sleeping with you," Charlie admits. She loathed sleeping alone and she was going to be force to for four months.

Brittany smiles at this and kisses Charlie deeply for a long moment, "And the sex?" she says with a mischievous smile.

"Oh god, I'm going to die without the sex," Charlie says with a groan now that Brittany's reminded her. Sure it had been cut back with how busy she was but they still had sex at least five to six times a week.

Brittany kissed her again deeper this time unbuttoning Charlie's button shirt as she did, "How long do we have?"

Charlie blinked, she had never had sex with just one of them before. "Fifty minutes," Charlie said immediately as she pushed back against Brittany gripping her waist as she pulls her closer to her. It had never taken her long to get hard and she was standing at attention now. It's just enough time to get out a few orgasms between the two of them. She doesn't have time to thoroughly dominate Brittany. Not to mention the fact she is exhausted. But she quickly unbuttons her shirt enjoying the feeling of Brittany touching her and groping her breasts. She kisses Brittany hard only pulling away to pull Brittany's shirt off as she roughly palms Brittany's breasts.

It's her pants that go next as she quickly steps out of her yoga pants kicking them to the side as she grinds herself against Charlie's dick and Charlie grips at her hips tightly. It's the roughness that is turning her on as Charlie breaks their kiss and bites the area where her shoulder and neck meet giving her what she imagines is an impressive love bite. She moans and grabs Charlie's shirt. "Charlie," Brittany manages to get in a breathy moan. "Remember, you need to go harder than that—" She's cut off by Charlie letting out a low annoyed growl and pulling away from her. She blinks slightly confused only to have Charlie turn her around pressing her against the island in the kitchen keeping her tightly. She shivers as Charlie presses her body against hers and gives her yet another love bite this time on her shoulder. There's the sound of Charlie's belt being unbuckled and the sound of Charlie's zipper.

Charlie at least has the wherewithal to check if Brittany's wet enough for what she wants to do. She's rewarded with a healthy amount of Brittany's wetness and she quickly guides her dick in and pushes into Brittany with a hard thrust. She lets out a low groan, Brittany has always felt tight around her dick. "_Fuck_."

Brittany grips the edge of the counter as she feels the quick hard thrusts from Charlie. She moans and quickly begins to move her hips grinding against Charlie's hips every single time they crash against her ass. The feeling of Charlie's dick slowly sliding out of her and the attention that Charlie is giving just her. "_Charlie. _Fuck. Charlie, harder. _Please. _Fuck me harder," Brittany begs.

Two hands grip Brittany's waist and for once Charlie just gives Brittany exactly what she asked for pushing Brittany against the island roughly as she moves her hips faster, pounding Brittany hard and without an ounce of restraint. It doesn't take long for her to feel Brittany's pussy tightening around her dick and Charlie groans but keeps on going. "_Cum_._" _Charlie says hissing in her ear. She curses under her breath as Brittany's body tenses and she feels Brittany's pussy spasm against her dick. It doesn't stop her as she continues to fuck Brittany through her orgasm.

There was nothing soft and gentle about this particular act and Charlie isn't holding anything back. It doesn't take her long for Charlie to push her again and she lets out a guttural moan as she squeezes the edge of the island tightly. Charlie fingers tighten around her hip and she feels Charlie slowing down slightly, there's an immediate rush of warmness as Charlie cums inside of her and she shivers at the feeling. Charlie slowly pulls out of her and she slowly lets go of the island turning around and kissing Charlie again hard. She wanted more at this moment in time. "Charlie I—" she begins when she hears Charlie's phone go off. It's definitely Puck's ringtone. She frowns their fun for the day is over. She sees Charlie make a face and she kisses it. "Can we do this again?" Brittany asks as she runs her hand along Charlie's dick getting it hard again as Charlie lets out a low groan.

Charlie, "Definitely." Charlie promises kissing Brittany. Her phone continues to ring and she makes a face. "_What?"_ she hisses at Puck as she pulls on her pants. Charlie grimaces at the fact that she's hard and she needs to zip them up.

'_Dude you need to get laid_.' Puck says immediately in his usual easy going tone. '_You need to get here or we're going to be late for your meeting_.'

Charlie grumbles and looks down at her hard dick and sighs, "I'll be down as soon as possible," she grumbles as she looks at Brittany who has gone back to making a sandwich. She pulls on her shirt and buttons it quickly and adjusts herself and zips up her pants after she finally goes soft. She waits until Brittany finishes making herself a sandwich before she steals it and leans up and kisses Brittany before she can say anything. "Thanks Brittany, I love you. I have to go."

"Charlie!" Brittany yells after her dominant who laughs as she runs out of the door. She rolls her eyes at Charlie's antics but smiles that's her soulmate. Her soulmate who just stole her sandwich, she grumbles and starts again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens, please take the time and review.<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: The whether Charlie loves Santana more than Brittany question. The answer is no. She loves them both equally the problem and where Brittany is getting jealous is the fact that Santana requires a bit more attention and care from Charlie. Charlie goes out of her way to make sure that Santana is okay, she wants a bit of that attention. This schism started more or less when Charlie chose to make sure that Santana was okay when it came to the claim. To Brittany it's like Charlie ****_always_**** chooses to side with Santana. Santana isn't aware and Charlie isn't aware that's how Brittany feels. So yes it is my intention to write it this way, jealousy was always going to happen this type of relationship is ****_difficult_****. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck<em>." Charlie's hand gripped Brittany's hair tightly, as she quickly began to move her hips, fucking Brittany's mouth. She was supposed to be on her way to hair and makeup right now or at some meeting with Mercedes and all the other acts on the tour, but Brittany had surprised her in her dressing room. All her tours always started off in New York and this was no exception. The place was sold out, and she knew it was going to be a huge show tonight. Brittany showing up was a bit of a surprise but she wasn't complaining, especially not when Brittany was currently giving her the best damn blowjob she had ever gotten from her. She hadn't thought anything of Brittany's sudden spike in sexual interest, she was going to be gone soon. This made sense.

Brittany who had been bobbing her head along Charlie's dick shivered when Charlie began to thrust her hips firmly into her mouth. The tight grip that Charlie had on her hair keeping her firmly in place as she took the face fucking that Charlie was giving her. She had made sure that she had left a bit earlier so she could have some time with Charlie on her own. She groaned against Charlie's dick sucking on it hard. Charlie pushed forward keeping that firm grip on her head.

Charlie let out a low growl as she looked at Brittany as she continued to fuck Brittany's mouth. "Your mouth was made for my dick," she says thrusting harder. She lets out another low groan as she feels Brittany's tongue massaging the shaft of her dick and teasing the tip. Brittany hums and Charlie nearly loses it. She really doesn't know what brought this on but she's enjoying it. "_Fuck_ Brittany, you really enjoy sucking my cock don't you?" Charlie hisses at Brittany who lets out another low hum in agreement. It's enough to send her near the edge and Charlie tightens her grip on Brittany's hair holding her firmly. "Swallow. Swallow every fucking drop and don't you are waste any." Her voice is low and guttural as she starts to cum into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany swallows Charlie's cum making sure to keep sucking on her dick teasing it with her tongue as best as she can. She's slightly proud of herself it's the fastest that Charlie's ever cum before and she's proud of herself. She waits until Charlie finishes before slowly moving her mouth off Charlie's lady-cock and slowly drags her tongue along the tip. She watches as Charlie shivers at this. Almost immediately Charlie's kissing her. Brittany smiles into the kiss pleased that Charlie is hungry and wants more. She can feel it in the kiss as Charlie dominates the kiss between them. She breaks the kiss after a moment needing air. The few hours that they've had together where Charlie's been focused on only her have been the best ever. "I don't want you to go," Brittany admits after a moment and Charlie smiles against her lips. She's leaving tonight after this show. It's going to be a few weeks before they can see her again. It's the longest they've been apart.

"I don't want to go either," Charlie admits. "But remember? The fans." Charlie reminds her kissing her again. She's quiet for a moment. "Come with me," Charlie says. "You should come with me. You and Santana, just take a bit of a leave and come with me on tour. It'll be fun, all the cool stuff we'll get to see and do together." Charlie says excitedly as she helps Brittany off her knees.

"You know we can't. Maybe on the next one?" Brittany suggests. It'd be nice to go with Charlie on tour, they would probably have a lot of fun. Charlie grumbles and Brittany kisses her again. She smiles inwardly when Charlie deepens the kiss again and pushes her against the couch that's in Charlie's dressing room. "Charlie, you have to be—" Brittany begins to remind her as much as wet as she is Charlie does have responsibilities. And even though

"The _only_ place that I _have_ to be right now is—" Charlie begins, she wants to fuck Brittany before she goes out on stage. There's a loud knock on the door and Charlie curses under her breath. "Why are we always interrupted?" she mutters to Brittany.

Blaine opens the door and looks at Charlie who glares at him from where she is on top of Brittany. He doesn't even blink, it's Charlie. He's seen her in this position far too many times to count. "You're needed in hair and makeup, you're late Charlie." He pauses and listens into the radio in his ear. "You _both_ might want to clean up, your father and mother are set to arrive in about twenty minutes, and Puck's trying to get through traffic right now with Santana, they'll be here in maybe half an hour."

Charlie waves Blaine off, and looks at Brittany, who clearly had a bit of sex hair and she smiles. "Fuck him. I think you look beautiful. You always look beautiful," Charlie says stealing a quick another kiss. "I love you Brittany," Charlie murmurs against her lips.

Brittany smiles and kisses Charlie back gently, "I love you too." She pauses as Charlie gets up and bites her lip as she watches Charlie tucks herself back into her pants. "Charlie—" she begins and she feels hazel eyes flick to her.

Blaine pops his head in, "_Charlie_."

Charlie turns to him and flips him off before looking at Brittany there was something in her voice that caused her to pause. "Yes Brittany—"

"You _need_ to start getting ready Charlie," Blaine interrupts she's already running half an hour behind schedule.

Charlie turns to him irritated, "I'm trying to have a—"

Brittany stands up and kisses Charlie's cheek, "Go get ready."

"You sure?" Charlie asks kissing her gently.

Brittany nods, Charlie is super busy and she gets it. Her tickets were expensive she didn't want to be the reason that the fans had to deal with a small delay. "We'll talk later?" Charlie nods and kisses her again.

"_Charlie._"

Charlie turns and glares at Blaine, "Anderson if you say my name again I swear I'm firing you," Charlie bitches at him, pulling away from Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>Four - that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson<br>That I had to do it all on my own  
>Three - that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me<br>Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone  
>Two - for second chances that you've given me<br>Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go  
>One - it's what we are, it's what we are<em>

Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany as they watched Charlie perform. Madison Square Garden was packed to the brim with people who wanted to hear Charlie perform, with an opening acts of Mercedes and Artie the place was literally going insane especially Charlie would show up and sing the songs that she had sung with them. It was insane her set list consisted of all the songs from her new album and some of her greatest hits, in total she had about twenty-eight songs to sing and perform to. And it was a performance. Charlie had dancers and stunts that she had to perform as she sung some of her songs. She was so focused and dedicated to what she was doing feeding off the energy. Walking all over that stage like she owned it, dancing. The only part Santana wasn't really a fan of was when Charlie would randomly pick a person in the audience usually in the front row and seemingly sing just to them. But it was part of the act and she knew it. "I don't even think I've seen this many people ever," Santana mutters to Brittany.

Brittany grins as she dances in her spot, "I think she's showing off for us," Brittany says laughing when Charlie throws a look over her shoulder at them a grin on her face. "I'm going to tell her how cool she looks when she gets back."

"You're only going to inflate her ego," Santana points out kissing Brittany's cheek.

"I like it when her ego is inflated," Brittany says in a joking matter and Santana groans. "What? You like it when her dick is hard to."

Santana laughed at this and shook her head "Yes but if we tell her that, then she'll totally stop trying and it's funny when she tries so hard." Charlie ended up looking like a gigantic dork more often than not.

Brittany laughs as she watches Charlie performing another perfectly choreographed stunt on stage and smiles. Cassandra had done an amazing job of getting Charlie ready. "San, I want to choreograph Charlie's next tour." Brittany says looking at her.

Santana tears her eyes from the stage, "I don't know why you didn't choreograph this one? Didn't Charlie trust you to do it? Or does she think you need more experience?"

Brittany smiles, "Charlie wanted me to submit a proposal like everyone else, but I told her no because it's a full time job, which means I'd be going on tour with her." Brittany explains. "I helped her choose Cassandra's proposal though. I thought it'd be fun," she admits and it is. The things that Charlie are doing and half the stunts are breath taking.

Santana frowns slightly, "Wait, she wanted to take you on tour with her? What about me?"

Brittany glanced at Santana, "Her plan was that if I said yes, then she'd be able to convince you to come with us. But I said no and she was super disappointed that we aren't coming. We can still go—she asked me earlier if we wanted to go with her."

Santana blinks because it sounds like Brittany really wants to be irresponsible and just go on Charlie's world tour. "I have work and you have work as well we can't just drop everything we have going on in our lives and go follow Charlie around the world. Besides you know that she won't really have time or us when she's on tour," Santana points out and Brittany pouts. "We'll talk to her every day, she promised Britt, it'll be okay."

Brittany sighs, it won't be okay. She wants to spend more time with Charlie just the two of them and do things with her. "I'm going to miss her Santana. We just found her and she's going to be gone for four months. No more of her singing to us, or random humming. No more perfect cuddles, she's going to miss all our dates, and she won't be able to take me out for ice cream." Brittany says looking at Charlie. They hadn't done that in a while.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany. "Britt, four months will fly by especially if we keep busy and we'll get to see her and she can still take us out for ice cream and there are probably duck ponds all over the world. The Young and the Quackless has probably been translated into a million different languages."

Brittany smiled at this, that was true they did have duck ponds everywhere and she did like to go with Santana to get ice cream. She liked it when they all did things together, but she wanted to spend time just with Charlie as well. Just like she spent plenty of time with Santana.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charlie<em>, you've got an early morning interview in Miami. _Come on_." Blaine called from where they were in the airport. There were days when he hated his job which was keeping Charlie on time and keeping her schedule pristine. Especially when Charlie who was busy kissing Santana raised her hand flipping him off. He sighed.

"I'm going to miss you," Charlie mumbles when Santana finally breaks the kiss.

Santana smiles and presses her lips against Charlie's again. "I'm going to miss you to," Santana says. "Hurry up and come back home?"

"I will," Charlie responds kissing her again before giving her a hug and looking at Brittany. She moves to where Brittany looks upset and she takes her hand and brings it to her lips. "I'm going to call all the time and I'll take plenty of pictures—"

"No sexting Charlie," Brittany says as she sniffs and smiles a bit when Charlie grumbles. She leans in and kisses Charlie deeply, smiling when Charlie wraps an arm around her waist. She clings to Charlie for a moment.

Charlie smiles as she pulls away, "I'm going to bother you both all the time, and we can Face time, and do skype and whatever." Charlie says and she gently wipes away a tear from Brittany's face. "Santana told me how you wanted to go for ice cream and stuff and we can do that together go around the world and try different flavors and stuff."

Brittany smiles and nods and kisses Charlie once more. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too Brittany, now I have to go before Blaine has a bloody coronary." Charlie says quickly wrapping them both in a quick group hug before heading to security.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More stuff happens next chapter, anyway now that I'm yours is done, I was thinking of starting a new CharlieSantana/Brittany story. Ideas? Do you want it to be GP or not? If it is G!P then who should have it?  
><strong>

**Realized I forgot to put the song name down the first time oops sorry. **

**Song - P!nk - Are we all we are**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Wow that response was intense. I've decided that I think Santana having g!P will happen next. But I've also gotten requests for Charlie/Santana and just solo Charlie/Brittany fics. So once story ideas hit for that, you'll probably get some short stories involving those pairings soon. Or perhaps another fic with this type of length. I mean I originally had this huge idea for a superhero fic, that was initially meant to be heavy on the faberry. But the reality is, I'm working on three separate Faberry fics right now. Come Join the Murder, The Original Family, Love the Way You Lie. All of these fics will ultimately be in my multiverse. In other words, the next fic you see from me with Charlie/Santana/Brittany might be with superheroes, though I might do something else more grounded in reality. I don't know yet. I do have a Charlie/Santana story kicking around in my head. So who knows what I'll write next. **

* * *

><p>"Take five." Brittany said as she scrambled for her phone holding her hand up to her class, motioning that she'd be back in a minute as she went to answer her phone. Even though it had been a week, they still hadn't quite figured out the time differences. "Hey Charlie," Brittany said with a smile on her face as she closed the door.<p>

_'Hey, Britt. I didn't catch you at a bad time did I? Stupid time zones. I just woke up.' _Charlie asked as she began to slip into some clothes. She hadn't been sleeping well when she didn't have anyone to cuddle with, and she missed them terribly. She was already miserable without them. She just had to survive another week before they'd be joining her for a weekend in Seattle.

Brittany looks back at her class, "Nope." Brittany says simply before smiling. "How was the show last night?" Charlie laughs.

_'Eventful, someone jumped onto the stage. My head of security was furious, I'm okay though. It happens every now and again.' _Charlie says looking through her duffel bag. _'I miss you_ _and Santana. You tell her that, I'd call her if her boss wasn't such a bitch. You know Frannie banned me from calling her during business hours?' _

Brittany frowned at this slightly, "I can call Santana and we can have a three-way," she's met with Charlie snorting at this and she smiles. "Charlie, you can't keep giggling whenever I say that."

"_I can't help it Brittany. But I called to talk to you, it feels like you've wanted to talk to me but every time Blaine interrupts. Cause he's a dick who never lets me have any fun. Anyway what's up?'_

Brittany pauses and smiles, "I just wanted to ask you if we could do stuff together, when we come visit you in Seattle."

_'Of course, I've made sure we're going to have a lot of fun. I mean we might have to crash some teenager's birthday party but it's totally cool cause I'm a celebrity.' _Charlie explains.

Brittany laughs, crashing a party sounds like something Charlie would do just so they could have fun. "That's not what I meant Charlie—I mean can _we, _as in you and me, do something together. Just the two of us—without San?"

Charlie is quiet for a moment thinking over what that meant. _'Are you and Santana fighting?_' She asks slightly confused. Nothing had seemed particularly off when she had talked to both of them last night as she was getting her makeup done. But she had been distracted, by her face being attacked by a brush.

"No. Me and Santana are _fine_ Charlie. I promise. I just—I want to spend time with you like we did before when you would take me out to get ice cream, just you and me." Brittany explained slowly.

Charlie is quiet for another moment her mind racing. _'Britt, when you come and visit I don't have as much time as I'd like to have fun with you, I still have a schedule and Blaine is still an asshole who runs my fun. So you know he's going to keep me on schedule and make sure I don't blow stuff off to spend time with you and Santana. I want to spend my time shared with the two of you—'_

"But it's not." Brittany says slightly annoyed that Charlie didn't see it. She liked Santana more than she liked her and it bothered her. "Santana gets all the attention—" Brittany paused and looked up as she saw the door to her class open. "I have to go Charlie."

'_But—_'

Brittany swallowed, "I love you, but I've got a class to teach," she says getting up. She hears Charlie echo her sentiments and quickly disconnects. She knew she wasn't being fair to Charlie or Santana. It's not like Santana meant to be the center of attention sometimes, but Charlie did seem to forget about her. Every single time Charlie moved to accommodate Santana she was left behind and it became strictly about Santana. She just wanted some of that love and attention and aftercare that Charlie showed Santana. She sighed and plastered a smile on her face as she headed back into her classroom. She'd probably have to explain herself to Santana later. She felt guilty hiding the fact that she and Charlie had slept together without her. Maybe she should demand to be spanked like Santana had been. "Alright from the top," Brittany said to her class watching them as the music started up again.

* * *

><p>Brittany frowned there had been no strange looks from Santana all night and now she was curled up on the couch leaning against Santana. "Did you talk to Charlie today?" Brittany said biting her lip.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes, "No, Frannie banned her from talking to me during normal business hours. There was some yelling and I don't think Frannie fell for the blackmail material that Charlie has on her. She texted me a few times though."

Brittany blinks she had been sure that Charlie would tell Santana about how she felt, "Someone jumped on stage at one of her shows. She's totes okay though she was telling me about it when she called me earlier. We didn't get to talk for long because I was supposed to be teaching a class, but she doesn't have a show tonight, so she'll probably call soon."

Santana blinked, "What do you mean some lunatic jumped on stage—?" Santana asked, Charlie hadn't mentioned that in her texts.

"She said it happens a few times. She's okay Santana her security took care of it," Brittany says with a shrug. The phone goes off and Brittany immediately reaches for it pausing, they normally did facetime at nights like this but it was just a regular call. She immediately puts the call on speakerphone. "Hey Charlie!" She says with Santana.

"Why aren't you using skype?" Santana asks immediately.

_'I thought you both said no sexting_,' Charlie responds back with a laugh.

Santana rolls her eyes, "It's nothing we haven't seen Charlie. We just don't want everyone else to see it." She hears Charlie's laughter and shakes her head. "Come on Charlie."

_'I got you both a surprise.' _Charlie says in a sing song voice.

"Did Puck convince you to put a bow on your dick again?" Brittany asked with an amused look at Santana they had laughed for a good long while, much to Charlie's general embarrassment.

_'That happened once.' _Charlie grumbles when they both begin to laugh at her.

"You need to stop listening to Puck. What did you think was going to happen?" Santana says trying to control her laughter.

_'Certainly not you laughing at me. Anyway about this surprise that I got you.' _Charlie says changing the subject immediately.

"What you get us?" Brittany asks with a small smile.

_'Well if I told you what the surprise was it would ruin the surprise.' _Charlie responds.

There's a sharp knock at the door and Santana looks up at it, confusion on her face. She looks at Brittany for a moment who looks just as confused. "Charlie would that be our surprise at the door?"

_'Maybe. Why don't you open it and find out.' _Charlie responds humming.

Santana rolls her eyes and she slides off the couch and heads to the door opening it. There is a look of shock that crosses Santana's face and then delight and then confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be in Nashville?"

Brittany turns and in her seat and stares at Charlie who is standing there with a bag of what she can only imagine is her favorite ice cream. "Charlie?"

Charlie flashes Santana a huge grin and wraps her arms around her hugging her tightly and lifting her up spinning her before kissing her. "Nashville is a two hour flight. I missed you, so I took the first flight I could get on and here I am. I couldn't wait for Seattle. I have to catch an early flight out though."

Brittany stares and then places her phone down and scrambles to get her hug from Charlie. She nearly tackles Charlie to the ground and she feels her soulmate take a step back to steady the two of them. Charlie's arm snakes around her and holds her tightly. "I missed you! Why didn't you—" Brittany pauses for a moment, "What's Blaine going to say?"

"Blaine doesn't know where I am right now," Charlie admits with a grin. "Told him I didn't feel all that great and I went to my room and then snuck out and one of my bodyguards drive me to the airport," Charlie explains.

Santana blinks, "Charlie you _have _to tell him. Or he'll freak out or something and call the cops, thinking that one of your crazy fans kidnapped you or something."

Charlie shrugs and smiles at Santana, "Fine I'll call him, but I really want a bubble bath with my two favorite girls, doing all those stunts has me sore." Charlie said grinning at Santana. Santana just arches an eyebrow and Charlie's grin only gets wider. "You make the perfect bubble baths Santana."

Santana rolls her eyes and flicks her eyes between Charlie who still has an arm around Brittany and is holding her tightly. Brittany had said they had talked but even Brittany seemed surprised that Charlie was here. There was something going on there. But she couldn't place her finger on it but it seemed that Charlie wanted a moment alone with Brittany. She'd ask Brittany tomorrow once Charlie left what was going on. She leans in and kisses Charlie's cheek, before heading to the bathroom shooting Brittany a curious glance before she disappears into the hallway.

Charlie waits and breaks away from Brittany for a moment to make sure that Santana isn't lingering in the hallway before heading to the kitchen and putting the tub of ice cream on the counter and heading back to Brittany. "I do not, love Santana more than I love you." Charlie stated as she approached Brittany. "I didn't know that I was making you feel left out or less important Britt. Because you are important to me."

Brittany blinks and looks at Charlie, "You came back for me?" Charlie nods and Brittany bites her lip at this. She hadn't expected this. "You didn't need to—"

Charlie places her hands on Brittany's hips, "I did. You're _just_ as important to me as Santana is. I know that sometimes all my focus is on Santana, but that doesn't mean that I love you less. So I need to remember that you have needs that I'm not meeting. That's why I'm here because you needed me." Charlie says kissing Brittany gently. She's quiet for a moment just holding Brittany for a moment. "You didn't need to have sex with me just to get my attention and get me to focus on you."

Brittany blinks, "I didn't have sex with you just to get you to focus on me—" Charlie raises her brow and Brittany squirms. "It wasn't my _only_ reason. I did want to have sex with you Charlie. And I liked the attention, I liked that you didn't hold back with me." Brittany explains. "I like it when you take me and it's just you and me Charlie. I like when it's all of us, but I like spending time with Santana alone without you and I want to spend some time with you, without Santana."

Charlie nods after a moment thinking for a moment. "We can do that after the tour? I only have a limited amount of time with the both of you and I don't want to miss a minute of spending it with the _both _of you," Charlie suggests. "But I can talk to you. Just one on one if you like."

Brittany pauses and rubs her arm a bit, "I don't want you to take time from Santana, I don't want her to think that you don't love her as much as you love me."

"I'll give Santana her own time as well, we'll figure out the balance. But if I'm not paying attention to your needs Brittany, you need to tell me so we can _talk_ about it. I don't want you to have sex with me if you're feeling a bit unloved. Unless I'm not satisfying you in that department—am I?"

Brittany laughs and kisses Charlie, "Well we've been interrupted a lot, but _yes_, you've been satisfying me and San. Just like you're going to do it tonight right?"

Charlie laughs, "Of course," Charlie says with a roll of her eyes as Brittany laughs. Charlie shakes her head and takes Brittany's hand as they walk to their bathroom.

Santana sipped on her morning coffee as Brittany stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. Santana smiled a bit, "Charlie made us lunches before she had to take off this morning," Santana said pointing at the two bagged lunches with their names on it.

Brittany yawned, as Santana placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "I don't think we're going to visit places in Seattle San. Charlie _really_ missed us."

Santana hummed a bit studying Brittany as she pushed a bowl of fruit in front of Brittany. That was very much true. She smiled into her cup for a moment but then flicked her eyes to Brittany. "I know she missed us. But I also know that she came back so she could talk to you. What aren't you telling me Britt? Why did Charlie drop everything including a few meetings with people that wanted to sign with the company to come home?"

Brittany winced of course Santana had figured it out, "I—thought Charlie liked you more, and we got into a bit of an argument yesterday on the phone that's why she came home. To let me know that she liked us both the same."

Santana blinks, wondering why Charlie couldn't just tell her. "Charlie doesn't like me more, if anything she likes you more—"

"That's not _true_, she always gives you attention when you need it. She always drops what she's doing, if you want something from her. If you want to get spanked, she did it even though she really didn't want to. Charlie loves you a lot Santana, she wouldn't even hand in the claim papers because of you. I just wanted to spend a bit of time with Charlie." Brittany says with a huff.

Santana blinks and frowns slightly, "Is that what this is about the claim papers? I didn't ask Charlie to hold back I told her that it was okay."

"She did it to make sure that you wouldn't change your mind that you were okay with it. It didn't matter that I wanted to be claimed and I understand why she did it, I would have done the same thing to but it sucked that she chose to wait." Brittany explained and sighed Santana wasn't getting it. "I'm not angry with you, I'm not even angry with Charlie. I just wanted a bit of attention from her. To feel as loved and as safe as she makes you feel."

"Why didn't you tell me if you thought I was taking all the attention?" Santana asked, touching Brittany's hand.

"Because you do need Charlie to be there for you more than I do. You need to trust her that she'll be there for you, that if you call she'll be there. I understand that you're working on it Santana, I _know_ you are, and I'm okay with you taking a bit more of the attention. I just wanted some of my own—I wanted to know that she hadn't forgotten about me and I know that now."

Santana smiled slightly at this. "If you need to spend time with just Charlie, you can let me know Britt—I'm not going to be upset."

Brittany looked over at Santana and slid of her seat and wrapped her arms around her. "I love spending time with you Santana, I love being with you and I know that you love me and want to protect me, and I love you. I'm never going to leave you behind. I just want to spend a bit of time with Charlie just like I spend with you."

Santana nodded slowly not quite believing Brittany. "You're not going to leave me for her? If it ever comes to that—"

"Charlie's not going to throw you away, she _needs_ us as much as we need her. Santana and if it ever comes to that Santana, I'm never going to leave you. I promised you that I would never leave you alone and I meant it," Brittany says. Even if that meant leaving Charlie behind, she'd always be in Santana's corner no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens. Yey for you for your reviews, I really do like reviews.<br>**


	57. Chapter 57

**An: Time skip, about a month later. Charlie is in London. I did this for several reasons, for a bit of light family time with a bit of drama, but because I figured that this leg of the tour when they can't talk as much would be considerably harder than Charlie still being in the country, and still being able to escape from Blaine and come visit when she gets bored. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two <em>long<em> weeks, since she had seen them last. She was dying, and she was going to have them with her for the entire week. It was the part of the tour that she had dreaded the most she was hours ahead of them. It would only get worse as she hit France, Germany, Spain, and Italy. She could practically feel the hours adding up in her head. But she had a week with them and she wasn't even _that_ busy. Sure she had a few events here and there but overall she was practically free to explore London, maybe even take Brittany and Santana to Paris for a special night. Which was why she was currently holding up a sign that she had made herself that had their names on it. She had added stickers and glitter on it. She looked over at Blaine. "They're like half an hour late," she grumbles at him.

"They probably got stuck in the non-citizen line, you know how long that can take," Blaine said absentmindedly before pausing. "When do you care about your schedule? You don't even have anything scheduled for today remember? Which is for the best considering—" Blaine began. The whole Pierce family and friends was coming and the whole Fabray clan was coming as well. It had taken a bit of wrangling but he had managed to get them all booked in the same hotel. Both clans would be sharing the various Royal Suites. It had taken a lot of bartering and a bit of bribery but he had managed to put the entire thing on Charlie's credit card that he had been given for such occasions.

The bored look on Charlie's face disappeared and was replaced with a massive smile when she spotted Brittany and Santana. She waved the sign that she had made proudly, and shoved the sign against Blaine interrupting him as she ran to them, meeting them halfway and wrapping her arms around them tightly. "I _missed_ _you_," Charlie murmurs against them wrapping her arms around them tightly. She immediately leans forward kissing Brittany deeply and then doing the same with Santana. She looks at their bags and immediately pulls away to pick them up. "Alright let's get out of here stow your stuff in the room. You should see the bathroom. It's _massive_ same with the shower—then maybe after we'll get some ice cream. We have a butler! I've always wanted a butler." Charlie said in an excited tone.

Brittany glanced at Santana when Charlie had turned her attention to their bags. Mouthing the words to Santana. '_I don't think she remembers_.'

Santana looked at Charlie for a moment and winced. _'She definitely doesn't remember.' _She mouths back. She points at Charlie discretely and gives Brittany a look. Charlie is practically vibrating with excitement. She really doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Brittany gives her a dull look and shakes her head and points back at Charlie who is moving their luggage onto one of the little carts. Santana shakes her head again, she _isn't _going to do it.

Brittany bites her lip, it is _her_ family after all. She sighs inwardly and looks at "Charlie—" Brittany begins only to be interrupted by Frannie who has just arrived.

"Boo." Frannie says flatly but smirks when Charlie jumps in the air and scrambles away from her. Frannie smirks at Charlie.

Charlie stares at Frannie for a moment in shock and horror. As she notices Joe pushing along Frannie's luggage. He waves at her. The doors slide open and she sees Quinn and Rachel, Quinn pushing along her cart. The sight is quickly followed by her parents. Judy waved at her daughter and Charlie took a step back before turning to Santana and Brittany who both flashed identical smiles at her. "Why is my family here?" Charlie asks her voice coming out strangled. "Please tell me you didn't suggest to my mother a family vacation in London."

"Of course not," Santana says immediately. "Your mother made that decision all on her own. They surprised us at the airport."

"Apparently after my mom mentioned that you were taking my sister and her ten closest friends to London, she thought it'd be a good idea to introduce our families properly," Brittany explained. Charlie gave her a blank look. "Charlie you invited my family to London." Brittany reminds her slowly. "My mother's been talking to Blaine for the past couple of months."

Charlie turned to her personal assistant who had a smile on his face and was talking to Joe amiably. "Anderson. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I did, several times. You gave me authorization to pay for all the hotel rooms and incidentals," Blaine reminded her.

"It was really nice of you to put us all in the Royal Suites," Rachel said with a smile. "I don't think we've ever been in a hotel that offers a butler before."

Frannie looked at the brochure over Rachel's shoulder. "And it has a pillow menu as well," Frannie says looking at Charlie. "Is this also part of my Christmas present this year?"

Brittany winced slightly because all ten rooms were rented out by their entire party. It was costing Charlie a small fortune. She had tried to convince Judy that her family didn't need the absolute best of everything that they'd be fine in regular rooms but Judy had been horrified and had informed Blaine to make sure that they had the best. Charlie looked ready to strangle someone. "Charlie—"

Charlie turned to Brittany and took her hand in hers. "I'm not upset at you, though the next time this happens. And I have a feeling it will happen again, you call me, text me, email me. Warn me so I can flee the country." Brittany smiles at Charlie and she smiles back. She was totally going to claim this as a business expense. "Where is your family by the way?"

Brittany shivered, "Still in line, before they come out Charlie. I want to say sorry—my family can be—"

"_Hey Everybody_!"

Brittany groaned and looked at Santana who now had a huge grin on her face as her mother approached them with her father in tow as well as ten super excited teenage girls. "_San_."

"What! Oh come on Britt, it's hilarious. Your sister has a major crush on our soulmate! This is _hilarious_." Santana said gently pulling Brittany away as Charlie was swarmed by a bunch of teenagers. It was always fascinating to watch Charlie switch on her 'celebrity face'.

"Which one is the birthday girl?" Charlie asked loudly over the screaming and yelling.

Brittany shook her head, she had needed to endure questions about Charlie. Her sister Melany S. Pierce had asked her _everything_ from the mundane. What type of food did Charlie like to eat? To the inappropriate. What was Charlie like in bed? Her family didn't believe in boundaries. Brittany groans as Charlie switches on the charm on her sister even winking at her. She winces when Melany squeals, this was going to be a _long_ week. She gently swats Santana who is highly amused by the whole thing. "This isn't funny San," Brittany said with an irritated huff.

Brittany was right, funny wasn't the right word for it. _Hysterical_ was. But Santana straightened her face and patted Brittany on the arm. "I'm sorry Britt," Santana said attempting to keep her face straight. She fails after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"So." Whitney S. Pierce began loudly looking across the table at where Charlie was sitting in between Santana and Brittany. "Grandchildren. I want at least six." Whitney informed her future daughter-in-law. She ignored the fact that Brittany was sinking down in her chair, while Charlie's eyes at widened.<p>

"They'd have to get married first," Judy said speaking up much to Charlie's general discomfort. She had already picked the perfect location and had the perfect date in mind. She had everything planned out, once the tour was done, she was going to casually introduce Charlie to a few jewelry makers so she can have custom engagement rings crafted for Brittany and Santana. Followed by helping her daughter make the proposal memorable. This would be followed by a few engagement parties, announcing it to the public after six months, followed by a summer wedding. The guest list of course would need to be trimmed to a thousand people and they'd need to find a bigger place. Perhaps one that was nearby so she could simply walk over. Now all she needed was to convince Quinn and Frannie that moving to the Hamptons was the _smart_ idea.

"Of course! Like Beyoncé said you need to put a ring on it. Is Beyoncé going to be at the festival?" Whitney asked looking at Charlie. Who shakes her head, Whitney sighs and immediately shakes her head. "When are you going to marry my daughter and Santana?"

"I—" Charlie begins her cheeks a bright red as Santana and Brittany turn to her expectantly. "I'm working on it?" Frannie snort at her sister's discomfort and Charlie turns to her and gives her a pointed look. She was one to laugh at her discomfort, she still hadn't told Joe about the pregnancy.

Melany Pierce smiled at her sister, "I'll totally be one of your Bridesmaids right Britt?" she asked hopefully.

Brittany gave her sister a small smile and nodded. "Of course Melany." There was a huge squeal from all the teenagers there and Brittany leans in nudging Charlie. "We're eloping right?"

Charlie flicked her eyes to her mother who was going on about the type of wedding that they were going to have with the huge ceremony and maybe getting Beyoncé to perform at the wedding reception. "Definitely. They have a Disneyland in Paris, if we grab Santana we can probably be there in two hours." Charlie mumbles.

She really wants to say yes, but Santana looks like she's having talking with Judy and Frannie and the Fabray and Pierce family. "No we'll stay, we can do this." She hadn't seen Santana this relaxed in a long time and it's minor discomfort.

Whitney turned her attention back to Charlie who turned and smiled at her. "Now I know you're a bit on the small side," she begins.

"_Mom!"_ Brittany said horrified. A few seconds ago she hadn't thought that his day could get any worse, and yet she was clearly wrong.

Santana covered her mouth to stop herself from dying of laughter. She hasn't stopped laughing since they had gotten to the restaurant. It reminded her of her own family, she imagined. Her father would be right there demanding when Charlie would marry her.

Whitney looked at Brittany, "She _is_! Look at her, a bit too scrawny Brittany you and Santana need to feed her more. How do you plan to have strong healthy children?" Whitney asked Brittany in a pointed way before turning to Charlie. "Can she even keep up with the two of you?"

"I—" Charlie sputtered looking at her family for help but they all seemed interested in her answer.

Santana finally slowed down her laughter and inhaled heavily a few times and decided to come to Charlie and Brittany's rescue. "Mrs. Pierce—"

"Whitney. Santana you know you can call me Whitney," Whitney said with a smile at Santana.

"Charlie's more than capable of taking care of us in that way. She's more than talented in that regard." Santana said patting Charlie's arm in a comforting manner.

Brittany nodded also quickly coming to Charlie's aid, "She does take really good care of us mom. The best."

Whitney looked at Charlie, she was still far too scrawny for her liking. She wanted nice strong and healthy children. She's about to say something else when Melany decides to butt in and ask Charlie a question that's been plaguing her. "Why isn't there more of your C. Fabray stuff on your album? Is that persona dead?"

Charlie blinks slowly and smiles, she can deal with questions about her music rather than her sex life. Her family was right there and she couldn't talk about her dick in front of her mother. "Marked, this entire tour is perhaps the most personal I've been. As fun as C. Fabray is, it's not _me_, well not really. C. Fabray is my alter ego that can do and say anything. That doesn't mean that C. Fabray is gone just this album was mostly for me and Brittany and Santana. That part just didn't _fit_ any more, and none of the songs that I wrote fit the tone of the album." Charlie explains noting that she has the attention of all the teenagers. "Now which of my songs would you like to see me perform, I'll see if I can fit into the set list."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, more adventures in London. I do have another story up, What is Love which is a CharlieSantana (g!p) piece.  
><strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Ah the Brittany and Charlie having sex without Santana's knowledge will blow up a bit later. Once the tour starts really hitting home. As for the Charlie/Santana fic and Brittany/Charlie fic. I will start the Brittany/Charlie fic once I have an idea of what I want to do for that story. If you have any suggestions for the Charlie/Brittany story just send me a PM. And yes Brittany will have the G!P. **

* * *

><p>Charlie looked at the obscene prices and flicked her eyes up at Frannie narrowing her eyes slightly. She didn't even take Brittany and Santana to places like this. Not because she couldn't afford it but because she <em>hated<em> places like this. "You realize, that I will be sending you _both_ invoices for this trip. I am not _made_ of money."

Quinn laughed, "You've already made twenty million in a few months, I don't even get paid that when I do movies. You'll _survive_." Charlie shot her a look and Quinn shrugged and smiled. "You're not paying for the Broadway show I'm taking Rachel to tonight." Quinn said with a shrug.

Frannie frowned this meal would be perfect with a glass of equally expensive wine that would just titillate the senses. "I believe that since we are in a place with so much culture we should _indulge_. Especially in culinary places such as this. It has a Michelin Star Charlie."

Charlie frowned slightly and looked around. "So where is the mascot?" Frannie and Quinn shot her a bewildered look. "I see the billboards all the time. You know for the tires, if the tire company is handing out these mythical stars then they should have a bloody tire man mascot."

Frannie stares at her sister and then looks at Quinn who looks like she's about to just laugh. "Charlie, please stop talking. You sound uncultured, this is a fine dining establishment not a place with a mascot. If you wish to go to McDonald's and have a mascot while you eat then I'm sure we can stop by. But this is a _treat_. You could take Brittany and Santana here."

"Why?" Charlie asked immediately. "I don't even want to be here. I don't think they'd enjoy themselves. They've never expressed an interest in going to fancy restaurants or living it up."

Frannie shook her head, "Charlie, it's nice to spoil them every now and again. Quinn spoils Rachel and I spoil Joe."

"You mean the man that got you pregnant? Who just happens to be the man you haven't told that you're pregnant? How has he not noticed the morning sickness?" Quinn drawled.

"I don't have morning sickness. It's more like _afternoon_ sickness," Frannie said with a sniff. "He'll try and make me cut down at work, and I'm _busy_. This is my first vacation and that's only because I want to get my vacation days in before my bosses find out and then attempt to _force me_ to go on maternity leave. You think Rachel will want to slow down when she gets pregnant?"

Quinn blinked and shrugged, "She's gone off the pill so if it happens it happens. After the show is done she's taking some time off anyway. I made her swear that she wasn't going to tell our mother. The last thing I need is mom trying to control my life and telling us that we need to move to the Hamptons. So she can be in walking distance. She'll just show up all the time."

Charlie laughed. "I don't see what the big deal is, she's our mother. So she wants to be a bit hands on with our lives and take care of us. I mean if she wants to bake those cookies of hers and deliver them on mass to our house then a small price to pay for her stopping by."

Frannie and Quinn looked at each other before looking at Charlie. "So how do you plan to propose to the both of them?" Quinn asks gently.

"Disney World," Charlie says immediately. "I know you're both thinking it sounds like the perfect proposal for Brittany, but I've thought about it and—" Charlie pauses and looks at Frannie. "You keep this quiet. You don't tease Santana you put this under lawyer client privilege in your head." She waits for Frannie to roll her eyes and nods. She looks over at Quinn who zips her lips closed. "Santana likes the Disney princess movies, like she _really_ likes them. They're like her favorite. I think Brittany will be okay with me proposing anywhere in Disney especially if I time it right and make the whole experience magical for them, and Santana will be okay if I make I add her favorite," Charlie said proudly.

"Well, I'm glad you figured that out all on your own," Frannie said. "Now scrap that idea because mom will suggest that it's not majestic enough or romantic enough. She'll make suggestions of course, she'll give you a bunch of options and make a face if it doesn't match what she wants. Trust me she wasn't thrilled when I informed Joe we were getting married and that he was going to change his last name to Fabray."

"And the wedding?" Quinn asked an amused smile on her face. "What did you think about the wedding?"

Charlie blinked and shrugged, "I never think that far ahead. I mean I'm sure that Santana and Brittany have their own ideas of what they want their perfect wedding to be. I just don't want a big wedding. A private ceremony."

"Mom already has the guest list for your wedding and it's over a thousand people and she wants Beyoncé to perform at it," Quinn said. "She's already picked out which designer you're wearing, and she's having a few dress ideas for Brittany and Santana made up so they can pick the best one. She's going all out because you're her baby."

Charlie laughed, "Look I know that mom gets really intense about these weddings but she also knows me. She knows that if she hits me with all that I'm going to elope." This was met with laughter from Frannie and Quinn. Charlie huffs, "I don't see what's so funny we both know that I'm going to."

"We all know that it's not happening. Mom will say something like you don't love your mother and you'll bend over backwards to make sure that her feelings aren't hurt. Because you're her baby and she spoils you rotten," Frannie points out. She looks at Quinn when Charlie lets out a dismissive snort. Well Charlie would learn soon enough. That their mother had a very loose definition of personal space.

* * *

><p>Brittany smiled brightly as they held out the present that they had gotten for Charlie on their day shopping. It was wrapped up with a neat bow on it. "Me and San saw it and thought of you," she shot a look at Santana who had a huge smirk on her face.<p>

"So we got it for you. We paid for it ourselves," Santana added, they had gotten her plenty of new clothes to wear for her tour and around as well. "You have to model it for us to make sure it fits properly though. We can go back and get you another pair if it doesn't."

Charlie took the package and gave them both curious looks, "If this is what I think it is, please tell me that you both didn't buy this in front of my mother or Brittany's mother—or those teenage girls." She's met with a huge smile from both of them. "Brittany! Santana!" Charlie says immediately.

"Oh relax, we slipped away for a bit and made sure to get you a pair," Santana said as she watched Charlie open the present and pull out a very, skimpy pair of underwear.

Charlie raises a brow and looks at them, "You didn't pack any of your sexy underwear Charlie, and that's completely not fair that you get to watch us on Skype and face time in practically nothing!" Brittany huffs.

"You both _told me_ no sexting!" Charlie argues. "Who was I going to wear my sexy underwear for?" Charlie points out.

"You could wear it under your clothes, it's _underwear_ Charlie. It makes you feel sexy wearing it," Santana points out with a smirk. "So we bought it for you—so go try it on." Santana says with a smile.

Charlie eyed them and Brittany smiles her eyes dancing with amusement. "We went out and bought ourselves new sexy underwear at the same store. We're wearing them now and they match—" Brittany begins and her smile gets bigger when Charlie heads to the bathroom to go change. Brittany looks at Santana, "See, I told you that it would work."

Santana rolls her eyes, but grins waiting patiently for Charlie to model the underwear for them. "Yes, only because she thinks it's matching _hers_."

Brittany grins widely, she may have implied that it was, but they had simply picked out two new pieces for themselves. The matching set for Charlie had far too much leather and it was far too hot for that. "I don't think she'll be disappointed San."

Santana smirks and runs her fingers along Brittany's back gently, "Do you think she'll be upset if I open her present now?"

Brittany smiles and leans kissing Santana deeply adjusting her body so it's easier, she'd been waiting for the past twenty-four hours to get some alone time with her soulmates. Away from her mother and her sister and Charlie really did enjoy watching them. She let out a low groan as Santana's pushed her onto the bed. She didn't hear the knock on the door, as Santana's hands trailed down her stomach slowly.

"Girls! Judy and I were going to take—oh it's just like when they were teenagers Judy, I used to catch them all the time."

Santana immediately pulled away from Brittany and scrambled backwards as they looked at Judy and Whitney who didn't seem at all perturbed by these events. "How did you get in?"

"Oh, I always have a spare card for all my children's room. It's a force of habit. We did knock and you didn't answer." Judy explained. "I had to make sure Frannie didn't murder Charlie and Quinn in their sleep. We're sorry to interrupt but we're getting tickets to a Broadway show and we wanted to know if you three would be joining us tonight," Judy blinked and looked around the room. "Where is my daughter?"

Charlie took that moment to open the door naked except for the tight leather number that seemed a size too small for her. "Brittany, Santana, we've talked about getting me sexy underwear that is too small," Charlie said eying her crotch. They insisted that it made her dick look bigger and it probably did but _still_.

"Charlie," Santana hissed causing Charlie to blink and looked up. Santana nodded towards Whitney and Judy who looked highly amused as Charlie yelped and immediately placed her hands over her crotch covering herself.

"_Mom! _What are you doing in my room! How did you get into my room? Turn around!?"

"Charlie, I gave birth to you. I've seen you naked more times than I can count, this doesn't surprise me. I have a keycard—"

Charlie stared at her mother. "You can't just come in here mom! I was going to be _busy_. What if I was busy?"

Judy ignored her daughter and turned back to Santana and Brittany, "Well whenever you're finished, we'll have some tickets ready for you at the front desk." Judy placed her hand on Whitney's arm and lead her out of the room.

"_Leave the keycard!_" Charlie hissed at her mother. Judy stopped and placed the keycard on the desk and Charlie waited until the door closed behind her and moved to the door and immediately slipped in the deadbolt. Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry I should have—made sure that my mother didn't have a card." Maybe her sisters had been right about how their mother didn't understand personal space issues.

"My mom probably thought it was a good idea," Brittany said sympathetically. Her family didn't believe in knocking, and her door had never had a lock on it.

Santana looked at both her soulmates, "So—is Disneyland Paris still an option?" Charlie and Brittany turned to her and she shrugged. "It's supposed to be _our_ vacation and I don't think they'll miss us. So why not? Maybe we can get some alone time."

Brittany grins and wraps her arms around Santana gratefully. "Charlie—" Brittany said looking up but Charlie's already grabbed a suitcase and is opening it.

"Pack light," Charlie says immediately. "I'll tell Blaine to cancel all my appointments tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some fluff next chapter.<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, next chapter **

* * *

><p>Charlie Fabray looked up at the ride that Brittany wanted to go on next, they had done all the easy slow rides. Which she found to be just the right speed but this roller coaster seemed obscene. She had never been a fan of amusement parks in general but Brittany was deadest on hitting every ride they could before they had to head back to London. "So. Are you sure you're going to be okay Brittany? I mean it has the word Terror in it—and I don't want you to be scared."<p>

Brittany and Santana turned to Charlie who had been lagging behind in line and they looked at each other. It was obvious Charlie wasn't thrilled to be going on this ride with them. "That's why you're there Charlie, so you can hold my hand." Brittany said with a smile. "I like to be scared sometimes."

Charlie looked over at Santana, "I don't want you to be frightened either—" Santana snorted at this and Charlie grumbled. She should have known better than to try and say that Santana was scared of a ride. "So, I'll totally hold both of your hands, you can squeeze my hand if you're scared," Charlie said puffing out her chest. She was their dominant and she could conquer a stupid amusement park ride.

Santana wrapped an arm around Charlie's arm and kissed her cheek, "I used to hate these rides to, but Brittany loves them. We'll just make sure we aren't in the front row, that's the worst." Santana murmured into Charlie's ear.

Charlie glanced over at Brittany who was practically vibrating with excitement and she nodded, she could do that, she didn't want to feel like she was hurtling to her death. Nor was she going to admit to anyone that she was terrified of an amusement park ride. Charlie straightened up and nodded kissing Santana on the cheek before wrapping an arm around Brittany.

Brittany turned and smiled at Charlie and kissed her on the forehead, "Can we still go to Disney world?"

Charlie smiles at this and nods, she'd plan it so she'd have the rings ready, "Of course, next time we won't have to cram as much as possible into one day. We'll take a vacation for a few weeks. We can go see Disney World, we can check out Universal, maybe go on a cruise or something and then we can spend some time together at a private beach somewhere." Charlie looks at Santana and smiles. She'd definitely need to start looking at rings.

Santana pauses for a moment, "If we're going to Universal Studios then we _have_ to go to the Wizarding World." Charlie gave her a blank look but Brittany grinned brightly at her.

"Can we dress up to?" Brittany asks shaking Charlie, who still looked rather confused. "You know from Harry Potter! The _books_ Charlie." Brittany said with a huff. "And the movies."

"Oh, that. Never read it, or saw the movies." Charlie said with a shrug.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't read the books Charlie? Everyone has read the books. _Everyone_," Santana said. She and Brittany had read them together.

Charlie paused for a moment and squirmed under there intense gazes of disappointment, she wants to point out that she was never big on reading books to begin with but she doesn't think that's going to fly. "I'll read the books."

"And after you finish the books we'll watch the movies together all eight of them," Santana said with a shake of her head. "Then after you understand what you've been missing we'll get you sorted, so we know which house you're in."

"Cause you have to get dressed up Charlie, you can't go without wearing the uniform," Brittany said with a shake of her head. "Plus you'll totes look sexy all dressed up like that. It'll be fun."

Charlie blinked and shook her head, "Alright, I'll read the books once you guys are gone, I'll ask Blaine to pick up all the books. And then when I get back we'll watch the movies and you'll get me sorted." She inhaled as the line moved forward. She was so not looking forward to dying on a roller coaster, but at the very least she had Santana and Brittany there beside her. "So we agree that next time we have a family reunion of sorts we just go somewhere fun?"

Santana rolls her eyes coming to the defense of Judy and Whitney. Family was important. "They aren't _that _bad. And it's nice that they care about you like they do. Sure I get that it's a bit much, especially when they just barge in. But seriously, Britt's mom caught us like a _billion _times. Your mom probably caught Frannie and Joe, and Quinn and Rachel a million times."

"The open door policy _really_ doesn't work at all," Charlie says with a shrug and a smile. "Look, I get it, my mom loves me and she likes to spoil me rotten. Sometimes I like it, but at the same time, she's meddling too much. I don't want to move to the Hamptons, I like living in the city."

Brittany hummed and nodded, "Don't worry Charlie your mother will leave us alone when she figures out that Frannie is pregnant," she says and both Santana and Charlie turn to her. Santana in surprise and Charlie with confusion.

"Frannie's pregnant?" Santana asked looking at Charlie who immediately looked away. "You _knew_!"

"I was promised to secrecy—Frannie will murder me if she thinks I told you. How the hell did you find out?" Charlie asks looking at Brittany. "She hasn't even told Joe yet."

"For a secret she's being very obvious about it, and I'm pretty sure Joe knows he's just waiting till she gets tired of trying to hide it from him." Brittany said dully. "She hasn't touched a drop of alcohol, she's eating super healthy and stopped stealing half of Santana's lunch. Santana said she was super grouchy and she's given up coffee. Plus I totes caught her rushing off to the bathroom cause she got super sick. Your mom's going to notice eventually," Brittany says with a shrug.

Santana blinked she had noticed most of those things as well, "Holy shit, how the hell didn't I notice that before? And I work with her. Charlie, Frannie's having a baby!"

Charlie smiled, "Yes I know, and Rachel and Quinn are trying. Rachel's off the pill and I imagine it won't _really_ take that long for Quinn to call me with the news." Charlie's about to say something but at the moment they are standing at the front of the line and Charlie frowns at the roller coaster. "If either one of you is terrified of this ride, we still have time to bow out now. No judgements."

Santana shook her head and kissed Charlie, "You're going to be fine Charlie."

"I know that but if _you're_ scared," Charlie insists.

"I like being scared sometimes Charlie," Brittany reminds her.

Charlie grumbles, clearly she can't back out now as they pull her to the ride. She _really_ hopes that she doesn't die.

* * *

><p>Frannie Fabray <em>loathed<em> being pregnant, she felt sick most days and if she wasn't sick she felt bloated and she _hated _it. Plus she dreaded the inevitable when she'd eventually balloon out and become a whale, throw in the fact that her emotions were all over the place. This was the worst experience in her life and she had no idea how her mother managed to be pregnant with _twins_. She hoped to god she wasn't pregnant with twins.

Joe popped his head into the bathroom, "I found some organic ginger-ale and some crackers—I know you haven't been feeling well lately and I—"

"When did you find out," Frannie said taking the ginger ale from him and popping the top.

Joe was quiet for a moment before he sunk to the floor next to his pregnant wife and patted her hand, "I suspected the moment you stopped having your usual glass of wine when you get home. I thought you were just finally taking it seriously until you switched all the coffee at home with that decaffeinated stuff," Joe said making a face. "Were you ever going to say anything or were you just going to come one day with a baby in your arms and hand the baby over to me?" There was a bit of amusement in his voice as well.

Frannie sniffed dramatically, "That was the general plan," she said with a shrug. "You probably would have figured it out once I started to gain weight though."

"I'd like to think I would have said something before it got to that point," Joe says shaking his head. "Who else knows?"

"Quinn and Charlie. I told them the moment I found out. Well I wanted to tell Quinn but then Charlie showed up uninvited. They haven't told anyone or mom would be knocking at our door and she'd try and make me scale things back at work. I'm just _pregnant_."

Joe opens his mouth to say something then closes it and shakes his head, "Frannie, you work eighty hour weeks. I know you like to think you're superwoman but you're _not_. You've got a whole new life growing inside of you."

"Fine I'll work sixty hour weeks," Frannie said attempting to compromise but Joe just gave her this look and she scowled. She _liked_ her job, she liked working that long and keeping her mind busy it made her happy. So what if she was a bit of a workaholic.

"Frannie—"

Frannie held up her hand silencing him immediately. "I like my job, you know I love my job. It's important to me just like your job is important to you," Frannie argues. "Asking me to scale back will only make me _miserable_ which I'm sure is also terrible for the baby."

Joe kissed Frannie gently, "I'm not opposing counsel Frannie. I know that you'll be miserable but you're not quitting you're just going to take it easy and start taking better care of yourself. So maybe you don't work till ten each night, and maybe you start treating your underlings a bit better so you don't have to kill yourself at work. I mean you trust Santana—put her in charge."

"Santana will be heading off to Columbia soon," Frannie points out and Joe looks at her.

Joe turned to his dominant and shot her a look. "I know you like her Frannie, but please tell me that you didn't—"

"I _didn't_. The head of admissions is a friend and called to let me know that they were looking forward to working with someone who I thought would make a better lawyer than myself. I wrote Santana the most glowing recommendation I could, and she's going to get into my Alma mater. Either way Columbia accepted her. She should be getting the letter in the mail this week." Frannie said dismissively. "I'll cut down to sixty for now, and then I'll start looking for Santana's replacement," she offered. She's quiet for a moment, "Is there any way for me to convince you to lose the dreadlocks? You're going to be a dad."

A huge grin breaks out on Joe's face and he looks at Frannie as he rests his hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad."

"You can't tell your parents Joe. Because then they'll tell my parents, and my mother isn't moving in with us. Your mother isn't moving in with us, we don't have room—"

"Frannie we're going to need a bigger place," Joe points out immediately. "We only have two bedrooms and the second bedroom is your office. Where are we going to put the baby?"

Frannie groans because she hasn't thought about that. "Add that to the growing list of things I need to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, and once again if you do want a CharlieBrittany story, I'm going to need some ideas. **


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Another bit of a time skip, personally I think we've had enough fluff let's get back to the drama.**

* * *

><p>Santana played with the envelope in her hand, Brittany sitting right there beside her. She was waiting for Charlie to answer her cellphone. More letters had come, one from Columbia as well as several other schools. Some were thick others were thin. She had decided to go with the thick letters first. "Maybe she's asleep Britt. It's like after midnight isn't it?"<p>

"It doesn't matter Santana, she'll be upset if she can't share it with you," Brittany points out.

Santana smiles as the phone stops ringing and it shows that it's connecting, "I know she'll be upset, we're supposed to do things together. I know that. I just hope she stays up so we can talk. I haven't talked to her in what feels like forever. After London, Charlie had hit Ireland and Paris, and she was doing a show in Germany right now. The time difference was killing them. It had been a bit of phone tag for the past couple of days. Charlie would call, in the morning but they'd still be asleep. By the time they woke up Charlie was doing tour activities and couldn't stop to answer her phone. By the time she called them back they were already at work and were busy. By the time they were done work Charlie was in bed after a long day of work. She picked up most time but the calls weren't ever that long, and most of what Charlie said was gibberish.

Brittany nods, "I talked to her for a bit today at work, like for five minutes. She's grumpy without us," Brittany says with a smile.

Santana's face twitched at this. That seemed to be happening more and more. She understood it, Brittany was for all intents her own boss. She had been in court all day and had needed to reject all of Charlie's calls, texting her to explain the situation. There was a flash of light and Santana smiled when she saw Charlie forcing herself to sit up. "Hey sleepy-head."

Charlie mumbled something as she rubbed her eye as she looked at her phone. "Missed you," she mumbled crossing her legs a bit on the bed and reaching for the energy drink that she had bought so she could stay up a bit later to talk to them. She cracks it open and takes a sip making a face at the bitter taste and puts her phone down in her lap to rub the sleep from her face before picking it back up. "I missed you both."

"Hey Charlie," Brittany said waving a smile on her face as Charlie waves back. "San got a letter from a bunch of law schools!" Brittany said picking up a letter on the table and waving it in front of the camera.

They seem thick to her and Charlie blinks and rubs her eyes again, trying not to yawn as she takes another sip of her drink. "I can see that they're thick envelopes Santana, what are you waiting for? Open them!" Charlie says crossing her legs in her bed.

"I was waiting for you," Santana points out laughing as she tears open the Columbia one. It's the school she _really_ wants to go to. She reads the letter the grin breaking out onto her face immediately. "I got in," she says showing Brittany immediately. Brittany squeals and throws her arms around her and Santana grins widely as she turns the paper so Charlie can sort of see. Of all the times for Charlie to be away—she'd love for Charlie to be right there beside her.

Brittany kisses Santana's cheek, "You're going to be like a _super_ lawyer! Like the best lawyer in the world Santana! You've got to go to Columbia. You just have to. They've had faith in you this entire time they just needed a dominant to sign off on it and you have one and Charlie will sign it for you won't you?"

Santana finally turns to look at Charlie who has a huge proud smile on her face and she smiles back pleased that Charlie looks so proud. "Charlie?" she says looking at Charlie.

"Of all the days for me to be in Germany, I wonder if I can hop on the next plane home so I can give you a hug! I'm so proud of you Santana, like super proud. Of course I'm going to slap my signature on the papers. I'll have them back to you by tomorrow if you email them to me. Oh my god—fuck I wish I could be there with you right now. I wish I could hug you and hold you—Brittany give her a huge hug for me! And a kiss!" Charlie says looking at Brittany who laughs and does as she asks.

Santana laughs and squirms under the attention of Brittany for a moment but she finally turns and kisses Brittany back. She looks over at Charlie, wishing that her dominant was here to celebrate with her. "I think I got into other schools—but this is my first choice. I mean I'll look at the programs but I want to go to Columbia."

"Charlie can we get cake and ice cream and celebrate!" Brittany asks excitedly.

"Please this calls from champagne. The good champagne bottle that we got for Santana remember Britt?" Charlie says with a grin on her face.

Santana blinks as Brittany lights up and scampers off the couch and heads to Charlie's old bedroom. "You two got me a present if I got in? When was this?" Santana asks.

"After the first set of rejection letters," Charlie says with a shrug. "I thought I'd be there with you, or within a distance where I could fly back. I'll see if I can come back in the next couple of days but my schedule is packed these days and it'll take some maneuvering and bitching at Blaine and my father to get some time off." Maybe she could fake sick. She hadn't done that in a while, no one would be expecting it.

Santana nods, feeling a bit guilty for the pang of jealousy, they had gone to get her a surprise present. But Charlie seemed to be doing more stuff with Brittany behind her back. Plus Charlie had flown because Brittany needed to know that she was important. The circumstances were different but Charlie had all but dropped very important meetings to talk to Britt and a part of Santana hoped that Charlie would hop on the next flight to New York. She picks up another one of the thick letters as Brittany comes back with a bottle of champagne and heads to the kitchen to get two glasses. "You know there was always a chance that I wasn't going to get in—what were you going to do then?"

"That champagne is worth two thousand dollars. It never crossed my mind that you _wouldn't_ get in Santana, Brittany and I had absolute faith in you," Charlie says with a wave of her hand taking a sip of her energy drink.

"Charlie's right we're already working on your graduation sign together. We know you said no sign but we're _super _proud of you Santana. You deserve it and you worked hard for it." Brittany said as there was a loud pop and she poured the champagne. It was still an expensive bottle of wine but she had paid for half and Charlie had paid for the other half.

Santana took the glass from Brittany and held it up clinking the glass against Brittany's and taking a sip of it. She smiles, "I'm going to have to tell Frannie and everyone that I got in, and then I've got to go to the bank so I can pay my tuition and then start getting my books—"

"Slow down San that can wait till tomorrow for now—" Brittany takes the glass from Santana and puts it down and kisses her, straddling her lap. She wants to congratulate Santana in the best possible way and she feels Santana placing her hand on her hip immediately and deepens the kiss.

Charlie grumbles mostly to herself at the display, what she wouldn't give to be there with the two of them but it's not a two hour jaunt anymore it's a long flight back. "I thought you two didn't believe in sexting but if you're going to—" Charlie begins watching as Brittany turns and flashes her a smile.

"Goodnight Charlie," Brittany says, laughing as Charlie rolls her eyes but mutters out a goodnight to the both of them before ending the call.

Santana smiles and kisses Brittany again, "Do you think she gets jealous?" Santana asks running her hand along Brittany's thigh slowly. "That we have sex like all the time?"

"I don't think Charlie cares one way or another except for wanting to watch because we're both super-hot and she gets super turned on watching us having sex." Brittany explains with a teasing smile as she slides her hand under Santana's shirt, gently tracing under her bra for a moment.

Santana shivers and twists their bodies so she's pinning Brittany to the couch, "Still she must wish that she could have you like this."

Brittany pauses and makes a slight face, "San—me and Charlie have already been together—without you. Before she left for her tour." She winces as Santana stops touching her and pulls away from her. "San—she's our soulmate," Brittany immediately reminded her. She hadn't cheated on anyone and she could see the look on Santana's face, she was thinking it. "I didn't cheat on you."

"That was over a month ago, why are you just telling me this _now_? Did you two—while we were in London?" She demands trying to figure out a time that they were alone together.

"You were with us the entire time Santana, Charlie doesn't love me more. She _doesn't_," Brittany says firmly gently holding onto Santana's arms. "She _never_ started the contact, I did. I wanted her attention, and I got it. I don't love Charlie more than you." Brittany tries to explain but Santana isn't in the mood to listen.

"You _both_ hid it from me. So what am I supposed to think?" Santana snaps angrily and Brittany flinches at her raised voice but the blonde quickly steels herself. Charlie had never attempted to have her without Brittany and she wouldn't have gone behind Brittany's back to have sex with Charlie not without her. The old insecurities opened up like a wound and she pulled away from Brittany not knowing what to think. Was she not as attractive to Charlie, "Did she—was she dominant with you?"

Brittany frowns slightly, "San—" the look Santana gives her suggests that she's not in the mood for the situation to be talked around. "She was—a bit more dominant than usual," Brittany says trying to put it lightly. It doesn't work and Santana's face cracks. "San—it's not like that."

"It's _exactly_ like that—I _knew_ it." She had known that they would eventually go behind her back.

"Santana. Charlie loves _both_ of us equally and she's always been more dominant with me then with you. Even when you are right there. This wasn't us going behind your back Santana." Well at the very least Charlie hadn't intentionally done anything. "Charlie is _our_ soulmate—"

"So you wouldn't care if I had sex with her without you? Without telling you?" Santana holds up her acceptance letter. "When I get busy am is it just going to be the two of you? I mean it's already like that you get to talk to her more than I do. I mean she stops working just to come home for _you_, and you mean to tell me that she doesn't love you more."

"Charlie doesn't _love _me more. Santana—she gives you all the attention that you need. She gives you all the space that you need. She stops whatever she's doing just to make sure that you're okay," Brittany snaps back. "We have sex all the time Santana, she's our _soulmate_. It happened a few times and even though I wanted one on one time with her, she said _no_ not while she was away because she wanted to make sure that she spent enough time with you so _you_ didn't feel left out. If anything she loves you more." Brittany snaps back.

Santana stares at Brittany for a moment before getting off the couch. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

"Santana," Brittany says with a sigh following her but Santana isn't in the mood to listen and she doesn't feel like wasting her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear drama. Anyway there is another CharlieSantana/Brittany story up if you want to check that out.  
><strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Onto the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany looked over at Santana sighing as they headed up the elevator. She was still irritated with Santana, they had been arguing over the past four days, and when they weren't arguing Santana was giving her the silent treatment. She hadn't had sex with someone they weren't both already having sex with. She hadn't cheated on anyone, and Santana was punishing her as if she had done something that deserved to be punished. "Charlie is our soulmate Santana." She sighed because Santana didn't answer back. She was still getting the silent treatment. She rolled her eyes and headed out of the elevator when it dinged open, grabbing her keys as she headed to their apartment.<p>

Santana followed Brittany wordlessly. Brittany didn't get it, it wasn't even about her having sex. It was the behind her back part that she didn't like. Maybe she would have worried, for a few moments after she had heard about it. But it was a lot of things. Brittany had known how she had felt and done it anyway and then hadn't mentioned it. Brittany opened the door to the apartment and they were both assaulted by the smell of someone making food in their apartment. Santana blinked and stared at Charlie who was standing in the kitchen tapping along to an imaginary beat. "Charlie?"

"I'm making a chicken mushroom risotto," Charlie says stirring the pot. "I've got a day and a half. So we're clear I had to kiss ass and suck dick to clear my schedule and I haven't slept in about twenty hours and I had to charter a private jet to get me back here right after last night's show." She turned to look at them from where she was stirring the pot. Puck had called her and told her that they were fighting. She was irritated that they had tried to hide it from her, more irritated that she hadn't picked it up on the tension on their calls. She hadn't slept in hours and had just arrived over an hour ago.

Brittany grinned when the shock wore off and she immediately headed to Charlie wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I missed you." With Santana not talking to her she had been super lonely.

Santana watches for a moment irritated for a moment. But she finally moves closer to Charlie and hugs her as well. "You came back."

Charlie leaned in kissed Santana's cheek and then continued to stir the risotto adding ingredients to it. Neither one of her soulmates moved from her side. She could feel the tension in the air even though they both seemed to want to hide it. "So who wants to start talking about why you two are fighting?" Charlie asks and she's immediately assaulted with both of them trying to talk at the same time and talk over each other. Charlie raised a brow. "_Enough_." Charlie barked out after a moment. "Santana, you start."

"You and Brittany had sex," Santana snipped immediately and she saw the confusion on Charlie's face. "You had sex without telling me. You did it behind my back—"

"We have sex all the time Santana and Charlie doesn't complain—" Brittany says interrupting her. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Santana rolls her eyes. "We aren't doing it behind her back, she knows that we're having sex. She knows that we have a lot of sex without her. We don't _have_ to tell her that we're having sex. We've been having sex since we were teenagers—"

"She's our soulmate Santana, we've both had sex with her before and—"

"Stop." Charlie interrupted her voice firm. Santana opened her mouth to say something and Charlie shot her a look and Santana immediately shuts it and looks away. "Alright, so you're upset because me and Britt had sex without you?" Charlie asks.

Santana frowned slightly, not liking where this was headed. The way Charlie had framed it sounded like she was being unreasonable. "No. I'm _mad_ because Brittany hid it from me. When she knew how I felt. I'm mad that you went behind my back and were dominant with Brittany. I'm upset because you've been busy lately and the only person you are talking to is _Brittany_."

Charlie blinks and turns to Brittany and frowns slightly this was the first time. "Is this one of the silly little I'm a dominant so I'd never understand how the two of you felt? So neither one of you bothered to mention your fears?"

"You were always taking her side on everything. Santana doesn't want to be claimed so you stopped the claim. Santana wants you to go slow and be gentle with me because she doesn't like it when you go to rough with me, and you try and do _everything_ to make Santana comfortable. It's not _fair_. You're my soulmate I should be able to have sex with you whenever I—"

"Brittany." Charlie said and Brittany stopped and scowled. She continues to stir the ingredients adding in a huge helping of parmesan cheese. She had heard more than enough. "I made the decision to withhold the claim, because I wasn't comfortable with the fact that you basically needed to force Santana to sign it. I wanted her to be as happy and as eager as you were to sign the papers. Santana told me to hand the papers in the next day I'm the one that waited a week, because this _was_ a huge decision and I didn't want either of you to have second thoughts. So we waited a week. I'm going to keep going at my pace with Santana until she's _ready_."

Brittany frowned only deepened. "That's not _fair_—"

"I'm not done," Charlie interrupts tasting the risotto in front of her, before turning down the heat. "Just like you can't control the speed which I move with Santana—" Charlie turns her attention to Santana. "You _can't_ control the speed at which I move with Brittany. It's not working, and it's only going to lead to Brittany resenting the two of us. Will I be _mindful_ of your feelings? Of course I will. We _both_ will." Charlie shoots a look at Brittany. "As for sleeping with Brittany behind your back. Brittany, like you is my soulmate. I'm not cheating and it's not something that I should be ashamed of. I didn't do anything wrong, Brittany didn't do anything wrong. Just like if you wanted to have sex with me alone you could."

"You see _nothing_—" Santana begins angrily.

"Still _not_ done," Charlie said. "I love the _both_ of you. Equally. I have done _everything_ to show that you are both important to me. At this point, I'm unsure how much more you want me to show you that I love you. If you needed one of my kidneys, I'd give you one of my kidneys, if the other one of you needed a kidney—well I'd steal it from Quinn." Charlie smiles when they both snort and relaxes. "So it's going to take a bit of wrangling and you both need to tell me when I'm not doing something right—just like you both need to be honest with each other. So I know that we decided to stop group therapy until I got back, but you _both_ are going to continue seeing Emma while I'm away."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Santana snaps and Charlie turns to look at her. "How the fuck do you think that this is okay? The moment that you and Britt start doing all that—you're going to forget about me. You are—I'm going to be busy with school and you two are going to be off having sex all the time and—I mean that's what it is now already. You and Britt already talk more than me, and it's not the same as me and Britt having sex it _isn't_."

"San—" Brittany begins.

"No—she took _your_ side in this. You _both_ don't get it. It's _not_ the same and you know it and you aren't being fair. You're going to have something that only _you_ and Britt can do and that's not fair. It's _not_ fair that I can't be a part of it." Santana snaps pulling away from Charlie. Charlie was going to leave her behind, this is how it started, and they didn't see it.

"Santana I'm not taking _anyone's_ side—" Charlie begins she moves to calm Santana down but Santana has pulled away.

"Yes you are," Santana says frowning when Charlie reaches to touch her but Santana pushes Charlie's hands away. She pulls away from Charlie who frowns at this but doesn't try and stop her. She needs some air for a bit and she doesn't want to be ganged up on anymore. Without another word she storms out grabbing her coat and heads out the door.

Brittany immediately takes a step to go after her only to be stopped by Charlie who has an annoyed look on her face. Santana had never walked out on her before and she was worried and she bit her lip. She hadn't been thrilled that Charlie had wanted them to go to therapy without her. But maybe it was for the best, but at least Charlie was _listening _to her. Actually listening to her. "I wasn't going to leave her behind Charlie—she needs to know that."

"Brittany, she needs some air and some space to cool off," Charlie said flicking her eyes to the doorway. She had wanted to spend the evening with the two of them relaxing after magically fixing everything but that _clearly_ wasn't happening. She sighed, if Santana hadn't checked in an hour she'd start looking for her.

* * *

><p>Frannie blinked and looked up from where she was looking up places with Joe. They were <em>discretely<em>, looking at their finances and picking which house was best for them. She wanted a small brownstone, near central park but the prices were outrageous. "If that's my mother—_hide_ _everything_." She ordered standing up and walking to the door checking who it was before frowning slightly and opening the door. "Santana? What are you doing here?"

Santana rubbed her arm and looked over at Joe who blinked and waved at her, he was sitting on the couch in just a pair of pajama bottoms. "I—wondered if I could stay here for a bit."

Frannie's frown only got deeper for a moment and she tilted her head looking at Santana studying her for a long moment before finally stepping aside. "I thought Charlie was going to be in town—to surprise you for getting into Columbia—did she cancel?"

Santana bit her lip. "No, Charlie's in town. We just got into a fight and I need a place to stay," Santana pauses for a moment as she realizes that Frannie could probably just call her and she frowns a bit. "Can you not tell her that I'm here? _Please_?"

Frannie raises a brow for a moment and studies Santana taking a moment to weigh her options. "How bad was the fight?"

Santana blinks and shakes her head, there was the menace in Frannie's voice and even though she was upset she didn't want another crackdown from the family. "Charlie didn't hurt me it was just a fight that me and Britt were having and she took her side. Can I stay here _please_?"

Joe looked at Frannie who was debating, "I'll get some tea ready," he said after a moment getting up.

Frannie sniffed and shrugged she was pregnant, Charlie could only yell at her and she could tune that out. "For the night but then you're going to go deal with my sister. Because as much as I call her an idiot, she's smart enough to suspect that I'm the only person that might decide to house you. So she'll be torn between being furious and being glad that I let you into my home." Santana smiles gratefully at her and Frannie points to her couch. "Shoes off, the rug is expensive."

Santana immediately kicks her shoes off and follows Frannie to the couch sitting where Frannie points. "Thanks Frannie it's just for tonight and I'll—be out of your hair tomorrow."

Frannie shrugged, "You're not staying here for free, you're going to tell me _exactly_ what Charlie did to send you all the way to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens<br>**


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: I love every review that I get. I do, especially when I see that there is sort of a division on who is to blame and who is the bad guy in this particular argument. The honymoon phase of the relationship is finally coming to a close. **

* * *

><p>Frannie crossed her legs and listened as Santana explained everything that had happened to her lately. She frowned for a moment taking everything in as she crossed her legs. "Do you wish my opinion on the state of affairs?" Frannie questioned and Santana nodded at her. "I don't purport to know how it works with three people in a relationship but as a dominant, I can tell you that my sister is being incredibly soft on the both of you. While I understand her <em>reluctance<em> with dominating you, given your history, she needs to be firmer with Brittany."

Santana bites her lip, "She hasn't been firm with Brittany because of me, and there are times when I can see that she _wants_ to be. Where she _wants_ to be firm with the two of us, times when it's not playful teasing anymore. Then she looks at me and she stops. She's _trying_ and I can see that to accommodate me and I know I'm far to over protective of Britt and maybe that I should let go."

"The statement still stands, she is being far too soft on the _both _of you. Though I will say this, I _know_ my sister is trying her best. But she's also being pulled in two different directions and she's trying to patch it up as best as she can. So you and Brittany need to work something out and let Charlie know so she can adjust. Communication is key and so is compromise." Frannie turns to Joe who is in the kitchen. "Compromise Joe."

"I'll cut the dreadlocks off, when you stop buying designer labels," Joe replied with a roll of his eyes.

Frannie raised a brow at him, like hell that was going to happen. "As for the feeling that my sister doesn't love you as much as she loves Brittany, you aren't stupid Santana. You know she does, just like you admit that she's trying her best now and I'm sure she'll be calling soon to see if you're _here_."

Santana is quiet for a moment and she sighs, "I know it's not fair for me to keep saying that she doesn't love me. I _know_ that Frannie and that might be true for right now but what about when I'm in school? What about when I'm busy all the time and Brittany and Charlie are going at it all the time without me?"

Frannie was about to say something when Joe interrupted. "Sex is a good stress relief, and Frannie had a lot of stress through Law School. You're not going to become a _nun_."

Frannie twitched, when Santana turned to look at her, but she shrugged. "No one said that going to law school time would be _easy_ Santana, especially when you have a family to care for. But it is _doable_ so long as you have your priorities right. It did take me some time to find the right balance especially when I decided that I could do it alone. A bit of support never hurt anyone, and you have two women who do love you and they do need you. Just like I need Joe. Most of the time."

Joe shook his head, "All of the time."

Frannie shot him an annoyed look. "I'm still irritated at you for suggesting that we move to the suburbs. Do I look like a _suburban_ housewife? Or _worse_ a soccer mom? The next thing you know you'll be _insisting_ on a "

Joe laughed and shook his head. "We'll get a better deal, get more room and maybe even have a yard where I can garden and we can finally get that dog we've been talking about."

"No you said you wanted a dog. I already said no." Frannie informed him with a sniff. She had expensive stuff she wasn't going to let a dog _ruin_ her nice things.

Santana smiled, it was _normal_, and it was nice seeing Frannie like this. Human, and it gave her some insight. "Brittany wants a cat, she's been trying to convince Charlie that it's a good idea and that she'll take care of it. She won't and I'm not doing it and I don't complete _trust_ Charlie to take care of a cat."

Frannie snorts and is about to say something when her phone rings and she glances at it. "Speak of the devil," she mutters and she looks at her phone and then at Santana. "I'm aware that I said that you could stay the night. But Charlie will show up and I can only deal with my sister's when I mentally prepare myself for them. I'm not mentally prepared for Charlie in a panic or her showing up at my door."

Santana pauses, she had loathed it when Charlie had taken the night away that one time and she was fine. "I'll go home."

Frannie nods and picks up her phone, immediately rolling her eyes when she hears Charlie's panicked voice. "Charlie. Santana's sitting on my couch, we've had a nice talk about you. Don't worry I'm not going to tell our parents that you got into a fight. It _happens_. Some come and get your soulmate, who will be waiting at my door. You don't have to say thank you. I know you would have done the same thing. If only because you think my husband is Jesus." Frannie listens for a moment before humming something in response. "Alright I'll tell her." Frannie ended the call tossing her phone back onto the table and looked at Santana. "She'll be here in five minutes."

Santana sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Is Brittany with her?"

"Not that I can tell." Frannie pauses for a moment. "Word of advice Santana, you and Brittany are going to need to get on the same page. I don't like Charlie most days. She's a royal pain in my ass but I suppose she is my sister and she has her _rare_ moments when she is tolerable, but she isn't two people she can't meet _all_ of your needs, especially not the needs of two people who are currently pulling her in two different directions. She's trying to be as fair as she can be, but as much as you both see Charlie as being unfair to you. You're both being unfair to her. So the two of you need to talk it out and figure it out. Cause if you _both_ don't nip this in the bud right now, it's going to be problematic for as long as you three remain a couple. Resentment is a _bad thing_."

Santana sighs but nods because Frannie is right, she was going to need to work things out with Brittany eventually and she would rather it be now.

* * *

><p>Charlie wrapped her arms around Santana tightly hugging her against her. It lasted for a minute before Charlie pulled away to look at her soulmate. "Santana—"<p>

"Is there still some leftovers?" Santana interrupts, she's _starving_ and despite her annoyance at the situation, she hadn't eaten anything from lunch.

"Plenty. We didn't feel like eating without you so it's still warm. Pretty sure you can heat up risotto in the microwave. If not, we'll get a pizza or Chinese food. Sort of in the mood for Chinese food." Charlie says and looks at her soulmate. "Santana—"

"Charlie—I don't want to talk about it now. I just need to think and I need to talk to Brittany and then we'll talk."

Charlie blinks and looks at Santana for a moment and then looks up at Frannie's building wondering what the hell that Frannie had said to her. "You're not allowed to leave. You're supposed to be stuck with me remember. I have the tattoo on my wrist to prove it. Soulmates. I'm your _soulmate_. So you're not allowed to leave." It sounded almost childish to her but the way that Santana had been speaking.

Santana blinked for a moment, "I'm not—Charlie I'm not going to pack up my things and leave. Frannie just made some good points and I need to think about them. None of them were about leaving you, but I know that me and Britt haven't been fair to you. I just need to talk to Britt about it."

Charlie stares for a moment a long moment before nodding slightly relieved that Santana isn't going anywhere. She takes Santana hand and walks them over to the taxi, which she had taken to get to Santana as quickly as possible. "I—_heard_ you. I need you to know that I heard you and I'll figure out something else—maybe you can watch if you don't want to join in—or participate. I don't want you to feel left out. Just like I know that Brittany doesn't want you to feel left out Santana. So we'll figure _something_ out. I just don't know what yet."

"I want it to _stop_. The uncertainty, the fear, just—everything to stop. That's what I want," Santana admits. "I think—I'm going to start doing everything Shannon's been suggesting and I think—I want to try what Emma suggested." Santana looks at Charlie.

Charlie is quiet for a moment her mind putting together what Santana is talking about and she frowns slightly. "You want to _dominate_ me?" Charlie asks turning to Santana like she's crazy.

"Emma thinks it might work," Santana points out pulling away from Charlie for a moment. "I just—maybe it'll put that bond in place, maybe it'll put me in your shoes. Wasn't that the point of you going to training to begin with to empathize with submissives? Why can't I do the same thing?"

"Because you're a _submissive_, and it's not like that shit is full proof Santana. I certainly never got through _my _training. I lasted about a day and a half into a full month of training before the plug was pulled on that stupid idea. I don't _need_ to be in your shoes to know how empathize with you." Charlie says immediately. "You certainly don't need to be in mine to empathize with me."

"Except I think I _need_ this. I think I need to empathize with you, I think I need to _see_ it from the other side. I'm not—this won't change anything between us you'll still be the dominant—and no one ever has to find out. I mean it's not like it hasn't worked on other people. Frannie and Quinn made it through—"

"It took Frannie three separate attempts. The only reason she even got through it was because Joe and her were separated _again_ at the time. For her it was a do or die situation. Quinn did it because she didn't want to lose Rachel and she really wanted to make sure she got it right. If anything Joe and Frannie were a cautionary tale for Quinn and she _really_ didn't want to follow in Frannie's footsteps."

"Then _why_ haven't you gone through it? It _worked_. Frannie's pregnant and she and Joe are happy together. Quinn and Rachel are happy together and Brittany and I aren't _happy_. This _might_ work for me. This might help me Charlie. And it's something that I think that we should explore, if it doesn't work then it doesn't work. If this is a _pride_ thing for you—"

"I don't submit Santana. If you think this will work for you, then I will get you only the best submissive for you to work with. You can go to classes and workshops, you can learn everything you can, so you can _empathize_ with dominants. But I will not be your submissive." Charlie said cutting Santana off. "I am not my sisters. So don't _compare _me with them."

Santana frowned, "I _need_ your support on this and I don't want some random person that I feel nothing for Charlie. This is supposed to help the two of us build trust—"

"No." Charlie said shutting it down immediately. It was the end of the discussion she had already said her piece on it and if Santana didn't think that nothing would change between them then she was being delusional. Charlie opens the door to the taxi and points for Santana to get in.

Santana studies the open door for a minute. It was worth a try and she just wanted and needed to get to a place where she could be with Brittany and Charlie. She'd take the classes but she wouldn't _feel_ anything with that submissive. It was a forgone conclusion and Charlie didn't _trust _her. Not with this. She sighs inwardly. She just wouldn't care anymore, they both thought that nothing would change that they'd keep loving her while they went off and did their own thing and left her behind. They were _wrong. _She _knew_ that it would change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time, more drama. OH NOES. Santana and Britt try and get on the same page. <strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**AN:Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming and enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Brittany curled up against Santana who looked over at her. Things had been tense lately especially between Charlie and Santana. It was <em>spreading<em> like a wild fire and she personally didn't know what to do. But Santana didn't _seem_ angry in fact she just seemed busy. Busy and avoiding Charlie. "San? We're not fighting anymore are we?" Brittany asked and Santana shot her a small smile.

"Yeah we are." Santana said after a moment leaning down and kissing Brittany on the forehead. "It's just going to take some getting used to. You having your private time with Charlie." She rubs Brittany's back and goes back to looking at the forms in front of her. All the paperwork that she needs to get done. Two months and it'd be her first day of Columbia and there was still so much to do, and she needed to go to the bank and pay tuition. At least Charlie had signed all the paperwork after reading the first page.

Brittany studies Santana for a moment something wasn't quite right, but she couldn't place what it was. "Santana, Charlie and I don't have sex all the time. I just—sometimes she gets super focused on making sure if you're okay that she forgets about me. It's not about the sex and if you really want that to stop, I can stop it. I just maybe Charlie can take me out for ice cream once a week or something and we can talk. And she can do something like that for you. And then we can all do something together." Brittany suggests. "Nothing _has_ to change."

Santana paused, she wasn't going to let Brittany start resenting her for not allowing them to properly have their time together. "Brittany, I get it. If you want to have that rough sex with Charlie then you can. It's not fair for me to keep dictating the pace that everyone goes at."

Brittany frowned she still couldn't place it. "I don't understand then why are you still upset if you're okay with this. Santana?"

"It'll take some adjusting Britt. There a lot of things that will take some adjusting. I may not be _thrilled_, but it's something that I can wrap my head around," Santana says with a simple shrug. "It's important to you and I want to make you happy—"

"Santana. I want to make you happy but you need to _tell me_—you didn't even hug Charlie goodbye when she left this morning. You're _upset_ about something and you can't—not tell me."

Santana sighed and made a face, "I asked Charlie if I could dominate her once. It was—I wanted to be better. For the two of you so I could participate but she said no. But, I am going to take classes so I can—maybe learn and see that it isn't what I think it is. The best way to conquer fear is by learning more about it right? She said she'd get me a professional submissive to work on." Santana explains to Brittany.

Brittany blinks, "Dominate her how Santana? She's _our_ dominant." Charlie wouldn't even let them use the furry handcuffs on her. It was difficult for _many_ dominants to let go. Getting Charlie to commit would probably need to take the both of them working together. She _never_ said no to them when they asked together.

It's the hint of incredulity that hurts her feelings the most, Charlie _was_ a dominant. "It was an idea, I mean. I just wanted to figure it out, and I thought that maybe if I understood—just like maybe if Charlie sort of understood what we stood for then I could trust her. I mean it's a trust exercise and she said no—I _tried_ to explain it but she wasn't listening."

"Charlie is a _dominant_ Santana," Brittany repeated. She had to deal with societal pressures just like they did. "Her last time didn't go so well Santana," Brittany reminded her. It might not be about trust maybe Charlie just had bad memories like Santana did. "So maybe—" they could convince her together or take their time, like Charlie was taking her time with Santana.

Santana winced, it's not like her last time with a dominant before Charlie went well either. "I _know_ that. I _know_ Britt. But it was a trust exercise Britt. That's what I need—I want it and I need it. It's hard to put your trust in someone who _doesn't _trust you completely. It would have been good for the both of us and then maybe—I'd be ready to make a few steps forward. Maybe not to the level that you and Charlie got to—but an actual small start." Then she could catch up and things would be fine. Brittany opens her mouth to suggest something else but Santana quickly shakes her head. "Look Britt. Charlie and I will work it out you don't have to worry about it."

Brittany pauses for a moment, thinking about that. It's important for her to have her small moments with Charlie and this was super important to Santana. "Are you sure?" Brittany asks and Santana nods.

Santana looks down at the papers that Charlie signed and nods, "Yeah, I think we both just need to cool down and look at our options."

Brittany smiles at this and nods, "I think that's a good idea."

Santana flashes Brittany a lukewarm smile and leans back looking at all the forms that she has to fill, and making a mental note of everything she had to do.

* * *

><p>Shannon smiled as she shook Santana's hand. "I hear congratulations are in order. Columbia law is a <em>huge<em> opportunity. I'm sure that you'll be an amazing lawyer. Charlie signed all the correct documentation?"

Santana nodded and looked away. "She didn't even question it she just signed all the paperwork that she needed to sign. She's proud of me they _both_ are. But I don't think I can _stay_ there anymore. I'm super busy at work training Frannie's new team of paralegals, and getting ready for school and looking for a new apartment close to Columbia. Nothing fancy just a studio or a one bedroom."

Shannon pauses for a moment studying Santana's body language for a moment. "Your dominant is giving you your own space?"

Santana winced a bit. "Charlie doesn't know. Brittany doesn't know or she'd tell Charlie and I _need_ to do this. I just—I don't want to watch them get closer without me. I mean Brittany's already taking Charlie's side in everything and it's not like I'm not telling them that I'm worried. I _know_ I can't control what they do, and I don't want Brittany to resent me or Charlie to resent me. They both seem _happy_ which is what I want. I don't think I'm going to be ready any time soon to join them. I mean Charlie did say that I could learn about being dominant and she'd hire a submissive for me a professional one for _my_ comfort. But that's not what I want and I don't think it's what I need. I want to get better, I want to be comfortable so I can join them, and maybe I wasn't working as hard as I should at it. But I thought that maybe if we did this then things would be better, I could make some proper steps."

"She said no?" Shannon asks even though she knows the answer to the question.

"We argued over it, she thinks it's a stupid idea and told me, reiterated a few times that she doesn't submit. I pointed out that maybe it wouldn't hurt to empathize with Britt and me a bit better. Her sister's did it and they _learned_ from it. Charlie said no, we haven't really talked about it. Brittany was quick to remind me that Charlie is our dominant. It's been like that for days now and it doesn't mean that I don't love them. I'm just feeling—like it's them against me. I think that this will be best for everyone. Charlie won't ever tell me to leave and I think Brittany should be with Charlie for a bit, she'll get what she wants and I won't be there to hold her back. I mean I can afford it—Charlie has never really looked into our finances and I'm going to just take what's in my savings and not look back." Santana said with a shrug. She had thought about it a lot. It made sense.

Shannon blinks and listens to Santana for a moment, "Is this what you _truly_ and I do mean _truly _believe is for the best?" Santana nods. "Communication is the key and just leaving will hurt nearly everyone involved including yourself. I'm not against the idea if you truly feel that this is something you need to do to get better. But at the same time, it's not up for me to advise you on where you should take your life. What I note is the breakdown of communication, what I hear from you is that no one is listening to anyone else. Charlie and Brittany aren't listening to you and it's quite possible that you're not listening to them. This is a big decision and it's not one that I think you should make lightly Santana."

"The decision has been made. I'm not trying to look for pity or anything of the sort, I'm just trying to figure out what's best for me in the end. I can't watch them both slowly fall out of love with me. Charlie wants kids and with Frannie and possibly Rachel pregnant—she's going to want to start soon and Britt wants kids—but I'd like to finish school first. I can't balance _everything_ and I think that Columbia is far more important at this point. It's something that it's going to be based on how hard I work and how I handle things. I won't have to worry about Brittany and Charlie getting closer or anything and leaving me behind."

"Relationships are _difficult_ Santana, especially when there are three people. I know you're going to be extremely busy but taking ten minutes or five minutes or maybe just half an hour to talk to them can be just as rewarding. Even if you don't feel like participating in the actual sexual activity—there are other ways you can still be involved that you can still share in the experience with each of them. It's going to take a bit of creativity but it _is_ doable."

"Charlie would _never_ ask me to leave Shannon. I know she loves me. I know Brittany loves me but—I don't feel it. I feel like I'm more of a burden and I don't want that. Brittany should be happy and Charlie should to, and I know that Britt can do a better job of it than I can. Keeping Charlie happy that is. I mean she doesn't have to always watch herself, she doesn't have to always be in control. I _trust_ her with Britt. I do. I know Charlie will take good care of Brittany for me," Santana says and looks at Shannon and gives her a smile. "I'm just going to enjoy the last little bit that I have with them. We're going to see Charlie she's got about a month and a half left. We're going to visit her once, when she's in Australia. Britt really wants to see the kangaroo's and I sort of want to go see hobbit holes. It's going to be a bit of an adventure. Charlie's tour officially ends back here in New York. She's got a concert the night before my first day of school, but I would have already moved all my stuff before she gets back."

She could hear it in Santana's voice that her mind had been made up and she was on a mission. But there was also that hint that Santana had given up hope that things would get better. Every relationship went through its ups and downs. "Will you still be coming to see me?"

"I will, once I figure out my schedule and see what the homework situation is like," Santana says. She was going to be working in a field that was made up of mostly dominants and she _needed _to get better. She just _had _to get better. Her chosen career was basically made up of dominants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: The division is interesting, everyone picking sides. Well. Another time skip is happening as we're getting closer to D-day. **

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pierce woke up to an empty bed and grumbled as she reached for Santana. She was always so warm and without her—it was cold. Maybe they could continue what they had started last night, because Santana had been practically insatiable. She blinked rubbing the empty side of the bed. "San?" Brittany said loudly. She doesn't get a reply and she pauses because the house is <em>deathly<em> quiet. "San?" Brittany says getting up and heading straight for the kitchen but there's no one there and she frowns. "This isn't funny Santana, I don't like it when you scare me. It's mean." There's still no answer and dread and worry creep into Brittany's heart and she goes to check the bathroom stopping when she notices that Santana's side of the closest is cleared out. Brittany stops and stares at it for a long moment before she looks into the bathroom and sure enough Santana's toothbrush is missing. Brittany immediately heads to her phone and is about to call Charlie when she stops. Charlie would cancel the rest of the tour and fly back immediately. Brittany bit her lip before dialing Santana's number. Her phone was missing and she _hoped_ that Santana would pick up.

Santana froze as her phone buzzed and she looked at it on her newly set up desk, Puck was busy working on the chair to go with it. She hadn't planned for Brittany to be awake this early. Truthfully she was hoping that she _wouldn't _have to talk to Britt at all, that she'd just not _notice_. She made a decision to ignore it when Puck gave her a look. "You aren't falling off the face of the Earth Santana. You want to move out—do it but you aren't going to have them tearing up New York looking for you. Because I _won't _be keeping that secret." Puck says looking up from where he was trying to figure out the instructions.

Santana made a face at him before picking up her phone and walking a few steps away from Puck. "Hey Britt—"

"Where are you?" Brittany says as she grabs an empty duffel bag and begins to throw her things in it, taking only what she needed. Santana wouldn't just leave, she _couldn't_ just leave. They loved each other and they had been by each other's side since they were children. Santana was her _soulmate_.

"Britt—I'm not going to tell you where I am. I'm doing this so you and Charlie can be happy together—" Santana began.

Brittany stops packing for a moment, nearly dropping the phone. "What are you talking about you're my _soulmate_ how could I be happy without you?" Brittany asks. Santana doesn't say anything. "Santana. I'm not _leaving you. _So where are you, I can come get you and we can go home together. I won't tell Charlie—"

Santana sighs and hopes that Brittany can see that this is for the best. "Brittany. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to be super busy with school and you and Charlie are going to get closer. She's not going to be going on tour and she can take you places all the time and she'll be able to do things for you that you like and you won't have to worry about—me. I know I'm holding you both back—"

Brittany frowned and then turned and began to put more stuff in her bag till it was overflowing. "Santana. You aren't going to be alone. You're my _soulmate_, so you're going to tell me where you are because this isn't my _home _without you. So if you're going to move out then I'm going to move out with you. I don't care if you're super busy Santana—you were busy all through university, we still managed to make it work." Brittany points out and rolls her eyes. "I'm not _leaving_ you."

"So you're leaving Charlie?" Santana asks slowly, hearing Brittany suddenly quiet down. "I can't watch you and her pull farther away from me Britt. I can't and you _will_. You both will, I'll be busy and you'll have someone around to do everything you want to do with her. You two will have the sex you want to without me and you'll fall more in love with her and it will cause a rift—"

"Because this isn't causing a major rift?" Brittany interrupts as she drags her bag to the front door. It shouldn't have come to this being forced to _choose_ between her soulmates. But Charlie wasn't here and Santana was. Santana was _always_ there for her—she had always been there for her. "Charlie is our soulmate Santana, and I love her. I love her just as much as you do, and once she finds out that we've left her she's going to be devastated." Brittany points out slowly and gently as she looks around _their_ place once more. "Where are you Santana? I have some of my things, and you and Puck can help me with the rest."

"Britt—she needs you. You can make her happy, you can give her what she wants without—"

Charlie needed both of them. Hopefully when Charlie finally came home she'd be okay and be patient. "You need me. I make you happy right?" Brittany asks as she finally stops moving to ask the question. "I make you happy right Santana?"

Santana is quiet for a moment there was confusion written on her face, Brittany was choosing her and she nodded before realizing that Brittany couldn't hear it. "Yes, Britt you do."

Brittany smiles a bit, "So where are you Santana? Please? I'm not going to leave you Santana you never left me and I'm never going to leave you." She needed Santana, this much was clear. She _needed_ her best friend in the world. They had never been separated before and it certainly wasn't going to start now. There was another long pause on the phone before Santana finally says her address. Brittany relaxes a bit even though for a moment she pauses. She knows that Charlie needs them both as much as they need her. But she shakes her head. Santana was the one who had ran away—not Charlie. Her decision had been made for her, and sometimes sacrifice was necessary. "I'll take a cab over Santana."

Santana is quiet for a moment before nodding, "The place isn't that big Brittany—it's just a one bedroom."

"Santana—we've been in smaller together and that was part of the fun right?" Brittany says cheerfully looking at the apartment once more, before walking out of it. "It doesn't matter where we lived as long as we had each other. Brittany paused for a moment, hesitating at the door. Charlie was practically twelve hours ahead of them. It made catching up difficult to say the least but she would be home soon and she did text them to not wake them up. Hiding it from Charlie till she landed in a few days, wouldn't be difficult and Brittany tried to ignore the devastation that Charlie was going to feel.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled Brittany aside as Santana went to go grab some more of Brittany's things. "Please tell me this is all a part of some <em>grand<em> master plan to prevent Charlie from _murdering_ me right? You think she's going to be happy that I helped you two move out? I'm going to be _out_ of a job if she finds out. I'm going to be _dead_ if she finds out."

Brittany sighed and winced they had put him in a bad position but they trusted him and Charlie trusted him. "I just need to convince Santana to come home before Charlie gets back and then we'll be okay. Charlie doesn't _have_ to know. But Santana _needs_ me right now. She needs me to listen to her and understand—and just give it a bit of time. I don't have a plan to trick Santana into coming back Puck."

Puck frowned that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Charlie was going to murder him twice over. He sighed. "I don't even understand how Santana thinks she can pull this off. Charlie is her dominant in the end she controls where you guys live more than anything. You think she can't make a call and have you guys evicted? If she wants you home then she wants you home."

Brittany pauses for a moment and winces as she realizes that he's right. "Charlie hasn't forced us to do anything and she said that we could have our own lives— and Santana has permission saying that we can live here—"

Puck frowned, "You don't know? She tricked Charlie into signing it. I mean Charlie should probably read her contracts and she does for the most part skim through it. But it was Santana and it was Columbia. Charlie just signed and initialed everywhere she was told." Puck groaned. "She's going to fucking _kill me_."

Brittany blinked that was something she hadn't known, though it explained how Santana was able to get a decent apartment like this. "No one was going to leave her behind, we might have needed to figure out some things with Santana going back to school. But we weren't going to leave her behind. Or make her feel left out or anything." Brittany explains to him, and she looks back at where Santana was. "Maybe if we do another group session or—" she trails off as Santana enters the room.

Santana flashes a small smile at Brittany as she carries some of her things, "I think that's the last of it Britt—" she stops for a moment when she notices the look on Brittany's face. "Britt if you want to stay—"

"I already told you that I'm coming with you Santana. I just—Charlie's going to be really upset and then her family is going to be super mad at her for messing this up—and you know she won't stay here if we're not here and maybe if we talk to her. She'll understand Santana. She'll _listen_."

"There isn't much to talk about Britt. Charlie isn't going to help me and I can't stay there while the two of you are making connections that I can't be a part of. I can't. I'll feel let out and Charlie—she won't help. Not with that—but I'm not going to stop trying Britt to get better," Santana says and looks away. "I can't _go_ back Britt."

"Can we at least do group therapy together maybe we can fix it—" Brittany begins and Santana opens her mouth to interrupt her. "San—I know that you're hurting but you _love_ her and you don't want to see her in pain either and this is going to _hurt_. So maybe if we can fix whatever's wrong with therapy. Then we can all be happy together? _Please_. It's a safe space and—if we can figure it out then we can all be happy again."

Santana pauses, she can hear the hope and the pleading in Brittany's voice and she sighs. She wanted a clean break, but apparently that wasn't working as well as she wanted. "If Charlie wants to do it then we can—I guess once my schedule is figured out. I don't want to hurt her Britt but I need to be happy and right now—I'm not. Charlie wouldn't just let me go, not without a fight and I don't want to fight with her. But I also don't want to stay here either. I need some _space_ my space. I think that it's for the best."

Brittany paused for a moment, "Even from me? You were just going to leave me without saying anything? Charlie isn't going to see this coming and it's going to _hurt_ more. We had fun in Australia and she took you to see the hobbit holes Santana—she thinks everything is okay maybe not perfect but she's there thinking that she's going to come home and see us. Maybe we should at least wait and tell her, so she doesn't take it out on Puck," Brittany suggested.

Santana flicked her eyes over at Puck for a moment. "She's not going to let us just leave Britt, it'll be impossible when she's around to do it so I have to do it—I needed to do it without her knowing. Without you knowing—I would have comeback to say goodbye. I wasn't going to just drop off the face of the earth. And we could still do things together—nothing is ever going to stop you from being my soulmate."

Brittany studies Santana for a moment not quite believing her, this had caught he completely off guard. Especially since it seemed that Santana had been planning this for a while. A part of her felt betrayed but getting angry wasn't going to help the situation. Santana had already moved most of her things to the new place and she was stubborn. "You were still going to leave me." She points out. "Santana I told you that I would always choose you—and I am." She was breaking up with someone else she loved so that Santana would know that she would always be first. Maybe when they sorted all this out Charlie would forgive them both and they could just move on. "Santana—she's going to be here on your first day of classes—she's super proud of you. Then what she's just going to go home and find it empty?"

"I was going to tell her when I picked her up from the airport." Puck speaks up as he grabs some more bags. "She wasn't going to go home and just find an empty space. I can't keep a secret like that."

"And if we tell her you know she's going to cancel the last few dates on her tour and come home and try and do something. This is the best way Britt. It is. She was supposed to have you though, you were supposed to be there for her."

Brittany sighed, "Charlie will be fine, I already told you that I'm not going to leave you alone Santana so stop trying to get rid of me," Brittany snaps a bit. She pauses for a moment wondering if she should at least leave a note for Charlie to know that she still loves her and she just needs to make sure that Santana is okay, that she isn't alone. But hopefully she could convince Santana to just stop this and come home before Charlie came back. "Is that it?" Brittany asks as she grabs one of her duffel bags.

Santana nods as she grabs some of the bags, this wasn't what she had wanted not really. Brittany wasn't supposed to have left with her. She was supposed to have stayed with Charlie—she frowned a bit. This wasn't in her plans, Britt was supposed to choose Charlie they were supposed be together and be happy. But Britt was choosing her and it bothered her more than she knew. "Britt—are you going to see Charlie? When she gets back?"

Brittany paused for a moment and looked at Santana studying her. The last thing she needed was Santana running away again because she wanted to see her other soulmate. "I'm not going to see her without you. We'll be going to therapy right? I'll see her then and we can talk." Brittany said after a moment. "Plus we can still talk to her on the phone. But I'm not going to see her without you or until you're ready." She swallowed her own pain for a moment, she didn't want to break up with Charlie but she also couldn't lose Santana. Charlie would forgive her for this and she'd understand. She had to. Santana smiles at her and Brittany smiles back even if it doesn't really meet her eyes. She was going to miss Charlie and she could only hope that Charlie would be okay. She really just wanted Charlie to be okay. "Come on San, we still need to get food and stuff." Brittany says as she walks out of the apartment again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens next chapter. I'm sure most of you can figure what's coming next.<br>**


End file.
